Panna Carter jedzie do Colorado
by fanka77
Summary: Kiedy panienka z dobrego domu decyduje się na wyprawę w "kompletną dzicz", wszyscy uważają to za szaleństwo. Tej młodej damy jednak nic nie powstrzyma. Co znajdzie, gdy już tam dotrze? Czas pokaże! Romans historyczny!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Witajcie moi mili! Dziś zaczynamy kolejne AU. Będzie to następny romans historyczny, do których wyraźnie mam słabość. Liczę, że jak poprzednie, znajdzie on swoich czytelników._

 _Życzę miłej lektury! :)_

 **Disclaimer:** _Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only, not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. Copyright © 2014 fanka77_

„ **Panna Carter jedzie do Colorado"**

I

Samantha Leigh Carter była typową panną z dobrego domu. Nienaganne maniery, doskonała garderoba, szyk, gracja i klasa. Do tego nieprzeciętna uroda, która przyciągała niejedno męskie spojrzenie. Jakże mogło być jednak inaczej, skoro jej włosy lśniły w słońcu niczym złoto, oczy miały kolor letniego nieba, a kształtne usta były wprost stworzone do pocałunków? Niewielu jednak wiedziało, że pod tą perfekcyjną ziemską powłoką kryło się znacznie więcej, niż było widać na pierwszy rzut oka. To, co niektórzy uważali za typową głupiutką blondyneczkę, stworzoną wyłącznie do bycia „ładniejszą" połową mężczyzny i zaspokajania jego potrzeb oraz ambicji, było w rzeczywistości istotą znacznie bardziej skomplikowaną, głębszą i tym samym doskonalszą niż jakakolwiek inna. Samantha, oprócz urody, posiadała bowiem jeszcze niespotykanie wielką inteligencję i mądrość, poszerzoną o gruntowne wykształcenie, na które jej ojciec, generał Jacob Carter, nie szczędził grosza. Pomimo, że miał dwoje dzieci i każde z nich kochał głęboko, to tylko jego młodsza córka wykazała się intelektem na miarę geniusza, i to na jej wykształceniu skupił się Jacob.

Jej bratu, Marc'owi, zupełnie to nie przeszkadzało. Nie był to młodzieniec ambitny, ani też szczególnie zainteresowany „poważnymi" sprawami. Był starszy od siostry o cztery lata i dotąd szczytem jego marzeń było znaleźć miłą dziewczynę, i założyć z nią rodzinę, by wieźć nudne, przeciętne życie najlepiej z dala od Waszyngtonu, jego polityków, no i oczywiście wojska, którym pogardzał z racji tego, iż odebrało jego rodzinie ojca. Uczynił to zresztą w wieku lat dwudziestu trzech i był ukontentowany.

W pewnym sensie Marc miał rację, generał albowiem bardzo angażował się w swoje obowiązki, nierzadko na długie tygodnie pozostawiając swych najbliższych samym sobie. Szczególnie widoczne było to po śmierci jego ukochanej małżonki, Abigail, która niespodziewanie zapadła na zapalenie płuc i odeszła, zostawiając mu po sobie tylko dzieci i głęboki żal. Śmierć owa zbiegła się w czasie z nowym przydziałem Jacoba, który zdecydował, że najlepiej w tej sytuacji będzie pozostawić dzieci pod opieką swej szwagierki. Okolica bowiem, w której miał stacjonować, nie należała do najspokojniejszych i bał się o ich bezpieczeństwo. Tak więc, przez kolejne kilka lat Samantha i Marc pozostali w Waszyngtonie, w domu ciotki Elizabeth, siostry ich matki, która zajęła się nimi z tym większą radością, że ona i jej mąż, gen. George Hammond, stracili podczas wojny jedyną córkę, siostrzeńców zaś zawsze kochali całym sercem. Panna Carter przyjęła decyzję swego ojca z dojrzałym jak na jej wiek zrozumieniem (choć chętnie wybrałaby się razem z nim w tę ekscytującą podróż), lecz jej brat odebrał ją jako porzucenie przez rozgoryczonego rodzica i dotąd miał za złe ojcu ów niewybaczalny występek. Być może, a przede wszystkim dlatego zdecydowanie odrzucił możliwość pójścia w ślady Jacoba i zostania żołnierzem. Zainteresował się jubilerstwem i od paru lat praktykował u miejscowego mistrza tego fachu, radząc sobie całkiem dobrze i przygotowując przy okazji do otwarcia własnego interesu, podczas gdy jego siostrzyczka ślęczała nad coraz to nowymi książkami. Marc nie zazdrościł jej inteligencji, ale czasem wolałby, żeby była jak inne dziewczęta. Może wtedy miałby o czym z nią rozmawiać. Kochał Sammie, ale prawdę mówiąc, niewiele mieli ze sobą wspólnego…

Co by nie mówić, Samantha była w wielu lat dwudziestu czterech panną wielce oczytaną, posiadającą szereg talentów, wśród których brakowało tylko tego kulinarnego. Ciotka Lizie załamywała ręce, bo choć bardzo się starała nauczyć siostrzenicę gotowania, dziewczyna ewidentnie nie miała do tego smykałki, co było dziwnym, skoro piekła wybornie. Jej mąż nie raz kwitował to wesołym: „Nikt nie może być aż tak doskonałym, moja droga!", i Elizabeth nie miała wyjścia, jak się z tym pogodzić oraz modlić, by znalazł się mężczyzna, który pokocha Sammie z jej drobnym „niedociągnięciem" włącznie. Jak dotąd bowiem, dziewczyna skutecznie zniechęcała konkurentów samą tylko erudycją, bo przecież żaden mężczyzna nie chce żony, która jest mądrzejsza od niego!

Och, byli i bardziej wytrwali pretendenci do jej ręki, lecz owa wytrwałość wynikała głównie z faktu, iż Samantha była zamożną panienką z wpływowej rodziny i mariaż z nią byłby korzystny. Tych jednak odstraszał osobiście jej opiekun, zazwyczaj z pomocą prostej, dyskretnej rozmowy w cztery oczy. Raz jeden tylko użył śrutu jako środka perswazji i niedoszły Don Juan, który przez następny tydzień sypiał na brzuchu, nie pojawił się nigdy więcej.

Panna Carter nic nie robiła sobie z tego, że dużymi krokami zbliżała się do staropanieństwa. Była zadowolona ze swego życia. Jej rówieśniczki w większości były już od dawna mężatkami, uległymi, posłusznymi i cichymi żonami oraz matkami, które ma być widać, lecz których słyszeć się nie powinno. Nie chciała takiego życia. Nie miała nic przeciw małżeństwu, ale nie spotkała jeszcze mężczyzny, który nie widziałby w niej potencjalnej kury domowej. Może była zbyt nowoczesna jak na te czasy, ale pragnęłaby męża, który byłby jej partnerem, nie zaś właścicielem. Taki się jednak jeszcze chyba nie narodził…

Tak czy owak, gdy już nauczyła się w stolicy wszystkiego, co tylko było możliwe i zbrakło tam wykładowców, którzy mogliby wnieść coś jeszcze do jej wykształcenia, dziewczyna zdecydowała, że czas zasięgnąć nieco innych źródeł naukowych, a ściślej mówiąc poznać „prawdziwe" życie, zgoła odmienne od tego, które wiodła w luksusowej rezydencji wujostwa, w wielkim mieście, wśród tak zwanej elity towarzyskiej. Jako że przy okazji tęskniła za ojcem, doszła do wniosku, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie dołączyć do niego w owej „dziczy", którą zwano Colorado. Jacob w listach donosił, że choć Colorado Springs, miasto, w którym stacjonował, było stosunkowo nieduże w porównaniu do leżącego nieopodal Denver, to od czasu powstania tam garnizonu rozwijało się znacznie prężniej niż dotąd. Och, nie brakowało tam nadal problemów! Pozostałości rebelianckich oddziałów nadal jeszcze siały spustoszenie w okolicy, nie walcząc już jednak o honor i przywileje Konfederacji, lecz łupiąc z czystej żądzy zysku i łaknienia krwi. Dawni idealiści dziś byli tylko krwiożerczymi bestiami, ściganymi przez prawo i podkomendnych generała Cartera. Od zakończenia wojny secesyjnej bowiem tym właśnie zajmował się Jacob- ściganiem wojennych degeneratów i obroną przed nimi niewinnych cywilów.

Tym nie mniej, potencjalne niebezpieczeństwa nie tylko nie zniechęciły dziewczyny do tej podróży, lecz nawet sprawiły, iż wyczekiwała jej z niejaką niecierpliwością. Nadawały bowiem smaczku codziennej, szarej i nudnej egzystencji „panny z dobrego domu". Naturalnie ojciec zaprotestował, gdy powiadomiła go w liście o swym zamiarze, lecz Samantha, gdy tylko chciała, potrafiła być uparta jak muł. Gdy dodać do tego fakt, iż „papę" miała owiniętego wokół małego palca, nie musiała się długo starać, by go przekonać do pomysłu. Biedny Jake nigdy nie umiał odmówić jej niczego…

Ciotka omal nie dostała globusa*[A/N: łac. _globus hystericus-_ nerwica somatyczna], gdy jej pupilka oznajmiła rodzinie swoje plany, usiłując przekonać Sammie do zmiany zdania i pozostania w Waszyngtonie. Ta jednak była nieugięta i ostatecznie postawiła na swoim. Czy to się komuś podobało, czy nie, wybierała się do Colorado i basta!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

II

Kiedy George Hammond zaproponował siostrzenicy eskortę, stanowczo odmówiła, argumentując, że poradzi sobie sama. W końcu nie była już małą dziewczynką!

Generał załamał ręce.

\- Jacob mnie zabije, jeśli puszczę cię samą, bez ochrony!- próbował przekonywać, lecz jego słowa odbijały się niczym groch o ścianę. W dodatku Elizabeth również wierciła mu dziurę w brzuchu, by przekonał Sammie do zmiany zdania, albo chociaż zrobił wszystko dla jej bezpieczeństwa. Kiedy więc zawiodły wszystkie próby skłonienia dziewczyny do zaniechania tego szaleńczego planu, musiał znaleźć sposób, który choć w części zadowoli wszystkie strony dyskusji, co nie było łatwe. Całą noc o tym myślał i doszedł do wniosku, że jest tylko jedno wyjście…

\- Zabierzesz ze sobą służącą, no i to…- powiedział stanowczo dwa dni późnej, prezentując jej i żonie niewielki damski rewolwer marki Smith & Wesson, spoczywający w eleganckiej, drewnianej skrzynce wyściełanej aksamitem, wraz z kilkoma kulami.

Samanthcie aż się oczy zaświeciły na ów widok, bo zawsze fascynowały ją militaria (zwłaszcza zastosowanie prochu). Jakby przecież nie patrzeć, większość jej krewnych była w wojsku! Nie uchroniło ją to wszelako od drobnego problemu, który właśnie się objawił... Może i była córką jednego generała, a chrześniaczką drugiego, lecz żadnemu z nich wcześniej nie przyszło do głowy, by nauczyć ją strzelać! Po prostu uważali, że dama nie musi tego umieć, a może wręcz nie powinna, skoro jest damą? Teraz jednak chyba nadszedł czas, żeby zmienić zdanie i wyglądało na to, że na Georgu spocznie to zadanie.

\- Jest piękny, wuju, lecz co mi po nim, gdy strzelać nie potrafię?- spytała blondynka, ostrożnie oglądając rewolwer.

\- I dlatego właśnie nie pojedziesz, dopóki się nie nauczysz, moje dziecko.- odpowiedział Hammond. Jego ton był mieszaniną rezygnacji i stanowczości.

Oj, na co mu przyszło!

Dość powiedzieć, że generał nie musiał jej zachęcać. Sammie z niekłamanym entuzjazmem zabrała się do zgłębiania nowej wiedzy, ku załamaniu swej ciotki. Liz wolałaby bowiem, by jej siostrzenica skupiła się na bardziej kobiecych umiejętnościach. To raczej jednak nie był ten przypadek…

Przez kolejny tydzień z okładem, Samantha skwapliwie uczyła się postępowania z bronią. Najpierw ją odbezpieczała i zabezpieczała, potem ładowała i rozładowywała, wreszcie nauczyła się ją czyścić. Ukoronowaniem jej edukacji zaś były lekcje strzelania w miejscowych koszarach, gdzie zwykle po obiedzie zabierał ją stryj.

Ku zdumieniu wszystkich, bardzo szybko okazało się, że Sammie posiada kolejny talent- celność, jakiej pozazdrościć jej mógłby niejeden żołnierz.

\- Widać, wdała się w ojca.- podsumował George, gdy jeden z oficerów komplementował jej wysiłki.- Nie wiem tylko, jak Jake na to wszystko zareaguje. Nie bardzo to miał na myśli, powierzając mi pieczę nad jej wykształceniem!- westchnął ciężko generał, choć było widać, że jest dumny z postępów pupilki. Nie mogło być inaczej, skoro była dla niego niczym własna córka.

Nauka trwała tak długo, póki Hammond nie był pewien, że Samantha poradzi sobie w każdej sytuacji. Gdy więc nadeszło nieodwracalne, w wieczór przed jej wyjazdem podarował dziewczynie jeszcze dwa drobne prezenty. Pierwszym była skórzana, wykonana na miarę, elegancka kabura do jej „zabaweczki", jak nazywała swojego S&W. Dając jej to, instruował:

\- Normalnie dama mogłaby trzymać broń w torebce, ale mogłoby się zdarzyć, że by ją straciła wraz z zawartością, a wtedy mogłoby być niebezpiecznie. To cacko zakłada się nad kostkę, Sammie. Nie tylko będziesz miała pistolet zawsze przy sobie, ale także w razie potrzeby będzie do niego stosunkowo łatwy dostęp. Na co dzień zaś ukryje go twoja długa suknia, moje dziecko.- tłumaczył.

\- Genialny pomysł, wujku!- zawołała podekscytowana dziewczyna, natychmiast zakładając kaburę zgodnie ze wskazówkami i robiąc rundkę po salonie.- Wygodne. Nie czuję różnicy.- skitowała, z gracją chodząc po pokoju. Było widać, że Samantha komfortowo czuje się z bronią na nodze i Elizabeth jęknęła cicho.

\- Do czego to doszło?!- mamrotała pod nosem.- Biedna Abby przewraca się w grobie, widząc swą córkę z rewolwerem. Toż to nie uchodzi damie!- biadoliła.

Co gorsza, drugi prezent, przyjęty z równym entuzjazmem, nie poprawił sytuacji. Mały sztylet do przymocowania na drugą kostkę (tak na wszelki wypadek!), omal nie doprowadził generałowej do ataku serca.

\- Równie dobrze od razu odziej ją w mundur, mój drogi. W tym tempie wkrótce i tak będzie przypominać mężczyznę!- stwierdziła zrozpaczona.

\- O to bym się nie martwił, najdroższa. Sammie nie mogła mieć lepszego modelu kobiecości za wzór.- szepnął George, by ją przebłagać.- Wyrosła nam na prawdziwą damę. W tych jednak okolicznościach jest absolutnie koniecznym, by zapewnić jej maksimum bezpieczeństwa, skoro ma jechać praktycznie bez ochrony. Błagam tylko Boga, aby to wystarczyło, bo nie wiem, co uczyniłby mi Jacob, gdyby coś jej się stało.- dodał.

\- Nie wypowiadaj tych słów!- zabroniła Liz.- Pan ją ochroni w drodze. Wierzę w to całym sercem!

Hammond przytaknął żonie, by ją uspokoić, ale jego obawy i wątpliwości pozostały. Czy dobrze robił, godząc się na tę szaloną eskapadę? Dla dobra ich wszystkich miał nadzieję, że tego nie pożałuje. Oby jego Sammie nie musiała w praktyce wykorzystać nowej wiedzy…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

III

Jak nietrudno się domyślić, pożegnanie na dworcu było ckliwe, zwłaszcza ze strony Elizabeth Hammond nadal przeświadczonej, że to czyste szaleństwo, które aż się prosi o kłopoty. George starał się trzymać fason, jednak w środku był kłębkiem nerwów, a w duchu gorąco modlił się o spokojną drogę dla siostrzenicy. Dość powiedzieć, że dyskretnie udało mu się otrzeć tę łezkę wzruszenia, która zdradliwie spłynęła mu po policzku, gdy Samantha rozmawiała z jego żoną, zanim ktokolwiek ją dostrzegł.

Potem była krótka konwersacja z Marc'iem i jego małżonką…

\- Naprawdę nie rozumiem, po co tam jedziesz, Sammie.- stwierdził jej brat.- Źle ci tutaj? Sama wiesz, że ojciec najpewniej nie będzie miał dla ciebie czasu. Zawsze tak było i to się nie zmieni. Po co, na niebiosa, tłuc się więc do tej dziczy na końcu świata?- mówił kwaśno, podczas gdy Annie stała pokornie u jego boku, przytakując mężowi we wszystkim.

Sam lubiła bratową. Annie była słodka i uczciwa, lecz w oczach panny Carter zbyt zdominowana przez Marc'a. Nie miała własnego zdania w niczym, może za wyjątkiem swej garderoby (gdyby Marc się na tym znał, zapewne i o tym by decydował…) i to w tym wszystkim było najgorsze.

\- Wiem, że nadal masz za złe papie, że zostawił nas u wujostwa, Marc, ale nie sądzisz, że czas już dojrzeć, zrozumieć i wybaczyć?- odparła dziewczyna.- Czy myślisz, że było mu łatwo odjechać bez nas, bez jedynej pamiątki po mamie? Zrobił jednak, co musiał, bo chciał, żebyśmy byli bezpieczni!

\- To twoje zdanie, Sammie, i masz do niego prawo, ale to nie oznacza, że muszę się z tobą zgadzać.- zripostował.- Mówię tylko, że to strata czasu. Znając ojca, będziesz sama siedzieć w domu, podczas gdy on będzie spędzać czas w koszarach, ze swoimi żołnierzykami.

\- Możliwe, ale w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja rozumiem jego postępowanie i wcale mi ono nie przeszkadza.- rzuciła.- Poza tym, tęsknię za papą.- dodała.- Na odmianę chciałabym pokonwersować z nim inaczej, niż tylko listownie.

\- Och i zapewne ta podróż nie ma nic wspólnego z twoją irracjonalną żądzą przygód?- spytał sarkastycznie.- Czy naprawdę tak źle jest być przykładną panienką, Sammie? Jak chcesz znaleźć męża z takim nieokiełznanym charakterem?

\- A kto mówi, że go szukam?- odpowiedziała.- Małżeństwo nie jest moją życiową ambicją, Marc. Jeśli mi się przydarzy, to nie mam nic przeciwko, ale wyjdę za mąż tylko za mężczyznę, który pokocha mnie za to kim i jaka jestem, zaakceptuje z dobrodziejstwem inwentarza, a nie zechce mnie przerabiać na swoją modłę. Nie będę niczyją marionetką, drogi bracie.- dorzuciła miękko, ale stanowczo.

\- W takim razie obawiam się, że skończysz jako stara panna, siostro.- westchnął ciężko młody Carter.

\- Co komu przeznaczone.- skwitowała i w tym właśnie momencie zawiadowca stacji ogłosił, że czas wsiadać do pociągu, który za moment miał wyruszyć w kierunku Denver. Sam ucałowała więc oboje, brata i bratową, po czym raz jeszcze uścisnęła Hammondów.

\- Bezpiecznej podróży, kochanie!- zawołała spłakana Liz, machając jej chusteczką na pożegnanie.

\- Pa, ciociu! Do zobaczenia, wujku. Marc, Annie, dbajcie o siebie i dzieci!- wykrzyknęła jeszcze ze schodów wagonu, zanim lokomotywa na dobre się rozpędziła. Gdy znikli z jej oczu, weszła o przedziału i odnalazłszy swoje miejsce, usiadła. Molly, jej pokojówka, już czekała na swą panią, a kiedy panna Carter się usadowiła, dziewczyna wyjęła robótkę ręczną i zaczęła dziergać. Samantha tymczasem wyciągnęła podręcznej torby egzemplarz „O obrotach sfer niebieskich" Kopernika i zagłębiła się w fascynującej lekturze. I pomyśleć, że zaledwie pięćdziesiąt lat wcześniej to dzieło uznawano jeszcze za heretyckie, podczas gdy teraz nikt już nie negował prawdziwości heliocentryzmu. Och jakże pragnęłaby osiągnąć tyle w świecie nauki, co wielcy myśliciele tacy jak Kopernik czy Newton! Wiedziała jednak, że był to świat mężczyzn, a kobieta, nawet tak błyskotliwa jak ona, miała małe szanse, by w nim zaistnieć. Szkoda…

O dziwo droga przebiegła w większości bez problemów. Zdarzył się jeden drobny incydent, gdy pewien… dżentelmen podczas postoju próbował ruszyć w konkury (nie był przy tym zbytnio czysty ani trzeźwy, należałoby dodać). Zaniechał jednak awansów, gdy obiekt jego zainteresowania, rozejrzawszy się szybko, uniósł nieznacznie obrzeże swej sukni, prezentując pożal się Boże admiratorowi „ozdobę" swej kostki (ależ byłby skandal, gdyby ujrzała to jakaś dama!) i posłał mu lodowe spojrzenie mówiące jednoznacznie: „Nie tylko mam broń, ale też wiem, jak jej użyć!". Rzucił, co prawda, kilka niecenzuralnych słów w jej stronę, które puściła mimo uszu, ale sobie poszedł i już nie wrócił, zasypiając zapewne gdzieś w zaułku stacji, albo odwiedzając miejscowy Saloon. Od tamtego czasu nie zdarzyło się nic ciekawego i gdyby nie książki, Sammie zanudziłaby się na śmierć, słuchając wywodów siedzących obok współpasażerów. Owszem, zagadnięta przez któregoś, odpowiadała uprzejmie, lecz to wszystko. Nie spotkała tu bowiem nikogo interesującego na tyle, by zawrzeć bliższą znajomość, a rozmówki o pieluszkach i innych „kobiecych" zainteresowaniach jej nie pociągały. Wolała Kopernika!

Na stacji poprzedzającej Denver Samantha pomyślała, by zatelegrafować do ojca, jednak zmieniła zdanie.

\- Zrobię papie niespodziankę!- stwierdziła z entuzjazmem, informując Molly, że resztę trasy pokonają dyliżansem.

\- Ale to niebezpieczne, panienko!- zaprotestowała pokojówka.- Co, jak nas napadną, obrabują, zabiją?! Przecież tam są Indianie i ci bandyci, co to ich ojciec panienki ściga!

\- Och, nie przesadzaj, Moll.- uśmiechnęła się panna Carter.- Nie będzie tak źle. Droga jest krótka, a patroli dużo, z tego, co pisał mi ojciec.

\- Oby panienka miała rację!- Molly z dezaprobatą i rezygnacją pokiwała głową. W końcu, co ona, biedna służąca, miała tu do powiedzenia? Nikt jej przecie o zdanie nie pytał! Wsiadając za panną Sammie do powozu, mruczała tylko pod nosem:- Od Indian i bandytów zachowaj nas Panie!

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Czy to zbyt słaba siła modlitwy, a może zwyczajnie pech sprawił, że atak jednak miał miejsce, aczkolwiek w okolicy, gdzie nikt się już go nie spodziewał. Chyba z racji tego ochrona dyliżansu, zupełnie zaskoczona, szybko uległa przeważającym siłom napastników, zostawiając woźnicę i kilkoro pasażerów na ich łasce i niełasce. Biedny człowiek robił, co mógł, popędzając konie i strzelając lewą ręką, ale to było zbyt mało.

Widząc, że sytuacja staje się dramatyczna, Samantha się nie zawahała. Nie bacząc na dobre obyczaje, podciągnęła suknię, prezentując zaszokowanym współpasażerom spory kawałek swej nogi i pochwyciła swój mały pistolecik, rzucając Molly swoją torebeczkę i nakazując, by wydobyła z niej zapasowe kule. Jako że okno okazało się zaklinowane, kolbą wybiła szybę w drzwiach, ramę wyłożyła swoim płaszczem i wychyliwszy się najbardziej jak się dało, zaczęła strzelać.

Początkowo bandyci byli zdezorientowani, zwłaszcza, gdy panna Carter cofała się do środka, by przeładować broń. Gdy jednak ich szeregi zaczęły topnieć, desperacko zaczęli szukać przyczyny tego stanu rzeczy i wkrótce doznali niejakiego szoku odkrywając, że strzelcem (i to dobrym!) była ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko zwykła kobieta! Ich zaskoczenie nie trwało długo. Ustąpiło miejsce upokorzeniu, które z kolei uwolniło gniew, a wręcz furię w tych mężczyznach. Jak śmiała do nich mierzyć! Za gary by się wzięła, a nie za broń! Kobiety mają prać, gotować, rodzić dzieci i zadowalać swoich mężów, a nie nosić rewolwery! Każdy z nich postawił sobie za cel nauczenie ją rozumu, pokazanie, gdzie jej miejsce, gdy już ją złapią. Każdy też liczył na trochę zabawy, gdy już do tego dojdzie, bo żyjąc, jak żyli, od dawna nie mieli styczności z płcią przeciwną, zwłaszcza tak atrakcyjną, jak ta lalunia. Pal licho, że z piętnastu zostało ich dziewięciu! Działka będzie większa i zabawy więcej. Kontynuowali więc pościg, coraz bardziej zbliżając się do dyliżansu. Nie pomagał fakt, że woźnica był ranny w ramię i słabł w oczach, choć nie ustawał w wysiłku, by uciec. Jak miał jednak wygrać z upływem krwi?

Panna Carter cofnęła się do środka. Musiała znowu przeładować, ale gdy wyciągnęła dłoń po kolejne kule okazało się, że właśnie zużyła ostanie. Żadna z siedzących tam osób, nie posiadała broni ani amunicji, więc sytuacja była dramatyczna. Co gorsza, gdy zdesperowana Sammie już pochylała się, by dobyć sztyletu ( _„Żywcem mnie nie wezmą!"-_ pomyślała zawzięcie), wóz nagle podskoczył gwałtownie na jakimś wyboju, gubiąc i taranując po drodze swego nieprzytomnego już woźnicę. Konie biegły w tym momencie w zupełny samopas, przestraszone hukiem wystrzałów i pozbawione silnej ręki trzymającej wodze. W tej jednej chwili sytuacja z dramatycznej stała się tragiczna. Jeśli Samantha i pasażerowie nie polegną z ręki napastników, z pewnością zginą, gdy dyliżans się roztrzaska, bo nie mogło być inaczej, nie, kiedy znikąd nie było pomocy. Sammie, choć tak odważna, w tej niewygodnej sukni i tak nie byłaby w stanie zaryzykować przedostania się na kozioł i podjęcia próby odzyskania kontroli nad zwierzętami. To byłoby samobójstwo. Może, gdyby zrzuciła spódnicę i spróbowała w samych pantalonach… Ktoś przecież musiał coś zrobić, a nie wyglądało na to, by „dżentelmeni", wciśnięci w swe siedzenia, zamierzali robić cokolwiek! Z drugiej strony, może lepsza taka śmierć, niż hańba nie tylko jej, ale i biednej Molly, jeśli te bestie położą na nich swe brudne łapska?

\- _Co robić?-_ myślała.- _Co robić?!_

Ostatecznie decyzja nie należała do niej. Nagle bowiem rozległy się jeszcze intensywniejsze strzały i gdzieś z oddali dała się słyszeć kawaleryjska trąbka. Nadciągała odsiecz!

\- Oby tylko nie przyszła za późno!- mruknęła pod nosem panna Carter, usiłując pocieszyć spanikowaną Moll i resztę pań krzyczących w niebogłosy. Panów nie warto było wspominać…

Im bliżej dyliżansu toczyły się walki, z tym większą ciekawością, ale i ostrożnością Samantha zaczęła wglądać przez okno. Właśnie miała zerknąć po raz kolejny, gdy nagle obok, szybko niczym wiatr, na czarnym jak noc koniu, przemknęła siwowłosa postać. Zaintrygowana dziewczyna wychyliła się mocniej, przeświadczona, że jeździec po prostu zamierza podejść bliżej pierwszej pary koni i spróbować je zatrzymać chwytając za lejce. Jednakże ku jej zdumieniu ów bohater (a może szaleniec?) podjechał na swym karoszu ku przedniej osi i prezentując wręcz cyrkowy kunszt woltyżerski, prawie bez wysiłku wskoczył na kozła. Co było dalej, mogła się tylko domyślać zważywszy na fakt, że ze swojego okienka więcej już spostrzec nie była w stanie. Słyszała tylko gwizd i stanowczy, głęboki głos nakazujący zwierzętom zatrzymanie. Potem poczuła, jak dyliżans wytraca swoją szybkość i fala ulgi przebiegła jej ciało. Teraz już wiedziała, że przeżyje, tak samo jak wiedziała, że pusty magazynek nie ma już znaczenia. Człowiek, który ich uratował, nosił mundur, choć w tym całym zamieszaniu nie dostrzegła dystynkcji, zafascynowana odwagą i umiejętnościami jeźdźca. Nareszcie wszyscy byli bezpieczni!

Gdy powóz stanął, a żołnierze rozprawili się z bandytami, jeden z mundurowych podjechał bliżej, krzycząc z daleka i machając zakurzonym kapeluszem:

\- Jack! To było szalone! Naprawdę musiałeś tak ryzykować?- młody, dość przystojny kapitan spytał mężczyznę nadal siedzącego na górze, po czym podał mu zgubione nakrycie głowy.

\- Znasz mnie, Daniel.- odparł właściciel głębokiego głosu, gwizdnąwszy przy okazji dwa razy, w ten imponujący sposób przywołując swego potężnego, czarnego ogiera, który posłusznie podbiegł do pana.- Gdzie byłaby w tym zabawa, gdybym je zatrzymał w tradycyjny sposób?- dodał z nutką humoru.

Daniel tylko przewrócił oczami:

\- Ta brawura w końcu cię zabije, przyjacielu.- stwierdził.

\- Każdy kiedyś umiera, Danny.- skwitował „głos", po czym zeskoczył z kozła na ziemię.- Zajrzyjmy do pasażerów.- zaproponował.- Być może potrzebują pomocy.

Gdy Daniel przytaknął, Sammie, która dyskretnie przysłuchiwała się rozmowie, natychmiast cofnęła się w głąb powozu, próbując zapanować nad emocjami. Serce jej biło jak szalone na myśl, że zaraz ujrzy twarz swego wybawcy. Miała tylko nadzieję, że ów żar na policzkach nie wyda się mu pretensjonalny. Tak bardzo chciała zrobić dobre wrażenie! W sukurs przyszły jej nieoczekiwanie współpasażerki, które wyskoczyły z dyliżansu, wylewnie dziękując żołnierzom za ocalenie i w długim słowotoku opowiadając o tym, co się zdarzyło.

\- To znaczy, że ktoś tam jeszcze jest?- spytał Jack, wskazując na zaciemnione wnętrze powozu.

Na ten moment czekała Samantha. Biorąc się na odwagę, wstała i z największą gracją, na jaką było ją stać, wychyliła się ze środka, stając na jednym ze stopni. Oczywiście w oszołomieniu nadal trzymała swego S&W w drugiej ręce i brwi obu, jak się okazało, oficerów, uniosły się symultanicznie do góry.

\- Madame?- zaczął Jack, salutując.

\- Tak właściwie to Panna.- poprawiła go delikatnie.- Samantha Carter.- przedstawiła się, a Daniel zawołał:

\- Córka generała Jacoba Cartera?!

\- Nie inaczej.- potwierdziła z nieśmiałym uśmiechem, na co stojący obok niego pułkownik (!) wymamrotał:

\- O chol…- powstrzymał jednak w ostatniej chwili swój cięty język, poprawiając się nieco inaczej:- Na litość boską!

No to się generał zdziwi…

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

V

Jadąc pod eskortą do Springs, Samantha w duszy próbowała rozgryźć pułkownika O'Neill'a (bo takie nazwisko nosił ich anioł stróż). Z pewnością nie był typowym przykładem wysokiej rangi oficera. Gdyby było inaczej, nie pozwoliłby młodszemu kapitanowi zwracać się do siebie po imieniu. Był także dość nonszalancki, choć to w zupełności nie kolidowało z najwyraźniej doskonałymi manierami, które zaprezentował, jak tylko otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku po tym, jak dowiedział się, z kim ma do czynienia.

\- _Czy więc jego bezceremonialność i niedbały sposób bycia stanowiły tylko fasadę?-_ myślała.

Na pewno nie bał się pobrudzić sobie rąk. W przeciwnym wypadku rozkazałby komuś zatrzymać dyliżans, a nie ryzykował własnym życiem, by to uczynić. Wielu oficerów, których już poznała, wolałoby nie brać czynnego udziału w potyczce, kierując działaniami podkomendnych z dystansu. Najwyraźniej jednak pułkownik Jonathan „Jack" O'Neill nie należał do tej kategorii. Był w doskonałej, a wręcz imponującej formie fizycznej, co wskazywało na aktywne zaangażowanie w walki. No i gdzie, do licha, nauczył się tak jeździć konno?! Sammie widziała wielu doskonałych dżokejów, ale ten srebrnowłosy jeździec pozostawił ich wszystkich w pyle kurzu!

Myśląc o nim, panna Carter nie mogła powstrzymać dziwnego uczucia w brzuchu. Nigdy przedtem nie czuła czegoś podobnego. I to gorąco na ciele, które ją ogarniało, gdy był blisko…

Był przystojny. Bez dwóch zdań. Wysoki, proporcjonalnie zbudowany, męski, z najciemniejszymi oczami, jakie w życiu widziała, świetnie prezentujący się w siodle. Przy nim czuła się dziwnie bezpieczna. Ufała mu, choć tak naprawdę zamienili ze sobą zaledwie parę słów, gdy się jej przestawił, a potem pozostawił pod opieką kapitana Daniela Jacksona, by samemu podążyć na czoło eskorty i mieć oko na potencjalne zagrożenia.

Prawdę powiedziawszy, była nieco rozczarowana tym pośpiesznym odwrotem. Nie miała nawet okazji porządnie mu podziękować, bo pierwszą próbę skwitował krótkim: „To był nasz obowiązek, panno Carter.", po czym skłoniwszy się uprzejmie, ulotnił równie szybko jak się pojawił. Daniel powiedział jej potem w zaufaniu, że Jack jest człowiekiem bardzo skromnym i nie widzi potrzeby, by dziękowano mu za coś, co stanowi część jego pracy. Robi zawsze, co mu dyktuje sumienie i własny, indywidualny kodeks etyczny, wypracowany przez lata służby.

\- Bywa niesubordynowany…- dodał.-… ale tylko wtedy, gdy wymaga tego sytuacja i czyjeś dobro. Może właśnie dlatego nie został generałem po wyczynach na wojnie. By ratować ludzkie życie, kilka razy sprzeciwił się rozkazom.- wyznał.

\- I nie został postawiony przed sąd wojenny?- zdumiała się blondynka.

\- Tylko dlatego, że jest zbyt dobry w tym, co robi, panno Carter. To genialny lider i błyskotliwy strateg.- odparł.- Poza tym, w ostatecznym rozrachunku racja była po jego stronie, więc…- Daniel wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się lekko.

Dziwne, ale kapitan, choć był młodszy od pułkownika i nie mniej atrakcyjny (choć obaj znacznie różnili się typem urody), nie wzbudził w Samanth'cie równie silnych emocji, co jego dowódca. Daniela polubiła, ale Jackiem była… zafascynowana. Nie spotkała wcześniej mężczyzny tak pełnego sprzeczności, tak… tajemniczego, a w dodatku tak odpornego na jej wdzięki. Och, gdy ujrzał ją po raz pierwszy, coś mignęło w jego oczach i miała wrażenie, że _**zrobiła**_ na nim wrażenie. Cokolwiek to jednak było, zniknęło szybko i chociaż pułkownik zachował się względem niej nienagannie, jak na dżentelmena i oficera przystało, z takim pośpiechem pomknął do swych żołnierzy, że Samantha zwątpiła w swoje umiejętności obserwacyjne. To było zupełnie tak, jakby na umyślnie jej unikał.

\- _Dlaczego jednak?-_ pomyślała z rozczarowaniem, wzdychając przy tym cicho.

\- Wszystko w porządku, panno Carter?- spytał zaraz Daniel, słysząc owo westchnienie.

\- Tak, kapitanie. To tylko zmęczenie.- odpowiedziała pokrętnie, by nie domyślił się, skąd ta nagła melancholia.

Jackson wychylił się przez okno i rozejrzawszy szybko, zwrócił się znów do niej:

\- Do miasta już niedaleko. Jeszcze parę mil i będziemy na miejscu. Pani ojciec z pewnością ucieszy się z wizyty, panno Carter. Spodziewał się pani dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu. Gdyby pani zatelegrafowała z Denver, na pewno wysłałby eskortę i może obyłoby się bez strzelaniny. Szczęściem byliśmy w pobliżu, gdy doszło do napadu i udało się opanować sytuację. Gdyby coś się pani stało podczas tej podróży, generał byłby niepocieszony. Wspominał parę razy, jak bardzo czeka na to spotkanie.

\- Obawiam się, że bez bury z jego strony i tak się nie obejdzie. Papa zawsze stawiał nasze bezpieczeństwo ponad wszystko. Stąd rozłąka. W istocie, gdybym zatelegrafowała, że przyjeżdżam, może obyłoby się bez rozlewu krwi.- przyznała dziewczyna.- Mój błąd mógł nas kosztować życie.

\- Proszę tak nie mówić, panno Carter.- powiedział łagodnie, lecz stanowczo.- Zapewne do napadu i tak by doszło. Nie są w tej okolicy rzadkością. Są też główną przyczyną naszej obecności tutaj. Szukaliśmy tej grupy od tygodnia i nareszcie ich mamy, choć jak rozumiem, to pani zawdzięczamy tak skromny połów?- zachichotał.

Samantha się zaczerwieniła.

\- Musiałam pomóc naszemu biednemu woźnicy.- odparła skromnie.- Szkoda tylko, że ostatecznie i tak go straciliśmy. To był odważny człowiek.

\- I zginął jak bohater.- przytaknął Daniel.- Każdy z nas pragnie takiej śmierci.- dodał.

\- Pułkownik również?- spytała z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy.- Bardzo ryzykował zatrzymując dyliżans!- dodała pośpiesznie.

Jackson spojrzał na nią dziwnie, a potem powiedział cicho:

\- Był czas, że pragnął jej mocniej, niż ktokolwiek inny, ale nie mnie mówić, dlaczego.

Sammie była zaintrygowana. Co takiego zdarzyło się w życiu srebrnowłosego rycerza, że szukał śmierci? Jaka tragedia go dotknęła? Co sprawiło, że mimo wszystko nadal żył? Nagle blondynka zapragnęła wiedzieć o nim wszystko i dać mu pocieszenie, na jakie zasługiwał. Wiedziała jednak, że szanse na to były tak duże, jak podbicie przez ludzi gwiazd. Jeśli już teraz przed nią uciekał, to co mogła uczynić, by to zmienić?

Oto było pytanie…

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** Kolejne 5 rozdziałów. Enjoy! ^^_

* * *

VI

Była najpiękniejszą kobietą, jaką w życiu widział, przynajmniej od czasu… Nie, nie chciał o tym teraz myśleć, a jednak wspomnienia wciąż wracały od nowa i od nowa.

Kiedy wysiadła z dyliżansu, trzymając w dłoni tego zabawnego S&W, który, jak się okazało, był bezpośrednią przyczyną wybicia jednej trzeciej jego potencjalnych więźniów, na jedną chwilę czas się dla niego zatrzymał i Jack znieruchomiał. Gdy usłyszał o kobiecie, która z taką odwagą broniła siebie i współpasażerów, z jakiegoś powodu wyobraził sobie typowego babo-chłopa. Spotkał takie kobiety raz, czy dwa, gdy podróżował przez mniej zaludnione części kraju. Nosiły broń, a nawet męskie ubrania, gdyż wymagały tego ciężkie warunki w jakich żyły. Nie dziwota więc, że doznał niejakiego… zaskoczenia, kiedy bohaterka dnia okazała się młodą, piękną damą, odzianą w drogie fatałaszki i promieniującą szykiem oraz klasą. Oczy błękitne jak jeziora Minnesoty, włosy jak czyste złoto, kształtny nos, delikatne usta i zaróżowione policzki oraz smukła sylwetka, czyniły z niej nie lada piękność. W dodatku ta szalona odwaga, o której tyle już słyszał. Wszystko to sprawiało, że była w jego oczach niezwykle intrygującą, a wręcz pociągającą, Jack zawsze bowiem miał słabość do niezależnych kobiet. Były znacznie bardziej interesujące od tych wszystkich kokietek myślących tylko o tym, jakby tu znaleźć bogatego męża.

Sara była taka: piękna, nie bojąca się wyzwań, a jednocześnie czarująca. Miała w sobie siłę i determinację, które bardzo mu imponowały, zwłaszcza w czasie wojny, gdy nie było miejsca na słabość. Szkoda tylko, że to, co kochał w niej najbardziej, przyniosło jej ostatecznie zgubę…

Wspomnienie to przyniosło mu natychmiastowe otrzeźwienie. Nie, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zauroczenie tą młodą kobietą, szczególnie, że tak przypominała mu tę, którą utracił. Z tego nie mogło wyniknąć nic dobrego, więc musiał się opamiętać, nim jego serce znów zostanie złamane. Drugi raz by tego nie przeżył…

Słysząc jej nazwisko, zdumiał się po raz drugi w ciągu tej krótkiej chwili i zanim mógł się powstrzymać, wymamrotał, co wymamrotał, czując się jak kompletny idiota. Z drugiej strony, świadomość, że była córką jego dowódcy, dała mu siłę, by wziąć się w karby. Przypomniała mu, że dziewczyna była kompletnie poza jego zasięgiem. Ktoś taki jak ona, nie spojrzałby na niego dwa razy, więc tym bardziej nie było o tym sensu fantazjować. Poza tym, generał Carter z pewnością będzie szukał dla jedynej córki tak zwanej dobrej partii, czyli męża bogatego i wpływowego jak on sam oraz bez wątpienia równego jej wiekiem.

Tak czy owak, musiał się przed nią chronić, przed tym uroczym uśmiechem, czarującymi dołeczkami…

\- _Na litość boską!_ \- powtórzył w myślach.- _Po prostu przestań o niej myśleć i rób swoje!_ \- napominał się.

Prawie z ulgą zostawił ją pod opieką Daniela i pojechał na czoło konwoju. Przecież czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal. Po drugie, Danny był dla niej odpowiedniejszym towarzystwem. Byli wszakże prawie jednakowo młodzi i wywodzili się z tej samej elity towarzyskiej, podczas gdy on, w porównaniu do obojga, był tylko skromnym posiadaczem ziemskim, który dla ideałów związał swe życie z wojskiem. To co, że skończył West Point z wyróżnieniem? Przy tych dwojgu zawsze będzie wyglądał jak biedak. Nie, żeby zazdrościł im bogactwa. Wiedział, że pieniądze szczęścia nie dają. Był dumny ze swoich osiągnięć, z tego, czego dokonał własnymi siłami, z tego, kim się stał, nawet, jeśli się z tą dumą nie lubił obnosić. Po prostu, gdy spojrzał w lustro, miał poczucie, że nie ma się czego wstydzić. Och, wielu rzeczy w życiu żałował, ale cieszył się, że nigdy nie splamił swego honoru i zachował czystość serca. Jego matka byłaby dumna…

Ojca słabo znał. Jonathan O'Neill Sr zmarł młodo, ukąszony przez jadowitego węża, który zbliżył się do bawiącego się wówczas w ogrodzie Johny'ego. Ojciec uratował mu życie. Margaret, jego żona, nigdy powtórnie nie wyszła za mąż i wychowała ich syna sama. Była silną kobietą, którą Jack kochał i szanował aż do jej śmierci, gdy ta zabrała ją tuż po wojnie. Pokazała mu, że również dama może wszystko, jeśli tylko tego zechce, że nie musi być porcelanową laleczką, że może stawić czoło światu i nadal być kobietą. Chyba właśnie stąd wzięła się jego fascynacja tym typem płci przeciwnej i generalnie wielki respekt, jakim ją darzył.

W każdym razie, jadąc do Springs, pułkownik w duszy już musztrował się na okoliczność przebywania w pobliżu panny Carter. Wiedział, że powinien unikać kontaktów z nią, lecz w praktyce było to niemożliwe. Nie uchodziło bowiem ignorować córki generała i swego dowódcy w jednym. Skoro jednak miał zachować swoje serce przed kolejnym bólem, musiał się pilnować. Postanowił zachowywać się jak na oficera i dżentelmena przystało, ale nigdy nie przebywać w jej towarzystwie dłużej niż to konieczne. Zresztą, tak atrakcyjna młoda dama pewnie i tak będzie oblegania przez konkurentów, i zapewne któregoś wybierze, więc to nie musiał być aż taki problem.

\- A kiedy to już się stanie, ten dziwny uścisk w żołądku już nie będzie miał znaczenia.- dumał pod nosem.

Miał też nadzieję, że panna Carter trafi na dobrego męża. Znał ją chwilę zaledwie, lecz wiedział, że ona naprawdę zasługiwała na szczęście i szacunek, a Jack tego właśnie jej życzył.

Odetchnął, kiedy już dotarli na obrzeża Springs. Stąd do garnizonu było już zaledwie kilka minut jazdy. Odstawią pannę Carter do generała i wtedy z czystym sumieniem będzie mógł zniknąć. Może kufelek piwa byłby wystarczającym lekarstwem na jego… poruszenie?

Do diabła! Od dawna jego wnętrzności nie wykonywały takiego salta. Od dawna nie czuł się tak niepewnie w towarzystwie kobiety. Z drugiej, strony panna Samantha nie była przeciętną kobietą. Co gorsza, to właśnie było bezpośrednią przyczyną, dla której nie umiał przestać o niej myśleć w drodze do miasta. Och, próbował! Próbował z całych sił, ale im bardziej się starał, tym częściej jej zarumieniona twarz stawała mu przed oczami.

Oczy, jej oczy… Taki błękit był rzadkością. W dodatku ta inteligencja, która z nich biła. Jack potrafił rozpoznać kobietę inteligentną już przy pierwszym spojrzeniu. Jego matka była mądrą kobietą, Sara taka była i najwyraźniej panna Carter również należała do tej kategorii. Dodaj do tego niespotykaną odwagę i nieprzeciętną urodę, a wdepniesz po same uszy.

\- _Dzięki Bogu, już widać bramę!-_ pomyślał. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, za chwilę obiekt jego rozmyślań znajdzie się w objęciach ojca, a on sam będzie miał okazję uciec, gdzie pieprz rośnie przed taką pokusą. Miał już nawet plan!

Naturalnie spalił on na panewce jak tylko stanęli przed głównym budynkiem koszar i Daniel wyskoczył z dyliżansu prawie jak oparzony.

\- Co, do licha?!- spytał pułkownik.

\- Wybacz, Jack!- jęknął kapitan.- Ale czy mógłbyś odeskortować pannę Carter do generała? Obawiam się, że lunch mi zaszkodził, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli…- wymamrotał, nerwowo przestępując z nogi na nogę.

\- _No dobra, czyli z planu nici!-_ znów pomyślał srebrnowłosy oficer.

\- Jaaack!- wyjęczał błagalnie Daniel.

\- Leć, Danny- boy, a na drugi raz nie jedz niczego tylko dlatego, że polecili ci to twoi indiańscy przyjaciele. Co pasuje im, niekoniecznie musi pasować tobie.- zauważył.

Daniel tylko się wykrzywił i skinąwszy głową, pomknął do najbliższego wychodka, zostawiając starszego oficera z jego czarującym problemem.

Panna Carter, wysiadłszy z powozu, współczującym spojrzeniem obrzuciła kapitana, o czym szybko skierowała wzrok na jego dowódcę.

Jack westchnął w duszy. Widać jeszcze przez chwilę będzie musiał zdobyć się na poświęcenie.

Poświęcenie… Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że eskorta tak pięknej istoty nie była żadnym poświęceniem, jednakże ten ktoś nie musiał walczyć z uczuciami, jakie rzeczona istota w nim wzbudzała i jakie nie miały absolutnie żadnego sensu w świetle tego, iż była absolutnie nie do zdobycia. Zresztą, nawet gdyby, już raz miał w swoim życiu kogoś takiego i jak to się skończyło? Utracił Sarę, zanim się pobrali, a z nią chęć do życia. Prawdę mówiąc, gdyby nie Daniel… Jack nie planował się zabijać. Sara by tego nie chciała, lecz podświadomie szukał potem śmierci w różnych niebezpiecznych misjach. Ratując podczas jednej z nich kapitana Jacksona, poznając go i obdarzając przyjaźnią mimo różnic charakteru, dał się jednak przekonać, że śmierć byłaby zbyt łatwym rozwiązaniem, życie zaś było prawdziwym wyzwaniem, wyzwaniem, jakiego warto się trzymać, szczególnie, by pomóc innym. I choć Jack O'Neill stracił tak wiele, postanowił żyć dalej. Nie dla siebie, lecz dla tych, którzy mogą go potrzebować. Odnalazł sens i cel swej egzystencji, przysięgając sobie przy tym, że już nigdy nie uwikła się w sercowe tarapaty.

Słynne ostatnie słowa!

Widać, przeznaczenie postanowiło sobie nieco z nim poigrać, bo kiedy znów popatrzył na złotowłosą córkę generała, w duszy roześmiał się sarkastycznie:

\- _Taaaa… na pewno!_

Te oczy, to pewne kłopoty i z każdą chwilą coraz trudniej mu było się przekonać, by trzymać się od nich z daleka.

\- Czy mogę służyć ramieniem, panno Carter?- spytał szarmancko, zwracając się do uroczo zarumienionej blondynki.- Odprowadzę panią do gabinetu ojca.

\- Będę niezwykle zobowiązana, pułkowniku.- odparła z ciepłym uśmiechem, który znów osłabił mu kolana, i wsunęła dłoń w zagłębienie jego ręki. Och, jakże słodka to była tortura!

Zaledwie minutę potem pukał do drzwi generała Jacoba Cartera, a gdy usłyszał pozwolenie do wejścia, otworzył i wszedł do środka, z cichutką jak myszka panną Samanthą schowaną za jego plecami.

Jake, pochylony nad papierami, nie podniósł głowy, dopóki Jack się nie odezwał.

\- Panie generale, pułkownik Jack O'Neill melduje. Misja wykonana, sir.

\- Dobrze, dobrze…- pochwalił Jacob, nadal ślęcząc nad dokumentem.- Coś jeszcze?- wymamrotał nieco rozkojarzonym tonem.

\- Tak, sir. Jest tu ktoś, kto bardzo chciałby się z panem spotkać, panie generale. To raczej pilna sprawa.- dodał pułkownik.

\- Czy to nie może poczekać? Mam tu budżet do rozpatrzenia, pułkowniku. Trzeba na dniach żołdy wypłacić.- odpowiedział Carter.

\- I nie zrobisz chwili przerwy nawet dla mnie, papo?- Samantha wychyliła się zza oficera z psotnym uśmiechem, a jej ojciec poderwał się natychmiast z miejsca.

\- Sammie? A co ty tutaj robisz, córeczko? Jak żeś ty wyrosła i wypiękniała! Wykapana matka!- wykrzyknął zaskoczony i z otwartymi ramionami ruszył w jej stronę.

Panna Carter zachichotała:

\- Niespodzianka!

Jak tylko ojciec i córka się objęli, Jack wykorzystał sytuację i zasalutowawszy opuścił gabinet, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Dramatycznie potrzebował tego piwa. Pal licho raport! Zawsze może napisać go później. Teraz musiał wziąć się w garść i małe pszeniczne zdecydowanie mu w tym pomoże. Jeśli nie, to już sam nie wiedział, co dalej…

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Samantha była rozczarowana i bynajmniej nie z powodu nieobecności ojca. Do tej była przyzwyczajona. Zresztą, Jacob starał się jak mógł bywać w swych kwaterach częściej niż dotychczas. Ba, zaczął nawet jadać tam lunche w towarzystwie córki!

Jeśli więc nie ograniczone kontakty z ojcem, to co było przyczyną starannie skrywanego smutku panny Carter? Odpowiedź była prosta… Od dwóch tygodni, odkąd tylko przybyła do Colorado Springs, córka generała nie miała okazji spotkać swego wybawcy i obiektu fascynacji, pułkownika Jacka O'Neilla, inaczej niż z daleka. Widywała Daniela i kilku innych oficerów, którzy od czasu do czasu gościli w kwaterze Jacoba na przykład na proszonej herbatce, lecz pułkownika nigdy z nimi nie było. Och, zawsze przesyłał słowa przeprosin za nieobecność, głównie przez kapitana Jacksona, tłumacząc się obowiązkami, ale gdy sytuacja zaczęła się nagminnie powtarzać Sammie pomyślała, że srebrnowłosy oficer naumyślnie jej unika.

\- Czy uraziłam czymś pułkownika?- spytała pewnego wieczora, rozgrywając wraz z Danielem partię pikiety.[A/N:Pikieta (fr./ang. _piquet_ ) – gra karciana dla dwóch osób, jedna z najstarszych i pochodząca z Francji].- Odkąd tu przybyłam, nie gościł u nas ani razu.- dodała cicho.

Młody kapitan spojrzał na nią ciepło i odparł miękkim głosem:

\- Jestem pewien, że w niczym nie uraziła pani Jacka, panno Samantho. Fakt, że jeszcze się nie pojawił wynika głównie z jego…

-… obowiązków?- z nadzieją zasugerowała blondynka.

\- To także.- przytaknął Daniel.- Najprościej jednak powiedzieć, że pułkownik nie przepada za przyjęciami i podobnymi okazjami. Jest raczej zamknięty w sobie i nie czuje się dobrze wśród większej liczby ludzi. Można wręcz rzec, że jest samotnikiem. Chyba jedyne przyjęcia, na które chodzi, to te, gdzie podaje się torty. Słodycze to jego słabość.- przyznał kapitan.

Panna Carter odparła:

\- Och, rozumiem! Pułkownik jednak musi sobie zdawać sprawę, jak kameralne są spotkania u mego ojca. Daleko im przecież do przyjęć i balów. Ot, zwykłe pogaduszki przy herbatce.

\- Może właśnie w tym problem!- roześmiał się cicho Daniel.

\- Nie rozumiem.- przyznała zdezorientowała Samantha.

\- Powiedzmy, że pułkownik ponad filiżankę herbaty preferuje kufel dobrego piwa.- sprecyzował, na co oczy dziewczyny zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Widząc to, kapitan dodał pośpiesznie:- Och, Jack bynajmniej nie nadużywa trunków. Po prostu nie jest lwem salonowym i bardziej komfortowe są dla niego nieco bardziej przyziemne rozrywki, do których należą okazyjne piwo oraz wędkowanie. Gdy nie jest na służbie, zazwyczaj przesiaduje z wędką nad pobliskim jeziorem.

\- Zatem rzeczywiście nie przepada za salonami.- zgodziła się jasnowłosa piękność.- Szkoda. Znamy się krótko, ale pułkownik wydał mi się niezwykle interesującym człowiekiem. Chętnie wysłuchałabym jego opinii na poruszane tu tematy, albo przynajmniej posłuchałabym opowieści o jego przygodach.

\- W przypadku Jacka brzmiałaby one zapewne tak: „Przybyliśmy, zobaczyliśmy. Wszędzie było pełno drzew."- roześmiał się znowu Jackson.- Pułkownik słynie z braku zainteresowania polityką i z niemal zwięzłych wypowiedzi, choć błędem byłoby zakładać, że są one wynikiem braku elokwencji, panno Samantho. Wbrew temu, co myślą niektórzy, Jack jest bardzo oczytany, lecz skrzętnie to ukrywa.

\- Być może wykorzystuje tę szaradę w jakimś celu.- zastanawiała się.

\- Trafne spostrzeżenie.- uśmiechnął się.

\- Wydaje się jedynym logicznym.- kontynuowała.- Czasem skrywanie inteligencji przynosi więcej korzyści, niż epatowanie nią na prawo i lewo. W ten sposób przeciwnik nas nie docenia i przewaga jest po naszej stronie.

\- Nie ująłbym tego lepiej, panno Samantho.- usłyszała od kapitana.- Muszę jednak wyznać, że zanim to w pełni pojąłem, zajęło mi to znacznie więcej czasu niż pani.- wyznał z zażenowaniem.- Tego typu strategii nie uczą na regularnych zajęciach w szkole oficerskiej. Można powiedzieć, że tej cennej lekcji nauczył mnie właśnie pułkownik O'Neill. Proszę wyobrazić sobie mój szok, gdy jakiś czas potem podobne wnioski znalazłem, czytając jeden ze staro-chińskich traktatów filozoficznych!- pokiwał głową z niedowierzaniem.- Dotąd nie mogę zrozumieć, że tak łatwo dałem sobie zamydlić oczy. Jack to militarny geniusz, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie przyzna się do tego głośno.

\- Dowodzi to tylko umiejętności pana pułkownika i zapewne również jego skromności.- odparła Samantha.- Podczas krótkiej z nim rozmowy zauważyłam, że jest raczej nieśmiały. Pytanie tylko, czy owa nieśmiałość dotyczy wszystkich, czy tylko płci przeciwnej.- dumała.

Daniel uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

\- Jack z pewnością nie należy do uwodzicieli.- stwierdził wesoło.- Och, jest niezwykle popularny wśród tutejszych dam, ale jest tego całkowicie nieświadomy. Zwykle bardzo się krępuje zagadnięty przez którąś, ale proszę mu nie zdradzić, że pani o tym powiedziałem. Lubi udawać twardego! - mrugnął szelmowsko do swej rozmówczyni, po czym dodał:- Dla całej reszty jest wspaniałym kompanem, przyjacielem i liderem.

Jak zapewne oczekiwał Jackson, Samantha zachichotała cicho, w duchu jednak myśląc:

\- _Może więc unika mnie tylko z wrodzonej nieśmiałości, nie zaś z antypatii? Jakże jednak w takim razie skłonić go, by bywał w naszym domu i nie wyglądać przy tym na natarczywą?-_ zastanawiała się intensywnie.

Im więcej bowiem dowiadywała się o nim, tym bardziej pragnęła jego towarzystwa, jego przyjaźni, jego… zainteresowania jej osobą. Po raz pierwszy odczuwała tak silnie, tak głęboko. Żaden z jej byłych konkurentów nie umiał sprawić, by jej serce zabiło mocniej, a Jonathan O'Neill zrobił to nawet nie próbując!

Kiedy o nim myślała, a zdarzało jej się to nader często, odkąd go spotkała, przeszywało ją słodkie drżenie, a myśli jej stawały się chaotyczne, nieskładne. Zwykle skupiona, na wspomnienie o nim jakby odpływała, tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością. Dotąd nauka była jej życiem i jedynym zainteresowaniem, lecz ów mężczyzna to zmienił. Z dala od niego nie była sklecić składnej, sensownej myśli, wyciągnąć najprostszego wniosku. Była zupełnie rozkojarzona.

Nie spodziewała się tego. Gdy tu jechała, nie w głowie jej byli mężczyźni i miłostki. Owszem, powiedziała Marc'owi, że nie ma nic przeciwko małżeństwu, ale zrobiła to bardziej z przekory, niż z osobistego przekonania. Jej brat bywał bowiem trochę zacofany w swych poglądach, a ona lubiła wystawiać jego cierpliwość na próbę. Gdy jednak Jack O'Neill pojawił się w jej dotąd idealnie zbalansowanym równaniu, myśl o tym, by związać z kimś swoje życie, nie była już tak nużąca i absurdalna. Nie była, jak długo tą drugą osobą byłby srebrnowłosy pułkownik.

Jako dobrze wychowana panienka z dobrego domu, zapewne nie powinna myśleć o nim z takimi emocjami, zwłaszcza, iż nie tylko znali się krótko, ale przede wszystkim nie zalecali się do siebie. Nie mogła się jednak powstrzymać. Był pierwszą osobą, o jakiej myślała tuż po przebudzeniu i ostatnią, ku której biegły te myśli, gdy zasypiała.

Czyżby się zakochała? Czyżby i ją wreszcie dosięgła strzała Kupida, mimo że wcale o to nie zabiegała?

Wszystko na to wskazywało. W normalnych okolicznościach, jak na przeciętną, zakochaną dziewczynę przystało, powinna być w euforii. Cieniem jednak na jej potencjalne szczęście kładł się fakt, że obiekt jej sekretnych uczuć zdawał się jej unikać niczym przysłowiowy diabeł świeconej wody. Czyżby złota strzała bożka miłości miała się okazać tą, która przynosi miłość nieodwzajemnioną?

Marc zapewne powiedziałby, że to jej kara za pychę, za wybredność w wyborze męża, za zbytnie afiszowanie się ze swoją niestosowną niezależnością.

A jeśli to prawda? Jeśli Kupido rzeczywiście pokazał jej ideał mężczyzny tylko po to, by dać jej nauczkę? Co, jeśli pozwolił jej posmakować słodkiego owocu uczucia, by następnie zastąpić go gorzkim napojem niespełnienia?

A może istniała jeszcze dla niej nadzieja? Może jej sytuacja nie była jeszcze tak dramatyczna? Może z odrobiną… inicjatywy mogłaby sprawić, by wybranek jej serca pomyślał o niej… cieplej.

Jedno było pewne, jeśli pragnęła jego zainteresowania i wzajemności, musiała się o nią postarać delikatnie i z wyczuciem, tak, by nie spłoszyć tego skromnego, nieśmiałego i najbardziej niezwykłego mężczyzny jakiego poznała.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

\- Jack, musisz pójść!- po raz kolejny powtórzył Daniel, gdy obaj mężczyźni wracali z rutynowego patrolu wokół miasta.- Jeśli znów spróbujesz uniknąć tej wizyty, urazisz niechybnie gospodarzy.- argumentował.

\- Generał i tak nie zauważy.- próbował się wykręcać jego dowódca.- Będzie tłum innych gości, którymi będzie musiał się zająć jako pan domu.

\- Możliwe, ale jego córka nie.- skontrował Jackson.- Panna Carter już kilkakrotnie spytała, czemu ich nie odwiedzasz.

\- N-naprawdę?- zająknął się zdumiony oficer.

\- Owszem.- przytaknął jego kapitan.- Wyraziła nawet niepokój odnośnie braku twoich odwiedzin. Bała się, iż specjalnie jej unikasz.

No cóż, nie było to dalekie od prawdy, choć Jack bynajmniej nie zamierzał się to tego przyznawać. Jak mógłby, skoro wtedy musiałby ujawnić wszystkie te uczucia, które córka generała Cartera w nim wzbudzała? Naturalnie dystans, jaki między nimi wyznaczył, w praktyce zdał się na nic, bowiem, czy tego chciał, czy nie, myśli o pięknej pannie Samanthcie nie tylko nie uleciały gdzieś w niepamięć, ale na dodatek zaczęły się mnożyć i mnożyć… Co gorsza, ostatnimi czasy przyłapał się na tym, że śni o niej na jawie i to w najmniej odpowiednich momentach. Czy więc rzeczywiście był sens nadal odwlekać to, co i tak wydawało się nieuniknione? Odległość nie osłabiła jego zauroczenia, czyniąc je natomiast silniejszym niż wcześniej, może więc, gdy przestanie unikać złotowłosej boginki, znajdzie w niej choć jedną wadę, która powoli mu uwolnić się od owych uczuć.

\- _Czyż powiedzenie nie mówi, że nie wszystko złoto, co się świeci?_ \- pomyślał desperacko.

Oczywiście sam w to nie wierzył, ale co mógł zrobić? Gorzej przecież i tak już być nie mogło.

Chyba.

Chciał więc, czy nie, w sobotni wieczór, tuż po zakończeniu służby, wziął kąpiel (zwykle mył się po prostu w misce wody, albo korzystał z uroków swego ulubionego jeziorka, gdzie od czasu do czasu lubił sobie popływać… nago), starannie się ogolił (włosy przystrzygł niedawno, więc się nimi przesadnie nie przejmował, zresztą, co by nie robił i tak pozostawały oporne na wszelkie próby ich spacyfikowania), a także jeszcze raz skontrolował czystość i ogólny wygląd swego munduru wyjściowego, który jego adiutant, kapral Harriman, odświeżył tego poranka. Trzeba przyznać, że jego oficerki były niczym lustro, ale temu się nie dziwił, bo Walter uchodził za najlepszego czyścibuta w okolicy. Nikt dotąd nie poznał sekretu jego nadzwyczaj błyszczącego glancu i nie zanosiło się na to, by komuś go wyjawił. Pewnych tajemnic po prostu się nie zdradza!

Pachnideł Jack nie używał. Mogły go zdradzić w polu. Pachniał więc dziś tylko mydłem. Nie, żeby nie dbał o higienę. Matka nauczyła go, że jak cię widzą, tak cię piszą, ale gdy widział (czy w tym wypadku czuł) tych wszystkich wyfiokowanych oficerów siedzących za biurkami, ogarniał go niesmak.

Żołnierz był po to, by walczyć, by służyć, by bronić. Jack rozumiał, że armia potrzebuje również administratorów, jednak ci, których znał, w większości założyli mundury tylko dla dystynkcji i przywilejów, palcem nie kiwając na polu bitwy, co dla takiego wiarusa jak on, było pożałowania godnym. Byli to zazwyczaj panowie z tak zwanych dobrych rodzin, którzy wprost po szkole oficerskiej dostawali dzięki koneksjom wygodne, ciepłe posadki w Waszyngtonie i innych większych miastach, a potem tylko stawiali stempelki, chodzili na bale i puszyli się, prezentując swe oficerskie epolety, na które tak naprawdę zapracowali tylko nazwiskiem, nie zaś przelaną krwią. Kogo jak kogo, ale biurokratów pułkownik nie cierpiał na równi z politykami.

Tak czy owak, gdy już założył, co miał do założenia i wygładził, co winno być wygładzone, spojrzał w lustro i musiał stwierdzić, że wyglądał nienajgorzej jak na swoje lata. Dobiegał czterdziestki i gdyby nie siwizna we włosach, nadal wyglądałby młodziej niż niejeden mężczyzna w jego wieku. Co więcej, nadal te włosy posiadał, czego nie można powiedzieć o kilku jego znajomych! Miał wciąż idealnie zdrowe zęby. Był nadal krzepki i zwinny, cichy, gdy trzeba, i według Daniela, który podobno zasłyszał tę opinię od kilku pań, całkiem przystojny (byłby bardzo… zaniepokojony, gdyby była to opinia samego Daniela, lecz ów zapewniał, że to słowa płci pięknej, nie jego). Nie, żeby się przejmował… Znaczy, dotąd opinie kobiet na jego temat niewiele go obchodziły, ale nie wiedzieć czemu, zdanie jednej ostatnio wielce go zainteresowało, choć nikomu nie przyznałby się do tego głośno, nawet samemu sobie. Podświadomość jednak sprawiła, że tego wieczora starał się wyglądać nadzwyczaj dobrze i rzeczywiście prezentował się w lustrze całkiem niezgorzej.

\- _Czy ona pomyśli tak samo?-_ w jego głowie pojawiła się natrętna myśl, którą natychmiast próbował od siebie odgonić.- _Dlaczego miałaby zawracać sobie głowę twoim wyglądem, mając uwagę tak wielu młodszych, przystojniejszych oficerów takich jak Danny?_ \- pytał sam siebie. Panienka tak piękna i inteligentna, jak Samantha Carter, mogła mieć u swych stóp każdego mężczyznę na skinięcie jednego palca. Po cóż miałaby zainteresować się jego skromną osobą?- Po jakie licho tak się torturuję?- mamrotał pod nosem, szykując się do wyjścia.- Przecież to i tak z góry przegrana wojna…

Z drugiej strony, prawdziwy żołnierz wyzwań się nie boi i stanie do walki, choćby miała być jego ostatnią, choćby miał polegnąć na polu bitwy, a on był żołnierzem z krwi i kości, więc…

\- Rób, co do ciebie należy, żołnierzu!- rozkazał sam sobie i minutę potem opuścił swoją kwaterę, by udać się do nowo urządzonej rezydencji generała Cartera, gdzie właśnie odbywał się pierwszy bal na cześć jego nowoprzybyłej do miasta córki. Jack wykrzywił się zabawnie na myśl, że będzie tam cała elita Colorado Springs, włącznie z większością oficerów tutejszego garnizonu, którzy, jak on, będą musieli sprostać wymogom etykiety. Dla zachowania dobrosąsiedzkich stosunków z cywilami, przez następne kilka godzin będzie się musiał uśmiechać i udawać, że chce tam być, zwłaszcza, że jedyna osoba, która mogłaby mu tę wizytę uprzyjemnić, zapewnie poświęci mu wymagane zwyczajowo słówko lub dwa, nim zniknie w morzu reszty gości. No cóż, czasem mężczyzna musi się jednak poświęcić i to był jeden z tych momentów.

Nowy dom generała Cartera mieścił się w centrum miasta. Jack nie był jeszcze w środku, odkąd Jacob go nabył, ale wiedząc do kogo budynek wcześniej należał, spodziewał się nader ascetycznego jeszcze wyglądu, zważywszy na fakt, że zakupu posiadłości dokonano zaledwie tydzień wcześniej, a poprzedni właściciel, choć bogaty, miał raczej ekscentryczny gust, odzwierciedlający się w upodobaniu do minimalizmu. Pułkownik zdziwił się więc wielce, gdy po przekroczeniu progu zastał wnętrze ciepłym, a jednocześnie eleganckim.

\- _Zapewne to zasługa jego córki_.- pomyślał, rozglądając się z zaciekawieniem, gdy majordomus prowadził go do salonu, skąd już dochodziły dźwięki typowe dla przyjęć: gwar, śmiech i muzyka. Hol urządzony był ze smakiem, choć bez przesadnego luksusu i w przeciwieństwie do koszarowych kwater generała, czuć tu było kobiecą rękę. Kilka pokoi, które mijali, a których nie zamknięto, również sugerowało doskonały gust córki gospodarza. Były eleganckie, ale też przytulne, przyjemne dla oka. Przypominały mu jego własny, rodzinny dom, gdzie jego matka urządziła wszystko z nadzwyczaj podobnym temu wyczuciem smaku, i gdzie od jej śmierci nie zmienił niczego. Po co jednak, skoro mu się tam podobało? Poza tym, rzadko bywał w Minnesocie. Przecież służba nie drużba! Kraj go potrzebował, a posiadłość była pod dobrą opieką i prosperowała należycie pod jego nieobecność. Nie było potrzeby częstych kontroli.

Zbliżając się do salonu, przywołał na twarz najprzyjemniejszy i najuprzejmiejszy uśmiech, jaki miał w repertuarze i skierował się wprost do dowódcy, by się właściwie przywitać. Panny Samanthy jeszcze nie widział, bo zapewne zajmowała się gośćmi gdzieś w rogu pokoju (a było kim, bo jak przewidział, przybyła cała śmietanka towarzyska miasta).

\- Dobry wieczór, sir!- zasalutował perfekcyjnie, jak na wysokiego oficera przystało.

Jake oddał salut i powiedział:

\- Ach, pułkowniku. Już myślałem, że się pan nie zjawi. Nie muszę chyba przedstawiać Henry'ego Hayes'a?- spytał, wskazując mężczyznę, z którym właśnie rozmawiał.

\- Nie, panie generale.- zaprzeczył Jack, po czym zwrócił się do cywila:- Burmistrzu. Jak zdrowie szanownej małżonki pana?- zapytał uprzejmie. Jakkolwiek wszyscy politycy działali na niego niczym przysłowiowa płachta na byka, to Henry'ego tolerował, może nawet szanował, jako człowieka honorowego i rzeczywiście zaangażowanego w sprawy miasta.

\- Całkiem dobrze, pułkowniku. Dziękuję.- odparł ów.- Zapewne natknie się pan na nią w tłumie gości. Wydaje się, że Ellen preferuje dziś towarzystwo pań nad moje.- mrugnął wesoło.- Plotkuje zapewne z członkiniami Koła Gospodyń.- mówił. Nagle jego twarz rozjaśnił jeszcze większy uśmiech i dodał szybko:- A oto i ona! W dodatku, jak widzę, w doborowym towarzystwie! Najdroższa, znasz pułkownika O'Neilla?- spytał już z daleka, powodując jednocześnie, że rzeczony oficer musiał się odwrócić, by przywitać nadchodzącą z tyłu burmistrzową Hayes.

\- Ma'am…- zaczął Jack, lecz języka mu nagle zbrakło, gdy ujrzał, kto towarzyszy żonie Henry'ego. Obok pulchnej, dobrotliwie wyglądającej kobiety, uśmiechającej się szeroko, stał anioł wcielony w osobie uroczo zarumienionej panny Samanthy Carter i O'Neill już na pewno wiedział, że do reszty stracił dla niej głowę. Nigdy nie widział piękniejszej istoty…

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

IX

\- Pułkowniku…- usłyszał jej głos i zdał sobie sprawę, że przez chwilę gapił się na nią jak idiota, całkowicie ignorując resztę towarzystwa, która zdawała się być nieco ubawiona chwilowym „zamroczeniem" przystojnego oficera. Żona burmistrza wręcz zachichotała, co podziałało na niego jak kubeł zimnej wody.

\- Madame Hayes, panno Carter, proszę mi wybaczyć brak manier i pozwolić powiedzieć, że obie panie wyglądacie dziś niezwykle czarująco.- zreflektował się szybko, po czym szarmancko ucałował koniuszki palców obu kobiet.

Burmistrzowa znów zachichotała, a Samantha oblała się jeszcze silniejszym rumieńcem, gdy napotkała czekoladowe spojrzenie jego oczu.

\- Jak zwykle dżentelmen.- skwitowała starsza z pań.- Nie uważasz, moja droga, że pułkownik O'Neill ma doskonałe maniery?- spytała swą młodą przyjaciółkę.

Panna Carter, choć na zewnątrz opanowana, w środku była kłębkiem nerwów. Wcześniej drżała o to, czy obiekt jej westchnień w ogóle pojawi się na przyjęciu, a teraz, gdy nareszcie stali twarzą w twarz, czuła motylki w brzuchu i nagłe osłabienie kolan. Temu ostatniemu się zupełnie nie dziwiła, gdyż Jack O'Neill prezentował się niezwykle imponująco w galowym mundurze, z przypasaną u boku szablą. Emanował męską aurą, jakiej nie posiadał żaden z obecnych tu oficerów, w jej oczach górując nad nimi pod każdym względem. I ta siwizna we włosach… Normalnie postarzałaby mężczyznę, ale pułkownika czyniła dystyngowanym i niezwykle przystojnym. Mężczyzną idealnym…

\- Istotnie.- przytaknęła, biorąc się wreszcie w karby.- Dziękuję, panie pułkowniku.- dodała.- Bardzo się cieszę, że znalazł pan trochę czasu, by nas wreszcie odwiedzić. Mówiłam papie, iż to wielka szkoda, że nie gościmy pana częściej. Dyskusje przy herbatce z pewnością zyskałyby, gdyby podzielił się pan z nami swoimi opiniami.- stwierdziła, a on powiedział:

\- Szczerze wątpię, panno Carter. Jestem tylko prostym żołnierzem i moje opinie niewiele są warte.

\- Pułkownik jest nazbyt skromny, Samantho.- wtrąciła zaraz Ellen Hayes.- Może i odzywa się z rzadka, ale w przeciwieństwie do niektórych, wie, co mówi. Co więcej, jego opinie są zawsze szczere, nawet jeśli wiadomo, że nie spodobają się rozmówcy.

\- Moja mama nauczyła mnie, by nie kłamać, ma'am. Mawiała, że to najprostsza droga do piekła, a że zwykle miała rację, staram się zawsze stosować do jej nauk.- odpowiedział z nutką humoru, którą podchwycili wszyscy uczestnicy tej konwersacji, racząc go wesołym śmiechem. Samantha również zachichotała, lecz jej śmiech w niczym nie przypominał nerwowego chichotu, z jakim często się stykał w rozmowach z płcią przeciwną. Jej śmiech był słodki, dźwięczny, relaksujący i bardzo przyjemny dla ucha. Nie, żeby miał jej to powiedzieć! Musiał trzymać język za zębami nie tylko ze względu na obecność jej ojca- generała, ale przede wszystkim, by się nie odkryć, aby nikt nie zrozumiał, że ów skromny, bez dwóch zdań o wiele od niej starszy żołnierz, czuje do Samanthy znacznie więcej niż powinien. Po co narażać się na śmieszność, gdy można tego uniknąć?

To prawda, że go podbiła, że kompletnie go zauroczyła, rozkochała w sobie i to w tak krótkim czasie. Zrobiła to jednak nie zamierzenie, z pewnością nie odwzajemniając afektu, więc jedyne, co mu pozostało, to wielbić ją z daleka, czuwać nad nią dyskretnie, dopóki nie znajdzie się ktoś, kto na nią zasłuży, kto zyska jej uczucie i rękę, i uczyni jej życie szczęśliwym. Tego dla niej pragnął, dla tej odważnej, pięknej, niepowtarzalnej istoty. Pragnął dla niej szczęścia, nawet jeśli nie on miałby być jego źródłem.

Nikt nie wiedział, jak trudno było mu prowadzić niezobowiązującą rozmowę z generałem, burmistrzem, jego żoną i panną Carter, gdy ta ostatnia była dlań tak rozpraszającą. Tak bardzo starał się nie być oczywistym w swych poczynaniach, w swych uczuciach, że czasem miał wrażenie, iż jest wręcz chłodny. Nie chciał tego. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnął, było sprawić, że utraci tę odrobinę sympatii, jaką zaoferowała mu panna Samantha. Może nie mógł liczyć na jej miłość, ale chciałby być choć jej przyjacielem. Dlatego zmusił się do łagodniejszego wyrażania myśli i odczuć, do prowadzenia rozmowy najlżej, jak się tylko da, do udawania, że jej bliskość, jej uroda, nie poruszają go bardziej niż powinny.

Odetchnął nieco, gdy do grupy dołączył Daniel wraz z młodą damą, którą przedstawił jako pannę MalDoran. Vala, bo tak miała na imię efektowna brunetka, była podobno daleką, daleką kuzynką Jacksona (Jack naprawdę się zgubił gdzieś w połowie tłumaczenia ich rodzinnych koligacji), która przybyła tu ze starego kontynentu nie tylko w poszukiwaniu krewniaka, ale też odrobiny rozrywki, której bogaci, konserwatywni rodzice nie zapewniali jej w stopniu wystarczającym. Vala bardzo łatwo popadała w nudę i wiecznie potrzebowała coraz to nowych ekscytacji. Była przy tym nieco nieokiełznana, więc rodzina pomyślała, że podróż i spotkanie ze znanym ze stateczności Danielem pomoże nieco ją utemperować. Mimo, że dopiero ją poznał, pułkownik bez trudu zrozumiał, że plan familii MalDoran spalił na panewce. Danny nie tylko nie „utemperował" kuzynki, ale wręcz pozwolił jej wejść sobie na głowę, co bez skrupułów wykorzystywała, strojąc sobie z niego żarty. Jackson mógł udawać, że były one dla niego irytujące, lecz Jack wiedział, iż to tylko fasada. W rzeczywistości Danny bardzo lubił Valę.

\- _Może nawet jest w tym coś więcej…_ \- pomyślał ze zdumieniem srebrnowłosy oficer, patrząc na młodszego przyjaciela. Dotąd był pewien, że Danny zainteresował się panną Carter, jednak pojawienie się panny MaDoran wzbudziło w nim szereg wątpliwości co do poprzedniej teorii. Na Samanthę Daniel nigdy nie patrzył takim wzrokiem.- _Interesujące…_

Naturalnie, nawet jeśli kapitan czuł miętę do kuzynki, to w żadnym stopniu nie zmieniało to sytuacji pułkownika. Jeśli nie Jackson, to inny młody, wpływowy młodzieniec zdobędzie pannę Carter. To była tylko kwestia czasu.

Swoją drogą, musiał przyznać, że Vala była piekielnie inteligentna i spostrzegawcza. Nie zajęło jej wiele czasu, by zrozumieć, że między córką pana domu, a O'Neillem, istnieje jakieś napięcie, romantyczne napięcie. Gdy zaczęły się tańce, mrugnęła nań szelmowsko i bez ogródek spytała, czy nie zechce z nią zatańczyć, jednocześnie lekko popychając Daniela w stronę panny Carter.

\- Ja nie tańczę.- zaprotestował słabo, lecz go zbyła.

\- Nonsens! Nie przyjmę odmowy, pułkowniku!- stwierdziła zdecydowanie, chwytając go za ramię.- Proszę mu rozkazać, generale! Czyż nie jest pan dowódcą pułkownika?- zwróciła się przekornie do Jacoba.

Carter roześmiał się gardłowo.

\- Trafna uwaga, panno MalDoran!- odrzekł.

\- Proszę mi mówić Vala.- zaproponowała.- I proszę nakazać pułkownikowi, by ze mną zatańczył!- dorzuciła uparcie.

Jack ponownie chciał się wywinąć, lecz ubawiony Jake poparł brunetkę ku jej wielkiej uciesze.

\- Prawdziwy oficer i dżentelmen nie odmawia, gdy dama prosi, pułkowniku O'Neill.- zasugerował i srebrnowłosy oficer jęknął cicho.

\- Tak jest, sir.- wymamrotał, po czym skłonił się lekko przed Valą i powiedział:- Czy mogę prosić do tańca, panno MalDoran?

\- Z przyjemnością!- odparła z zadowoleniem, ciągnąc go na środek sali.

Daniel początkowo nie rozumiał, w co gra Vala. Dopiero na parkiecie, gdy mrugnęła do niego przebiegle, wzrokiem wskazując na Jacka i Samanthę, pojął wreszcie, do czego zmierzała i przewrócił oczami. Jeśli zamierzała bawić się w swatkę dla tych dwojga, to czarno to widział. Vala była zbyt szalona, by nie popaść w tarapaty, albo nie wywołać burzy. Będzie jej musiał porządnie przypilnować, albo bez kłopotów się nie obejdzie!

W sumie Jack sam nie wiedział, jak to się stało, bo przecież walca rozpoczynał w towarzystwie panny MalDoran, jednak nim taniec się zakończył, trzymał w ramionach pannę Carter, która rumieniła się uroczo i spoglądała na niego spod rzęs.

\- Naprawdę bardzo się cieszę, że zechciał nas pan odwiedzić, panie pułkowniku.- zagadnęła nieśmiało blondynka.- Już myślałam, że nigdy nie będę miała prawdziwej szansy podziękować za uratowanie mi życia. Gdyby nie pański odważny wyczyn, niechybnie zginęlibyśmy podczas tego ataku.- dodała.

\- Jak wspomniałem, to nasz obowiązek, panno Carter. Poza tym uczyniliśmy to wspólnym wysiłkiem. Pochwały te należą się wszystkim moim żołnierzom.- odparł skromnie, miękko.

\- Bez wątpienia!- przyznała.- Jednak tylko pan zaryzykował zatrzymanie powozu, który był na najprostszej drodze do kompletnej katastrofy. Gdyby nie pańska odwaga, obawiam się, że nie dożylibyśmy końca tej wycieczki i odwiedziłabym mego papę w trumnie.- powiedziała.

\- Proszę tak nie mówić, panno Carter!- zripostował zaraz.- Generał byłby zdruzgotany, gdyby coś się pani stało. Tym bardziej więc cieszę się, że zdążyliśmy z pomocą i śpieszę wyrazić podziw dla pani niezwykłej odwagi, panno Carter.- dorzucił Jack.

\- Samantho, proszę mi mówić Samantha.- szepnęła dziewczyna.

\- Panno Samantho.- skorygował. Jakkolwiek chciałby zwracać się do niej bez zbędnych tytułów, byłoby to niestosowne.- Jak mówiłem…- kontynuował.- … nie spotkałem jeszcze tak odważnej młodej damy, jak pani. Przynajmniej od bardzo dawna. Pasażerowie tego dyliżansu w równej mierze zawdzięczają życie pani, jak i nam. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, poza woźnicą tylko pani jedna podjęła nierówną walkę z napastnikami i znacząco zredukowała ich liczbę, panno Samantho.- pochwalił.

\- Nie pomogło to jednak naszemu biednemu woźnicy w stopniu najmniejszym…- westchnęła współczująco.- A gdyby nie pańska interwencja, pułkowniku…

\- Nie ma sensu rozpamiętywać więcej tego, co było. Nic już nie zmienimy.- przerwał jej delikatnie.- Żyje pani, to najważniejsze. Inni pasażerowie również. Bandyci zostali ujęci i postawieni przed sądem, i miejmy nadzieję, że choć na jakiś czas znów w okolicy zapanuje spokój. Ta grupa była bowiem największą i najgroźniejszą z tych, które się tu panoszyły. Ponadto jedną z ostatnich. Wytropimy i złapiemy resztę. To tylko kwestia czasu. Musimy to załatwić jak najszybciej, jeśli chcemy, by kolej zawitała i tutaj.- dodał.

\- Jestem pewna, że ów plan się powiedzie, skoro pod mym ojcem służą tak bohaterscy i waleczni żołnierze jak pan, pułkowniku.- podsumowała i z przyjemnością patrzyła, jak się zaczerwienił.

\- Robię tylko, co do mnie należy, panno Samantho.- odpowiedział skromnie.

\- I za to miasto, ze mną na czele, jest panu niezwykle wdzięczne, sir.- stwierdziła.- Czuję się bezpieczniej wiedząc, że pan nad nami czuwa.- dodała ciszej.

O'Neill się uśmiechnął.

\- Och, podejrzewam, a wręcz jestem pewien, że gdyby sytuacja tego wymagała, broniłaby pani tego miasta, siebie i swojej rodziny, niezgorzej niż niejeden mężczyzna, choć żaden z moich żołnierzy nie prezentowałby się w sukni równie czarująco, co pani, panno Carter.- zażartował, choć komplementu odnośnie jej odwagi w tym stwierdzeniu nie sposób było pominąć.

Samantha zachichotała na samą myśl o mężczyźnie w sukience. Obraz, który pojawił się w jej głowie był tak komiczny, że nie mogła się powstrzymać. Tylko wrodzone dobre maniery uchroniły ją przed roześmianiem się na cały głos i kompromitacją.

\- Jest pan niepoprawny, pułkowniku!- zarzuciła mu wesoło.- Jak można mnie tak prowokować? Odtąd, gdy tylko spojrzę na jakiegoś żołnierza, wyobrażę go sobie w sukni!

\- Jak długo to nie będę ja, proszę się nie krępować!- mrugnął szelmowsko i uśmiechnął się tak, że aż serce zabiło jej mocniej, i nie miało to bynajmniej związku z tańcem.

Był naprawdę wspaniałym okazem mężczyzny. Silny, męski, odważny, przystojny. Lista jego zalet wciąż się wydłużała w oczach panny Carter. Jeśli dołożyć do niej specyficzne poczucie humoru, jakie w nim odkryła, Samantha już wiedziała na pewno, że z takim człowiekiem u boku jej życie nigdy nie byłoby monotonne. On widział w niej kobietę (chwała Bogu, bo już zaczęła tracić nadzieję!), lecz jednocześnie przyznawał, że potrafiła o siebie zadbać. Był pierwszym przedstawicielem płci przeciwnej, jeśli nie liczyć wuja George'a, który dopuszczał do siebie myśl, iż nie była tylko słabą, bezwolną lalką, która potrzebuje nieustannej opieki mężczyzny. W tej jakże dalekiej od Waszyngtonu mieścinie, nareszcie spotkała idealnego dla siebie partnera. Tylko, co zrobić, by zawojować jego serce?

\- Proszę mi o sobie opowiedzieć, pułkowniku.- poprosiła, gdy już przestała chichotać.- Kapitan wspomniał, że lubi pan wędkować.- zachęciła.- To musi być fascynujące zajęcie, skoro poświęca mu pan każdą wolną chwilę.

\- Powiem tak, panno Samantho…- odparł powoli.-…Pozwala ono spojrzeć na świat z zupełnie innej perspektywy…

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

X

Mimo że Jackowi nie dane było tamtego wieczora spędzić więcej czasu w towarzystwie córki generała Cartera, gdyż Samantha musiała zadośćuczynić etykiecie i poświęcić trochę uwagi również innym gościom, był to jeden z przyjemniejszych wieczorów w życiu pułkownika i początek nieco bliższej, niż dotąd, znajomości z piękną panną. Oficer już jej nie unikał, bo przyznał sam przed sobą, że ta strategia i tak na nic się zdała, a przy tym tracił możliwość rozmowy z naprawdę inteligentną, oczytaną i uroczą młodą damą, która dla odmiany wiedziała, o czym mówi. Poza tym, separacja miała osłabić siłę jego uczuć, a tylko ją natężyła, więc jako środek zaradczy na jego zakochanie, nie miała racji bytu. Zaczął więc bywać na jej proszonych herbatkach, gdy tylko nie wstrzymywały go przed tym inne zobowiązania i z zadowoleniem odkrył, że w istocie jego skromna opinia miała dla niej znaczenie. Ba! Ich punkty widzenia były często nadzwyczaj zbieżne, nawet jeśli kolidowały z opinią ogółu. Jeśli doliczyć do tego fakt, że była świetnym graczem w karty oraz szachy i miała poczucie humoru, chwile spędzane w jej towarzystwie nigdy nie były chwilami straconymi. Poza tym, sam jej uśmiech sprawiał, że chciało mu się znów wstawać rano i rozjaśniał mu nawet najbardziej ponury dzień. Była wspaniałą towarzyszką, przyjaciółką, i nawet jeśli miała pozostać tylko tym, nie umiał już sobie odmówić przyjemności wypływającej z jej towarzystwa.

Gdy widywali się na ulicach miasta, zawsze starał się zamienić z nią chociaż parę słów. Ich konwersacja mogła być przy tym krótka i zazwyczaj odnosiła się do aury lub innego dopuszczalnego przez etykietę tematu, lecz zawsze przesycona była autentycznym ciepłem i radością ze spotkania.

Pułkownik doskonale czuł się w towarzystwie panny Samanthy, a ona sama praktycznie promieniała na jego widok, co nie uszło uwadze Molly, która jednak trzymała język za zębami. Nauczyła się, że dyskrecja jest najważniejszą z cech dobrej służącej. Zresztą, jak długo cnocie jej pani nic nie zagrażało, nie było powodu siać zamętu, jak robili to niektórzy służący, czy lokaje. Poza tym, mimo tak niedługiego pobytu w Colorado, już zdążyła zasięgnąć języka i na podstawie również własnych obserwacji wywnioskowała, iż pułkownik O'Neill był dżentelmenem w każdym calu, który jej panience nieba rad był przychylić.

\- _Prawdziwy mężczyzna!-_ pomyślała zdecydowanie, gdy spoglądała na rozmawiającą przy wejściu do sklepu Crawford'a parę.

\- Właśnie miałem zamówić tu nowe spinki do mankietów, gdy ujrzałem, jak wychodzi pani zza rogu, panno Carter. Nie mogłem wejść, nie przywitawszy się z panią.- poinformował blondynkę przystojny oficer.

\- Cóż za zbieg okoliczności, pułkowniku!- odrzekła z uśmiechem Samantha.- Przyszłam tu w tym samym celu. Doktorowa Fraiser poleciła mi ten sklep z uwagi na najwyraźniej wysoką jakość ich towarów. Gdy wspomniałam, że chcę podarować memu ojcu nową parę, Janet nalegała, bym zajrzała tutaj.

\- Pani doktorowa ma rację.- przytaknął Jack.- To najlepszy sklep jubilerski w mieście i na dodatek ich ceny są rozsądne. Rzadko kupuję biżuterię, ale jeśli już muszę, zawsze przychodzę tutaj. Jestem pewien, że wybierze coś pani dla generała Cartera, panno Carter.- dodał.

\- Ile razy mam prosić, by zwracał się pan do mnie po imieniu, pułkowniku? Wszakże jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, czyż nie?- skarciła łagodnie.

\- Z całą pewnością.- potwierdził.- Obawiam się jednak, że gdybym uczynił to w miejscu publicznym, pani reputacja by ucierpiała, a na to pozwolić nie mogę.- wyjaśnił.

\- A zatem umówmy się, że gdy będziemy sami lub w kręgu najbliższych przyjaciół, będzie pan mnie nazywał Samanthą.

\- Na to mogę przystać panno Sam… ummm, panno Carter.- skinął głową, lecz jego przejęzyczenie zaintrygowało dziewczynę.

\- Sam?- powtórzyła za nim.- Podoba mi się! Krótkie i praktyczne, a już z pewnością lepsze od Sammie.- stwierdziła z zadowoleniem.

\- Ja nie chciałem… Ma pani piękne imię, panno Samantho.- wymamrotał oficer, lecz zdecydowanie weszła mu w słowo.

\- Nieco nadęte, jeśli ktoś chce znać moją opinię.- skwitowała.- Zawsze chciałam, by jakoś mi je złagodzono, ale papa i mój brat, Marc, wybrali chyba najgorszą z opcji!- powiedziała z humorem.- Że też nigdy nie wpadłam na to, by zredukować je do prostego Sam!- pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.- Bardzo bym chciała, by tak właśnie pan mnie nazywał, panie pułkowniku.

\- Ależ, to nie przystoi, panno Carter!- próbował oponować.- To męskie imię, a pani jest kobietą!- Gdy zrozumiał, co powiedział, zaczerwienił się po uszy i wymamrotał pod nosem:- Na litość boską!

Sam zachichotała. Był taki uroczy, gdy był zażenowany. Zresztą, w jej oczach zawsze był uroczy…

\- Cieszę się, że pan to zauważył, pułkowniku.- odparła odważnie. Sama nie wiedziała, skąd wzięła na to odwagę, ale skoro już powiedziała A…- Przed mym wyjazdem z Waszyngtonu, moja ciocia wyraziła zaniepokojenie, że z bronią przy boku zaczynam przypominać mężczyznę.- zażartowała, choć przecież to stwierdzenie nie było dalekie od prawdy. Generałowa Hammond rzeczywiście rozmawiała o tym z mężem.

\- Pani ciotka nie musi się martwić…- zapewnił zaraz.- Nikt, kto na panią spojrzy, nie uzna pani za mężczyznę, panno Samantho.- powiedział cicho.- Wszakże żadna z mieszkających tu pań nie równa się urodą z panią.- wyznał nieśmiało.

\- Dziękuję, sir.- zarumieniła się blondynka. Najwyraźniej tamtego pierwszego dnia, przy dyliżansie, przeczucie jej nie myliło i w istocie zrobiła na nim wrażenie. Pułkownik nie rzucał słów na wiatr. Zawsze szczerze wyrażał swoją opinię, za co go bardzo szanowała i jeśli uznał ją za piękną, to tym lepiej! Być może jej nadzieje nie były tak płonne, jak mogłoby się wydawać, choć w porównaniu do jej byłych absztyfikantów był raczej powolny. Znaczy… nie zalecał się do niej, a przynajmniej nie dał jej JESZCZE do zrozumienia, że ma względem niej taki zamiar, ale rozkwitła w niej nadzieja, że może to się wreszcie zmieni. Nie słyszała, by adorował inną damę, a była wręcz pewna, że była jedyną, z którą spędzał wolny czas, więc może…- Zatem…- dodała.-… czy przyrzeknie mi pan, że odtąd będzie mnie nazywał moim nowym, ulubionym imieniem, gdy będziemy sami? Bardzo bym tego chciała.- poprosiła, spoglądając na niego tymi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami, którym nie umiał się oprzeć. Walczył jeszcze ze sobą, lecz gdy na wzór Vali MalDoran zawachlowała rzęsami, roześmiał się wreszcie i skapitulował.

\- No dobrze, ale tylko, gdy pani ojca nie będzie w pobliżu.- zgodził się.- Generał postawiłby mnie przed plutonem egzekucyjnym, gdyby się dowiedział, że to mój niewyparzony język jest winny sprofanowania tak szlachetnego imienia, jakim jest Samantha.

\- Tego nie chcę, pułkowniku, więc papa nigdy się nie dowie, kto wreszcie znalazł dla mnie imię, które naprawdę lubię!- mrugnęła.

\- Jest pani prawdziwą córką swego ojca, panno Carter.- powiedział ciepło.- Nie sposób się pani sprzeciwić.

\- Uznam to za komplement, sir.- uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.- A skoro jesteśmy tu razem, czy zechce mi pan towarzyszyć do środka, pułkowniku? Zbliża się już pora lunchu, a ja jeszcze nie wybrałam ojcu tych spinek.- dodała.

\- Z największą przyjemnością, panno Carter.- zgodził się skwapliwie, podając jej ramię, które natychmiast przyjęła.

Przez kolejny kwadrans para wybierała biżuterię, a po wszystkim rozstała się z pomocą kilku miłych słów i szarmanckiego pocałunku w dłoń, który na długo wzbudził w Sam słodkie drżenie.

Jack ubolewał, że nie mógł odprowadzić ukochanej do domu, gdyż musiał wracać do koszar. Jako prawa ręka Jacoba, musiał tam pozostać, gdy generał udał się do swego domu na posiłek. Garnizon nie mógł zostać bez nadzoru starszego oficera, a on był pierwszym po dowódcy. Daniel zapewne mógłby go zastąpić, lecz Jack wiedział, iż kapitan Jackson otrzymał jednodniową przepustkę, by pokazać Vali miejscowy rezerwat Indian. Padło więc na niego. Nie żałował jednak spotkania z piękną panną Sam (to zdrobnienie i jemu zaczynało się podobać, choć nadal uważał, że imię Samantha w pełni oddaje klasę i urodę kobiety, która je nosi). Rozmowa z nią jak zwykle napełniła go optymistycznymi myślami i nawet potencjalna papierkowa robota nie wydawała mu się już tak nużącą.

\- Miękniesz na stare lata, O'Neill.- powiedział do siebie, ale o dziwo czuł się z tym całkiem dobrze. Od śmierci Sary tak naprawdę nie żył, nie pełnią życia. Był, oddychał, pomagał, ale otaczała go tylko szarość. Odkąd zaś poznał Sam, jego niebo znów nabrało koloru błękitu.- Słodko!- skwitował i wziął się za pierwszy raport.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Kolejne 5 rozdziałów za nami. Dobrze się bawiłyście, czytając?;p


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** _Trochę się zagapiłam, ale już jestem z kolejnymi rozdziałami._ Enjoy!^^

* * *

XI

\- Siedzimy tu już od godziny i jeszcze nic nie złapaliśmy.- powiedziała panna Carter, usadowiona na miękkim pledzie rozłożonym wzdłuż strumyka.

Jakieś dwa tygodnie po wizycie w sklepie Crawford'a, Jack wreszcie odważył się zaprosić ją na ryby. Zapewne nadal miałby co do tego wątpliwości, gdyby sama go znowu nie zagadnęła na ten temat, ale skoro poruszyła sprawę, postanowił pokazać jej, jak spędza czas, gdy nie jest na służbie i nie gości w domu generała.

Zakątek leżał nieco na ustroniu, lecz Jack lubił tu przychodzić, a miejsce najwyraźniej znalazło uznanie i w jej oczach, gdy przywiózł ją tutaj małym powozikiem, bo aż krzyknęła z zachwytu. Naturalnie Molly była tu razem z nimi, lecz trzymała się dyskretnie z daleka, zajęta organizacją pikniku dla owej pary, a potem dzierganiem ciepłego szalu na chłodniejsze dni. Pułkownik i jej panienka mogli więc do woli zajmować się sobą.

\- _Może się zaręczą?-_ pomyślała pokojówka.- _Taka piękna z nich para!_

\- Muszę wyznać, panno Sam…- tu dziewczyna spojrzała na niego wymownie i natychmiast się poprawił.-… Sam, że to jedyny strumień w okolicy całkowicie pozbawiony ryb.- powiedział z nutką humoru w głosie. Panna Carter najpierw rzuciła mu pełnie niedowierzania spojrzenie, a potem potrzasnęła głową i zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Tylko pan, pułkowniku… Tylko pan mógłby pokusić się o wędkowanie w miejscu, gdzie z pewnością nic się nie złapie!- stwierdziła, chichocząc.

\- Jack.- poprosił miękko. Skoro on miał przywilej, by zwracać się do niej po imieniu, ona zasługiwała na to samo.

\- Jack.- zgodziła się zarumieniona, po czym kontynuowała.- Przeciętny, praktyczny człowiek, zapewne nie doszukałby się w tym krzty sensu, ale jest w tym logika, prawda?- spytała.- Tu nie chodzi tylko o ryby.

\- Piękna i mądra.- komplementował.- Twój przyszły mąż z pewnością będzie wielkim szczęściarzem, Sam, skoro poślubi kobietę z takim intelektem.- dodał.- Rzeczywiście…- przyznał.- Tu nigdy nie chodziło tylko o ryby, bo lubię je umiarkowanie. Zasadniczo wolę wołowinę moim menu.- mrugnął psotnie, a ona znów się roześmiała.- Przychodzę tu nie po to, by coś złapać, lecz po to, by łowić.

\- Zatem to sama czynność cię odpręża.- stwierdziła.

\- Owszem, ona i to miejsce.- przytaknął.- Sama przyznałaś, gdy przyjechaliśmy, że od dawna nie widziałaś równie urokliwego zakątka. Jest tu nie tylko pięknie, ale przede wszystkim spokojnie.- powiedział.- Jestem żołnierzem. Moje życie to nie tylko bale i proszone herbatki, za którymi nie przepadam, wyłączając oczywiście te organizowane przez ciebie, Samantho...- dodał prędko, widząc, że mogłaby opacznie zinterpretować jego słowa.- Przede wszystkim, to zgiełk, krew, pot, zmęczenie i smutek, bo straciłem kolejnego towarzysza broni, albo musiałem odebrać komuś życie. Zabijanie bowiem nigdy nie jest łatwe, Sam. Sama się o tym przekonałaś…

Istotnie, panna Carter również zasmakowała tej gorzkiej pigułki parę dni po tym, jak już doszła do siebie po napadzie na dyliżans. Gdy walczyła o życie, nie myślała o tym, że odbiera je innym. Chciała tylko przeżyć i uratować Molly oraz resztę pasażerów. Potem jednak przyszło otrzeźwienie i zrozumiała, że złamała jedno z najświętszych przykazań Boga. Zabiła. I choć pastor pocieszał, że była to obrona konieczna, a Stwórca wybaczy, nadal miała poczucie winy. Jej sumienie już nigdy nie było krystalicznie czyste.

Co więc musiał przeżywać człowiek tak szlachetny, jak Jack O'Neill, czy jej własny ojciec, gdy ich praca w dużej mierze polegała na przelewaniu krwi? Nie dziwiła się już przeto, że pułkownik uciekał od tego wszystkiego, gdy tylko miał okazję. Ludzie różnie reagują na stres, a to najwyraźniej był jego własny sposób, by pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach.

Przytaknęła ze smutkiem, a on odruchowo uścisnął jej dłoń.

\- Nie chciałem cię zasmucić.- powiedział cicho.- Wybacz.

\- Nie przepraszaj, proszę.- odparła.- Moje doświadczenie ze śmiercią nie równa się twojemu i mam nadzieję, że się nie powtórzy, ale pozwoliło mi zrozumieć, dlaczego szukasz tu azylu, Jack. Tu jest tak spokojnie, cicho i błogo… Daleko od codziennych problemów. Siedząc tu z wędką, można się zupełnie odprężyć i przestać myśleć.

\- W twoim przypadku to raczej niemożliwe, Sam.- roześmiał się wesoło, by rozluźnić atmosferę nostalgii wywołaną wspomnieniami.- Poznaliśmy się tak niedawno, a już zauważyłem, że w tej uroczej głowie zawsze kłębi się masa różnych myśli i projektów. Aż szkoda, że kobieta tak wykształcona i mądra, nie może się realizować na tych samych zasadach, co mężczyźni. Macie światu wiele do zaoferowania, wy, kobiety inteligentne, a jednak pozostajecie tylko w kuluarach, bo jest on zdominowany przez mężczyzn. Słyszałem kiedyś, że za każdym potężnym, wpływowym mężczyzną, stoi mądra kobieta. To ona jest jego rozsądkiem i sumieniem. To ona służy mu radą, gdy wszyscy inni go zawiodą.- wyliczał.- To musi być prawda. Moja matka taka była. Podobno mój ojciec radził się tylko jej, tylko jej ufał. Mieć taką towarzyszkę życia u boku, byłoby zaszczytem każdego mężczyzny.- dodał zdecydowanie i serce Samanthy rosło, kiedy go słuchała.

Jakże długo czekała, by znaleźć kogoś, kto nie boi się silnych, wykształconych kobiet, kto nie myśli o płci pięknej tylko w płytkich kategoriach. Dotąd myślała, że jej papa, i ewentualnie wuj George, byli wyjątkami od tej reguły, zwłaszcza po jej przejściach z poprzednimi adoratorami, a jednak Jack okazał się tym, na którego tak długo czekała. Gdyby tylko i on jej chciał…

\- Cóż, nie ukrywam, że chciałabym robić coś więcej w życiu, niż urządzanie bali i proszonych herbatek. Pasjonuje mnie nauka, nowe odkrycia, wynalazki. To wszystko jest takie ekscytujące!- odpowiedziała z entuzjazmem panna Carter.- Mój ojciec postarał się, bym miała szeroki dostęp do edukacji i nigdy nie przestanę mu być za to wdzięczną, lecz ukończywszy nauki musiałam poprzestać na teorii, skoro drzwi do praktykowania wiedzy są dla kobiet nadal szczelnie zamknięte.- westchnęła.- Próbowałam zdobyć choć posadę asystenta w pracowniach naukowych Waszyngtonu, czy Bostonu, lecz jak tylko wysłałam list, otrzymywałam tę samą odpowiedź. Och, nie mówiono nic wprost, lecz aluzja zawsze była jasna. Dostałabym posadę, gdybym nie była kobietą.- dodała z irytacją.

\- Przykro mi, Samantho.- powiedział miękko pułkownik.- Nie wiem, ile szkół skończyłaś i jak rozległa w istocie jest twoja wiedza, lecz wiem, że mam do czynienia z kobietą wielkiego rozumu. Myślę, że świat, który cię tak fascynuje, wiele traci nie pozwalając ci pokazać, co potrafisz, co potrafią też inne podobne do ciebie kobiety. Być może nadejdzie dzień, że to się zmieni. Żywię nadzieję, że tak się stanie. Póki jednak reguły się nie zmienią, póki szanse się nie wyrównają, pozostaje ci tylko rozwijać twoje pasje. Może powinnaś zapisywać gdzieś swoje spostrzeżenia i wnioski? Być może nadejdzie chwila, że ktoś zechce to opublikować…- stwierdził.- Sądzę, że twój punkt widzenia byłby niezwykle interesujący.

\- Nawet, jeśli nie masz pojęcia o zakresie mojej wiedzy?- zachichotała lekko.

\- Nie muszę wiedzieć, jakie szkoły ukończyłaś, by wiedzieć, że jesteś mądra.- odpowiedział.- To nie dyplom świadczy o inteligencji, lecz trzeźwy osąd, trafność słów i rozsądek, którego ci nie brakuje. Obserwujesz i wyciągasz wnioski. Świadomie używasz logiki, choć to nieczęste wśród płci przeciwnej. Nie boisz się wyrażać swojego zdania, nawet jeśli nie zawsze jest ono zgodne z opinią innych. Za to cię szanuję i stąd wiem, że rozumem przewyższasz nie tylko kobiety tej epoki, a nawet wielu mężczyzn.- mówił.- Nie bój się sięgać po marzenia, Samantho…- zachęcał.- Nie zrażaj się niepowodzeniami. Walcz o to, co kochasz, a w końcu osiągniesz, co zechcesz.- dokończył z łagodnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Obawiam się, że mój papa i brat woleliby, gdybym nareszcie wyszła za mąż i została stateczną panią domu.- odparła blondynka.- Wszyscy tego po mnie oczekują. Mówią, że zostanę starą panną, jeśli się nie opamiętam.- skrzywiła się dziewczyna.

\- Nie znam osobiście ani twego brata, ani reszty rodziny, ale mam zaszczyt służyć pod rozkazami twego ojca od kilku już lat i sądzę, że jego jedynym pragnieniem jest, byś odnalazła szczęście.- usłyszała w zamian.- Gdyby chciał tylko uczynić z ciebie stateczną panienkę na wydaniu, nie poświęciłby tak wiele uwagi twej edukacji. Dostrzegł jednak twój potencjał i chcę cię zapewnić, że nie znam dumniejszego ojca, niż generał Carter. Nie masz pojęcia, jak często wspominał o twej niesłychanej inteligencji, o talentach, których nie posiada żadna inna młoda dama poza tobą. Kiedy wyznał mi pewnego dnia, jak zaskoczony był, gdy zaczęłaś czytać mając niecałe trzy lata, miał w oczach takie światło, taką ojcowską dumę i takie przerażenie jednocześnie, że żadne słowa tego nie opiszą. Twój ojciec bał się, że nie zdoła zapewnić ci warunków do rozwoju twego intelektu, że nie wypełni należycie swego obowiązku, jako ojca i opiekuna, że zrobi coś, co wstrzyma rozkwit tak wielkiego talentu. Gdyby chciał cię po prostu wydać za mąż, zrobiłby to dawno temu, ale generał liczy się z twoim zdaniem, szanuje twoje zainteresowania i z pewnością nie zamierza ci niczego narzucać. Żaden ojciec tak nie kochał i nie podziwiał swej córki, jak Jacob Carter kocha i podziwia ciebie, Sam. Nie twierdzę…- dodał.- … że nie chciałby widzieć cię szczęśliwie zamężną. Chyba każdy ojciec podświadomie pragnie, by po jego śmierci córka, światło jego oczu, miała u boku człowieka, który otoczy ją opieką i wsparciem w trudnych chwilach. Ja chciałbym tego, gdybym miał córkę. Generał nie jest inny. Jest jednak wystarczająco rozumny, by wiedzieć, że jego córka nie jest przeciętną kobietą. Nigdy nie zmusiłby cię do czegoś, na co nie masz ochoty.- dokończył z przekonaniem.

Rzadko mówił tak długo i tak wiele. Zazwyczaj był człowiekiem cichym i starał się wyrażać zwięźle. Poczuł jednak, że musi się z nią podzielić swoimi przemyśleniami. Chciał, by wiedziała, że on nie boi się jej inteligencji, że jej ojciec jest świadom rozumu córki i jest z niej dumny. Chciał, by wiedziała, że nie jest sama…

\- Jest pan pierwszym mężczyzną, pułkowniku…

\- Jack.- poprawił szybko, gdy tylko Samantha otworzyła usta.

\- Jack...- uśmiechnęła się uroczo.- …jesteś pierwszym mężczyzną, który mi to powiedział.- dokończyła myśl.- Pierwszym, któremu nie przeszkadza fakt, że interesuje mnie coś poza grą na fortepianie, haftowaniem, czy wychowywaniem dzieci.

\- Och, nie przesadzaj!- zaprzeczył zaraz.- Daniel również bardzo szanuje twe zdanie, Sam!

\- No dobrze. Być może Daniel również podziela twój osąd, Jack. Myślę jednak, że mimo wszystko nadal oczekuje, że jak każda panna na wydaniu, i ja wreszcie się ugnę, i pokornie wyjdę za mąż, by po jakimś czasie zupełnie porzucić marzenia.- westchnęła znowu.- Nie mówię, że zupełnie nie mam ochoty porzucić panieńskiego stanu, ale czy jest coś złego w tym, że pragnę, by człowiek, którego poślubię, kochał mnie taką, jaka jestem naprawdę? By nie chciał mnie po ślubie zmieniać?

\- Nie ma w tym absolutnie niczego złego!- odparł szybko pułkownik.- Tylko głupiec oczekiwałby, że po ślubie staniesz się tylko zwykłą żoną i matką. Zasługujesz na męża, który doceni, jaki niezwykły klejnot znalazł. Wiem, że tam gdzieś jest młody człowiek z na tyle otwartym umysłem, by zrozumieć, że żeniąc się tobą, nie mógł dokonać lepszego wyboru, Samantho.- szepnął, patrząc na nią ciepło.

\- _Młody człowiek?-_ pomyślała Sam, patrząc na obiekt swych uczuć. Czy naprawdę nie widział, nie rozumiał, że to jego ceniła ponad wszystkich „młodych" absztyfikantów, że w jej oczach ten cudowny, dojrzały mężczyzna był wart więcej, niż wszyscy inni.- Co, jeśli wolę nieco starszych mężczyzn?- zaryzykowała stwierdzenie i O'Neill mało nie zakrztusił się łykiem wina, które właśnie próbował, nim napełni jej kieliszek. Nie mogła przecież pić trunku cuchnącego korkiem.

\- Kogokolwiek wybierzesz, będzie to dla niego honor i zaszczyt.- odpowiedział, gdy nad sobą zapanował. Nie robił sobie nadziei, że mówiła o nim. Nawet, jeśli Sam rzeczywiście preferowała dojrzalszych mężczyzn, on był już zbyt stary, zbyt doświadczony przez życie. Nie miał jej nic do zaoferowania, a przynajmniej nie tyle, na ile w istocie zasługiwała. Czasem miłość to za mało.

Coś mignęło w jego ciemnych oczach, gdy to powiedział. Smutek, nostalgia? Cokolwiek to jednak było, zniknęło bardzo szybko i Samantha jęknęła w duszy. Nie rozumiał, albo nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że mówiła o nim. Jak więc miała skłonić go, by się przed nią otworzył, by ją zauważył, by odpowiedział na jej ciche wołanie?

\- _Usłysz mnie, Jack. Usłysz moje serce!-_ błagała bezgłośnie. W tym świecie była jednak TYLKO kobietą, nawet jeśli wykształconą lepiej, niż niejeden mężczyzna. W sprawach miłości miała związane ręce, bo nie uchodziło, by dama pierwsza mówiła o swym uczuciu. Jeśli nie zdarzy się cud, umrze jako stara panna, bo pułkownik posiadł w całości jej serce. Jeśli nie będzie jego, nie będzie należeć do żadnego innego.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

XII

\- Sammie, córeczko…- zaczął powoli generał Carter, gdy po kolacji oboje odpoczywali w swoim salonie. On przeglądał egzemplarz miejscowej gazety, podczas gdy jego córka uważnie studiowała nową, wypożyczoną jej przez kapitana Jacksona książkę.

\- Tak, papo?- odparła dziewczyna, opuszczając wolumin na kolana i skupiając całą uwagę na swym rodzicielu.

\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy ty spędzasz coraz więcej czasu w towarzystwie pułkownika O'Neilla?- zapytał. W całym swoim zabieganiu zapewne mógłby przeoczyć ten drobny fakt, lecz ostatnio dało się słyszeć pewne komentarze i z troski o córkę musiał się rozeznać w sytuacji.

\- Jeśli rzeczywiście tak jest, to czy jest w tym coś niestosownego, ojcze?- odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie, choć nie było to zgodne z zasadami eleganckiego wysławiania się. Nie byli jednak w towarzystwie, więc pozwoliła sobie nieco odbić od wyznaczonych etykietą standardów.- Pułkownik, to dżentelmen pod każdym względem i zapewniam cię, że traktuje mnie z największym szacunkiem należnym nie tylko mej płci, lecz również pochodzeniu.- dodała z naciskiem.

\- Nie mam co do tego wątpliwości, moje dziecko, lecz wasza… zażyłość…- tu chrząknął nieznacznie.-… wzbudziła ostatnimi czasy serię plotek. Mówi się, że pułkownik cię adoruje, Sammie.

\- Och, gdyby tylko!- wymamrotała pod nosem tak, że nie było szans, by ojciec ją usłyszał. Głośniej zaś dodała.- Gdyby tak było, jestem pewna, że pułkownik najpierw poprosił by cię o pozwolenie, papo. Zgaduję jednak, że tak się nie stało.- stwierdziła, widząc minę Jacoba.

\- Istotnie. Znam Jacka O'Neilla już od kilku dobrych lat i również sądzę, że gdyby rzeczywiście chciał się do ciebie zalecać, wpierw rozmówiłby się ze mną.- przyznał generał.- Nie wspomniał jednak o tym słowem. Zmierzam do tego, moja droga, że zasłyszane ostatnio komentarze na wasz temat, zbiły mnie nieco z tropu. Zdumiewa mnie, że znajdujesz jego towarzystwo interesującym. Wszakże pułkownik nie jest typem myśliciela. Tymczasem spędzacie ze sobą mnóstwo czasu i szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia, o czym ze sobą rozmawiacie, skoro ciebie fascynuje nauka, a jego nieco bardziej… przyziemne rozrywki.- wyznał Jacob.

\- Mylisz się, ojcze, myśląc, że pułkownik jest mężczyzną płytkim, czy pozbawionym intelektu.- pospieszyła zaraz z odpowiedzią.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem, kochanie.- zaprzeczył zaraz oficer.- Jack O'Neill to bardzo błyskotliwy oficer i strateg, choć jest nieco ekscentryczny.

\- Jeśli ekscentryzmem nazywa się potrzebę odpoczynku od codziennego życia pełnego stresu, krwi i potu, to być może pułkownik jest ekscentrykiem, skoro ucieka od tego wszystkiego do rzeczy prostych i spokojnych. Zapewniam cię jednak, papo, że pomijając upodobanie twego zastępcy do zupełnie niemodnych w naszych kręgach rozrywek, pułkownik nie tylko jest człowiekiem inteligentnym, lecz również wielce interesującym. Ma głębokie wnętrze, dobre serce, otwarty umysł i w porównaniu do niektórych naszych znajomych, potrafi poprowadzić ciekawą konwersację. Cudownie się z nim rozmawia, zwłaszcza, że pułkownik posiada interesujący punkt widzenia na wiele tematów i nie boi się nie zgadzać z opinią ogółu tylko po to, by nie popełnić faux pas.

\- Coś o tym wiem!- roześmiał się Jake.- Jego zachowanie czasem jest bliskie niesubordynacji, lecz choćbym nawet chciał, nie mam serca postawić go przed sądem. Jestem generałem. Trzymanie się zasad i przepisów jest moim świętym obowiązkiem, ale czasami sytuacja wymaga, by spojrzeć na nią nie z punktu widzenia żołnierza, lecz człowieka. Jack O'Neill tak właśnie czyni. Nie boi się przedkładać swego człowieczeństwa i honoru, ponad obowiązek żołnierza. Podziwiam go za to, jednak jeśli to komuś wyjawisz, zaprzeczę.- mrugnął.- Poza tym…- dodał jeszcze.-… choć to niewiarygodne, on się prawie nigdy nie myli. Rzadko widuje się tak przewidujących i zapobiegliwych oficerów jak Jack. Potrafi znaleźć wyjście z każdej sytuacji, nawet jeśli ta wydaje się być pozornie beznadziejna.

\- Ponieważ pułkownik ma bystry umysł, ojcze, rozum, dzięki któremu potrafi sprowadzić najbardziej skomplikowany problem do czynników pierwszych i znaleźć dla niego proste rozwiązanie.- powiedziała blondynka.- Od dawna nie spotkałam tak błyskotliwego człowieka, papo, kogoś, kto stawia przede mną nowe wyzwania i zachęca mnie do wybiegania myślą poza narzucone nam kanony wiedzy, czy postępowania. Gdy z nim rozmawiam, czuję się swobodnie. Nie muszę ukrywać faktu, że posiadam rozum, bo pułkownik nie obawia się inteligentnych kobiet. Szanuje je.- mówiła.- Po drugie, lubię jego poczucie humoru.- przyznała.- Może jest nieco dziwne, ale zawsze sprawia, że mam ochotę się roześmiać. Pułkownik jest bardzo dowcipny.- dokończyła.

\- Mi to mówisz?- jęknął generał.- Gdyby nie został żołnierzem, z pewnością zrobiłby karierę jako cyrkowy klown. Boże dopomóż, gdy nadchodzi Prima Aprilis! Nie mam, co prawda, dowodów, ale wiem, że coroczna seria kawałów serwowanych moim podwładnym w koszarach, to jego robota. Oczywiście to dobrze działa na morale żołnierzy, więc nie wysilam się zbytnio, by znaleźć winowajcę…- mamrotał, a jego córka zachichotała.- Proszę cię, córeczko. Nie śmiej się! Gdyby w sztabie wydało się, że na to pozwalam, pewnie straciłbym stanowisko!

\- Skądinąd wiem, ojcze, że zarówno ty, jak i pułkownik, jesteście bardzo lubiani przez żołnierzy i innych oficerów, więc twoje stanowisko jest raczej bezpieczne.- mrugnęła wesoło.

\- Oby!- zgodził się Carter, po czym spojrzał na córkę już poważniej.- Sammie…

\- Tak, papo?

\- Gdy tak ciebie słucham, mam wrażenie, że nie oponowałabyś zbytnio, gdyby pułkownik jednak zechciał ruszyć w kontury do twej ręki.- powiedział, przyglądając się z uwagą Samanthcie.- Czy się mylę, córeczko?- odważył się spytać.

Panna Carter się zarumieniła.

\- Ojcze, ja… Pułkownik nie myśli o mnie w ten sposób.- wymruczała niemal szeptem.

\- Jesteś tego pewna?- naciskał.- Plotki nie biorą się z niczego, moja droga. Być może jednak jest inaczej. Chcę, byś wiedziała, skarbie…- Jacob westchnął głęboko i kontynuował.- Gdybyś była mu przychylna i gdyby Jack O'Neill jednak zdecydował się cię adorować, nie stanę wam na drodze.- powiedział, a blondynka zrobiła wielkie oczy.- Zawsze pragnąłem tylko twojego szczęścia i chociaż nie tak wyobrażałem sobie potencjalnego zięcia, to zgodzę się na wasz związek, jeśli tylko uczyni cię on szczęśliwym. Majątek pułkownika z pewnością nie dorównuje naszemu, a jego pozycja w towarzystwie również może być postrzegana jako nieco niższa, lecz jak sama powiedziałaś, to oficer i dżentelmen, człowiek honoru i wielkiej moralności, mądry i roztropny. Wierzę, że mógłby dać ci szczęście w małżeństwie. Nie myśl jednak, że chcę cię do czegokolwiek zmuszać, Sammie...- dodał.- Tu chodzi o twoje życie i jeśli z wyboru pozostaniesz samotna, tak czy inaczej zabezpieczę cię finansowo, a twój brat z pewnością będzie ci służył radą i pomocą, gdy zajdzie potrzeba.

\- _Jack miał rację!-_ pomyślała Samantha, słuchając słów ojca i przypominając sobie rozmowę prowadzoną nad strumykiem. Znów poczuła podziw dla przenikliwości srebrnowłosego bohatera, dla jego zrozumienia ludzkich emocji i uczuć. Mylił się tylko w przypadku jednej osoby. Nie rozumiał, a może bał się zrozumieć, że choć wielu młodzian pragnęło jej uczucia i ręki, ona już oddała swe serce tylko temu smutnemu, samotnemu, wrażliwemu mężczyźnie, który chował się za maską żartownisia i ignoranta. Przychylność ojca była dla niej więcej niż radosną wieścią, lecz cóż po niej, gdy Jack nie próbował zmieniać ich zażyłości na bardziej intymną? Pragnęła jego miłości, lecz czy miała odwagę, by o nią zawalczyć?

\- Odpowiedź szczerze, dziecko. Czujesz coś do niego?- zapytał raz jeszcze generał.

Nie odpowiedziała słowami, lecz jej oczy i delikatny rumieniec zrobiły to za nią.

Jacob uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

\- Jeśli rzeczywiście ten twój pułkownik ma więcej oleju w głowie, niż pokazuje na co dzień, otworzy wreszcie oczy na to, co ma przed nosem.- stwierdził.- Niech go jednak Bóg ma w opiece, jeżeli złamie ci kiedyś serce, bo przysięgam, że sąd wojskowy będzie jego najmniejszym problemem. Osobiście obedrę go ze skóry, a szczątki rzucę sępom na pożarcie!- zagroził wesoło, a Samantha odłożyła książkę, podeszła bliżej i klęknąwszy, położyła mu głowę na kolanach.

\- Jesteś wspaniały, papo i bardzo cię kocham.- powiedziała miękko.

\- A ja ciebie, córeczko. A ja ciebie.- odparł i ucałował jej czoło.- Twoja matka byłaby dumna, że wyrosłaś na tak wspaniałą kobietę. Ja z pewnością jestem.- dodał jeszcze.

Tak długo byli osobno, ale jego myśli i miłość ojcowska zawsze były przy niej, i przy jej bracie. Teraz znów miał u boku jedno ze swoich dzieci, ukochaną córkę, która spełniła wszystkie jego oczekiwania i marzenia. Być może wkrótce utraci ją na nowo, ale tej straty nie będzie żałował jak długo człowiek, którego wybrała, doceni ten skarb.

Na Boga! Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu Jack O'Neill byłby ostatnim, którego stary generał wziąłby pod uwagę, jako pretendenta do ręki córki, ale życie prowadzi ludzi różnymi, czasem pokrętnymi ścieżkami. Jeśli Sammie uznała, że jest w nim coś więcej, co sprawia, że pułkownik jest jej godnym, to kim był, by sprzeciwiać się jej osądowi? W końcu była geniuszem, czy też nie?!

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

\- Jack…- Samantha zaczęła niepewnie, miękko, spoglądając na ukochanego spod rzęs. Od dawna nurtowała ją jedna rzecz i wreszcie odważyła się zapytać.

\- Tak, Sam?- odparł łagodnie.

Było piękne popołudnie i para siedziała w ogrodzie panny Carter, delektując się słodkim podwieczorkiem przygotowanym przez kucharkę. Molly tym razem z nimi nie było, bowiem generał uznał, że nie musi się obawiać o cześć córki, gdy jest ona w towarzystwie jego najbardziej zaufanego oficera.

\- Dlaczego wciąż jesteś sam?- zapytała cicho.- Jak mężczyzna twego pokroju mógł nie założyć rodziny?- dodała, lecz gdy w jego ciemnych oczach dostrzegła ból, dorzuciła szybko:- Nie odpowiadaj, jeśli nie chcesz. Wybacz również, jeśli me wścibstwo cię uraziło. Mam niezdrowy zwyczaj szukać odpowiedzi nawet tam, gdzie nie powinnam.- szepnęła z zażenowaniem.

Pułkownik milczał przez chwilę, zapatrzony gdzieś w horyzont, a potem westchnął i odpowiedział powoli:

\- Nie ma nic złego w zadawaniu pytań, jak długo nie krzywdzą one innych ludzi, Samantho. Twoje jest logiczne i zasługuje na odpowiedź, choć nie łatwo mi o tym mówić.- stwierdził.- Był czas, gdy bliski byłem założenia rodziny. Tuż przed wojną poznałem piękną i mądrą dziewczynę, dzięki której me serce zabiło szybciej. Miała na imię Sara i była jedyną kobietą, jakiej się kiedykolwiek oświadczyłem. Gdyby przeżyła, dziś bylibyśmy małżeństwem.- wyznał powoli i panna Carter poczuła, jak przeszywa ją strzała żałości. A więc dlatego jej nie chciał. Wciąż cierpiał po utracie narzeczonej! Jak głęboko musiał kochać tę kobietę, że wiele lat po wojnie nadal nosił w sercu żałobę po niej? Czy w tej sytuacji Sam miała jakiekolwiek szanse, by go w sobie rozkochać?

\- Co się stało?- zadała kolejne pytanie. Musiała wiedzieć, w jakich okolicznościach utracił ukochaną, by zrozumieć jego ból i własne w tym wszystkim położenie.

Jack uśmiechnął się smutno.

\- Uwierz lub nie, ale Sara była do ciebie bardzo podobna, Sam…- zaczął.- Była piękna, energiczna, inteligentna i odważna. Zupełnie jak ty.- dodał.- Jej odwaga nie znała granic, a oddanie ojczyźnie było silniejsze niż u niejednego żołnierza. Gdy ją poznałem, była dziewczyną z Południa, lecz kształconą na Północy i oddaną ideałom abolicji oraz Unii.

\- Musiała być niezwykłą dziewczyną, skoro oddałeś jej serce.- powiedziała Samantha.

\- I była.- przytaknął.- Nie każda dziewczyna zdecydowałaby się na to, co ona, wiedząc, jakie ryzyko niesie za sobą ta decyzja.- odpowiedział.

\- Nie rozumiem, co masz na myśli, Jack?- spytała zaintrygowana dziewczyna.

\- Sara wykorzystała swoje południowe pochodzenie i rodzinne koneksje, by dostarczać nam cennych informacji o posunięciach przeciwnika.- odpowiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością.

\- Była szpiegiem?!- zdumiała się blondynka.

\- Najlepszym, jakiego mieliśmy przez bardzo długi czas.- potwierdził.- Byłem z niej dumny, ale jednocześnie bałem się o nią. Jako córka oficera, doskonale wiesz, co grozi za zdradę.- dodał, spoglądając na pannę Carter.

\- Czy to właśnie ją spotkało? Zginęła, bo została zdemaskowana?- zapytała Samantha.

\- Zginęła, bo została zdradzona przez własnego, przyrodniego brata.- usłyszała z jego ust.- Nie wiem, jak się zorientował, że Sara dla nas pracuje. Był ważną personą w Ministerstwie Wojny Konfederatów i z pewnością nie podzielał liberalnych poglądów siostry. Gdy dowiedziałem się, że Sara została aresztowana, próbowałem ją ratować. Liczyłem na to, że jako siostra Bradena Wilkes'a, uniknie stryczka i po prostu odsiedzi swoje w Libby. Na lżejsze więzienie nie miałem nadziei, bo jej „wina" była zbyt poważna, ale jak długo była żywa, tak długo wierzyłem, że ją odbiję i przemycę na nasze tyły. Spóźniłem się jednak, Sam…- szepnął z bólem.- Stracono ją na szubienicy zaledwie dzień przed moim przybyciem. Podobno nawet tuż przed śmiercią, gdy kat zakładał jej pętlę na szyi, odmówiła opaski na oczy i wykrzyknęła, że z dumą umiera za to, w co wierzy.

\- Musiałeś być zdruzgotany.- stwierdziła ze współczuciem, a jednocześnie głębokim podziwem dla tej pary, dla Sary, że poświęciła uczucie dla dobra ojczyzny i dla Jacka, że przetrwał tę tragedię. Teraz już wiedziała, co Daniel miał niegdyś na myśli, mówiąc, iż pułkownik kiedyś szukał śmierci. Strata narzeczonej musiała go załamać. Przetrwał jednak, wytrzymał i żył dalej, w sercu wciąż nosząc ból oraz tęsknotę, będąc wiernym pamięci zmarłej ukochanej.

\- Czułem, że wraz ze śmiercią Sary skończyło się i moje życie.- przyznał.- Nic już nie miało znaczenia i szczerze mówiąc miałem nadzieję, że szybko do niej dołączę. Trwała wojna, więc nietrudno było napotkać kulę, która uwolniłaby mnie wreszcie od tej rozpaczy. Być może moje życzenie wreszcie by się spełniło, gdybym nie poznał Daniela.- mówił i tym razem na jego ustach pojawił się pobłażliwy uśmiech.- Był młody, pełen życia i strasznie uparty. Wiercił mi dziurę w brzuchu, dopóki nie przysiągłem mu, że zrobię wszystko, by przeżyć tę wojnę, by ujrzeć, jak wszystko to, za co zginęła Sara, tryumfuje. Potem nadal mi ględził, że warto żyć, dla siebie i dla innych, aż wreszcie sam w to uwierzyłem. Od tamtej pory wciąż od nowa znajduję powody, dla których warto budzić się każdego ranka i choć czasem bywa ciężko, cieszę się, że Danny przypomniał mi, jak dobrze jest oddychać, czuć słońce na twarzy, czy nocą podziwiać rozgwieżdżone niebo.

\- Wiem, że bardzo kochałeś narzeczoną i zawsze będziesz nosić ją w sercu, ale czy nie myślałeś potem, by spróbować raz jeszcze, by założyć rodzinę, Jack?- spytała nieśmiało.

\- Nie.- przyznał.- Być może dlatego, że nie spotkałem kobiety, która dorównałaby Sarze.- powiedział, w duszy dodając:- _Dopiero ty jej dorównałaś, ale nigdy się tego nie dowiesz._

\- A gdybyś spotkał taką kobietę?- naciskała, choć sama nie wiedziała, skąd wzięła na to odwagę.

\- Nawet gdyby, jestem już za stary na małżeństwo, Sam. Mam prawie czterdzieści lat i żadna rozsądna kobieta by mnie nie chciała. Jestem za bardzo zużyty!- odparł żartem i mrugnął, by rozgonić atmosferę melancholii towarzyszącą jego wspomnieniom. Nie przyszedł tu przecież po to, by zasmucać Sam swoją przeszłością, lecz spędzić z nią miłe popołudnie.

\- Jesteś mężczyzną w sile wieku!- zaprotestowała zaraz blondynka.- Założę się, że niejedna dama chciałaby stanąć u twego boku, Jack.- powiedziała, myśląc jednocześnie:- _Ja bardzo bym chciała._

\- Eee, nie.- machnął ręką.- Nie jestem materiałem na męża. Zbyt długo byłem sam. Jestem bałaganiarzem, zbyt często nie ma mnie w domu i nawet świętą doprowadziłbym do szaleństwa swoimi przyziemnymi zainteresowaniami.- wyliczał.

\- Jesteś również przystojnym, silnym, honorowym, czarującym, dowcipnym i interesującym mężczyzną, który na dodatek lubi dzieci.- zripostowała, a on się zaczerwienił.- Nie myśl, że nie widziałam cię z chłopcami od Dixonów, czy córeczką doktorostwa Fraiser na dorocznym pikniku. Te maluchy cię uwielbiają. Zwłaszcza Cassie. Sądzę więc, że nie tylko byłbyś dobrym mężem, ale także cudownym ojcem.

\- Nie przeczę, że kocham dzieci.- wyznał.- Mają w sobie niewinność tego świata, całą jego radość. Czasem jednak bywa, że człowiekowi nie jest pisane ich posiadanie. Myślę, że tak jest ze mną. Mój czas przeminął, Sam. Nic tego nie zmieni.

\- Nigdy nie mów nigdy.- skwitowała. To, co jej wyznał, sprowadziło na nią olśnienie. Wiele przecierpiał i chociaż się pozbierał, czuł się samotny. W tamtej jednej chwili podjęła decyzję- zrobi wszystko, by Jack O'Neill już nigdy nie był sam i jeśli się jej powiedzie, w jego życiu jednak zaistnieją niewinność i radość tego świata. On urodził się, by być ojcem i nawet jeśli dotąd nie myślała o sobie jak o przyszłej mamie, to odkryła, że nie miałaby nic przeciwko, by nią zostać, ale tylko wtedy, gdyby on był u jej boku. Jeśli się uda, da mu rodzinę, która zrekompensuje jego stratę, i przywróci szczęście. Musi się tylko postarać. To było wyzwanie, ale Samantha była z Carterów, a ci nigdy nie uciekali przed wyzwaniami!

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

\- Sammie, córeczko, pozwól ze mną, mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.- poprosił pewnego dnia jej ojciec, gdy powrócił z wyprawy do sąsiedniego Denver. Generał Carter i pułkownik O'Neill pojechali tam w sprawie zakontraktowanego dla wojska prowiantu, który ostatnio dochodził z opóźnieniami i w dodatku był kiepskiej jakości. Należało na miejscu dowiedzieć się, jaka była tego przyczyna i chociaż wyprawa samego tylko pułkownika byłaby wystarczającą, to Jacob chciał spotkać się jeszcze z dentystą, którego nadal brakowało w Springs. Od jakiegoś czasu pobolewał go ząb i uznał, że wizyta była niezbędna, jeśli nie miało mu się w przyszłości pogorszyć. Pojechali więc obaj i w sumie dobrze na tym wyszli, bo sprawę niesolidnego dostawcy załatwili znacznie szybciej, i skuteczniej (po prostu rezygnując z jego usług, skoro konkurencyjnych handlowców nie brakowało), a przy okazji zajrzeli na odbywającą się tam akurat aukcję koni.

 _\- Sir, ta siwa klacz…- Jack wskazał piękne, pełne gracji zwierzę, prowadzone przez jednego ze stajennych gdzieś pod koniec licytacji._

 _\- Istotnie wspaniała.- przyznał zaraz generał, wprawnym okiem oceniając walory klaczy.- Doskonałe proporcje i spójrz, jak trzyma łeb!- dodał z uznaniem._

 _\- Chciałem powiedzieć to samo. – przytaknął pułkownik.- Jest też doskonale ułożona.- zauważył O'Neill.- Sądzę, że byłaby idealna dla panny Carter.- powiedział.- Większość młodych dam w mieście je posiada. Panna Carter mogłaby na przykład urządzać sobie przejażdżki w parku, albo wycieczki za miasto bez konieczności używania powozu.- argumentował._

 _\- Szczerze mówiąc, nawet o tym nie pomyślałem, ale chyba masz rację, Jack.- zgodził się po chwili zastanowienia jego dowódca, wciąż nie spuszczając oczu z okazałego konia. Siwa klacz tylko raz okazała nieposłuszeństwo, gdy stajenny wykonał ruch, który się jej nie spodobał, lecz jej trening wziął górę i zapanowała nad sobą nader szybko. Miała charakter, zupełnie jak córka generała, co zauważył też młodszy z oficerów i roześmiał się w duchu. Te dwie panny pasowałyby do siebie jak ulał. Z pozoru okiełznane i grzeczne, ale w razie potrzeby, gotowe się postawić.- Zobaczmy zatem, ile właściciel chce za tę księżniczkę. Jeśli cena będzie rozsądna, zalicytuję.- powiedział._

 _\- Myślę, sir, że za klacz taką jak ona, warto wydać nawet większą kwotę.- stwierdził pułkownik.- To doskonałe zwierzę i można by ją potem stanowić z jakimś dobrym ogierem. Założę się, że źrebięta byłyby obiecujące.- teoretyzował._

 _\- Niegłupi pomysł.- uśmiechnął się generał i klepnął swego zastępcę w plecy.- Może rzeczywiście warto zainwestować w nią nawet nieco więcej._

 _\- Jeśli uda się ją kupić, zlecę T. Murray'owi zrobienie siodła dla panny Samanthy. Jak żyję, nie znam lepszego rymarza od niego. Ten człowiek naprawdę wie, jak się robi wygodne siodła. Sam korzystam z jednego i gwarantuję, panie generale, że tylko on wykona godne pańskiej córki.- zaoferował się srebrnowłosy oficer._

 _\- Rzeczywiście, zauważyłem, że twoje siodło jest świetnej jakości, Jack.- powiedział Jacob.- Nie wiedziałem jednak, że zrobił to miejscowy rzemieślnik.- W dodatku jest kunsztownie zdobione._

 _\- T. poświęca wiele uwagi swoim wyrobom. Nikt w okolicy mu nie dorównuje. Być może, gdy wrócimy, będzie miał już jakieś gotowe siodło dla panny Carter, ale jeśli nie, na pewno zrobi coś odpowiedniego.- mówił O'Neill._

 _\- Skoro jest taki dobry, skorzystamy z jego usług tak czy inaczej, nawet jeśli teraz nie kupimy tej klaczy. Jak zauważyłeś, pułkowniku, moja córka potrzebuje konia. Jeśli dziś nie kupimy nic tutaj, rozejrzymy się w naszej okolicy za czymś odpowiednim.- stwierdził generał._

 _\- Tak, sir.- potwierdził Jack i obaj podeszli bliżej, by wziąć udział w aukcji. Licytator właśnie przedstawiał pochodzenie interesującej ich klaczy i zachwalał jej walory, po czym wyznaczył cenę wyjściową. Potencjalnych kupców nie brakowało. Zwierzę było czystej krwi i kusiło swoim pięknem niejednego hodowcę. Cena pięła się do góry, a potem jeszcze wyżej, i jeszcze wyżej, aż zostało już tylko dwóch licytujących. Pewien kupiec walczył zawzięcie, ale generał Carter nie odpuszczał, do momentu, gdy jego przeciwnik nie postawił wszystkiego na jedną kartę._

 _\- Do licha! Nie mam tyle przy sobie. Musiałbym iść do banku, a wtedy i tak byłoby już po wszystkim.- mruknął rozczarowany Jacob._

 _\- Ja mam, sir.- szepnął zaraz pułkownik.- Proszę. Niech pan weźmie, panie generale. Potem się rozliczymy. Szkoda byłoby przepuścić taką okazję, szczególnie, że podejrzewam, iż nasz konkurent więcej już nie zaoferuje._

 _Generał spojrzał na kupca i dojrzał te same oznaki, jakie sugerował mu jego pierwszy oficer. Mężczyzna próbował być opanowany, ale trochę drgała mu powieka, a pięść miał zaciśniętą, choć próbował to ukrywać osłaniając ją kapeluszem._

 _\- Oddam po wizycie w banku. Dziękuję, Jack.- zgodził się, przyjmując prędko sakiewkę i w ostatniej chwili przebijając ofertę przeciwnika o włos._

 _\- Czy ktoś da więcej za to piękne zwierzę?- spytał jeszcze licytator._

 _Gdy nikt się nie zgłosił, a niedawny konkurent się poddał, ów powtórzył cenę Jake'a jeszcze po dwakroć, po czym ogłosił generała zwycięzcą._

 _\- Gratuluję, sir.- uśmiechnął się O'Neill.- Panna Carter będzie zachwycona prezentem. Jestem tego pewien.- dodał._

 _\- Dziękuję, pułkowniku. Ja również tak myślę.- uśmiechnął się Carter.- Dziękuję też za tę przysługę. Byłem pewien, że przegram tę licytację. Cóż to byłaby za strata!- powiedział, biorąc uzdę do ręki i z bliska podziwiając zakup. Klacz była warta tych pieniędzy. Co do tego nie było wątpliwości. Teraz tylko musieli zabrać ją ze sobą do Springs, co udało im się bez większych kłopotów._

\- Mój Boże! Jest cudowna!- zawołała Sam, gdy ojciec pokazał jej podarek.

\- I jest twoja, moja droga.- uśmiechnął się generał.- Pułkownik O'Neill wypatrzył ją na aukcji w Denver i uznaliśmy, że musisz ją mieć.

Na wspomnienie Jacka serce zabiło jej mocniej, zwłaszcza, gdy ojciec opowiedział jej o przebiegu licytacji. A więc jednak troszkę o niej myślał, przejmował się. Nie musiał pożyczać jej ojcu pieniędzy. Zrobił to, bo chciał, by miała tę klacz, bo chciał jej sprawić przyjemność. Jak wspaniałym i bezinteresownym był mężczyzną!

\- Czy już ma imię?- spytała miękko, delikatnie gładząc długą, jedwabistą grzywę konia i jego pysk.

\- Aurora. Jutrzenka.- odpowiedział jej ojciec.

\- Pasuje do niej.- uśmiechnęła się Samantha.- Już nie noc, ale jeszcze nie dzień. Jest szara jak wczesny poranek. Piękna.

\- I ma charakter, choć pozornie to ułożona panienka.- roześmiał się Jacob.- Myślę, że się dogadacie.- mrugnął wesoło.

\- Dziękuję, papo!- blondynka uścisnęła go ciepło.- To najlepszy prezent, jaki kiedykolwiek dostałam!

\- Siodło będziesz miała wkrótce. Wykona je tutejszy rymarz. Do tego czasu wypożyczyłem ci jedno od pani Langford.- dodał Jake.

\- Nie przepadam za damskimi siodłami, ojcze. Są strasznie niewygodne.- wyznała dziewczyna.- Ciocia nalegała, bym jeździła na takim, ale szczerze mówiąc, wolałabym zwykłe. Przecież i tak długa suknia skryje moje nogi.- stwierdziła Sam.

\- Obawiam się, córeczko, że wywołałabyś prawdziwy skandal, paradując po mieście w męskim siodle!- zachichotał generał.

Panna Carter westchnęła ciężko.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ktoś się kiedyś opamięta i społeczeństwo zrozumie, że kobieta może jeździć po męsku wciąż wyglądać jak na damę przystało. Te siodła, to istna tortura!- jęknęła.

\- Obiecuję ci, Sammie, że zrobię wszystko, by twoje osobiste siodło było najwygodniejsze jak się tylko da.- zaoferował jej ojciec.- Pułkownik O'Neill ręczy, że wykona dla ciebie prawdziwe cudo i ja mu wierzę, zwłaszcza, gdy widzę jego własne siodło zrobione przez tamtego człowieka. To prawdziwy majstersztyk.

\- Jeśli to Ja…- tu zająknęła się i oblała rumieńcem.-… pułkownik poleca tego rzemieślnika, to już nie mogę się doczekać efektu jego pracy. Ufam jego osądowi.- powiedziała blondynka.

\- Cóż, co by nie mówić, Jack O'Neill zna się niewątpliwie na dwóch rzeczach…- odparł Jacob.-… na wojennym rzemiośle i koniach. Jego Stargazer to najostrzejszy ogier w całej okolicy. Słucha tylko twojego pułkownika. Nikomu innemu nie pozwala się dosiadać. Czasem myślę, że O'Neill to zaklinacz koni.- mrugnął wesoło generał.

\- I doskonały jeździec, papo.- westchnęła znów, tym razem z rozmarzeniem, jego córka.- Gdybyś widział, jak zatrzymał nasz dyliżans! Ktoś inny na jego miejscu mógłby skręcić kark, ale Jac… ummm… pułkownik w pędzie stanął na siodle i przeskoczył z niego na kozła. To było niesamowite!- wspominała z zachwytem.

\- I znając Jacka, ryzykowne jak jasny gwint.- pokręcił głową generał Carter.- To mój najlepszy oficer, ale czasem zachowuje się wyjątkowo nierozsądnie i obawiam się, że kiedyś odbije mu się to czkawką.- dodał.

\- Proszę, papo! Nie wywołuj wilka z lasu!- zaprotestowała dziewczyna.- Nic mu się nie stanie. Nie może!- stwierdziła zdecydowanie. Na samą myśl o czymś takim, drżała z niepokoju.

\- Już dobrze, moje dziecko. Słowem już o tym nie wspomnę.- przyrzekł.- A tak swoją drogą, jak na takiego ryzykanta, Jack ma również wiele szczęścia. Fortuna mu sprzyja, więc miejmy nadzieję, że tak już zostanie. Nie chciałbym przedwcześnie stracić zięcia!- zażartował, a Sam przybrała barwę homara.

\- Ależ ojcze!- jęknęła zawstydzona.

Generał tylko się roześmiał. Wiedział, że córka jest zadurzona w jego zastępcy i podejrzewał, że O'Neill odwzajemniał to uczucie, szczególnie po ostatnich obserwacjach. Znał jednak Jacka, znał jego historię i obawiał się, że jeszcze trochę poczeka na wesele Sammie. Ci dwoje brnęli w ślepy zaułek i nie bardzo wiedział, jak skierować ich… znajomość na właściwy tor, nie ingerując w nią jednocześnie nazbyt wyraźnie. Chciał szczęścia Samanthy, tylko jak jej pomóc je osiągnąć?

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

XV

\- Witaj, T. Powiedz, że moje zamówienie jest gotowe.- pułkownik O'Neill zwrócił się do potężnie zbudowanego i stoicko opanowanego, ciemnoskórego rymarza, któremu zlecił wykonanie siodła dla Samanthy.

T. Murray był ex- niewolnikiem, zbiegłym z Południa w połowie wojny. Jego ojciec i pradziadek zawsze byli zręczni w dłoniach, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi i pracę ze skórami. Teal'c (bo takie było jego prawdziwe imię, którego korzenie wywodziły się z Egiptu) odziedziczył po nich talent, lecz miał pecha być sprzedanym wyjątkowo brutalnemu wyzyskiwaczowi niewolników, który nie wahał się użyć bicza czy noża, by zachęcić „czarnuchów" do szybszej pracy. Lucjusz Baalford był sadystą, jakich mało, czego dowodem były liczne blizny na ciele Murray'a, łącznie z tą na jego czole, którą rzeźnik wykonał z pomocą rozgrzanego żelaza. Zrobił to z dziką satysfakcją, przypominając niewolnikowi, że ma nad nim absolutną władzę. Teal'c zniósł to jednak dzielnie, mając nadzieję, że kiedyś zdoła uciec i odnaleźć sprzedaną innemu dziedzicowi ciężarną żonę. Skorzystał z pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji i zbiegł. Był ścigany przez ponad tydzień, nim wreszcie zgubił pogoń. Wyczerpany, nie zaniechał jednak drugiej części swego planu i udał się tam, gdzie spodziewał się znaleźć żonę. Drey'auc była dla niego wszystkim, tak samo jak dziecko, którego oczekiwała. Gdy wreszcie zdołał do niej dotrzeć, była już w połogu i bardzo chora. Wiedziała, że nie przeżyje. Oddała mu więc ich synka błagając, by zabrał go tam, gdzie obaj będą wolni.

 _\- Wybacz, że nie pójdę tam z tobą, mężu. Tak bardzo chciałam wiedzieć, jak to jest. Chciałam być wolna.- wyszeptała słabym głosem w środku nocy._

 _\- Wkrótce będziesz wolna, ukochana.- powiedział miękko, cicho.- A kiedy przyjdzie czas, nasza rodzina znów się połączy.- przysiągł._

 _\- Już na zawsze…- szepnęła i wydała z siebie ostatnie tchnienie._

Nie miał czasu jej opłakiwać. Musiał uciekać, nim zostanie odkryty. Kobieta, która czuwała nad jego żoną, dała mu trochę ubranek przygotowanych przez Drey'auc, nim pomogła mu się wymknąć z czworaków. Tamtej nocy uciekła razem z nim, co ostatecznie okazało się dla niego błogosławieństwem. Shauna, którą dziedzic zgwałcił, urodziła dziecko, lecz zostało ono zabite przez zarządcę na zlecenie pana. Mulatka wciąż jeszcze miała pokarm, dzięki czemu Rya'c nie umarł z głodu. Przez całą drogę była mu mamką i wsparciem dla Murray'a, i choć nie było łatwo, para i dziecko wreszcie przedarli się na stronę Jankesów. Znaleźli dla siebie kąt i opiekę dobrych ludzi, a po wojnie wzięli ślub. Teal'c pracował na zlecenie, dopóki nie stać go było na własny, co prawda nieduży, ale swój warsztat rymarski. Szybko zdobył renomę jako dobry rzemieślnik, a potem mistrz, dzięki czemu mógł zapewnić godny byt rodzinie. Koniec końców, osiadł z żoną i synem na stałe w Colorado, gdzie poznał go pułkownik O'Neill, który załatwił mu wiele zleceń od wojska. Dziś był szefem nie tylko sam sobie, ale też dwóm pomocnikom, oraz kolejny raz oczekującym ojcem. Nareszcie znalazł swoje miejsce na Ziemi.

\- W istocie, pułkowniku O'Neill.- przytaknął.- Siodło, które pan zamówił, jest już gotowe. Zeszło nieco dłużej, bo musiałem sprowadzić najlepsze skóry, by je wykonać. Mniemam jednak, że usatysfakcjonuje ono córkę generała Cartera.- dodał z przekonaniem, prowadząc Jacka do stojaka, na którym stało, wciąż jeszcze okryte kawałkiem materiału.

\- Zobaczmy zatem to dzieło.- zaproponował oficer i Murray ściągnął tkaninę jednym, zwinnym ruchem.- Wspaniałe!- stwierdził zachwycony pułkownik, skrupulatnie chłonąc wzrokiem każdy szew, każdy ornament tego wspaniałego wyrobu. Skóra była idealnie wygarbowana, miękka i lśniąca. Każdy szew był równy i staranny, co zresztą Jacka nie dziwiło. Teal'c słynął z dokładności. Co jednak wyróżniało to siodło, to nie tylko fakt, że było lekkie niczym piórko w porównaniu do innych, ale przede wszystkim ozdobione, jak żadne inne. Skóra w okolicy strzemion była misternie tłoczona w skomplikowany wzór kwiatowy, a wszystko to zdobiły srebrne okucia, które nadawały całości prawdziwej klasy.- Przeszedłeś samego siebie, przyjacielu!- pochwalił O'Neill.- To siodło jest warte o wiele więcej, niż się umawialiśmy.- dodał, wyjmując sakiewkę, a potem jeszcze jedną, by wyrównać rymarzowi wydatki na srebro.

Teal'c przyjął pierwszą, podstawową zapłatę, lecz drugiej odmówił.

\- Proszę to potraktować jako prezent od firmy, pułkowniku O'Neill.- powiedział.- Mój warsztat prosperuje tak dobrze dzięki pańskiej pomocy. Zaopatruje się u mnie ponad połowa garnizonu, więc chociaż tak mogę się odpłacić. Poza tym, kruszec nabyłem okazyjnie.- dodał.

\- T., mój przyjacielu, gdy to siodło zostanie pokazane publicznie, nie opędzisz się od klientów.- stwierdził oficer, dziękując nie tylko za produkt, ale i cenę.

\- Nawet jeśli w istocie, pan, pułkowniku, zawsze będzie moim najlepszym i najpilniejszym klientem.- odparł Murray.- Cieszy mnie, że jest pan zadowolony i mam nadzieję, że dama, która będzie korzystać z tego siodła, również się nie rozczaruje.

\- Jestem tego więcej niż pewien.- przytaknął skwapliwie oficer.- Byłbym zapomniał…- dorzucił, już prawie chwytając za towar i kierując się do wyjścia.- Mam coś dla twojego syna.- wyszczerzył się, wyjmując z drugiej kieszeni ręcznie wystruganą zabawkę. Były to dwa małe dyski, między którymi nawinięto spory kawałek sznurka zakończonego pętelką.- Nazwałem to jo-jo, a bawimy się tym tak…- powiedział, prezentując działanie swego wynalazku. Wykazał się przy tym takim entuzjazmem, że nawet zazwyczaj spokojny i opanowany rymarz wreszcie się roześmiał.

\- Bardzo ciekawe to… jo- jo. Dziękuję, pułkowniku. Mój syn z pewnością się ucieszy, gdy mu je dam.- powiedział, gdy już się uspokoił.

\- Gdyby miał trudności z zabawką, podeślij go do mnie, do koszar. Pokażę mu nie tylko tą, ale też jeszcze inne sztuczki z jo-jo. W końcu, jestem w tym mistrzem!- ogłosił z humorem.

\- Tak uczynię.- zgodził się Murray i skłonił się lekko.

Chwilę potem obaj mężczyźni wymienili uścisk dłoni, po którym oficer zabrał siodło, by dostarczyć je Sam. Co prawda generał Carter zaoferował, że zwróci mu pieniądze, jak uczynił to już z pożyczką na klacz, ale Jack nieśmiało odmówił.

 _\- To niepotrzebne, sir.- powiedział.- Wiem, że zbliżają się urodziny panny Samanthy, więc pomyślałem, że to będzie mój prezent dla niej. Nigdy nie wiem, co ofiarować damom z takiej okazji, ale na siodłach się znam i wiem, że pańska córka go potrzebuje, więc…_

 _Jacob zachichotał._

 _\- Bardzo sprytne, pułkowniku! Tym sposobem to ja będę musiał wymyślić jakiś prezent dla Sammie, skoro ten jest już zaklepany!- mrugnął.- No nic. Skoro tak, nie nalegam. Zamówię dla córki jakąś suknię albo naszyjnik, a ty daj jej to siodło, Jack. Zaczekasz do przyjęcia, czy zrobisz to wcześniej?- spytał jeszcze z zainteresowaniem._

 _\- Panna Samantha potrzebuje go już teraz.- odpowiedział pułkownik.- Na pewno nie czuje się dobrze używając pożyczonego siodła, choć pani Langford nie żąda natychmiastowego zwrotu. Sądzę więc, że lepiej będzie ofiarować je pannie Carter przed przyjęciem urodzinowym._

 _\- Ale pokażesz mi je po odbiorze? Jestem bardzo ciekaw, jak wyszło.- poprosił generał._

 _\- Oczywiście, sir.- potwierdził O'Neill._

Jak obiecał, tak uczynił. Pokazał dowódcy zrobione przez Teal'ca siodło, które spotkało się z należytym uznaniem ze strony generała Cartera.

 _\- Imponujące!- stwierdził tylko, gładząc ręką błyszczącą skórę.- Sammie będzie zachwycona._

 _\- I ja tak myślę, panie generale.- uśmiechnął się miękko Jack. Już się nie mógł doczekać jej reakcji, gdy ujrzy prezent_.

Nigdy nie zapomniał tej chwili, gdy podarował jej posrebrzane, skórzane cacko. Jej oczy zalśniły, na usta wypłynął cudowny uśmiech i Sam wydała z siebie westchnienie pełne zachwytu.

\- To najpiękniejsze siodło, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam!- zawołała.- Jakie cudowne zrobienia! Jak miękka skóra!- wyliczała.- To istne dzieło sztuki! Dziękuję, Jack, choć nie powinieneś tak się dla mnie wykosztowywać. Musiałeś wydać fortunę!

\- Bynajmniej, choć nawet gdyby, było ono warte każdego centa.- odpowiedział łagodnie.- Będzie ci dobrze służyć, Sam.- zapewnił.

\- Będę o nie bardzo dbać. Dziękuję raz jeszcze, Jack. To najcudniejszy prezent, jaki dostałam.- szepnęła i nim zdołała się powstrzymać, pocałowała go w policzek.

Nie tylko ona nabrała koloru piwonii, gdy już zrozumiała, co uczyniła. Pułkownik był zaskoczony, lecz skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że niemile. Przeciwnie. Jej pocałunek, choć tak niewinny, sprawił, że jego samotne, żołnierskie serce załopotało szybciej. Radość w jej oczach i ten całus były warte każdej ceny, a spojrzenie, które posłała mu spod rzęs, już na zawsze wyryło się w jego pamięci.

\- Bardzo proszę.- wymruczał, gdy już odkaszlnął niezgrabnie.- Niech ci dobrze służy.- powtórzył nieco nieprzytomnie.

\- Czy możemy od razu je wypróbować?- poprosiła, by rozładować napięcie między nimi.- Mam ochotę na przejażdżkę, a i Aurorze przyda się nieco ruchu.

\- Czemu nie?- zgodził się natychmiast.- Dopiero wieczorem zaczynam służbę, więc mam trochę czasu. Jeśli sobie życzysz, możemy pojechać do parku.

\- Wolałabym nad jezioro.- powiedziała nieśmiało.

\- Zatem pojedziemy właśnie tam, tylko trzeba zawołać Molly.- przytaknął.

\- Nie ma potrzeby. Papa ci ufa. Jestem pewna, że nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli nie weźmiemy przyzwoitki.- zapewniła.

\- Generał może i nie miałby nic przeciw, ale co ludzie powiedzą?- zapytał niepewnie.- Twoja reputacja, Samantho…

\- Z tobą jest bezpieczna.- stwierdziła zdecydowanie.- Wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś dżentelmenem i człowiekiem honoru, Jack. Nikt nie ośmieli się poddawać w wątpliwość mej czci, jeśli będę w twoim towarzystwie. Zresztą, jeśli nawet, nie interesują mnie opinie innych, jak długo ty mnie szanujesz.

\- Wiesz, że tak.- powiedział miękko.

\- A zatem nie widzę problemu!- skwitowała.

Wycieczka okazała się sukcesem, tak samo jak siodło, które polubiła nie tylko Sammie, ale też jej klacz. Obie były zadowolone z podarunku, choć to opinia panny Carter była dla pułkownika najważniejsza.

Naturalnie wspólna przejażdżka tylko nasiliła plotki o konkurach między córką generała Cartera, a jego zastępcą, choć zakochani byli na nie ślepi i głusi.

Kiedy bardzo późnym popołudniem Jack żegnał Samanthę, szarmancko pocałował jej dłoń, a ona zarumieniła się uroczo.

\- Spokojnej nocy, Sam.- powiedział cicho.

\- Bądź bezpieczny, Jack.- poprosiła, wiedząc, że na służbie wszystko się może zdarzyć.

\- Przyrzekam.- uśmiechnął się łagodnie.- Do jutra, Samantho.

\- Do jutra, Jack.- oddała uśmiech i poczuła ekscytację na myśl, że niedługo znów się spotkają. Już się nie mogła doczekać.

Długo jeszcze patrzyła zza firanki w oknie, jak odjeżdżał w promieniach zachodzącego słońca w kierunku garnizonu. Kiedy zniknął za rogiem, westchnęła, a potem uśmiechnęła się słodko. Dał jej dziś piękny prezent i nie chodziło wcale o jego realną wartość majątkową. Zamówił to siodło specjalnie z myślą o niej, o jej potrzebach i pragnieniach. Wbrew wszystkiemu i wszystkim, wziął pod uwagę jej opinię i zamiast typowego damskiego siodła, podarował jej model przypominający męski, lecz o wiele delikatniejszy i lżejszy. Nigdy nie jeździła w czymś tak wygodnym i tak pięknym jednocześnie. Jack spełnił jej marzenie, po raz kolejny udowadniając, że znał i rozumiał ją lepiej od innych. Tylko on.

\- Rozumiem, że prezent twojego pułkownika ci się spodobał?- mrugnął wesoło jej ojciec, obserwując reakcję córki.

\- Och, papo!- westchnęła. Nie musiała mówić nic więcej. W jej oczach ujrzał to, czego nie zdołały wypowiedzieć słowa. Sammie była zakochana i był gotów założyć się o swoją szablę, że Jack O'Neill również. Jak na kogoś, kto się NIE zalecał do jego córeczki, pułkownik robił niezłą robotę w zdobywaniu jej serca.

\- _Oby się w końcu oświadczył!_ \- pomyślał generał.- _Inaczej Sammie mi tu uschnie!_

Poza tym, Jacob naprawdę chciałby zobaczyć wnuka ze strony córki, nim Pan Bóg go do siebie powoła. Wnuka, alb nawet kilkoro, jeśli ktoś by go pytał o zdanie. Był bardzo ciekaw, jak wyglądałaby banda małych Carter- O'Neillów. Był pewien, że z takimi rodzicami musiałyby być inteligentne i urocze. Innej opcji nie było.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** _Albo to jest takie kiepskie, albo wszyscy wyjechali, bo ani słowa krytyki nie widzę... ;p_

* * *

XVI

\- Miau…

\- Słyszałeś, Jack?- spytała Sam, kiedy pewnego dnia siedzieli w ogrodzie Carterów, ciesząc się niedzielnym popołudniem. Jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej był z nimi Jacob, z którym pułkownik rozgrywał kolejną partię szachów. Kiedy generał przegrał z kretesem po raz drugi z rzędu, westchnął z rezygnacją i ogłosił kapitulację, po czym pochwaliwszy talent swojego oficera, udał się na popołudniową drzemkę. Żaden z nich tego dnia nie musiał martwić się o sprawy służbowe, bo pieczę nad garnizonem trzymał kapitan Jackson i obaj ufali, że pod ich nieobecność wszystko będzie w porządku. Skoro więc Daniel pilnował koszar, Jake i Jack mogli sobie pozwolić na wolny dzień. Generał zaprosił więc pułkownika do swojego domu, bo wiedział, że jego córka będzie temu bardzo rada, a i O'Neill nie odmówi sobie przyjemności spędzenia z nią czasu. Nie bawił się w swatkę per se, ale przecież nie było nic złego w tym, że da młodym sposobność do małego sam na sam.

\- _Może wreszcie sprawy między nimi nabiorą tempa?- pomyślał sprytnie._

Naturalnie ci dwoje znów zachowywali się jak zwykle. Wzdychali do siebie sekretnie, lecz nic nie zrobili, by coś zmienić w swoich stosunkach. Gdy tak na nich patrzył, Jacob wyrwałby sobie włosy z głowy… gdyby je miał. Pomysł na drzemkę był chyba ostatnią deską ratunku, jaka mu została!

\- Nie.- zaprzeczył pułkownik. Po prawdzie, był tak zajęty zerkaniem na swoją ukochaną, że był niemal ślepy i głuchy na wszystko.

\- Miau!

Tym razem dźwięk był nieco głośniejszy, wyraźniejszy.

\- Wyraźnie coś usłyszałam, Jack!- stwierdziła zdecydowanie blondynka.- Coś tu jest.- dodała, a gdzieś zza krzaka po raz trzeci dobiegło miauknięcie.

\- Teraz i ja usłyszałem.- potwierdził O'Neill i wstał, nasłuchując kolejnych dźwięków.- Poczekaj tu na mnie, Samantho. Sprawdzę, co to jest.- poprosił.

\- Nie ma mowy. Idę z tobą!- zaprotestowała panna Carter.- To coś jest w moim ogrodzie.

\- No dobrze, ale proszę, uważaj, Sam. Nie wiemy jeszcze, z czym mamy do czynienia.- powiedział miękko.

\- Jack, wiesz, że potrafię o siebie zadbać.- Samantha spojrzała na niego znacząco.

\- Och, wiem o tym doskonale, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele.- przypomniał.- To coś może być zupełnie nieszkodliwe, ale może też być śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Póki się nie upewnimy, powinniśmy oboje zachować rozsądek.

\- Dobrze już, dobrze. Pospieszmy się jednak, bo ucieknie!- stwierdziła niecierpliwie i Jack z uśmiechem pokręcił głową.

Czasami była taka niemożliwa, a jednak w jego oczach nie traciła uroku. Ta jej ciekawość, upór… Wszystko to czyniło ją jeszcze bardziej fascynującą.

Para ostrożnie skierowała się w kierunku kępy lilaków, skąd dochodziły te podejrzane dźwięki. Gdy Jack i Samantha podeszli bliżej, tajemnica sama się wyjaśniła i blondynka aż zapiszczała z radości.

\- Jaki śliczny!- zawołała, biorąc na ręce małe, kudłate coś, co z grubsza wyglądało mu na kota, choć w tej chwili bardziej przypominało zmokłą kurę. Jakim cudem w tak pogodny dzień to niebożę wylądowało tu kompletnie mokre? Pojęcia nie miał. Tym nie mniej wielkie, niebieskie oczy i długa, szara sierść sprawiały, że zwierzak był całkiem słodki (pułkownik był co prawda wielbicielem psów, ale w tym nieboraku było coś, co i jego poruszyło). Zagubione, pełne niepewności spojrzenie zupełnie rozmiękczyło Samanthę i Jack już wiedział, że ta mała znajda właśnie znalazła sobie dom.

\- To kot.- stwierdził rzeczowo oficer, choć w jego oczach można było dostrzec iskierkę humoru.

\- No oczywiście, że to kot.- odpowiedziała zaraz panna Carter.- I jest taki słodki!

\- I mokry.- zauważył Jack.- Podaj mi go, proszę, nim zabrudzisz suknię, Sam. Jest kompletnie przemoczony. Na moim mundurze przynajmniej nie będzie widać plam.- zaproponował.- Trzeba też znaleźć coś, czym można by go wysuszyć i rozczesać tę sierść, zanim do końca się skołtuni. Chyba ma coś z persa, choć pyszczek na to nie wskazuje. Nie widziałem jednak jeszcze dachowca z tak długim owłosieniem.- teoretyzował.

\- Ani ja.- zgodziła się zaraz i choć bardzo chciała poprzytulać jeszcze nowego podopiecznego, pułkownik miał rację. Już teraz przód jej sukni robił się wilgotny, więc jeśli nie chciała jej bardziej zrujnować, musiała przystać na jego propozycję. Podała mu kociaka, który natychmiast wbił się pazurkami w klapy munduru oficera, na co mężczyzna przewrócił oczami.

\- Typowe.- mruknął.- Nie dość, że niepokorne i bez szacunku dla dyscypliny, to jeszcze wszystko drapią.- powiedział z udawaną irytacją.- Dlatego wolę psy.- dodał z udawaną irytacją.

\- Ponieważ są z natury posłuszne i łatwo je zdyscyplinować. Zupełnie jak żołnierze.- Sam pośpieszyła zaraz ze swoją opinią.- Ja tam lubię niezależność kotów. Chadzają własnymi ścieżkami i zupełnie nie obchodzi ich opina ogółu.

\- Zupełnie jak pewna młoda dama, którą oboje dobrze znamy!- roześmiał się mężczyzna.- Ona również chętnie złamałaby kilka schematów, gdyby tylko miała okazję.- mrugnął wesoło, a ona się zarumieniła.

W pewnym sensie miał rację. Jej natura miała coś z kociej. Nie lubiła ograniczeń i chciała próbować nowych rzeczy, odkrywać, odczuwać, doświadczać. Chciała poznawać świat. O ile jednak koty mogły to robić czy to się komuś podobało, czy nie, ją wiązały zasady elity, w której przyszła na świat, i konwenanse narzucone przez wieki jej płci. Z uwagi na ojca, na rodzinę i jej prestiż, nie mogła sobie pozwolić na zbyt wielkie szaleństwa. Była córką oficera, bardzo wysokiego rangą oficera, a to niosło za sobą pewne obowiązki. Czasami bardzo chciała być jak Vala MalDoran. Ta dziewczyna to dopiero miała prawdziwie kocią naturę!

\- Wysuszmy go, zanim złapie zapalenie płuc.- powiedziała.- Nie wiadomo, jak długo jest w tym stanie.

\- Och, sądzę, że niedługo.- odparł O'Neill.- Jest bardzo ciepło. W takim słońcu szybko by wysechł. Przypuszczam więc, że jego obecny stan jest wynikiem całkiem aktualnego kontaktu z wodą. Albo się biedak wykąpał w fontannie nieopodal, albo ktoś go poczęstował kubłem mydlin. Stawiałbym na to drugie, bo jeszcze trochę się pieni.- zauważył.- Trzeba to z niego spłukać i dopiero go wysuszyć. Inaczej pochoruje się tak czy owak.

Samantha nie mogła się z tym nie zgodzić. Rzeczywiście, gdy wzięła go pierwszy raz na ręce, dziwnie pachniał, lecz początkowo nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Jack jednak był spostrzegawczy, idąc więc za jego radą, pośpieszyli do domu, by zająć się powsinogą.

Nie było łatwo doprowadzić malucha do godnego stanu. Kocuek walczył co sił, by znów nie być mokrym, ale wspólnym wysiłkiem obojga ludzi nareszcie znów przypominał swój gatunek.

Wiedzieli już, że był szary, ale po wysuszeniu i wyczesaniu jego futerko miało niezwykły odcień, coś pomiędzy starym srebrem, a grafitem. Było zupełnie jednolite, żadnych pasków ani plamek. Nawet skarpetek ani krawata nie miał. No i te oczy. Całkowicie niebieskie, nie zaś zielone, jak u większości kotów. Był unikatowy pod każdym względem.

\- Jak go nazwiesz?- spytał, gdy postawiła przed zwierzakiem miseczkę ciepławego mleka, przyniesioną przez Molly.

\- Nie mam pojęcia.- uśmiechnęła się, widząc, jak malec pije z apetytem.- On jest tak nietypowy, że żadne typowe imię zupełnie mu nie pasuje.- powiedziała żartobliwie.

\- To prawda.- przytaknął pułkownik.- Kompletnie różni się od tutejszych „kuzynów". Przyznam jednak szczerze, że jakoś żadne porządne imię nie przychodzi mi na razie do głowy.

\- Mam ten sam problem.- skinęła głową blondynka.- Chciałabym, żeby nosił imię, które odzwierciedlałaby jego osobowość.- wyznała.

\- Poczekajmy więc może kilka dni.- zaproponował oficer.- Poobserwuj go, jego zachowanie, naturę. Może wtedy coś wymyślisz.

\- To dobry pomysł!- rozpromieniła się dziewczyna.

\- Miewam je od czasu do czasu.- odparł z humorem Jack.- Tylko nie rozgłaszaj tego po mieście, bo stracę reputację idioty, a jestem do niej szczerze przywiązany.- dodał szelmowsko i panna Carter zachichotała.

\- Uwierz mi, drogi pułkowniku…- powiedziała wesoło.- Dla większości tutejszych ludzi, ta szarada już dobiegła końca. Wszyscy wiedzą, jak mądry jesteś, choć nikt nie powie tego głośno. Poza tym…- dodała porozumiewawczo.-… nie robi się pułkownika z idioty.

\- Z tym stwierdzeniem się nie zgodzę. Znam jednego takiego osobiście.- zaprotestował wesoło.- To pułkownik Samuels. Może pani zna, panno Carter?- mrugnął.

Znała, i owszem. Spotkała tego osobnika w Waszyngtonie, na jednym z przyjęć w Białym Domu, i szczerze mówiąc, wywarł na niej nader niekorzystne wrażenie. Był niczym łasica, pokrętny, za słodkimi słówkami kryjący swoją fałszywą naturę. W dodatku lubił sobie przypisywać cudze zasługi, co ją bardzo zniesmaczyło. Skądinąd wiedziała, że stanowisko zawdzięczał koneksjom rodzinnym, nie zaś przelanej krwi, jak próbował ją przekonywać. Ten człowiek nie spędził na polu bitwy nawet minuty, a pozował na bohatera wojennego!

\- Touché, Jack!- uśmiechnęła się Samantha.- Ten osobnik, to istotnie idiota.

\- A więc jednak go znasz, Sam.- stwierdził.

\- Miałam tę wątpliwą przyjemność.- przyznała.- Nader… śliski typ, że tak się wyrażę.- dodała.

\- Z ust mi to wyjęłaś.- powiedział rozbawiony określeniem O'Neill.- Jest oficerem tylko dlatego, że ma wuja generała. Gdyby nie Bauer, w życiu nie skończyłby West Point i nie dostał stanowiska. On tylko pozuje na oficera. Moim skromnym zdaniem, stanowi obrazę munduru, który nosi. Nie tylko jest głupcem, ale też nie szanuje swoich podkomendnych. Żaden jego adiutantów nie wytrzymał długo pod jego rozkazami.

\- Słyszałam, że ich bije.- powiedziała z obrzydzeniem panna Carter.

\- Ja również, ale chroni go wuj. Inaczej już dawno stanąłby przed sądem oficerskim i w najlepszym razie został zdegradowany. Bauer jest jednak dość wpływowy. To przyjaciel kongresmana Kinsey'a.- wyjaśnił Jack.

\- Szkoda.- westchnęła Sam.- To tylko dowodzi, że nie wszyscy ludzie władzy w tym kraju na nią zasługują.

\- No cóż, Samantho, czasem tak to już jest z polityką i politykami. Jak długo jednak ktoś ma na nich oko, obywatele są względnie bezpieczni. Na szczęście dobrych oficerów w stolicy nam nie brakuje.- uśmiechnął się.- Póki pilnują naszych pleców, my możemy robić, co do nas należy.

\- I robicie to bardzo dobrze.- pochwaliła.

\- Dziękuję w imieniu swoim i kolegów.- odparł.- Zaufanie ze strony obywateli wiele dla nas znaczy, a mnie osobiście pochwała z twych ust bardzo cieszy. Szanuję twe zdanie, Sam. Jeśli uważasz, że dobrze wykonujemy swoją pracę, to znaczy, że tak jest. Jako córka generała, znasz przecież obie strony medalu.- powiedział miękko i podrapał Kocmołucha (na razie tak go żartobliwie nazwał w myślach) za uszami. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ten kot go sobie upodobał (choć przecież Jack wolał psy) i wdrapawszy mu się na kolana, usadowił wygodnie, pomrukując z zadowoleniem pod wpływem pieszczoty.

Sam była urzeczona widokiem. Jack nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, co robi. Zupełnie bezwiednie głaskał futrzaka. Miał takie duże, męskie dłonie, lecz kiedy dotykały srebrnoszarej sierści, stawały się niemal delikatne, czułe. Jeśli umiał tak wspaniale zająć się zwierzęciem, to jak poradziłby sobie z dzieckiem? Była przeświadczona, że byłby cudownym, troskliwym i czułym ojcem.

\- _Gdyby tylko otworzył oczy…-_ westchnęła w duszy.

Tak czy owak, mały znajda pozostał w domu Carterów, choć kocim zwyczajem znikał na całe dnie tylko po to, by wrócić wieczorem. Molly zaczęła go nazywać Włóczykijem, Jacob Silverem, z uwagi na futro, a Sam wciąż jeszcze nie wymyśliła żadnego konkretnego imienia.

\- A może po prostu nazwać go Blue?- zaproponował wreszcie pułkownik O'Neill.- Ma te niebieskie oczy. Zupełnie tu niespotykane.

Samantha spojrzała na pupila i spytała:

\- To jak? Chcesz być Blue?- była już tak zdesperowana brakiem inspiracji, że cóż jej pozostało? Ku jej zdumieniu, kociak miauknął głośno, po czym mrucząc, zaczął ocierać się o jej policzek.- Ach, więc spodobało ci się to imię!- uśmiechnęła się szeroko blondynka.

\- Miau!

Na tym stanęło. Skoro Blue lubił być Blue, to czemu nie?

\- Dziękuję, Jack.- panna Carter zwróciła się do ukochanego.- Po raz kolejny byłeś mi nieocenioną pomocą.

\- Bardzo proszę, Samantho. Bardzo proszę.- odpowiedział miękko.

Już dawno przysiągł sobie, że zawsze jej pomoże, nawet jeśli chodziłoby tylko o imię dla kota. Wszystko, byle była szczęśliwa…

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** C _zas na mały zwrot akcji!^^_

* * *

XVII

\- Papo! Gdzie on jest?!- zawołała Sam, wpadając do gabinetu ojca. Cała drżała ze zdenerwowania, ze strachu. Odkąd spotkała w mieście spanikowanego Daniela, pędzącego na złamanie karku w stronę domu doktora Fraisera i spytała o przyczynę tego pośpiechu, co tchu w piersi popędziła do koszar, czując, jak jej serce bije oszalałym rytmem.- Co się stało?- pytała łamiącym się głosem. Nigdy w życiu tak się nie bała. Biegła tu, nie zważając na nic i na nikogo, ignorując znajomych i innych przechodniów. W tym momencie oślepła i ogłuchła na wszystko, dlatego, że człowiek, którego pokochała, walczył właśnie o życie…

\- Jest przy nim nasz lekarz, ale potrzebuje pomocy. Dlatego posłałem kapitana Jacksona po doktora Fraisera.- odparł Jacob, prowadząc ją do najbliższego krzesła i próbując posadzić. Nic z tego. Wyrwała swój łokieć z jego delikatnego uścisku i zaczęła krążyć nerwowo po gabinecie.- Jak się dowiedziałaś, córeczko?- spytał delikatnie.

\- Byłam na zakupach w mieście, gdy natknęłam się na kapitana. Powiedział, że Jack jest ciężko ranny. Nie wyjaśnił jednak, jak to się stało.- odpowiedziała.- Dlaczego, ojcze? Jak został ranny?- dopytywała się, walcząc ze łzami.

\- Został poturbowany przez niedźwiedzia, próbując ratować rannego kaprala Larsona. Chłopak natknął się na ranne zwierzę w lesie podczas samowolnego opuszczenia koszar i najwyraźniej nieopatrznie podszedł bliżej, chcąc sprawdzić, czy jeszcze żyje. To był wielki błąd. Grizzly, choć postrzelony, nadal miał wiele siły.- mówił generał.- Sierżant Siler powiedział, że Jack i reszta, którzy go tam szukali, usłyszeli krzyk, i pobiegli w miejsce, skąd dochodził. Pułkownik dotarł tam pierwszy, ale niedźwiedź już zmaltretował kaprala. Jack, nie zważając na nic, rzucił się, by odciągnąć go od chłopaka. Zaczął prowokować niedźwiedzia i skierował jego uwagę na siebie. Kluczył, by zyskać na czasie zanim przybędą inni żołnierze i ustrzelą zwierzę, ale pechowo noga utknęła mu w jakiejś dziurze i upadł. Grizzly go dopadł, mimo, że miał już dwie kule w ciele. Rozszarpał pazurami bark i plecy pułkownika, zanim ostatecznie padł od kul sierżanta Kowalskiego i Lorne'a, prawie go przygniatając swoim ciężarem. Porucznik Ferretti i sierżant Siler właśnie odciągnęli nieprzytomnego Jacka od zwierzęcia, gdy dotarł tam też kapitan ze swoją grupą. Szybko zrobili prowizoryczne nosze i zabrali obu rannych do koszar. Larson jest w stanie krytycznym, córeczko. Doktor nie daje mu większych szans, ale nadal walczy. Z uwagi na poważny stan Jacka, poprosił o pomoc z zewnątrz.

\- Mój Boże!- rozpłakała się Samantha. Była bliska szoku, ale robiła wszystko, by nie poddać się rozpaczy. Musiała być silna, by pomóc ukochanemu.- Co mogę zrobić, papo? Jak pomóc?

\- Obawiam się, moje dziecko, że wszystko jest w rękach Boga i lekarzy.- odparł Jacob.

\- Ale ja muszę, ojcze! Muszę coś zrobić! Nie mogę tak stać! Nie pozwolę mu umrzeć, papo!- krzyczała pełnym rozpaczy głosem.

\- Sammie, córeczko, wiem, że chcesz przy nim być, pomóc mu, ale teraz nie czas na to.- powiedział miękko.- Pozwól lekarzom robić swoje, a sama się módl, skarbie. Jeśli przetrzyma operację i przeżyje, będzie cię potrzebował. Minie dużo czasu, zanim wróci do pełni sił.

\- Nie chcę go utracić, ojcze.- wyznała przez łzy i Jake przytulił córkę.- Kocham go…

\- Wiem, maleńka…- szepnął, głaszcząc jej włosy.

\- On nie wie, nie ma pojęcia…- kontynuowała dziewczyna.- Nie dopuszcza do siebie myśli, że spośród wszystkich mężczyzn, to właśnie jego wybrało moje serce. Sądzi, że jest dla mnie za stary, papo, ale to przecież nieprawda! Jest wspaniałym, czarującym, honorowym, wrażliwym człowiekiem. Kiedy go widzę, moje serce bije tak szybko… Myślę o nim, gdy nie ma go obok i pragnę z nim rzeczy jakich nigdy wcześniej nie pragnęłam…- dodała zarumieniona.- Co, jeśli odejdzie? Nigdy nie dowie się…

\- Sammie, córeczko…- przerwał jej ojciec.- Nie myśl tak. Musisz wierzyć, że Jack do nas powróci, powróci do ciebie. Zachował się głupio, ale jednocześnie odważnie, próbując ratować tego biednego chłopaka. Jest jednak silnym, upartym żołnierzem, najlepszym, z jakim miałem honor służyć. On nie podda się tak łatwo. Zrobimy wszystko, by go ratować, dziecinko. Przyrzekam.- obiecał generał Carter.

\- Nie opuszczę go, papo.- stwierdziła zdecydowanie dziewczyna, ocierając twarz, gdy już zapanowała nieco nad sobą.- Cokolwiek się wydarzy, będę trwać u jego boku. Będę opatrywać jego rany, czuwać nad nim. Wszystko, byle wyzdrowiał.

\- Tak podejrzewałem.- uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie Jake.- Wiesz, że to wzbudzi jeszcze większe plotki w mieście?- spytał.

\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi, ojcze.- odpowiedziała zaraz.- Niech ludzie mówią, co im się żywnie podoba. Niech mnie obgadują, ile chcą, jak długo on…- tu głos jej się nieco załamał.

\- Będzie szczęśliwy wiedząc, że nad nim czuwasz, córeczko.- wtrącił Jacob.- Może i myśli, że jest dla ciebie za stary, ale jestem więcej niż pewien, że i on ciebie kocha. Zrobiłby dla ciebie wszystko, Sammie. Nie przyzna tego głośno, lecz widziałem uczucie, z jakim na ciebie patrzy, słyszałem, z jaką czułością w głosie mówi o tobie. Jest zakochany, albo nie nazywam się Carter.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz, papo?- spytała z nadzieją.

\- Skarbie, jak ciebie można nie kochać?- odpowiedział Jake.- Jack musiałby być ślepcem, albo głupcem, by nie docenić, jak niezwykła jesteś. Nie jest ani jednym, ani drugim i choć jest upartym osłem, to dobrze wie, że nigdzie nie znajdzie doskonalszej dziewczyny.- powiedział miękko.- Usiądź, córeczko. Odpocznij.- zaproponował.- Krążąc po całym pokoju, nic nie wskórasz.

\- Nie mogę, ojcze. Nie umiem usiedzieć na miejscu.- usłyszał.- Czy możemy iść do szpitala? Muszę być bliżej niego, inaczej tu oszaleję.

\- Sammie, tam nie ma miejsca.- powiedział Jacob.- Poza tym, minie sporo czasu, nim dowiemy się czegoś więcej.

\- Papo, proszę! Będę stać w progu, jeśli trzeba! Nie wytrzymam tutaj!- błagała, nerwowo drepcząc tam i z powrotem.

Wiedział, że nie wygra. Spośród wszystkich cech, jakie mogła po nim odziedziczyć, Samantha odziedziczyła po nim właśnie upór. Gdy coś sobie postanowiła, nie było na nią sposobu. Poza tym, chodziło o mężczyznę, którego pokochała, którego bała się stracić nawet jeśli formalnie nie był jej. Jacob podejrzewał, że nawet jeśli przywiązałby ją do krzesła, Samantha znalazłaby sposób, żeby się uwolnić i popędzić do swego pułkownika. Oczywiście, nie miał takiego zamiaru. Dobrze ją rozumiał. Dawno temu tak mocno kochał jej matkę. Dziś patrzył, jak jego córeczka, światło jego oczu, rzuca na szalę nawet swoją reputację, byle ratować ukochanego. Był z niej dumny.

Naturalnie, po wszystkim będzie musiał doprowadzić tych dwoje przed ołtarz, by ukrócić plotki, ale podejrzewał, że tym razem już nie będą tacy oporni. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję!

\- No dobrze, ale jak tylko doktor powie, że Jack jest bezpieczny, pójdziesz do moich kwater i tam odpoczniesz.

\- Ależ, ojcze!

\- Bez dyskusji, Sam!- nakazał. Blondynka zdumiała się słysząc, jak ją nazwał, co skwitował pobłażliwym:- Nie jestem taki głuchy na jakiego pozuję, córeczko. Trzeba się było bardziej starać. Jakby nie patrzeć, przez otwarte okna i tak słychać, co się dzieje w ogrodzie!- mrugnął i Samantha się zaczerwieniła.

\- Nie miej Jackowi za złe. To ja chciałam, by mnie tak nazywał, papo.- wyjaśniła.

\- A ten biedak nie umie ci niczego odmówić!- odparł z humorem generał.- Ty naprawdę owinęłaś sobie O'Neilla wokół małego palca, skoro dał się przekonać.- pokręcił głową.- Mniejsza z tym...- dodał.- Zmęczona, na nic mu się nie przydasz, moja droga. Opieka nad rannym to nie taka prosta sprawa. Wymaga odporności i siły, oddania i wytrwałości.

\- Zrobię wszystko, papo!- przysięgła stanowczo.- Pozostanę w koszarach jak długo będzie trzeba. Nie wrócę do domu, nim Jack nie powróci do zdrowia.

\- Córeczko, to może potrwać wiele tygodni. Garnizon, to nie miejsce dla damy.- westchnął Jake.

\- Więc jak tylko jego stan na to pozwoli, przewieziemy go do naszego domu, ojcze. Tam będzie miał stałą opiekę.- zaproponowała.

\- Tu ma lekarza pod ręką.- argumentował oficer.

\- A doktor Fraiser mieszka ulicę dalej.- zripostowała.- Proszę, papo!

Generał jęknął.

\- Nigdy cię nie przekonam, co Sammie?

W odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się po raz pierwszy, odkąd przybiegła w panice do koszar, i rzuciwszy się w ramiona ojca, uścisnęła go mocno.

\- Dziękuję, ojcze. Kocham cię.- wyszeptała szczęśliwa.

\- Dobrze już dobrze! Zachowaj te czułe słówka dla tego twojego bohatera, gdy już się obudzi. Mam wrażenie, że z chęcią je usłyszy.- Twarz Jacoba wykrzywiła się w łagodnym uśmiechu, a Sam się zarumieniła. Potem pociągnęła ojca do wyjścia.

Szpital wojskowy był niewielkim budynkiem na obrzeżach garnizonu. W porównaniu do szpitala w Waszyngtonie, był wręcz spartański, ale tutejsi medycy poświęceniem nadrabiali braki w wyposażeniu. Poczekalnia była tak ciasna, że praktycznie nie było gdzie usiąść. Sam jednak znalazła miejsce w rogu i przycupnęła na ławce, zamierzając czekać tak długo, aż nie dowie się, co z jej ukochanym i z tym biedakiem, którego ratował Jack. Zrezygnowany generał usiadł z nią.

Bóg jeden wie, jak wiele czasu minęło. Za oknem zapadła ciemność, a Sammie przysnęła na ramieniu ojca, zmęczona i zmartwiona. Nie był to spokojny sen, lecz pełen obaw, strachu. Obudziła się gwałtownie, jak tylko drzwi zaskrzypiały i pojawił się w nich doktor Brightman.

\- Co z kapralem, doktorze?- spytał zaraz generał.

\- Zrobiłem, co mogłem, sir. Reszta w rękach Boga.- odparł.- To cud, że w ogóle dotarł tu żywy. Bardzo możliwe, że nie przeżyłby kolejnego ataku pazurów niedźwiedzia. Jeśli z tego wyjdzie, to dzięki poświęceniu pułkownika.

\- A sam pułkownik O'Neill, panie doktorze?- spytała z nadzieją panna Carter.

\- Z tego, co wiem, doktor Fraiser już kończy. Nie znam jednak szczegółów.- odpowiedział.- Gdy go przywieziono, był w złym stanie, choć dzięki Bogu głowa była nienaruszona w przeciwieństwie do kaprala, który nie wiedział jak się bronić, albo nie miał na to czasu. Pułkownik zakrył ją rękami, obracając się na brzuch i zwijając w kłębek. Pazury poszarpały mu bok i plecy, powodując spore krwawienie. Doktor Fraiser na pewno porządnie go pozszywa, ale pozostaje kwestia komplikacji. To brudne rany, panie generale. Jeśli dojdzie do zakażenia, a jest to bardzo prawdopodobne, tylko cud ich uratuje.

Z oczu Sam popłynęły łzy, a ojciec wziął ją za rękę.

\- Proszę zrobić wszystko, co tylko możliwe, doktorze.- zarządził.- Jeśli trzeba, sprowadźcie lekarzy i leki nawet z Denver, czy Waszyngtonu. Koszty nie grają roli.- dodał.

\- Sir. Obawiam się, że w tych okolicznościach nawet nasi szanowni koledzy z dużych szpitali nie mogliby zrobić więcej. Słyszałem jednak…- dorzucił niepewnie.-… że Indianie mają sposoby na takie rany i gorączkę…

\- Sugeruje pan, że dzicy lepiej znają się na leczeniu od naszych lekarzy, pułkowniku Brightman?- zdumiał się Jake.

\- Niekoniecznie.- zaprzeczył.- Mówię tylko, że dysponują specyfikami, które mogą pomóc.

\- Skąd pan o tym wie, doktorze?- dopytywał się jego dowódca.

\- Poznałem kiedyś pewnego trapera, który ich podobno używał i bardzo je sobie chwalił.- powiedział.- Nie mówię, że będą nam na pewno potrzebne, ale warto się zastanowić w razie komplikacji.- zasugerował.

Jake, zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech.

\- No dobrze. Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, niech pan jedzie z kapitanem Jacksonem do rezerwatu i dogada się z Indianami. Jeżeli trzeba, zapewnimy im dodatkowe zapasy na zimę w zamian za ich leki.- wymamrotał.- Wszystko, byle ratować naszych ludzi.- dodał i w tym momencie otworzyły się drzwi drugiego pokoju.

\- Panie doktorze, co z pułkownikiem?- spytała natychmiast córka Cartera, widząc utrudzonego Fraisera. Znów drżała ze strachu.

\- Przeżył operację, panno Carter, generale.- odparł.- Rany były głębokie i stracił dużo krwi. Pozszywałem, co się dało, ale jeśli przeżyje, czeka go jeszcze długa droga. Chyba tylko cudem nie ma sparaliżowanej ręki, bo pazury i kły o włos minęły ścięgna oraz nerwy. Długo będzie wracał do zdrowia.- dokończył zmęczonym głosem.

\- Doktor Brightman mówił o komplikacjach…- wyszeptała Samantha.

\- Są więcej niż pewne w tym przypadku, ale będziemy pilnować pacjentów. Zrobimy, co się da, by utrzymać ich przy życiu, panno Carter.- przyrzekł.

\- Powiedziałem to raz i powtórzę…- odezwał się Jacob.- Zróbcie wszystko, co można. Użyjcie nawet tych indiańskich mikstur, jeśli to pomoże. Zgadzam się na każdą, nawet nie wypróbowaną dotąd metodę, byle nie stracić tych ludzi. Czy wyrażam się jasno?- spytał.

\- Krystalicznie, panie generale.- przytaknęli obaj lekarze.

\- Dobrze.- skinął głową.- Czy możemy ich zobaczyć?- zapytał znowu.

\- Ale tylko na chwilę. Muszą mieć spokój.- zgodził się Brightman.

\- Papo…- Sam zwróciła się do ojca.- Zobacz, co z kapralem, a ja odwiedzę pułkownika.- poprosiła i nie mógł jej odmówić. Wiedział, że musiała zobaczyć ukochanego.

Kiedy weszła do pokoju, w którym leżał, załkała, lecz szybko się uspokoiła. Podeszła bliżej, ujęła go za rękę i ucałowała ją ostrożnie.

\- Walcz, najdroższy.- powtórzyła.- Nie umiem żyć bez ciebie.

Nie odpowiedział. Spał snem głębokim, chorym i modliła się, by się z niego obudził. Wychodząc niedługo potem, zaryzykowała i pocałowała go delikatnie w usta.

\- Kocham cię, Jack. Nie zostawiaj mnie.- wyszeptała.- Wróć. Będę tu na ciebie czekać.

Nie wiedziała, czy ją słyszał. Miała nadzieję, że tak, i że jej słowa sprowadzą go bezpiecznie w jej ramiona. Musiał tylko wiedzieć, że ma do kogo wracać…

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

XVIII

Nie mogła spać. Wczesnym rankiem przebudziła się niemal z krzykiem na ustach. Obmyła więc tylko twarz, ubrała się szybko i odmawiając jakiegokolwiek śniadania, pobiegła do szpitala.

Jak przewidział doktor Brightman, i co potwierdził jego szacowny kolega, już w kilka godzin po operacji u obu pacjentów pojawia się gorączka. Nierozsądny kapral był na granicy życia i śmierci, a i z Jackiem nie było lepiej. Pułkownik płonął wręcz z gorąca. Jego ciało pokrywały krople potu, a oddech był płytki i przerywany. Trząsł się również w delirium.

Sam nie czekała na instrukcje. Usiadła obok ukochanego, zmoczyła w misce zimnej wody czystą ściereczkę, odcisnęła lekko i zaczęła ocierać rozgrzane czoło oraz nie okryte bandażami ciało Jonathana. Nie mogła zrobić nic innego, żeby spróbować zbić gorączkę.

\- Sara…- wymamrotał w malignie-….Tak mi przykro, tak przykro…- usłyszała jeszcze, lecz cała reszta była już niezrozumiałym bełkotem człowieka poważnie chorego.

Zabolało, gdy wymówił w gorączce imię zmarłej narzeczonej, ale rozumiała. Przeszłość mieszała mu się zapewne z teraźniejszością, zwłaszcza, że po chwili znów zawołał, tym razem Daniela i Larsona.

Znów otarła mu czoło i zwilżyła usta, które już zaczęły pękać, bo spragniony, podświadomie je oblizywał.

\- Szzzzz… najdroższy, obaj są bezpieczni.- mówiła do niego miękkim, kojącym głosem.- Śpij spokojnie. Jestem przy tobie, Jack.- zapewniała czule.

\- S… Sam…- wyszeptał.- Nigdy się nie dowiesz, jak bardzo…- dodał, lecz nie dane mu było dokończyć, bo znów ogarnęła go ciemność.

\- Ja wiem, Jack. Wiem, ukochany.- uspokajała, chociaż nie wiedziała, czy ją słyszał. Część niej cieszyła się, że jednak myślał o niej nawet w tym stanie, ale stokrotnie bardziej wolałaby tego nie usłyszeć i mieć pewność, że jest zdrów i cały, niż słyszeć to raz za razem, gdy mamrotał walcząc o życie.

\- Panna Carter!- zdumiał się doktor Fraiser, widząc ją w pokoju oficera.- Co pani tu robi i w dodatku o tak wczesnej porze?- zapytał, podchodząc bliżej i dotykając spoconego czoła swego pacjenta. Skrzywił się, czując pod palcami rozpaloną skórę pułkownika O'Neilla. Wziął go za przegub i zaczął sprawdzać puls.

\- Martwiłam się.- odparła blondynka.- Pomyślałam, że pomogę. Pułkownik przed chwilą mamrotał w gorączce.- poinformowała medyka.

\- To dlatego, że ta wciąż rośnie, panno Carter.- odpowiedział lekarz.- Lekarstwa pomagają tylko w niewielkim stopniu. Jeśli nie uda się szybko zbić temperatury, pułkownik nie przeżyje.- dodał z obawą.

\- A może by spróbować obłożyć go lodem?- zaproponowała po chwili zastanowienia. Wiedziała, że w mieście jest przechowalnia bloków lodowych, choć nie wiedziała dokładnie, gdzie się mieści.

\- Wezmę to pod rozwagę, panno Catrer.- przytaknął.- Doktor Brightman zasugerował wypróbowanie indiańskich specyfików. Normalnie byłbym przeciw, bo tak naprawdę nie potwierdzono naukowo ich działania, ale w tych okolicznościach jestem skłonny użyć każdego dostępnego leku. Jeśli i one zawiodą, spróbujemy lodu. Potem reszta w rękach Pana.- powiedział.

Widać było, że nie spał całą noc. Był zmęczony, ale zdeterminowany, by dopilnować pacjentów pod nieobecność kolegi, który o świcie pojechał z Danielem do rezerwatu.

\- Niech pan idzie coś zjeść, panie doktorze.- powiedziała dziewczyna.- Posiedzę przy pułkowniku. Przyda się panu filiżanka kawy i coś pożywnego. Nie wiadomo, jak długo to wszystko potrwa.

\- A pani już jadła, panno Carter?- spytał medyk.

\- Na razie nie jestem głodna. Potem pójdę na śniadanie.- odparła spokojnie.

\- Pani ojciec będzie zły. Nie powinna pani zaniedbywać posiłków. To niezdrowe. Z pewnością mój asystent dopilnuje pułkownika, gdy pani będzie jadła.- zasugerował mężczyzna.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, panie doktorze. Jestem tu i pozostanę, jak długo trzeba.- powiedziała stanowczo i nie miał wątpliwości, że mówiła poważnie. Słyszał co nieco na temat jej… zażyłości z pułkownikiem i choć dotąd powątpiewał w te plotki, jej postawa dała mu do myślenia. Nie tylko od wczoraj nie opuściła koszar, wracając do swego wygodnego domu, ale już o poranku czuwała przy rannym oficerze, a generał nie oponował. Czyżby aprobował tę znajomość?

Och, pułkownik był miejscowym bohaterem, doskonałym oficerem i dżentelmenem, lecz skądinąd wiadomo było, że fortuną nie dorównywał Carterom, czy nawet kapitanowi Jacksonowi. Nie był biedny, ale daleko mu było do krezusa. Większość ludzi w mieście sądziła, że generał wyda córkę za kogoś równie bogatego, co on sam. Spekulowano nawet, czy nie będzie to kapitan Jackson, lecz pojawienie się panny MalDoran wprowadziło w to wszystko nieco zamieszania. Obserwując teraz tę młodą damę czuwającą nad chorym pułkownikiem z takim oddaniem, patrzącą nań z taką czułością w oczach, skłonny był założyć się, że wszyscy mylili się co do panny Carter i jej potencjalnego męża. Ta dziewczyna chyba już wybrała, i to wcale nie najbogatszego spośród jej możliwych konkurentów. Ona wybrała człowieka czynu, honoru, człowieka skromnego i bezinteresownego, nawet nieco ekscentrycznego można by rzec, i jeśli generał dopuszczał, by ryzykowała teraz swoją reputacją w tak poważnym stopniu (doktor był więcej niż pewien, że do południa całe miasto będzie o tym wiedzieć), to zapewne zaręczyny pary są już bliskie, o ile oczywiście biedny pułkownik po raz kolejny wywinie się śmierci.

\- No dobrze, lecz gdy wrócę, pani pójdzie się posilić, panno Carter. Nie zda się tu pani na nic, jeśli zemdleje pani z głodu.- pouczył zdecydowanie.

\- Dobrze, panie doktorze.- skinęła głową blondynka.

\- I proszę mnie wezwać, jeśli stan się pogorszy. Bez wahania!- dodał na odchodnym lekarz.

\- Tak uczynię.- przytaknęła Sam i znów powróciła do czuwania. Z oddaniem odświeżała skórę ukochanego wilgotną ściereczką. Gdy woda stawała się ciepła, zmieniała ją na świeżą, zimną, by przynieść mu choć małą ulgę. Okrywała go, gdy drżał z zimna, ochładzała, gdy było mu zbyt gorąco, często zwilżając usta. W tym stanie nie mógł pić, a ona nie miała odwagi go ruszyć, by mu w tym pomóc, ale musiała dopilnować, by nie umarł z pragnienia, więc robiła, co tylko mogła.

Kiedy nie mówiła do niego, rozmawiała z Bogiem, błagając o życie dla ukochanego mężczyzny, o szansę na ich wspólne szczęście. Mimo, że kochała naukę, nie przestała wierzyć, że istnienie wszechrzeczy musiało mieć bardziej niż naukową przyczynę. Coś musiało przecież być pierwsze i wolała myśleć, że to właśnie Bóg. Prosiła więc o łaskę, o miłosierdzie dla Jacka i niej samej.

\- Pozwól mi z nim być, Panie! Tak wiele stracił. Chcę mu to wynagrodzić!- szeptała niemal bezgłośnie.

\- Sam…- usłyszała słaby głos swego wybranka i natychmiast się zbliżyła.

\- Jestem tu, Jack, mój najdroższy. Jestem.- powtarzała, dotykając gorącego, pokrytego jednodniowym zarostem policzka.- Nigdy cię nie opuszczę…

\- Taka młoda, taka piękna… Nie dla mnie…- mamrotał dalej.

\- Tylko dla ciebie, Jack.- zaprzeczała gorąco.- Nie ma nikogo innego.

\- Kocham ją.- wymamrotał niewiadomo do kogo.

To zabrzmiało, jakby z kimś rozmawiał i Samantha była przerażona. Co, jeśli po niego przyszli? Co, jeśli boski posłaniec przybył, by go ze sobą zabrać tam, gdzie ona pójść nie mogła?

\- Błagam!- prosiła przez łzy.- Zrobię wszystko, tylko pozwól mu żyć!

Czas upływał, a pułkownikowi się nie polepszało. Co gorsza, gorączka narastała i Sam wezwała doktora Fraisera. Ku jej uldze, przybył wraz z Brightmanem, który niósł ze sobą jakieś dziwne wywary.

\- Kapitan Jackson mówi, że dzięki temu wyciągowi gorączka powinna spaść, przynajmniej tak utrzymywał Szare Pióro. Musimy tylko dać mu to do picia.- wyjaśnił dziewczynie, która odmówiła wyjścia z pokoju.

\- Czy w tym stanie to możliwe?- jęknęła.- Przecież pułkownik jest nieprzytomny.

\- Charles go uniesie, a ja spróbuję go napoić.- odpowiedział oficer medyczny.- Nie widzę innej możliwości. Potem musimy sprawdzić jego szwy, więc na ten moment będzie pani musiała wyjść, panno Carter.- dodał.- Po pierwsze, widok jest nieprzyjemny, a po drugie…

\- Nie brzydzę się, doktorze, jeśli to ma pan na myśli.- zaprotestowała.- Nie chcę jednak narażać pułkownika na dodatkowe komplikacje, więc usunę się na czas zmiany opatrunków. Potem, za pozwoleniem, chciałabym znów czuwać nad chorym.- poprosiła miękko.

\- Tylko, jeśli pani nareszcie coś zje, panno Carter.- powiedział medyk.- Już dawno powinna pani iść na posiłek. Zamiast tego, siedzi tu pani od rana. Pani ojciec już miał przysłać tacę, lecz zapewniłem, że wkrótce dołączy pani do niego.

Co do ojca, wcale się nie zdziwiła. Jako kochający rodzic, musiał się o nią troszczyć. Irytowało ją jednak, że doktor tak nią dyryguje. Pewnie, jak większość ludzi, uważał ją za słabiutką, kruchutką lalkę z porcelany, która pęknie przy najmniejszym stuknięciu. Czy tylko Jack naprawdę znał jej możliwości, doceniał hart ducha, jej siłę i determinację? On nigdy nie traktował jej protekcjonalnie. On jeden naprawdę ją znał.

Dziewczyna westchnęła.

\- Zrobię, co trzeba.- zgodziła się z oporami i tylko dlatego, że wymagało tego dobro jej ukochanego, nie zaś nakaz męskiego szowinisty!

Poza tym, musiała się przebrać. Wciąż była w jednej z tych eleganckich, lecz mało praktycznych sukien, które nosiła w miejscach publicznych. Jeśli chciała czuć się bardziej komfortowo w czasie opieki nad Jackiem, potrzebowała czegoś wygodniejszego.

Zjadła wraz z ojcem w jego kwaterze, ale potem poprosiła o podwiezienie do domu. Jake natychmiast przydzielił jej powóz, choć w zupełności wystarczyłby jej koń.

\- Jesteś zmęczona, córeczko.- przypomniał.- Poza tym, pewnie w drodze powrotnej zabierzesz ze sobą Molly, żeby pomagała ci w ubieraniu jak długo tu jesteś, więc powóz, to lepsze rozwiązanie.

\- No dobrze, papo.- przystała wreszcie na sugestię ojca.- Obiecaj mi jednak, że pod moją nieobecność będziesz czuwał nad Jackiem. Nie chcę, żeby był sam.- poprosiła.

\- Sammie, wiesz że nie musisz mnie o to prosić.- odpowiedział łagodnie.- Rozumiem, ile on dla ciebie znaczy i przyrzekam, że będę mieć na niego oko, córeczko. Jeśli mam tu coś do powiedzenia, ten twój pułkownik przeżyje, choćbym miał go wyciągnąć z samego piekła!

\- Dziękuję, papo! Jesteś najlepszym ojcem świata!- uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła do niego.

\- Oboje wiemy, że to nieprawda, córeczko, ale się staram.- odparł miękko.- A teraz jedź już do domu i zabierz wszytko, co ci będzie potrzebne na czas pobytu w garnizonie. Popilnuję Jacka.- powiedział.

Zrobiła, o co prosił. Przez kolejne trzy dni niestrudzenie siedziała przy ukochanym, gdy walczył z gorączką. Młody Larson nie przeżył. Obrażenia były zbyt rozległe, zwłaszcza to na głowie. Pułkownik jednak się nie poddawał, zupełnie jakby jakaś siła trzymała go jeszcze tu, wśród żywych. Ku zdumieniu doktora Fraisera, indiańskie specyfiki rzeczywiście pomogły, chociaż bez lodu się nie obeszło. W noc przesilenia, gorączka raz jeszcze podskoczyła do niebezpiecznego poziomu, więc Jacka obłożono zimnymi bryłami owiniętymi w materiał, by ciało nie doznało szoku od bezpośredniego kontaktu z czymś tak mroźnym.

Sam nieco się zaczerwieniła, wiedząc, że część zawiniątek leżała na jego genitaliach. Doktor mówił jednak, że było to jedno z bardziej newralgicznych miejsc. Ostatecznie stał się cud i nad ranem dnia czwartego maligna ustąpiła, a Jack spał już snem spokojnym, leczącym. Rany przestały sączyć się ropą, jak to czyniły od momentu zakażenia, a dzięki maści od Szarego Pióra (lekarze nadal nie znali pełnego jej składu), poczęły się powoli zamykać. Zaogniona skóra wokół nich także przybierała coraz zdrowszą barwę i obaj medycy zgodnie stwierdzili, że najgorsze jest już za nim.

\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie wierzyłem, że się uda.- wyznał doktor Fraiser.- Nie słyszałem jeszcze, by ktoś przeżył tak brutalny atak niedźwiedzia, ale pułkownik raz jeszcze udowodnił, że jest najtwardszym żołnierzem, jakiego znam.

Kiedy wreszcie Samantha została sama w swoim pokoju, rozpłakała się rzewnie. Nie były to już jednak łzy strachu i bólu, lecz ulgi i szczęścia. Choć wciąż się jeszcze nie obudził, Jack był bezpieczny. Nie utraciła go.

\- Dziękuję, Boże.- wyszeptała.- Dziękuję.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

XIX

Gdy obudził się następnego dnia, drzemała na krześle stojącym obok jego łóżka, z głową zwisającą z ramienia. Otwierając oczy i widząc ją w tej niewygodne pozycji, poczuł falę czułości oraz nową falę miłości do tej kobiety. Musiała czuwać przy nim od dawna, bo jej fryzura była sklecona jakby naprędce i zmierzwiona, jak gdyby Samantha często przeczesywała ją dłońmi. Pod oczami miała cienie i wyglądała nieco blado, lecz dla niego nigdy nie prezentowała się piękniej.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo tu był, i jak przez mgłę pamiętał, dlaczego znalazł się w koszarowym szpitalu. Jednego wszak był pewien: musiało upłynąć sporo czasu od spotkania z niedźwiedziem, sądząc po tym, jak zmęczona była jego ukochana. Choć wciąż obolały i utrudzony, wzrokiem ogarnął pokój i bez trudu odgadł, co mogła tu robić w takim stroju. Przecież jej suknia daleka była od tych eleganckich i niepraktycznych, a w dodatku okrywał ją fartuch podobny do tych, które podczas wojny nosiły pielęgniarki. Misa z wodą na stoliku obok, czyste ściereczki, taca z dziwacznymi fiolkami i dzbanek z wodą oraz kubek. Samantha, choć nie musiała, otoczyła go opieką, kiedy on walczył o życie. Była mu aniołem stróżem, dobrą wróżką, sam nie wiedział, jak ją jeszcze nazwać. Była mu również światełkiem w tunelu ciemności, gdy toczył bitwę ze śmiercią. Niewiele pamiętał, a większość z tego była niczym sen, ale sercem czuł, że to ona sprowadziła go do domu, że to dla niej wrócił, przeżył, ponieważ, choćby nawet próbował, nie potrafił jej opuścić. Żył dla niej i tylko dla niej…

\- Taka piękna…- wyszeptał jeszcze słabym głosem, lecz to wystarczyło, by ją obudzić.

\- Jack!- wykrzyknęła, kiedy ich oczy się spotkały.- Dzięki Bogu!- dodała i wbrew sobie, zapłakała ze szczęścia.

\- Sam, nie płacz proszę. Nie mogę znieść, gdy płaczesz.- powiedział miękko i odruchowo wyciągnął do niej dłoń, którą natychmiast ujęła i przycisnęła do ust. To było spontaniczne, zupełnie nieplanowane, niespodziewane, lecz bez dwóch zdań miłe, zwłaszcza dla niego. Całe ciało pułkownika wypełniło cudowne ciepło, które nie miało nic wspólnego z niedawną gorączką.

\- Myśleliśmy, ja myślałam…- mamrotała, nie przestając ściskać jego ręki.- Byłeś taki chory, tak mocno chory…- powtarzała.

\- Sam…- odparł, lecz jakby go nie słyszała, bo wciąż nie przestawała szeptać przez łzy.- Samantha.- powtórzył nieco silniejszym głosem, choć kosztowało go to trochę wysiłku. Był taki zmęczony.

Tym razem dosłyszała, bo znieruchomiała na chwilę i zatopiła w nim swoje spojrzenie.

\- Tak, Jack? Źle się czujesz? Potrzeba ci czegoś?- spytała zaraz, biorąc się wreszcie w garść.

\- Odrobinę wody. Pić mi się chce.- odpowiedział, a gdy ostrożnie go napoiła (nie za dużo, by nie miał potem mdłości), dodał:- Co z kapralem Larsonem?

Wyraz jej oczu powiedział mu wszystko, lecz musiał usłyszeć to z jej ust, upewnić się…

\- Tak mi przykro, Jack.- odparła miękko.- Kapral nie przeżył. Jego rany były zbyt poważne. Doktor Brightman robił, co mógł, ale wdało się zakażenie. Kapral był zbyt osłabiony, by to przetrzymać.- wyjaśniła, a w oczach pułkownika pojawił się smutek i mężczyzna, zamknąwszy oczy, westchnął ciężko.

\- Gdybym tylko dotarł tam wcześniej...- powiedział cicho, pokonanym głosem.

\- Nie mów tak!- zaprotestowała zaraz blondynka.- Gdybyś dotarł tam wcześniej, zapewne stracilibyśmy was obu, Jack! Postąpiłeś bardzo odważnie, próbując ratować kaprala, ale doktor powiedział, że cudem w samym sobie było, że Larson dotarł do szpitala żywy i przetrwał operację. Ani dr Brightman, ani dr Fraiser nie dawali mu wielkich nadziei na przeżycie. Nie w tym stanie. To cud, że ty do nas wróciłeś, Jack. Nie obwiniaj się!- prosiła.- Zrobiłeś więcej, niż ktokolwiek by się odważył. Ryzykowałeś życie dla dezertera, jak powiedział papa.

\- Dla człowieka, Sam.- poprawił ją słabo.- Odebrałem już tak wiele żyć, że chciałem ratować choć to jedno.- szepnął.- Kto inny na moim miejscu też by się nie zawahał.

\- Nie sądzę, Jack. Nie tak jak ty.- zaprzeczyła, masując palcami wnętrze jego dłoni.- Gdy wdała się gorączka…- dodała wolno.-… myśleliśmy, że… Jack, nic nie skutkowało. Żadne leki nie pomagały. Było gorzej i gorzej.- mówiła drżącym głosem.- Gdyby dr Brightman nie pomyślał o Indianach, utracilibyśmy cię z całą pewnością.

\- O Indianach? A co oni mają z tym wszystkim wspólnego?- zdziwił się pułkownik.

\- To ich leki uratowały ci życie.- odpowiedziała.- Nadal nie wiemy, co dokładnie zawierają, ale gdyby nie wywary i maści Szarego Pióra, nie byłoby cię wśród nas. Straciłabym cię…- dodała niemal bezgłośnie, lecz i tak usłyszał.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak pięknej, młodej istocie mogło zależeć na nim do tego stopnia. Przecież pogodził się już z faktem, że nie ma szans na jej uczucie, że umrze samotnie, wielbiąc ją z daleka. Tymczasem była tu, obok niego, zapłakana, ściskając i całując jego dłonie, jakby byli czymś więcej, niż przyjaciółmi, mówiąc te wszystkie słowa pełne czułości, niemal oddania. Czy śnił? Czy to był sen? Może wciąż miał gorączkę i wszystko to sobie po prostu wyobraził?

\- To sen, prawda?- zapytał zmęczony.

\- Nie rozumiem. O czym mówisz?- odpowiedziała zdezorientowana.

\- O tym, że tu jesteś, że trzymasz mnie za rękę, że mówisz mi wszystkie te rzeczy… wymamrotał zawstydzony.- To nie może być jawa…

\- Dlaczego?- spytała miękko, powoli zaczynając rozumieć, że ukochany znów wraca do tej swojej skorupy, przeświadczony, że nie zasługuje na nic dobrego i pięknego.

\- Bo gdyby to była jawa, nie siedziałabyś tutaj, nie całowała mych dłoni, nie szeptała tak czule. W mojej rzeczywistości nie ma dla mnie miejsca w twoim życiu. Ergo, to musi być sen albo gorączka. Może to i dobrze, że nadal śnię. Chciałbym ci powiedzieć tak wiele rzeczy, których nie śmiem powiedzieć na jawie, zrzucić wreszcie ten ciężar z serca.- mamrotał z zamkniętymi oczami.- Jesteś taka piękna, taka niezwykła, Sam…- zaczął wyliczać.- Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo. Kiedy cię widzę, serce mi wali niczym bęben, szybko, dziko. Twoje włosy, skóra, oczy… szczególnie oczy. Błękitne jak niebo, jak jezioro w moich stronach, łagodne i pełne mądrości. Zakochałem się w twoich oczach, Sam. W całej tobie.- wyznał, a jej serce załopotało i na twarz wypłynął najpiękniejszy, najsłodszy uśmiech świata.- Nigdy się nie dowiesz, jak silne jest to, co do ciebie czuję, ale skoro śnię, to niech przynajmniej twemu wyobrażeniu to wyznam.- mówił, cicho.- Wiem, że nigdy nie będziemy razem, nie naprawdę, bo zasługujesz na więcej, niż stary, zużyty, doświadczony przez życie żołnierz, ale wiedz, że nigdy cię nie opuszczę, że zawsze będziesz mogła na mnie liczyć, nawet, jeśli pozostanę tylko twym przyjacielem…

Nigdy nie słyszała, by mówił tak wiele i tak otwarcie, zwłaszcza o uczuciach, i poczuła radość w sercu. Musiała mu jednak uświadomić jego błąd, nim Jack znów się przed nią zamknie w tej klatce pełnej mylnych założeń i wniosków.

\- Jeśli już skończyłeś, pułkowniku…- zaczęła powoli, wciąż się uśmiechając.-… to pozwól, że teraz ja coś powiem. Jestem tu, bo nie ma na Ziemi miejsca, gdzie pragnęłabym być teraz bardziej. Jestem tu, bo w moim życiu jest miejsce tylko dla jednego mężczyzny, mężczyzny, któremu oddałam serce. Jest przystojny, odważny, czasem uparty jak osioł, ale bez dwóch zdań mądry, czuły i honorowy. Ten mężczyzna obudził moje serce, sprawił, że zapragnęłam być prawdziwą kobietą…

\- Jesteś nią. Jesteś kimś o wiele więcej.- zaprotestował.

Nadal jeszcze nie otworzył oczu, co ją zresztą ubawiło. Biedny, wciąż wmawiał sobie ze to sen. Z drugiej strony, ułatwił jej zadanie. Nie nawykła przecież wyznawać komuś miłości, zresztą, to nie wypadało. Miała już jednak dość milczenia. Wiedziała, że normalnie nigdy by się nie przyznał do swoich uczuć i oboje nadal tkwiliby w tym status quo. Wzięła więc sprawy w swoje ręce. W końcu, jak to mówią, kto nie ryzykuje, ten nie ma!

\- Bądź cicho, żołnierzu! Teraz ja mówię!- rozkazała i Jack podświadomie się uśmiechnął. Podobała mu się taka stanowcza Sam!

\- Tak jest, ma'am!- wymruczał posłusznie.

Samantha zachichotała w duszy. Boże, jak ona kochała tego uparciucha!

\- Wiesz, co widzę, gdy patrzę na tego mężczyznę, Jack O'Neill? Gdy patrzę na ciebie?- spytała.- Widzę kogoś, kto wbrew wielkiemu bólowi, cierpieniom i stratom, pozostał wrażliwym, ciepłym człowiekiem. Widzę kogoś, kto wierzy wciąż w prawdę, sprawiedliwość i równe szanse dla wszystkich, kto nie wstydzi się przyznać, że kobieta też ma mózg.

\- Ty masz większy niż ktokolwiek inny.- mruknął i tym razem Sam zachichotała na głos. Był niemożliwy!

\- Milczeć, pułkowniku!- rzuciła wesoło.

\- Przepraszam, madame.- odparł pokornie, więc kontynuowała.

\- Widzę mężczyznę, który kocha dzieci jak nikt, urodzonego ojca. Widzę kogoś, kto samym spojrzeniem zmienia moje nogi w galaretę, kto jednym słowem potrafi podnieść mnie na duchu i kto bardzo mnie irytuje upierając się, że jest dla mnie za stary, kiedy ja uważam, że jest idealny taki, jaki jest. Poza tym…- dodała niesiona falą odwagi.-... gdyby to był sen, pułkowniku, czy uczyniłabym to?- spytała i pochyliwszy się nad nim, pocałowała go wprost w usta. Na jedną chwilę znieruchomiał, lecz zaraz odpowiedział na pocałunek. Gdy wreszcie zakończyli pieszczotę, westchnął z ukontentowaniem, ale i rozczarowaniem, i wymamrotał:

\- Definitywnie sen. W rzeczywistości moja Carter nigdy by mnie nie pocałowała.

Sam pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Mówić jak do słupa! Ona swoje, on swoje…

\- Jack…- powiedziała wreszcie, miękko, ale stanowczo.- Otwórz oczy. Spójrz na mnie.

\- Nie chcę, bo się obudzę, a ciebie nie będzie.- odparł uparcie.

\- Otwórz te oczy, ty uparty głupcze, albo nie ręczę za siebie!- rozkazała, a gdy zrobił, czego chciała, napotkał jej błękitne spojrzenie.

\- To nie sen. To rzeczywistość. Jestem tu przy tobie, bo nie chcę być nigdzie indziej i to już od bardzo dawna. Zrozum więc i zaakceptuj, że ja, Samantha Carter, jestem twoją Carter, że moje serce od dawna należy do ciebie, i że jeśli jeszcze raz tak mnie wystraszysz, jak zrobiłeś to pięć dni temu, to Bóg mi świadkiem, że każę papie cię zdegradować!- stwierdziła zdecydowanie, a on zrobił wielkie oczy.

\- Nie mam gorączki?- spytał z niedowierzaniem.- Nie śnię?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do niego łagodnie i pogłaskała go po policzku.

\- A naprawdę chcesz, by to był tylko sen?- spytała miękko.

\- Nie.- odpowiedział cicho.

\- Zatem to jawa, Jack.- usłyszał.- A tak gwoli ścisłości...- dodała blondynka.- …Ja też jestem zakochana w tobie, mój ty uparty, czarujący i przystojny, STARY żołnierzu.- rzuciła z humorem.

\- Ale nie za stary?- mruknął niepewnie.

\- Nie dla mnie, Jack. Nie dla mnie.- odpowiedziała i na dowód tego znowu go pocałowała. Gdzieś w trakcie zrozumiała, że zasnął, i to z uśmiechem na ustach, więc pokiwała tylko głową, ale sama też nie przestała się uśmiechać. Poprawiła mu okrycie, raz jeszcze pogładziła po policzku i ucałowawszy mu czoło, poszła coś zjeść. Nagle zrobiła się bardzo głodna!

W drodze do kwater ojca, spotkała doktora Brightmana.

\- Jak mój pacjent?- spytał dziewczynę.

\- Obudził się na chwilę i napił się trochę. Teraz znów śpi.- odpowiedziała z zadowoleniem.

\- Wspaniale!- ucieszył się lekarz.- Czy mówił coś? Wie, gdzie jest? Pamięta, co się zdarzyło?- pytał.

\- Początkowo myślał, że nadal śpi lub ma gorączkę, lecz sprowadziłam go na Ziemię.- odparła, tajemniczo się uśmiechając.

\- To dobry znak!- wyszczerzył się Brightman.- Kiedy znów się obudzi, sprawdzę jego rany i jeśli będzie miał apetyt, podam coś do jedzenia. Pani również powinna się posilić, panno Carter.- dodał.

\- Właśnie zamierzałam to zrobić.- powiedziała, nie przestając się uśmiechać.- Potem może nieco się zdrzemnę. W razie konieczności, proszę poprosić mego ojca, by mnie obudził.- poprosiła.

\- Zgoda.- przytknął oficer medyczny.- Podejrzewam jednak, że pułkownik jeszcze długo pośpi. Wciąż będzie się szybko męczył, póki nie dojdzie do siebie.

Samantha skinęła głową i ruszyła dalej, lżejsza na ciele i duszy. Jack się wreszcie obudził, usłyszała z jego ust słowa, jakie pragnęła usłyszeć i odwzajemniła się tym samym. Wciąż chichotała na wspomnienie jego reakcji, lecz gdy papa ją o to zapytał, nie zdradziła się wcale, a wcale. Póki co, tę rozmowę planowała zatrzymać dla siebie. Bądź co bądź, może Jack znów zapomni, że nie śnił. Wtedy przypomni mu raz jeszcze, że to jawa.

Nie tylko słowami…

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** _Tak, wiem. Przysłodziłam trochę w poprzednim rozdziale, ale pamiętajcie, że to inne czasy, a ta Samantha nie jest żołnierzem, a zakochaną kobietą. "Mój" Jack też sporo mówi, lecz w tym przypadku wińcie gorączkę!_ ;p

* * *

XX

\- Okropne!- usłyszała, wracając późnym popołudniem do pokoju, w którym leżał jej ukochany.- Nie mógłbym dostać jakiegoś steku i kufelka piwa, doktorze?- spytał Jack i Samantha roześmiała się cicho.

Najwyraźniej pułkownik O'Neill zaczął dochodzić do siebie, chociaż jego głos nie był jeszcze tak silny jak przedtem. Najważniejsze jednak, że jadł. Potrzebował tego, jeśli miał wrócić do zdrowia.

\- Może jutro, pułkowniku.- odpowiedział lekarz.- Na razie musi pan zjeść tę niezwykle pożywną zupę. Dobrze panu zrobi.

\- Nie wiem, co w niej takiego pożywnego…- skrzywił się.- To praktycznie woda z warzywami.

\- To bulion, pułkowniku.- poprawił go Brightman.- I proszę mi się tu nie krzywić.

\- Ale…- zaczął Jack, lecz Sam weszła mu w słowo.

Nawet nie zauważył, jak pojawiła się w pokoju, jednak na jej widok uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Może ja pomogę, panie doktorze?- zaproponowała, zwracając się do zirytowanego medyka.- Pułkownik nie odmówi, gdy dama poprosi, by zjadł, prawda?- uśmiechnęła się do obu oficerów.

Brightmanowi ulżyło, gdy ją zobaczył. Szanował pułkownika O'Neilla, ale z doświadczenia wiedział, że gdy ranny lub chory, ten oficer był prawdziwym wrzodem na… ehm… Tak czy owak, lekarz z wdzięcznością przyjął propozycję córki generała, odstawiając miseczkę z zupą i wstając z krzesła.

\- Tuszę, że dzięki pani pułkownik będzie znacznie bardziej skory do współpracy, panno Carter.- odparł, wychodząc.

\- Och, jestem tego pewna!- stwierdziła, po czym znów spojrzała na opornego pacjenta.

\- Pułkowniku.- przywitała się z uśmiechem.

\- Panno Carter.- wyszczerzył się, a potem lekko skrzywił, próbując oprzeć się nieco wygodniej. Bandaże na jego boku i plecach nie ułatwiały mu zadania (tego, co pod nimi, nie chciał wspominać), lepsze to jednak, niż śmierć.

\- Jack!- upomniała go cicho, gdy medyk już się oddalił.- Nie wierć się tak, bo sobie zaszkodzisz! – pouczyła.- I co ja słyszę? Nie chcesz jeść? Przecież musisz!- strofowała lekko, jednocześnie poprawiając mu poduszki.

Kiedy nie odpowiedział, znieruchomiała i spojrzała na niego pytająco.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Jesteś tu.- odpowiedział miękko, jakby sam w to nie wierzył. Patrzył przy tym na nią tymi głębokimi, ciemnymi jak kawa oczyma, zachłannie chłonąc jej widok.

\- A gdzie indziej miałabym być?- szepnęła łagodnie.- Nadal myślisz, że to sen, Jack? Nadal nie wierzysz, że jestem tu, bo tu jest moje miejsce, przy tobie?- dodała, dotykając czule jego policzka. Był nieogolony, ale wciąż bardzo przystojny, nawet bardziej męski w jej mniemaniu.

\- Sam…- usłyszała w zamian.-…tak niewiele mogę ci dać. Po co marnujesz swoje młode życie przy mnie?- zapytał. Od ich rozmowy jego duszę na przemian wypełniały nadzieja i zwątpienie. Czasem tak trudno było mu uwierzyć, że jego uczucie zostało przez nią odwzajemnione.- _To zbyt piękne, by mogło być prawdziwe_.- pomyślał.

\- Chcę tylko jednego, Jack, i o ile nie kłamałeś, gdy mówiłeś, że mnie kochasz, to dałeś mi to, na czym najbardziej mi zależy.- stwierdziła miękko.- Naprawdę myślisz, że różnica wieku między nami, czy fakt, że posiadasz mniejszy majątek, mają dla mnie znaczenie?- spytała, nie przerywając pieszczoty.- Miałam wielu adoratorów. Niektórzy z nich byli młodzi i przystojni, inni bogaci i wpływowi, jeszcze inni łączyli w sobie wszystkie te cechy, a jednak dla żadnego z nich moje serce nie zabiło tak szybko, jak zrobiło to, gdy ujrzałam cię po raz pierwszy.- wyznała.- Zdobyłeś mnie już w momencie, gdy zatrzymałeś nasz dyliżans, a wtedy nawet nie widziałam, jak przystojny i czarujący jesteś. Potem stanęliśmy twarzą w twarz, a ty byłeś taki skromny, nieśmiały i od tamtej pory już nie mogłam przestać myśleć o tobie. Tak bardzo chciałam, byś mnie dostrzegł…- powiedziała cicho.

\- Dostrzegłem, Sam!- wtrącił.- Nigdy nie widziałem piękniejszej i odważniejszej kobiety. Byłaś niczym anioł, który zstąpił z nieba, nieziemski i nieosiągalny. Wiedziałem to już w momencie, gdy usłyszałem twe nazwisko. Wiedziałem, że nigdy…- westchnął.

\- A jednak jestem tutaj, Jack.- przerwała mu.- Nie obchodzi mnie, co myślą inni. Nie obchodzi mnie twój majątek. Nie obchodzi mnie nawet, ile dokładnie masz lat, jak długo będziesz powtarzał, że mnie kochasz, a wiesz dlaczego?- zapytała z czułym uśmiechem.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ tylko ty pokochałeś mnie taką, jaka jestem, tylko ty wierzysz we mnie tak mocno i nie próbujesz zmieniać mnie w kogoś, kim nie jestem.- odpowiedziała.

\- Po co zmieniać doskonałość?- powiedział.

\- Zapewniam cię, mój ty pułkowniku, że do doskonałości mi daleko, lecz jak długo ci wystarczę w tej formie, tak długo nie trzeba mi nic innego. Przestań więc wątpić, Jack. Zamiast się zamartwiać, skup się na powrocie do zdrowia. To jest teraz najważniejsze.- poprosiła.

\- Nie mogę, Sam.- znów westchnął ranny oficer.- Nawet, jeśli wszystko to jest prawdą, twój ojciec nigdy się nie zgodzi, żebym…

\- Papa wie!- poinformowała go zaraz i O'Neill zrobił wielkie oczy.- Domyślił się już jakiś czas temu. Jak myślisz, dlaczego pozwala nam spędzać tyle czasu razem?- rzuciła z humorem i jego szczęka opadła.- Sam mi kiedyś powiedziałeś, że mój ojciec pragnie tylko mego szczęścia, Jack.- przypomniała.- Miałeś rację. Skoro zaś wie, co, kto mnie uszczęśliwia, aprobuje mój wybór jak długo ten ktoś nie złamie mi serca. Chcesz mu się narazić, pułkowniku? Chcesz złamać serce córki generała Cartera swoimi irracjonalnymi wątpliwościami? Czy może wreszcie przestaniesz się wahać i sprawisz, że oboje zaznamy szczęścia, na które zasługujemy?

\- Nie postawi mnie przed sądem? Nie każe oskalpować za to, że spojrzałem na to, co dla niego najcenniejsze?- zdumiał się oficer.

\- Tylko, jeśli mnie opuścisz, jeśli przestaniesz mnie kochać.- odparła z humorem.

\- To niemożliwe, Samantho.- powiedział miękko.- Ciebie nie można nie kochać.

Dziewczyna się rozpromieniła.

\- Skoro więc wyjaśniliśmy sobie to i owo, możemy powrócić do istotnej kwestii.- stwierdziła z iskierką w oku i sięgnęła po miseczkę.- Jedz!- nakazała, a on znowu skrzywił się zabawnie.- Nie marudź, żołnierzu! Jak chcesz wrócić do zdrowia, gdy unikasz posiłków?

\- Nie wszystkich!- zaprotestował, lecz posłusznie przyjął pierwszą łyżkę zupy.

\- Na stek i ciasto jeszcze sobie poczekasz, mój drogi. Dziś w menu jest ten pożywny bulion i zjesz go w całości, Jack O'Neill.- powiedziała stanowczo.

\- A jeśli nie?- ośmielił się zapytać, lecz spiorunowała go wzrokiem.- Jak sobie życzysz, najdroższa. – mruknął potulnie i w efekcie otrzymał od niej cudowny, zadowolony uśmiech.- Ale robię to tylko dla ciebie!- zaznaczył.

\- Wspaniale! Papa z pewnością doceni, że tak się dla mnie poświęcasz!- mrugnęła wesoło.

Powoli, łyżka za łyżką, Samantha nakarmiła wreszcie ukochanego, który znów zrobił się śpiący. Nie dziwiła się temu, bowiem nadal był obolały i osłabiony po ostatnich przejściach. Gdy zasypiał, znów go pocałowała, delikatnie i czule.

\- Moja Carter. Moja Sam…- wymamrotał, zasypiając z dłonią w jej dłoni.

\- I zapamiętaj to sobie, pułkowniku.- szepnęła mu na ucho.

W ciągu kolejnych paru dni stan Jack znacznie się poprawił. Rany goiły się zadziwiająco dobrze, jak na tak głębokie uszkodzenia, co obaj lekarze uznali za nadzwyczajne.

\- Przyznaję, byłem sceptyczny w stosunku do tych indiańskich specyfików, ale umiem przyznać się do pomyłki.- powiedział doktor Fraiser.- Ta maść działa cuda!- dodał, oglądając wracającą do normy skórę wokół szwów.- Winszuję intuicji, kolego.- zwrócił się do Brightmana.

\- Dziękuję, doktorze. Powinszowania należą się jednak ludziom, którzy sporządzili te lekarstwa.- odparł skromnie.- Gdyby nie hojność Indian, nic byśmy nie zdziałali. Myślę nad tym, by z pomocą kapitana Jacksona, jako tłumacza, spróbować pozyskać od nich więcej specyfików i sprawdzić, z czego je zrobiono. Moglibyśmy pomóc wielu ludziom, gdyby Szare Pióro zgodził się na współpracę.

\- Proszę dać mi znać, jeśli tak się stanie. Z przyjemnością pomogę w badaniach. To może być szansa dla wielu pacjentów.- zaoferował miejski lekarz.

Kiedy wychodzili z pokoju niezwykle spokojnego dziś pacjenta (Bóg jeden wie, skąd ów spokój, lecz nie zamierzali narzekać!), napotkali generała Cartera. Brightman zasalutował wyższemu oficerowi, zaś dr Fraiser uścisnął mu dłoń.

\- Panowie…- skinął głową Jacob.- Jak się miewa nasz bohater?- spytał z żywym zainteresowaniem. Co prawda Sammie informowała go o postępach ukochanego, lecz chciał jeszcze zasięgnąć opinii ekspertów.

\- Zadziwiająco dobrze, zważywszy na okoliczności, sir.- odpowiedział oficer medyczny.

\- W rzeczy samej!- przytaknął skwapliwie dr Fraiser.- Mamy do czynienia z prawdziwym cudem, generale. Gorączka ustąpiła już całkowicie, rany goją się dobrze i choć minie jeszcze trochę czasu, pacjent powróci do pełni sił i sprawności. Niewiele możemy poradzić na blizny, które pozostaną po tym wypadku, ale…

\- Najważniejsze, że pułkownik O'Neill żyje.- dokończył za niego Jake.- Zresztą, żadnemu porządnemu żołnierzowi blizny nie są obce. Kilka więcej nie robi różnicy, zwłaszcza tym, którzy przeżyli wojnę.

\- To prawda.- potwierdził pułkownik doktor Brightman.

\- Kiedy pułkownik O'Neill będzie mógł opuścić szpital?- spytał znów Jacob.

\- Nie przez następnych kilka dni, sir.- odpowiedział lekarz.- Niestety, nawet w domu będzie potrzebował opieki. Jestem jednak pewien, że jego adiutant sobie poradzi.

\- To nie będzie konieczne.- pokręcił głową generał.- Pułkownik na czas rekonwalescencji, będzie gościem w moim domu. Mam kompetentną służbę, a w razie komplikacji, pan, doktorze, mieszka niedaleko. Pokryję koszty ewentualnych wizyt. Nie pozwolę, by mój zastępca kurował się w swojej kwaterze, gdy potrzebuje teraz spokoju.- dodał.

Nawet jeśli decyzja generała zdumiała jego rozmówców, nie skomentowali jej ani jednym słowem, choć po wyjściu oficera spojrzeli na siebie znacząco. Coś było na rzeczy, skoro dowódca garnizonu wyświadczał tak wielką uprzejmość swemu podwładnemu, nawet jeśli ów rzeczywiście był bohaterem. Nie na darmo panna Carter spędziła przy łóżku ich pacjenta tyle czasu! Być może para już była zaręczona, tylko jeszcze tego nie rozgłoszono z jakiegoś powodu. Ani dr Fraiser, ani dr Brightman wcale by się nie zdziwili. W końcu, tylko ślepiec nie zauważyłby, jak ci dwoje do siebie lgnęli.

Co do Jake'a, ulżyło mu, gdy usłyszał dobre wieści. Nawet, jeśli Jack bywał niesubordynowany, Jacob lubił go za szczerość, odwagę i poczucie honoru. Szanował też jego przekonania, chociaż czasami różniły się od jego własnych. Cenił jego bystry umysł, cięty język (choć tego nie przyzna nigdy!), ale przede wszystkim cenił go za to, że gotów był wyrzec się uczucia do Samanthy, gdyby tylko to miało uczynić ją szczęśliwą. Nie znał bardziej bezinteresownego i oddanego człowieka. Byłby wielce rad, gdyby kiedyś ten uparty, ale bez dwóch zadań szlachetny mężczyzna, został jego zięciem. Miał nadzieję, że czas, który O'Neill spędzi pod jego dachem, zapoczątkuje nowy rozdział życia dla Sammie i jej wybranka.

\- _Oby!-_ pomyślał z nadzieją.- _Oby!_

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:** Jedziemy dalej z tym jazzem! ;p_

* * *

XXI

Jeśli kogoś zdziwił fakt, że generał Carter przeniósł do swojego domu rannego pułkownika O'Neilla, to wszelkie komentarze na ten temat prowadzono w zaciszu swych domostw lub w małych kręgach przyjaciół. Och, mówiono o tym z pewnością, lecz nie głośno. Po pierwsze, Jacob był bardzo wpływowym człowiekiem nie tylko w Springs, ale i w Waszyngtonie. Po drugie, wieści o bohaterskim czynie jego zastępcy bardzo szybko odbiły się echem po całym mieście i nawet jeśli kapral nie przeżył owej próby pomocy, odwaga pułkownika raz jeszcze zrobiła wrażenie na mieszkańcach, a pastor publicznie pochwalił oficera za ten odruch serca i polecał go Bogu w swoich modlitwach, prosząc wiernych, by uczynili to samo.

\- „Nikt nie ma większej miłości od tej, gdy ktoś życie swoje oddaje za przyjaciół swoich…"- zacytował podczas nabożeństwa słowa św. Jana [A/N: J 15,13].- Pułkownik ryzykował swoje dla drugiego człowieka i nasz Pan w łaskawości swojej pozwolił mu przeżyć, nawet jeśli drugą owieczkę powołał do siebie. Taka postawa powinna cechować każdego z nas!- pouczał parafian.

Naturalnie wielu z nich nauki owe wzięło sobie do serca bardziej w teorii niż w praktyce, bo choć duch ochoczy, to ciało niekoniecznie, lecz bez wątpienia wszyscy podziwiali odwagę Jacka O'Neilla, zwłaszcza panie, wśród których zawsze był bardzo popularny z uwagi na aparycję, maniery i legendarne niemal bohaterstwo. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek odwzajemniał zainteresowanie mieszkających w C.S dam. Jak dotąd, żadnej z nich nie udało się go upolować, a próbowały i panny, i wdowy, a nawet niektóre mężatki. Był jednak nieczuły na ich wdzięki i już zaczęto się zastanawiać, czy coś z nim było nie tak. Może miał rany wojenne, które uczyniły go impotentem? Wszelako zwątpiono w tę teorię, gdy w Springs zjawiła się córka Jacoba i zaczęto widywać ich razem. Pułkownik dotąd nie spędzał czasu w towarzystwie płci pięknej i, o ile to możliwe, unikał bali, czy proszonych herbatek. Odkąd panna Carter pojawiła się jednak w mieście, nie tylko chętniej czynił zadość obowiązkom towarzyskim, ale nawet tańczył!

Teraz gościł w rezydencji generała i jego córki, i jeśli wierzyć plotkom służby, panna Samantha poświęcała mu wiele uwagi, a on sam, mimo fizycznego cierpienia, tryskał szczęściem.

\- Byłaby z nich piękna para, jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie, mój drogi.- stwierdziła burmistrzowa Hayes, pewnego popołudnia pijąc w jego towarzystwie herbatę.- To taki dżentelmen, a ona, to czarująca dziewczyna!- zachwycała się.

\- Nie przeczę, serduszko, nawet jeśli pojęcia nie mam, co ich do siebie przyciąga. Są przecież jak ogień i woda.- odpowiedział Henry. Od czasu pierwszego balu Sam, od chwili gdy był świadkiem reakcji oficera na tę młodą damę, burmistrz wiedział, że panna Carter zrobiła wrażenie na zastępcy swego ojca. Rumieniec na policzkach dziewczyny również dał mu do myślenia. Nie rozumiał jednak, o czym ten samotny ekscentryk mógłby rozmawiać z panienką tak świeżo przybyłą z przepełnionej elitą stolicy. Nie był snobem, ale…

\- Być może właśnie te różnice sprawiają, że pułkownik i panna Carter tak do siebie lgną.- usłyszał.- Tak czy owak, byłoby cudownie, gdyby się pobrali. Tak wspaniały mężczyzna, jak Jack O'Neill, marnuje się żyjąc samotnie. Powinien zaznać szczęścia.- dodała jego żona.

\- Wiem, że za nim przepadasz, duszko, lecz pozwólmy działać przeznaczeniu.- powiedział spokojnie burmistrz Hayes, zapalając fajkę.- Co będzie, to będzie.- dorzucił i na tym rozmowa się skończyła.

W wielu domach prowadzono podobne pogaduszki. Jedne były dobrotliwe, inne nieco mniej, zwłaszcza tam, gdzie mieszkały damy o nieco mniejszym szczęściu niż panna Samantha. Z uwagi jednak na stan pułkownika, powstrzymywano się z otwartymi spekulacjami.

Tymczasem Jack powoli dochodził do siebie. Indiańskie lekarstwa działały cuda na jego rany, czułej i troskliwej opieki damy jego serca nie wspominając. Sam spędzała całe dnie przy jego łóżku, nie tylko troszcząc się o zdrowie ukochanego, lecz zapewniając mu również odrobinę rozrywki. Wiadomym było bowiem, że pułkownik nie znosi nudy, zwłaszcza, kiedy jest chory. Stawał się wtedy drażliwy i nawet świętego potrafił wyprowadzić z równowagi, o czym przekonała się również jego wybranka, i za co z głębi serca ją przepraszał, gdy zrozumiał, że ją uraził.

\- Wybacz, najdroższa!- błagał.- Ja po prostu nie znoszę być przykutym do łóżka. Nie mam tu nic do roboty!- narzekał, patrząc na nią takim wzrokiem, że nie umiała się na niego gniewać. Zresztą, zdążyła już poznać jego zamiłowanie do wypoczynku na świeżym powietrzu i do ruchu, więc rozumiała, że ograniczenia narzucone mu teraz z racji niedyspozycji, musiały być frustrujące. Z uwagi na to, kiedy tylko pogoda dopisywała, organizowała mu leżakowanie w ogrodzie, gdzie zawsze towarzyszył im Blue (zresztą, odkąd Jack przybył do rezydencji na dłużej, kocurek rzadko znikał za dnia, jak to czynił wcześniej, wylegując się z reguły na łóżku rekonwalescenta). Wtedy obserwowali razem piękno przyrody, rozmawiając o wszystkim i o niczym. Gdy zaś aura nie sprzyjała, Samantha siadywała przy jego łóżku, czytając mu książki, o których mawiał, że ich nie rozumiał, a co wkrótce zweryfikowała jako zupełne łgarstwo, kiedy raz, czy dwa wymsknęła mu się z ust celna uwaga. Mowa tu zwłaszcza o dziełach ojców astronomii, które tak uwielbiała blondynka. Nie omieszkała więc skonfrontować swych spostrzeżeń z uwagami wybranka i Jack wreszcie musiał przyznać się do swojej fascynacji nieboskłonem.

\- Przed wojną kupiłem nawet teleskop, ale został zniszczony, gdy Konfederaci napadli na moją posiadłość.- wyznał.- Miałem sprowadzić drugi, ale dostałem nowy przydział i tak jakoś nie wyszło. Zresztą, jak miałbym go za sobą ciągać po całym kraju?- westchnął z żalem.

Była zdumiona, ale zachwycona.

\- Jack O'Neill, jesteś mężczyzną o wielu tajemnicach, jak się okazuje!- zawołała.- I pomyśleć, że tylu ludzi nie docenia twojej inteligencji! Gdyby tylko wiedzieli!

\- Wolałbym nie.- wymamrotał, znów instynktownie drapiąc Blue za uszami.- Jak wspomniałem, wolę, by mieli mnie za idiotę. Tym sposobem mam święty spokój, Sam. Poza tym, moja wiedza nie jest akademicka, jak twoja. To raczej sposób na zabicie czasu. Po prostu, lubię sobie poczytać o czymś, co mnie interesuje.

\- Skąd się wzięła twoja fascynacja gwiazdami, Jack?- spytała zaciekawiona.

\- Sam nie wiem.- wzruszył ramionami.- Już jako dzieciak lubiłem położyć się na stogu siana i patrzeć w niebo. Jest bezkresne, ale nigdy nie puste, nigdy takie samo, choć może wydawać się inaczej. Potem, podczas wojny, gdy siedziało się nocą w okopach, nie było nic innego do roboty, kiedy nie chciało się spać. To było jedyny moment, gdy było cicho, spokojnie, gdy na chwilę zapominało się, że trwa ta rzeź i przypominało, że nadal istnieje piękno na tym świecie, boży cud, którego nie zniszczymy prochem i armatami, nie splamimy krwią…- mówił łagodnie. Przerwał i spojrzał na nią, gdy słowem nie skomentowała odpowiedzi. Miała w oczach takie ciepło i wzruszenie, jeśli wierzyć zawilgoconym źrenicom. Patrzyła na niego z taką czułością, że po raz kolejny zastanawiał się, co dobrego uczynił w innym życiu, że Bóg zesłał mu uczucie tak niezwykłej kobiety.

Kiedy już miał znów otworzyć usta i zawołać ją po imieniu, niespodziewanie podniosła się i nie bacząc na Blue, pochyliła nad nim, by obdarzyć zdecydowanym pocałunkiem.

\- Nie, żebym narzekał…- wymamrotał, po wszystkim z trudem łapiąc oddech.-… ale za co?- zapytał.

\- Bo jesteś sobą.- odpowiedziała po prostu.

Nie bardzo wiedział, co miała na myśli, lecz czy to miało znaczenie, kiedy tak go całowała?

\- Ok.- mruknął więc tylko i tym razem to on ją pocałował. Tak naprawdę, to był pierwszy raz, gdy sam zainicjował pieszczotę. Owszem, całował ją już w dłoń, ale nigdy jeszcze w usta. Nie jako pierwszy. To Sam zainicjowała ich pierwszy pocałunek, a on dotąd nie miał śmiałości posunąć się dalej, niż do ucałowania jej ręki. Teraz jednak była tak blisko, wciąż nad nim pochylona i nie umiał pohamować pragnienia. Była słodka niczym miód…

\- Muszę rozmówić się z twoim ojcem, Sam.- wyszeptał, gdy ich wargi się rozłączyły.- Nie zasługuję na ciebie, wiem. Bóg wie, że jesteś warta więcej niż mógłbym ci dać, ale skradłaś mi duszę i serce, i choćbym bardzo próbował, nie wyobrażam sobie życia, w którym nie stoisz u mojego boku.- wyznał, a w jej oczach zaświeciły łzy.

\- Naprawdę?- spytała poruszona i szczęśliwa jednocześnie.

\- Tak.- przytaknął.- Kiedy wydobrzeję, chciałbym oficjalnie starać się o ciebie, Samantho.- dodał zaczerwieniony.

\- Nie musisz, masz mą wzajemność, Jack.- powiedziała natychmiast, dotykając jego policzka.

\- Mówię o tradycji, Sam.- wyjaśnił.- Chciałbym cię adorować tak, jak na to zasługujesz. Chyba, że nie chcesz…- dorzucił niepewnie.

\- Chcę!- zapewniła gorąco.- Nie chcę jednak czekać zbyt długo. Omal cię nie utraciłam Jack. Pragnę być twoją.- wyznała i tym razem to ona oblała się rumieńcem.

Była śliczna, kiedy tak nieśmiało spuszczała oczy. Z drugiej strony, dla niego zawsze taka była. Była jego słońcem i księżycem, całym nieboskłonem, który odbijał się w jej oczach. Jeśli miał być ze sobą szczery, mimo bardzo głębokiej miłości, jaką darzył Sarę, nigdy wcześniej, ani tym bardziej potem nie poczuł tego, co wzbudziła w nim ta niezwykła, niepowtarzalna istota. Gdyby Sam zechciała, uczyniłby dla niej absolutnie wszystko, rzuciłby wszystko, oddałby jej wszystko, nawet własne życie, gdyby tego zażądała. To dla niej wrócił, dla niej przeżył, dla niej żył i oddychał. Gdyby teraz ją utracił, już by się nie pozbierał. Był jej, duszą i ciałem.

\- Samantha…- wymruczał niemal bezgłośnie, lecz tak miękko, tak… zmysłowo, gładząc zaczerwieniony policzek.- Kocham cię.

\- Sądzę, że właściwa forma to „Panno Carter" i co ma znaczyć fakt, że wyznaje pan miłość mej córce nie poprosiwszy mnie wpierw o pozwolenie pułkowniku, zwłaszcza, że gości pan pod moim dachem?- Jack usłyszał za plecami stanowczy głos swego dowódcy i aż podskoczył na leżaku, nadwyrężając nieco swe siły.

\- Sir!

\- Papo!- zaprotestowała natychmiast Sam, czerwieniąc się niemiłosiernie.

\- No słucham! Ma pan coś na swoją obronę, O'Neill?- rzucił jeszcze, z trudem panując nad chęcią wybuchnięcia gromkim śmiechem. Miny obojga były bezcenne, zwłaszcza ta na twarzy pułkownika.

\- Panie generale, ja…- wydukał, walcząc z paniką. Sam wspomniała, że jej ojciec wiedział o łączącym ich uczuciu, ale postawa generała wskazywała nie na aprobatę, o jakiej była przekonana, lecz na…i tu zrobiło mu się zimno na samą myśl…sprzeciw.

\- Papo! Jak możesz?!- próbowała ich bronić blondynka, lecz Jake uniósł rękę, nakazując jej milczenie.

\- Co ma zaznaczyć to zgoła… niestosowne zachowanie?- powtórzył.

Jack wiedział, że nie ma wyjścia. Generał ich nakrył i w pewnym sensie miał rację. Pozwolił sobie na nader wiele zważywszy na fakt, że nie był zaręczony z panną Carter, co niektórzy mogliby uznać z wręcz skandaliczne. Nie było jednak sensu zaprzeczać. Należało chwycić byka za rogi i wyznać szczerze, co kryje jego serce.

\- Sir…- zaczął więc po głębokim wdechu, próbując wyprostować się do pozycji, która choć w małej części przypominałaby tę na baczność. Normalnie stałby dumny i wyprostowany, prosząc generała o zgodę na zalecanie się do jego córki. Jego osłabienie jednak narzucało nań spore ograniczenia ruchowe, więc musiał wyglądać raczej żałośnie.- Wiem, że zapewne przekroczyłem granice gościnności pana generała i pewnie tego pożałuję, ale nie mogę dłużej ukrywać, że darzę pańską córkę nie tylko najwyższym szacunkiem, w co zapewne pan generał teraz powątpiewa, a co jest całkowitą prawdą…- dodał szybko.-… ale również szczerym i głębokim uczuciem.- wyznał.- Pokochałem pannę Samanthę od pierwszego spojrzenia, choć nie śmiałem marzyć, by odwzajemniła się tym samym. NIGDY…- dorzucił z naciskiem.-… nie zrobiłem nic, by uchybić jej czci i honorowi! Niedawno odkryłem jednak, że panna Samantha raczyła spojrzeć na mnie przychylnym wzrokiem, stąd me wyznanie i błaganie do pana, sir, aby zezwolił mi starać się o rękę jego córki.- dokończył z namaszczeniem.

Jacob słuchał, przeszywając wzrokiem to swą królewnę, to jej absztyfikanta i nie wyrzekł słowa, dopóki ich niepewność nie zaczęła odbijać się na twarzach obojga. W chwili, gdy oboje już zwątpili odparł swobodnym głosem:

\- Po co? Przecież już ją masz, Jack.

\- Huh?- wymamrotał ogłupiały pułkownik, a Jake się roześmiał.

\- Papo!- krzyknęła po raz trzeci Sam, gdy zrozumiała, że sobie z nich zażartował. Owszem, kiedy wcześniej rozmawiali na ten temat, zadawał się akceptować jej wybór, lecz może zmienił zdanie?

\- No co? Naprawdę myśleliście, że się nie zgodzę? Zwłaszcza ty, Sammie i to po tym, jak wzdychałaś do niego od Bóg wie jak dawna?- wyszczerzył się, natężając rumieńce córki, która zaczerwieniła się jak piwonia.- Przyznaję, nie tak wyobrażałem sobie przyszłego zięcia…- kontynuował ubawiony.-… ale zważywszy na nieco wybredny gust mojej córeczki, powinienem się chyba cieszyć, że w ogóle chce się zaręczyć. Poza tym, mogła trafić gorzej.- rzucił z humorem.- Ty chociaż kochasz ją dla niej samej, nie dla jej pieniędzy, Jack. Wiem to stąd, że praktycznie pozwalasz jej wchodzić sobie na głowę i nie umiesz jej niczego odmówić. Jeśli doliczyć do tego fakt, że jesteś honorowy, szczery i szlachetny, czegóż mógłbym chcieć więcej od przyszłego męża Samanthy? Wiem, że poświęciłbyś dla niej wszystko…

\- Tak jest, panie generale.- przytaknął zaraz Jack.- Oddałbym za nią życie.

\- Zatem, kuruj się chłopcze, żebym mógł urządzić dla was zaręczyny godne mej córki.- uśmiechnął się do zakochanych.- Nie byłbym jednak dobrym ojcem, gdybym cię nie ostrzegł…- dodał jeszcze.- Jeśli kiedykolwiek ją skrzywdzisz, Jack, pożałujesz, żeś się urodził.- zagroził miękko Jacob.

\- Jeśli kiedykolwiek ją skrzywdzę, sir, Samantha nie zostawi ze mnie ani okruszka, panie generale. To najsilniejsza, najodważniejsza i najwaleczniejsza kobieta, jaką znam.- odpowiedział z czułością.- Sępy nie miałby co zbierać. Poza tym, raniąc ją, zraniłbym siebie, więc uczynię, co w mojej mocy, by nigdy nie cierpiała.- przyrzekł.

\- Zawsze wiedziałem, że nie jesteś głupcem, Jack.- mrugnął Jacob.- Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy.

\- Tak jest, sir!- odparł pułkownik i spojrzał na ukochaną.- Nie mogę teraz uklęknąć i prosić, byś za mnie wyszła, Sam. Nie mam też pierścionka.- powiedział, patrząc na nią z uczuciem.- Wiedz jednak, że uczynię to, gdy tylko zdrowie mi na to pozwoli, tak jak trzeba, bo nie pragnę niczego więcej, niż spędzić z tobą resztę życia.- wyznał miękko, a z jej oczu spłynęła łza szczęścia.

\- Nie pierścionek jest dla mnie ważny i nie te tradycyjne obrzędy, które zmuszają mężczyzn do padania na kolana przed ich wybranką. Dla mnie najważniejsze jest, że mnie kochasz i chcesz mnie poślubić, Jack. Gdybyś tylko zechciał, pobralibyśmy się teraz, zaraz…- dodała, ale widząc, że próbował coś powiedzieć, dorzuciła szybko:-…ale wiem, że w głębi duszy jesteś tradycjonalistą, najdroższy, więc poczekam. Jak długo wiem, że mnie kochasz, będę cierpliwa. Chcę tylko, byś wyzdrowiał.- dokończyła i mimo obecności ojca, przytuliła się ostrożnie do ukochanego.

Jake był szczęśliwy. Patrząc na tych dwoje wiedział, że i oni będą szczęśliwi. Mimo że na pierwszy rzut oka tak różni, to jednak doskonale do siebie pasowali. Uzupełniali się, rozumieli, byli stworzeni dla siebie. Z bożą pomocą, dadzą mu dużo wnuków!

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

XXII

Uskrzydlony wieścią, że ojciec ukochanej jest mu przychylny, że aprobuje jego uczucie do Sam, pułkownik zaczął zdrowieć w oczach. Odzyskał apetyt, a nawet zaczął ruszać się bez asysty, choć czasami jeszcze bolały go plecy i bok. Odzyskiwał jednak siły zadziwiająco szybko, nie tylko dzięki lekarstwom Szarego Pióra, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że nareszcie był szczęśliwy.

Przez te wszystkie lata po śmierci Sary był bardzo samotny. Żył, a jednak nie było to prawdziwe życie, ponieważ było puste, nie miał go z kim dzielić, chociaż teoretycznie zainteresowanych dam nie brakowało. On jednak w żadnej z nich nie odnalazł tego, co kiedyś ujrzał w narzeczonej, dopóki nie spotkał Samanthy. Ona pierwsza i jedyna od tamtej pory potrafiła obudzić jego serce na nowo, sprawić, by znów zapragnął ciepła, jakie tylko kobieta mogła dać mężczyźnie. Tak bardzo przypominała mu Sarę, że w pierwszym momencie spanikował, lecz potem poznał ją lepiej i odkrył, że była czymś znacznie więcej, kimś znacznie więcej. Och, niektóre jej cechy były zadziwiająco zgodne z cechami Sary, lecz (bez ujmy dla pamięci swej pierwszej miłości) musiał przyznać, że Samantha ją przerosła. Nie tylko wypełniła pustkę w jego sercu i duszy. Ona całkowicie je posiadła. Stała się dla niego sensem i powodem istnienia, jego siłą, jego radością, jego miłością. Była jego wszystkim.

Teraz, gdy praktycznie byli już zaręczeni, bo właściwie brakowało już tylko formalnego obwieszczenia i pierścionka na jej palcu, który szybko zamierzał jej dać, już nie mógł się doczekać, żeby zaczęło się ich wspólne życie. Raz jeszcze zapragnął domu, rodziny, żony, i zapragnął tego wszystkiego tylko z nią.

Tak swoją drogą, musiał zacząć szukać domu, skoro mieli się pobrać, a służba w wojsku nie pozwalała mu na razie na powrót do Minnesoty. Nie chciał jednak podejmować tak ważnej decyzji bez konsultacji z ukochaną. Skądinąd wiedział, domyślał się, że chciałaby mieć swój udział w tej ważnej sprawie. Była silna i niezależna, i co ważniejsze, miała swoje zdanie, co zresztą bardzo szanował. Nie chciał i nie zamierzał narzucać jej własnej woli.

\- _Nie, żeby mi na to pozwoliła!_ \- roześmiał się w myślach. Ona nie chciała męża- właściciela, lecz męża- partnera, a i jemu podobała się ta koncepcja równości w związku. Dzięki temu mogli dzielić ze sobą wszystko, być prawdziwie jednym. By to osiągnąć, zaczął właśnie od kwestii domu.

\- Sam, najdroższa…- zagadnął pewnego wieczora, gdy siedzieli w salonie jej ojca. Jacob był jeszcze w koszarach, lecz miał wrócić na kolację, którą przewidziano na siódmą.

\- Tak, Jack?- odpowiedziała, odkładając książkę, którą właśnie czytała mu na głos. Lubił, gdy to robiła, bo kochał brzmienie jej głosu.

\- Tak sobie myślę...- powiedział powoli.

\- O czym, mój drogi?- spytała.

\- O nas, o naszej przyszłości.- odparł spokojnie.- Jest kwestią czasu, nim się formalnie zaręczymy i przyznaję, że chciałbym, żeby były to stosunkowo krótkie zaręczyny. Pragnę być twym mężem najszybciej jak się da.- wyznał, czerwieniąc się nieznacznie.

I ona się zarumieniła, ale uśmiechnęła się przy tym słodko.

\- Pragnę tego samego, Jack.- zapewniła.

\- Skoro jesteśmy więc zgodni w tym względzie, pomyślałem, że może powinniśmy zacząć rozglądać się za domem tu, w mieście.- zasugerował.- Póki służę w wojsku, nie ma mowy, byśmy zamieszkali w mojej posiadłości w Minnesocie. Wiem też, że dopiero co znów masz blisko swego ojca i nie chcesz się z nim jeszcze rozstawać. Czułbym się jednak nieswojo mieszkając po ślubie pod jego dachem. Jest wspaniałym gospodarzem, ale nie mogę nadużywać jego gościnności…- dodał zaraz, czując, że mogła go źle zrozumieć.- Poza tym, chciałbym, żebyśmy mieli trochę czasu tylko dla siebie, skoro podróż poślubna na razie nie wchodzi w grę.- powiedział nieśmiało i wiedziała, do czego zmierzał. Byłaby zawstydzona spełniając swe małżeńskie powinności i wiedząc, że jej papa śpi w drugim pokoju.

O powinnościach owych miała nader blade pojęcie, skoro wśród dam był to temat tabu. Słyszała tylko co nieco, gdy przypadkowo usłyszała ploteczki służących. Jeśli jednak pocałunki jej ukochanego były przedsmakiem tego, co nadejdzie, to już nie mogła się doczekać reszty! Nikt przedtem nie sprawił, by drżała na całym ciele, a Jack potrafił to nawet jej nie dotykając. Jednym spojrzeniem budził słodki żar w jej ciele, żar, o którym nie mogła myśleć bez rumieńców!

\- Chciałbym więc nabyć dla nas dom, nasz własny, byśmy mogli tam zacząć wspólne życie i założyć rodzinę. Nie chcę jednak wybierać go sam, skoro będzie i twoim. Czy więc zechciałabyś mi w tym pomóc, najdroższa?- spytał.

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ją o to poprosił, choć może powinna, znając jego otwarty charakter. Inny mężczyzna na jego miejscu po prostu kupiłby dom i sprowadził do niego żonę, nie pytając jej o zdanie, ale Jack nie był jak inni. Po raz kolejny udowodnił, że jego szacunek dla niezależności kobiet to nie słowa rzucane na wiatr, lecz autentyczne przekonanie. Nie próbował nad nią górować, niczego jej nie narzucał. Chciał, by ich dom był naprawdę ICH domem. Boże, jak ona kochała tego wspaniałego człowieka!

W tych okolicznościach mogła zrobić tylko jedno… Nie odpowiedziała, lecz wstała z krzesła, podeszła do kanapy, na której wypoczywał, i usiadłszy na brzegu, pochyliła się do pocałunku, który chętnie odwzajemnił.

\- Jesteś…- całus.-… jedyny…- kolejny całus.-… niepowtarzalny…- i kolejny.-… najcudowniejszy…- i jeszcze jeden.-…i najwspanialszy na świecie, Jack!- wymamrotała, ściskając go mocno. Tylko siłą woli nie jęknął na głos, bo nie chciał jej martwić. Zresztą, ów dyskomfort był tego wart. Bycie w jej ramionach było tego warte. Kiedy zaś na dodatek tak go całowała, pal licho szwy! Mógłby teraz umrzeć i robiłby to z uśmiechem na ustach!

\- Czy to znaczy, że się zgadzasz?- ponowił pytanie, przy okazji łapiąc oddech. Jego dłoń nadal jeszcze gładziła jej zaróżowiony policzek. Zresztą Sam instynktownie się w nią wtulała, co napełniało go ogromną czułością.- Oczywiście, jeśli chcesz, moglibyśmy zbudować coś własnego, co byłoby od początku nasze, ale to zajmie trochę czasu no i naturalnie będzie to trzeba zrobić na obrzeżach miasta, skoro jest już tak ściśle zabudowane.- dodał niepewnie.

\- Wolę kupić coś gotowego, Jack.- odpowiedziała.- Po pierwsze, chcę być bliżej papy i ciebie, gdy będziesz w koszarach. Po drugie, budowa jest czasochłonna, jak zdążyłeś zauważyć. Nie sądzę, byśmy zdążyli ukończyć dom przed zimą, a już na pewno nie przed ślubem. Z radością więc pomogę ci wybrać miejsce, w którym zamieszkamy jako małżeństwo.

O'Neill się wyszczerzył.

\- Urządzisz nasz dom, jak tylko będziesz chciała, Sam! Wiem, że będzie prawdziwie ciepły i przytulny, jak ten, w którym teraz rozmawiamy.- powiedział wniebowzięty.

\- Jeśli taki będzie, to dlatego, że ty w nim będziesz, Jack.- szepnęła wzruszona.

\- Nie, najdroższa. Jeśli taki będzie, to dlatego, że będzie nasz.- sprostował miękko, a jej serce zabiło jeszcze mocniej.

I pomyśleć, że kiedyś była przekonana, że jej bratania dusza jeszcze się nie narodziła. Tymczasem już istniała, on już istniał i należał do niej. Jakąż szczęśliwą dziewczyną okazała się Samantha Carter!

\- Jack, kochany… Czy ty masz jakąś rodzinę, którą należałoby powiadomić o naszych planach?- spytała z ciekawością. Co prawda wspominał o swej posiadłości i matce, lecz nie mówił nic o innych krewnych, a bardzo chciałaby ich poznać, skoro mieli stać się i jej rodziną.

\- Mam młodszą siostrę.- odparł.- Właściwie, to kuzynka, ale moja mama przygarnęła ją w czasie wojny, gdy rodzice Carolyn zginęli. Jej ojciec był bratem mojej mamy, więc się nie wahała i zabrała ją do naszego domu. Kiedy Caro dorosła, wyszła za mąż za porządnego młodego człowieka. Cameron Mitchell stracił nogę na wojnie i musiał odejść z armii w stopniu majora. On i Caro zarządzają posiadłością pod moją nieobecność. Mają również swój niewielki majątek. Hodują w nim konie. Mój Stargazer pochodzi z tej hodowli. Cam śmiał się, że mi go daje, bo tylko ja umiem nad nim zapanować!- mrugnął wesoło pułkownik, a Samantha zachichotała.

\- Widziałam to zwierzę w akcji i wcale się temu nie dziwię. Ma nieokiełznany charakter.- stwierdziła.

\- Jaki pan, taki kram!- wyszczerzył się oficer.- To najlepszy koń, jakiego miałem. Mam tylko nadzieję, że kiedyś pozyskamy od niego źrebięta. Byłoby wielką stratą, gdyby padł bezpotomnie.- dodał bardziej do siebie niż do niej.

\- Więc może kiedyś stanowimy go z Aurorą?- zaproponowała dziewczyna.- Gdy, jeśli Bóg pobłogosławi nam dzieckiem…- powiedziała nieśmiało, czerwieniąc się uroczo.-… i tak nie będę mogła jeździć. Może wtedy…

Jack uśmiechnął się szeroko nie tylko na myśl o potencjalnych źrebakach, lecz przede wszystkim z uwagi na jego własne marzenie dotyczące posiadania potomstwa. Pragnął dziecka, nieważne czy to będzie syn, czy córka. Chciał być ojcem, ale tylko jeśli Samantha będzie matką tego aniołka. Miał nadzieję, że Stwórca da im tę możliwość. Szczerze mówiąc, nie miałby nic przeciwko całej gromadce małych O'Neillów.

\- _Jak długo wszystkie, jak jeden, przypominałby Sam!-_ pomyślał rozmarzony. Oczywiście, gdyby ich dzieci przypominały jego, kochałby je równie mocno, ale marzył skrycie o małej dziewuszce z blond loczkami, dołeczkami w policzkach i tymi błękitnymi oczami, które tak ukochał.

\- Byłoby wspaniale!- przytaknął z entuzjazmem, po czym dodał:- Napiszę do Caro w sprawie naszego ślubu, Sam. Nie wiem, czy przyjadą, bo to kawał drogi, a oni nie tylko mają dwa majątki do nadzoru, lecz także małe dzieci, ale dam im znać, że znalazłem miłość swego życia na tyle nierozsądną, by chcieć takiego starego konia jak ja!- dorzucił z wesołym błyskiem w oku, za co dostał kuksańca.

\- Ja bym powiedziała, że na tyle inteligentną, by cię pochwycić i nigdy nie puszczać, pułkowniku.- zaprzeczyła.- Poza tym, nie jesteś stary, najdroższy, a ta siwizna w twoich włosach sprawia tylko, że wyglądasz bardzo przystojnie i dystyngowanie. Mnie się podoba.- wyznała nieśmiało.

\- Samantha Carter…- szepnął ciepło.- Nie ma takiej drugiej, jak ty.- dodał i ją pocałował.

\- Na litość boską!- mruknął Jacob, gdy wszedł do saloniku i zastał ich czule objętych.- Powstrzymajcie się choć na chwilę!- dorzucił, a oni od siebie odskoczyli jak oparzeni.

Generał zachichotał psotnie.

\- Tacy przewidywalni!- mrugnął.- Chodźcie, Moll właśnie dzwoniła na kolację, ale najwyraźniej nie słyszeliście.- rzucił wesoło, a para się zaczerwieniła.- A tak swoją drogą, dobry wieczór, gołąbki!- dodał jeszcze.

\- Eeee… Dobry wieczór, sir.

\- Papo.- odparli zakochani i potulnie podążyli za nim do jadalni.

Jake śmiał się w duszy jak opętany. Co by nie mówić, odkąd ci dwoje zaczęli „zaloty", miał ubaw po pachy ich kosztem i to w pozytywnym znaczeniu. Od dawna tak nie tryskał humorem i nowy obrót spraw był mu z tego powodu bardzo na rękę. O ile przyjemniej było wracać ze służby i widzieć coś takiego, niż siedzieć w samotności!

\- _Abby, ukochana… Wygląda na to, że Sammie wreszcie dorosła.-_ pomyślał, a potem mruknął pod nosem:- Niech tylko George i Lizzy się o tym dowiedzą. Nasza mała wychodzi za mąż!

Mógł się założyć o swoją szablę, że pojawią się w Springs jeszcze przed zaręczynami. W końcu już przesłał im stosowne wieści w krótkim, acz treściwym liście…

 _ **Tymczasem w domu pewnego waszyngtońskiego generała…**_

\- George! George! Nie uwierzysz!- zawołała zdumiona generałowa Hammond, otwierając list od szwagra i czytając z należytą uwagą.

\- Co się stało, moja droga?- spytał jej małżonek, wychodząc z gabinetu i dołączając w salonie do podekscytowanej żony.

\- Cud, skarbie! Stał się cud! Nasza Sammie wychodzi za mąż!- poinformowała go Lizzy.

\- A niech mnie wszyscy diabli!- roześmiał się oficer i przywołał lokaja.- Podaj szampana, John!- zarządził.

Taka okazja wymagała odpowiedniego trunku. To istotnie był cud!

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

XXIII

Od spotkania z niedźwiedziem minął ponad miesiąc i Jack był już prawie całkowicie zdrów. Rany się zabliźniły i odzyskał większość sił, nawet jeśli czasem jeszcze ciało przypominało mu dawne cierpienie skurczem połatanych mięśni. Daniel znalazł wszelako sposób, by ulżyć przyjacielowi w tych chwilach i załatwił chińskiego masażystę, pana Chena, który swymi magicznymi rękami potrafił naprawdę pomóc. Dziarski staruszek próbował namówić pułkownika do spróbowania akupunktury, lecz na widok tych wszystkich igieł, Jack przełknął ciężko ślinę i wymamrotawszy: „Dziękuję, nie skorzystam!", pospiesznie opuścił „gabinet" pana Chena, zanim ten czegoś jednak spróbował. Tym nie mniej, jeszcze jakiś czas korzystał z masaży i rzeczywiście czuł się po nich o niebo lepiej.

Tak czy owak, gdy już O'Neill doszedł do siebie, nadszedł czas na kilka rzeczy… Przede wszystkim już nie miał powodu, by przebywać dłużej w domu generała, skoro był praktycznie zdrowy. Dłuższe pozostawanie u Carterów wzbudziłoby plotki, więc wrócił na swe kwatery w garnizonie. Po drugie, należało powrócić do czynnej służby. Nie dość przecież, że nie lubił bezczynności, to na dodatek nazbierało się trochę pracy, odkąd kapitan Jackson go zastępował. Danny umiał zrobić, co trzeba, ale bywał nieco roztargniony (zwłaszcza odkąd gościł u siebie Valę) i w efekcie trochę zaniedbał pracę papierkową, którą znudzony Jack przyjął niemal z otwartymi ramionami. W normalnych okolicznościach unikałby całej tej biurokracji jak diabeł święconej wody, ale miesiąc przymusowego odpoczynku zrobił swoje. Pułkownik więc prawie radośnie wziął się za zaległości. Po trzecie i najważniejsze, mógł nareszcie postarać się o pierścionek zaręczynowy dla Sam. To jednak zamierzał załatwić w Denver. Tu, w Colorado Springs, był zbyt dobrze znany i zapewne wywołałby sensację kupując coś tak ważnego u miejscowego jubilera. Póki co, jego związek z ukochaną pozostawał tylko w sferze spekulacji i Jack nie chciał nasilenia plotek, aż do chwili, gdy zaręczyny zostaną ogłoszone publicznie. Poprosił więc Jacoba o dwudniową przepustkę, pożegnał czule przyszłą żonę i dosiadłszy swego ogiera, popędził do sąsiedniego miasta na zakupy.

W Denver odwiedził trzech mistrzów złotnictwa, nim znalazł coś, co byłoby jej godnym. Kamienie osadzone z złotej, misternie zdobionej obrączce, nie były duże, ale miały wyjątkową czystość i blask. Centralne miejsce zajmował rubin, otoczony maleńkimi diamencikami. Początkowo Jack myślał o szafirze, bo jego barwa przypominała mu kolor oczu wybranki, ale byłby to frazes, a wszyscy wiedzieli, jaki O'Neill ma stosunek do takowych. Zresztą, zawsze mógł kupić jej inną część biżuterii, która zawierałaby te kamienie. W końcu, będzie też potrzebował podarku ślubnego dla Samanthy, kiedy się już pobiorą. Na tę okoliczność wybrał prosty, złoty łańcuszek z szafirowym wisiorkiem i kolczykami do kompletu. Wszystkie kamienie oszlifowano na kształt owalny i otoczono małymi diamencikami. Całość była bardzo elegancka, choć bynajmniej nie ostentacyjna. Jack wiedział, że Sam lubi prostą, niezbyt rzucającą się w oczy biżuterię. Podzielała jego zdanie, że klejnoty winny podkreślać urodę, nie zaś ją przyćmiewać (co zdawały się preferować niektóre panie, nosząc wręcz ordynarne rozmiary szmaragdów, diamentów i innych szlachetnych tworów natury).

Wracając do hotelu, gdzie miał spędzić noc, na jednej z wystaw sklepowych ujrzał jeszcze jedną rzecz, którą chciałby podarować Sam. Wiedział, że nie była próżna, lecz każda dama prędzej czy później korzystała z lustra. W przypadku Samanthy nie było inaczej. Kiedy więc zobaczył wspaniałe, posrebrzanie lusterko w sam raz na damską toaletkę, nie namyślał się długo, szczególnie, że skonstruowano je tak, iż można było regulować taflę pod żądanym kątem. Był pewien, że i ten podarek się jej spodoba, choć zamierzał go jej dać po ślubie. Chciał postawić lusterko na toaletce w ich wspólnej sypialni (miał nadzieję, że nie będzie nalegała na oddzielną, jak niektóre kobiety), a tym samym zrobić jej niespodziankę.

Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że oszalał do reszty sprawiając jej tak wiele prezentów, że dzięki temu wszystkiemu podstarzały oficer chce kupić miłość sporo młodszej żony, lecz on wiedział lepiej. Miłość Sam nie była na sprzedaż. Nawet najbogatszy człowiek świata nie kupiłby jej serca, gdyby sama nie zechciała mu go podarować. On, Jack O'Neill, prosty żołnierz i przeciętny posiadacz ziemski, dostąpił tego zaszczytu, chociaż czasem trudno mu jeszcze było uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Skoro jednak pozyskał uczucie Sam, nie żal mu było tych paru dolarów na coś, co wyrazi jego oddanie nie gorzej niż słowa. Samantha Carter była tego warta.

Droga powrotna do domu tylko trochę się opóźniła. Wszystko przez trzech kretynów, którzy myśleli, że jeździec podróżujący samotnie, będzie łatwym celem, a pełne juki smakowitym łupem. Dostrzegając go ze swej czatowni, zasadzili się na jadącego spokojnie Jacka około mili dalej. To było ich ulubione miejsce napadów. Gdyby mieli najmniejsze pojęcie, kogo próbują obrabować (na nieszczęście dla nich, nosił cywilne ubranie, by nie brudzić niepotrzebnie munduru), zapewne wzięliby nogi za pas, ale że poszli na żywioł…

Pułkownik wyczuł zagrożenie zanim jeszcze zobaczył pierwszego bandytę. Przezornie i dyskretnie załadował pistolety, po czym kontynuował jazdę, pozornie nie rozglądając się po okolicy. W rzeczywistości jego zmysły działały w pełnym alercie.

Kiedy wreszcie wyskoczyli na niego zza krzaków, uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Dwóch miał jak na talerzu, a trzeci sam sobie wbijał gwóźdź do trumny, zachodząc go od tyłu.

\- Dawaj pieniądze przyjacielu i wszystkie kosztowności, to może pozwolimy ci żyć!- zawołał jeden z zamaskowanych napastników.

\- Konika też weźmiemy.- dodał drugi, machając rewolwerem w nader nieudolny sposób.- Za tę szkapę dostaniemy niezłą cenę!- rzucił z zadowoleniem.

\- Ja go chcę!- wtrącił trzeci bandyta.- Mam dość jeżdżenia na tym przeklętym mule!

Jack roześmiał się w duszy. Ci trzej byli tak żałośni, że aż zabawni. Nie mógł więc nie skorzystać z okazji…

\- Um… przyjaciele, może się jakoś dogadamy?- zapytał niepewnie.- Z pewnością moglibyśmy dojść do porozumienia, dzięki czemu nikt nie ucierpi.- zaproponował wielkodusznie.

\- Ty zaraz ucierpisz, jak nie oddasz wszystkiego, co masz, bogaty chłopczyku!- warknął przywódca bandy, przeładowując pistolet.

\- No cóż…- odparł powoli O'Neill.- Chciałem załatwić to po dobroci, ale…- tu przerwał i dosłownie sekundę później zdarzyły się dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, gdy oficer gwizdnął dziwacznie, jego koń wykonał efektowny wykop w tył, trafiając celującego w plecy Jacka bandytę wprost w zakamuflowaną gębę. Padł jak długi ze dwa metry dalej. Po drugie, w tym samym momencie oficer wyciągnął swoje pistolety i strzelając symultanicznie, dosłownie wystrzelił z rąk bandytów ich pukawki. Ci, zupełnie zaskoczeni i ogłupiali, nie mieli nawet czasu na atak, więc gdy stracili broń, jedyne, co mogli, to podnieść ręce do góry i jęknąć:

\- To my się poddajemy!

\- Tak myślałem.- podsumował Jack.- Ty, kolego…- wskazał na niższego z przytomnych napastników.- Weź ten sznur, którym zapewne zamierzaliście mnie skrępować, i dokładnie zwiąż swojego szefa.- polecił.- Postaraj się, bo sprawdzę węzły i biada ci, jeśli będą zbyt luźne.- dodał i spokojnie patrzył, jak przestraszony mężczyzna robi, co mu kazano.- Gdzie wasze konie, muły, czy na czym tam jeździcie?- spytał jeszcze.

\- Tam, za drzewem.- odpowiedział zaraz bandyta.

\- Przyprowadź je, ale pamiętaj, że mam na ciebie oko i świetnie strzelam, bo, tak na marginesie… jestem pułkownikiem Armii Stanów Zjednoczonych i was aresztuję…- dodał od niechcenia.

\- Tak jest, sir, panie pułkowniku!- wymamrotał przerażony i znów wykonał polecenie. Nie zamierzał ryzykować ucieczki. Już się przekonał, że byłaby bezcelowa przy takim przeciwniku, a chciał jeszcze pożyć.

\- Doskonale.- pochwalił oficer.- Sprawdzimy teraz, co z twoim drugim wspólnikiem. Mój koń nie lubi, by nazywać go szkapą, więc się trochę zdenerwował.- wyjaśnił z błyskiem w oku.- Mam nadzieję, że twój kolega dożyje procesu.

\- Oddycha.- potwierdził przytomny bandyta, pochylając się nad trzecim.

\- Świetnie. Jego także zwiąż.- polecił pułkownik.- Potem obu przełóż przez siodła i przymocuj tak, by się nie zsunęli. Nie mam czasu, żeby was wiecznie poprawiać w czasie drogi.

Trochę to zajęło, ale złodziej uwinął się jak trzeba. Kiedy jego wspólnicy czekali na transport, on zgodnie z rozkazem O'Neilla położył się na drodze i pozwolił związać oraz przytoczyć do konia. Ta jazda nie miała należeć do wygodnych, ale cóż było począć? Kto się durniem urodził…

\- No dobrze, panowie. Teraz grzecznie pojedziemy sobie do Springs, gdzie odstawię was do więzienia. Miły pan sędzia z pewnością szybko się wami zajmie. Kneblować was nie będę, chyba że mnie do tego zmusicie. Jeśli się dobrze sprawicie, szepnę sędziemu dobre słowo i może unikniecie stryczka.- „pocieszył" całą trójkę, bo ogłuszony przez Stargazera trzeci napastnik, właśnie zaczął wracać do przytomności.- Czy się rozumiemy?- zapytał na koniec.

\- Tak, sir, panie pułkowniku.

\- Uhuh…

\- Oj, moja głowa!- usłyszał w odpowiedzi i roześmiał się wreszcie na głos.

\- Za grosz rozumu.- mruknął wesoło i związawszy wszystkie konie jak karawanę, ruszył w dalszą drogę.

Do Springs dotarł wieczorem i chociaż bardzo chciał pognać od razu do Sam, najpierw musiał pozbyć się balastu. W drodze do więzienia, natknął się na patrol dowodzony przez majora Dixona.

\- Dodatkowe sprawunki, sir?- spytał rozbawiony Dave, wskazując na związanych złodziei.

\- Nie mogłem się oprzeć. To była prawdziwa okazja!- odparł wesoło pułkownik.- Bądź tak dobry, majorze i odstaw ich do paki. Powiedz szeryfowi, że ci trzej próbowali mnie napaść w drodze do domu, zatem mamy tu napad z bronią w ręku, usiłowanie rabunku i kradzieży konia, możliwa próba zabójstwa, że obrażania mojego konia nie wspomnę...- wyliczał, a uczestnicy patrolu roześmiali się serdecznie.

\- Chcieliście obrabować pułkownika O'Neilla?- spytał bandytów ubawiony Dave , a gdy spojrzeli na niego dziwacznie, zachichotał:- Duży błąd, panowie. Duży błąd! Sir...- zwrócił się do dowódcy.- Za pozwoleniem, zaprowadzę ich teraz, gdzie trzeba.

\- Dzięki, majorze. Jutro zajrzę do sędziego, by złożyć zeznania, bo dziś już trochę późno.- powiedział.

\- Tak jest, panie pułkowniku.- przytaknął Dixon.- Chcę też dodać, że generał Carter pytał o pana. Pierwotnie miał pan wrócić wcześniej z Denver.

\- I tak by się stało, gdyby nie ci trzej.- westchnął Jack.- Zamelduję się więc u generała i wracam do koszar. Gdyby ktoś mnie szukał, będę w swoich kwaterach.- poinformował.

\- Tak jest!- zasalutowali wszyscy żołnierze i grupa się rozeszła.

Odciążony, Jack pojechał wprost do rezydencji Carterów, gdzie już czekała zdenerwowana Sam w towarzystwie ojca. Kiedy go ujrzała, westchnęła z ulgą.

\- Dzięki Bogu! Już myślałam, że coś się stało!- zawołała, przytulając go mocno. Może takie zachowanie nie było zgodne z etykietą, ale co tam. Nie wstydziła się okazywać ukochanemu uczuć w obecności ojca. Zresztą, Jacob już przywykł.

\- Wybacz tę zwłokę, najdroższa, ale wynikło małe opóźnienie w mej podróży.- wyjaśnił.

\- Co się stało, pułkowniku?- zapytał natychmiast generał.

\- No cóż, sir…- odparł powoli młodszy oficer.- Powiedzmy, że w drodze powrotnej natknąłem się na trzech niepraworządnych obywateli, których należało naprowadzić na właściwą ścieżkę.

\- Rozumiem.- skinął głową Jacob, próbując się nie roześmiać.- I gdzież są owi obywatele?- zapytał z humorem.

\- Zapewne już w miejscowym więzieniu, sir. Major Dixon zaoferował się ich tam odeskortować.

\- Acha, czyli nadal żyją?- rzucił Jake.

\- Jeden jest nieco poturbowany, ale to wina jego kolegi, bo nazwał mojego konia szkapą, a Stargazer bardzo nie lubi, by go obrażać. Kopnął go więc nieco mocniej niż zwykle. Cała reszta jest w dobrym stanie… z grubsza.- odpowiedział szelmowsko Jack.

Carter się roześmiał.

\- Dobra robota, Jack.- pochwalił.

\- Dziękuję, panie generale.- uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na ukochaną.

\- Czy aby na pewno jesteś cały?- spytała z troską dziewczyna.- Jak twoje plecy, bok?

\- Wszystko w najlepszym porządku, Sam. Jestem tylko nieco zmęczony, ale nim wrócę do koszar, chciałem złożyć raport generałowi no i oczywiście zobaczyć ciebie.- wyznał.- Pięknie wyglądasz.- dodał z zachwytem, widząc prostą, jedwabną sukienkę podkreślającą jej figurę do perfekcji.

\- Dziękuję.- zarumieniła się.- Nie wrócisz jednak do koszar, nim nie zjesz z nami kolacji, Jack.- zaordynowała.

\- Tak jest, ma'am!- mrugnął.

\- Nie cieszyłbym się tak, Jack.- wtrącił żartobliwie Jacob.- Sammie dziś gotowała!

\- Papo!- zawołała zaczerwieniona blondynka.- Bardzo się starałam.- dodała, patrząc nieśmiało na przyszłego męża.

\- Więc z pewnością kolacja będzie pyszna.- odparł miękko i ucałował jej dłoń.

Kolacja okazała się… zjadliwa, mięso było nieco suche, a warzywa „trochę" zbyt miękkie, ale to i tak był duży postęp jak na pannę Carter. Sam była bowiem zdecydowana podciągnąć się w gotowaniu, skoro w perspektywie miała małżeństwo. Dla Jacka chciała być idealną żoną, choć on sam bynajmniej tego po niej nie oczekiwał. Kochał ją taką, jaka była, nawet jeśli nie umiała gotować. Jak długo potrafiła piec te pyszne ciasta, resztą mogła zająć się kucharka.

Żegnając Carterów po posiłku, zasalutował generałowi (choć ów salut daleki był od regulaminowego, do czego Jake się już zdążył przyzwyczaić), a gdy został sam na sam z Samanthą, złożył pocałunek nie tylko na jej rękach, lecz również na ustach.

\- Dobranoc, najdroższa. Śpij dobrze.- szepnął.

\- A ty w drodze do koszar, nie łap już żadnych bandytów, Jack.- poprosiła.- Martwiłam się.- przyznała.

\- Niczego nie obiecuję, ma słodka Samantho, ale się postaram!- mrugnął.- Do jutra.

\- Dobrej nocy, kochany.- odpowiedziała cicho i ofiarowując mu ostatni tego dnia pocałunek, zamknęła za nim drzwi.

Owej nocy pułkownik O'Neill zasypiał uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, nawet jeśli miał lekką zgagę…

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

XXIV

Ku zaskoczeniu Jacka, Carolyn oraz Cam zapowiedzieli swój przyjazd do Colorado, chociaż dopiero na ślub i wesele pułkownika. W liście wyrazili radość, że po latach odnalazł osobiste szczęście i mają nadzieję rychło poznać bratową.

\- … _Interesy nie pozwalają nam przybyć na Wasze zaręczyny, lecz na ślub stawimy się na pewno. Ojciec Camerona zaoferował się dopilnować zarówno naszej stadniny, jak i Twojej posiadłości na czas wyjazdu, drogi Bracie…_ \- czytał Jack, podczas gdy Samantha niecierpliwie wyczekiwała na więcej wieści od państwa Mitchell. Bardzo chciała wiedzieć, jak zareagowali na jej pojawienie się w życiu Jacka.- … _Na razie jednak przebywa w Wirginii, u siostry, która właśnie pochowała męża. Była bezdzietna, więc oboje powzięli postanowienie, że ciocia Gertruda przeniesie się do mego teścia, który sam jest wdowcem. Przynajmniej będą mieli do kogo usta otworzyć, skoro ojciec odmawia przeprowadzenia się do nas.-_ kontynuował.- _Muszą tylko sprzedać dom cioci._

 _Kochany Braciszku, bo byłeś nim, odkąd pamiętam… Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, wiedząc, że raz jeszcze otworzyłeś dla kogoś serce. Znając Ciebie, Twoja wybranka musi być wyjątkową dziewczyną, inaczej nie obdarzyłbyś jej uczuciem. Przekaż jej, proszę, z serca płynące, wkrótce już siostrzane pozdrowienia. Obyście zaznali tego samego szczęścia, jakie ja odnalazłam przy Camie. Wraz z mężem szczerze ubolewamy, że nie możemy wziąć udziału w Waszych zaręczynach, lecz nic nas nie powstrzyma przed przyjazdem na ślub, szczególnie, że w tym czasie już powinniśmy sprzedać nasze konie._

 _Twoje interesy również idą dobrze, Jack…-_ czytał dalej.- _Cam wspomniał nawet, że za Twoją zgodą mógłby część zysków zainwestować w nowe maszyny…_

\- Jack…- tu wtrąciła Sam.- O jakich interesach pisze twoja siostra? Myślałam, że masz małą posiadłość ziemską, tymczasem Carolyn pisze o jakiś maszynach.- zdziwiła się.

\- Owszem, najdroższa, posiadam trochę ziemi, lecz nie jest to moje główne źródło utrzymania. Dawniej hodowaliśmy tam trochę bydła i koni, ale Konfederaci przetrzebili nasze stada, zaś to, co zostało ze stajni, dałem Caro i jej mężowi, bo moja siostra zawsze kochała konie. Sam postanowiłem spróbować czegoś innego i otworzyłem nieduży tartak, dzięki któremu mogę utrzymać dom, ziemię i żyć na przyzwoitym poziomie.- wyjaśnił.

\- Bardzo dobry pomysł, zwłaszcza w dobie rozwoju miast!- pochwaliła blondynka.- Budulec jest zawsze potrzebny.

\- Pomyślałem o tym samym.- przytaknął Jack.- Interes idzie na tyle dobrze, że tartak się rozrasta. Jeśli Cam uważa, że nadszedł czas, by dokupić nowe piły, to napiszę, by to zrobił. Ufam jego osądowi. Dotąd nigdy mnie nie zawiódł. Proponowałem mu nawet spółkę, lecz uparcie odmawia. Mówi, że jest koniarzem, a nie drwalem!- mrugnął wesoło.- Nie chce też pieniędzy za doglądanie posiadłości i tartaku, więc w zamian za tę przysługę, pozwalam im wykorzystywać swoje drewno na rozbudowę ich stajni, ogrodzenia i inne konieczne renowacje.

\- To wspaniale, że tak dobrze się rozumiecie.- uśmiechnęła się Sam.- Zaufanie, to podstawa w rodzinie.

\- I obaj dobrze na nim wychodzimy.- podsumował pułkownik, wracając do listu, podczas gdy jego ukochania rozmyślała nad tym, jak przedsiębiorczym człowiekiem okazał się Jack O'Neill. Rzeczywiście miał wiele ukrytych talentów!

\- _Jack, czy wspomniałam, że Rosie straciła dwa przednie zęby?-_ tu pułkownik wyszczerzył się idiotycznie i zwrócił się do Samanthy. _-_ Rosie to ich córeczka. Ma cztery lata i jest najmłodsza z pięciorga.- wyjaśnił.- _Podziękować za to należy jej bratu i Twojej zabawce. Przez to jo-jo i Billy'ego kiedyś osiwieję!-_ przeczytał się i roześmiał gardłowo.- Billy jest najstarszy.- rzucił z humorem.- _Katie, Matt i Ella mają się dobrze i tęsknią za wujkiem. Nie zabierzemy ich jednak na ślub, bo to zbyt daleka droga, a wiesz, jakie bywają trudne w podróży. Mam jednak nadzieję, że wraz z żoną, odwiedzisz nas na Święta Bożego Narodzenia. Dzieci nie mogą się doczekać, by poznać ciocię Samanthę!_

 _Tymczasem Cameron, ja i dzieci ściskamy Was gorąco. Napisz dokładnie, kiedy ślub!_

 _Niech Bóg ma Was w swojej opiece._

 _Twoja kochająca siostra,_

 _Caro_ \- zakończył z ciepłym błyskiem w oku i spojrzał na ukochaną.

\- Cóż ty na to, Sam?- spytał miękko.

\- Wspaniały list. Pełen ciepła i humoru.- odparła panna Carter.- Zaintrygowało mnie jednak owe jo-jo.- przyznała.- Co to za zabawka i czy rzeczywiście jest tak kłopotliwa?- zapytała z rozbawieniem.

\- Ależ skądże!- zaprzeczył zaraz.- To taka drobna, niewinna forma zabawy. Spójrz.- dodał, wyjmując z kieszeni jo-jo podobne to tego, które wystrugał dla bratanka i syna rymarza.- Wystarczy tylko poćwiczyć!- stwierdził z entuzjazmem i wykonał kilka prostych sztuczek.

Samantha się roześmiała.

\- Interesujący wynalazek!- zachichotała.- Jesteś konstruktorem?- dodała zaintrygowana.

\- Skłamałbym mówiąc, że sam je wymyśliłem.- odpowiedział szczerze.- Już starożytni Rzymianie i Grecy bawili się czymś takim. Ja tylko trochę udoskonaliłem swoją wersję.

\- Rzymianie?- dziewczyna uniosła wysoko brew.- A skąd wiesz?

\- Och, czytałem o tym gdzieś, już nie pamiętam gdzie.- wymamrotał zawstydzony.- W każdym razie pomysł mi się spodobał i oto efekt. Dzieciaki za tym przepadają.

\- A nazwa? Skąd nazwa? Jest dość nietypowa…- drążyła temat.

\- Tak właściwie pochodzi z Filipin, gdzie po raz pierwszy powstało to narzędzie do zabijania zwierząt, bo trzeba ci wiedzieć, że niegdyś była to broń do polowań.- wyjaśnił.- Nazwa wzięła się od miejscowego słowa yóyo i oznaczała „chodź chodź" albo „wróć".- usłyszała i nie mogła powstrzymać podziwu. Widać astronomia nie była jego jedyną pasją.

\- Niezwykły z ciebie mężczyzna, Jack O'Neill.- powiedziała czule.- Mam tylko nadzieję, że nasze dzieci nie potracą zębów przez tę zabawkę. Wolałabym, żeby wypadły im w tradycyjny sposób!- mrugnęła wesoło.

\- Nie obawiaj się, najdroższa, dobrze je wyszkolę!- zapewnił gorąco.

Od czasu, gdy wyznali sobie uczucie i zdecydowali na wspólne życie w niedalekiej przyszłości, dużo rozmawiali o założeniu rodziny i z biegiem czasu już nie czerwienili się tak bardzo na wspomnienie swego potomstwa. Oboje pragnęli tej radości równie mocno. Im wcześniej, tym lepiej.

\- Oby, mój drogi!- stwierdziła wesoło.- Oby!

Jako że lato powoli miało się ku końcowi, należało urządzić zaręczyny, by para mogła się pobrać jeszcze przed Świętem Dziękczynienia. Jacob zorganizował więc kolejny wielki bal w swoim domu, tym razem, by wszem i wobec ogłosić szczęście jego córki, i pułkownika O'Neilla. Nietrudno zgadnąć, że jak tylko wieść ujrzała światło dzienne, posypały się gratulacje dla narzeczonych. Większość ludzi w mieście była zachwycona faktem, że tak szlachetny człowiek zyskał rękę i serce najpowabniejszej panny w okolicy. Znaleźli się także i rozczarowani, w tym kilku mniej szczęśliwych konkurentów Samanthy (teraz już wiedzieli, czemu ich odrzucała, gdy zabiegali o jej względy) oraz kilka dam o złamanych sercach lub niespełnionych ambicjach.

Każdy, kto spojrzał tego wieczora na świeżo zaręczoną parę, dostrzegał bez trudu, że nie był to bynajmniej mariaż z rozsądku, czy dla pieniędzy. Miłość tych dwojga była ewidentna i niezaprzeczalna.

Zwłaszcza Daniel pogratulował im serdeczniej niż ktokolwiek inny.

\- Tak się cieszę, Jack!- stwierdził, po męsku klepiąc pułkownika w plecy (chwała Bogu, że już nie bolały, bo ostatnio Jackson nabrał krzepy!).- Zasługujesz na to jak nikt i wiem, że z panną Carter czeka cię piękne, pełne radości i szczęścia życie.

\- Dziękuję, Danny.- odpowiedział uśmiechnięty oficer.- A jak tobie się układa z panną MalDoran?- mrugnął, a Daniel się zaczerwienił. Zaręczył się z Valą zaledwie tydzień wcześniej i tylko Jackowi przyznał, że to brunetka mu się oświadczyła, nie na odwrót (reakcji Jacka raczej nie trzeba opisywać). Pułkownik już dawno zrozumiał, że gdy ta młoda dama czegoś chciała, nic nie mogło jej powstrzymać, a najwyraźniej chciała Daniela. Ten zaś, mimo wszystko szalał za tym ciemnookim, niepokornym dziewczęciem (choć Bóg jeden wie, jakim cudem zakochał się w kimś tak roztrzepanym) i przyjął jej „propozycję", zaznaczając jednak, że pobiorą się dopiero po otrzymaniu błogosławieństwa jej rodziców, bo przecież „inaczej nie wypada". Vala nie bardzo przejmowała się konwenansami, ale uległa namowom narzeczonego, bo zwyczajnie wyglądał słodko, gdy próbował być stanowczy. Para zatem niecierpliwie oczekiwała na list ze starego kontynentu, a także, co było wielce prawdopodobne, na wizytę państwa MalDoran, licząc po cichu, że wieści nadejdą wkrótce.

\- Jak się zapewne domyślasz, Jack, nic, co związane z moją narzeczoną, nie jest tak proste, jak mogłoby się wydawać.- odparł Jackson, kręcąc głową.- Vala nigdy nie była typem uległej panienki, ani nigdy nie grzeszyła cierpliwością. Kocham ją jednak taką, jaka jest, choć nie raz gotów jestem ją udusić.- westchnął.

\- I to jest najważniejsze.- tym razem to Jack klepnął jego.- Pomyśl o tym tak, Danny. Z nią twoje życie nigdy nie będzie nudne!- mrugnął.

\- Albo przedwcześnie osiwieję!- zażartował kapitan.

\- Nie ma nic złego w siwych włosach, Danny. Zapytaj Sam. Podobno są dystyngowane!- wyszczerzył się pułkownik.

\- Na razie nie palę się, by to sprawdzić.- skwitował Jackson, spoglądając w głąb pokoju, gdzie Vala i Samantha rozmawiały z doktorową Fraiser. Jack uczynił to samo i gdy obaj napotkali spojrzenia swych wybranek, wiedzieli, że trafił im się najlepszy los na loterii życia. Dla takich kobiet warto było oddać wszystko.

Ślub ustalono na wrzesień. Wtedy pogoda jeszcze w miarę dopisywała, no i nie bez znaczenia był fakt, że termin bardzo pasował państwu Mitchell oraz generałostwu Hammond, którzy z powodu chwilowej niedyspozycji Elizabeth zmuszeni byli pozostać w Waszyngtonie na czas zaręczynowego balu chrześniaczki, a także bratu Sam.

Co do Marca Cartera, nietrudno się domyślić, z jakim zdumieniem przyjął on wieści o planach swej niezdobytej dotąd siostry.

\- Wielkie nieba!- zawołał zdumiony, czytając list od Samanthy.- Sądziłem, że już nigdy nie wyjdzie za mąż, a tu coś takiego!- wymamrotał sam do siebie.

Z uwagi na zaawansowaną ciążę Annie, swej żony (to było już czwarte dziecko tej pary), on również zmuszony był pozostać w stolicy, gdy Sammie się zaręczała. Obiecał jednak solennie przybyć we wrześniu na zaślubiny. Nie mógł przecież przegapić tego cudu! Jego siostrzyczka, ta uparta, mała feministka, jak nazywał ją w duszy, wychodziła za mąż, i to z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli!

Annie, której powiedział o tym wiekopomnym wydarzeniu, odparła tylko:

\- A tak się martwiłeś, najdroższy. Widać Samantha potrzebowała tylko właściwego kandydata.

W sumie Marc niewiele wiedział on mężczyźnie, którego wybrała jego siostra, poza faktem, że był oficerem, dżentelmenem i człowiekiem honoru, co wcale nie zdziwiło młodego Cartera. Powinien był się domyślić, że Sammie, jeśli kiedykolwiek odda komuś serce, wybierze żołnierza. Miała wszakże tę niezdrową fascynację wojskiem. I choć Marc wolałby, by wyszła za cywila (miał nawet kandydata, swego przyjaciela, Petera Shannahana, z którym uczył się zawodu jubilera), to musiał pogodzić się z faktem, że siostra wybrała inaczej. Modlił się tylko, by jej życie nie było tak samotne, jak życie ich matki.

Czasem przez swoją urażoną dumę zapominał, że Abigail kochała to życie, jak kochała dzieci i swego męża. Nigdy nie żałowała, że wyszła za Jacoba, mimo że Bóg dał im tylko kilkanaście wspólnych lat nim powołał ją do siebie. Były to najlepsze lata jej życia, lecz zraniony Marc nie chciał o tym pamiętać.

Tak czy owak, postanowił solennie dobrze przyjrzeć się narzeczonemu Sam, gdy już pojedzie do Colorado. Jeśli ów człowiek nie okaże się być godnym jego siostry, to Marc pomoże jej otworzyć oczy i być może Pete jeszcze zostanie jego szwagrem. Najpierw jednak musiał wybadać sprawę z bliska. Napisał więc do siostry gratulacyjny list, potwierdzając jednocześnie swe przybycie do Springs w wyznaczonym terminie.

Naturalnie Samantha bardzo chciała, by pojawił się na jej zaślubinach, obawiała się jednak, że bez kilku komentarzy brata się nie obejdzie. Z papą bowiem nie bardzo się rozumiał, a w dodatku miał mieć szwagra- wojskowego.

\- Oj!- jęknęła na modłę ukochanego.

Z drugiej strony, była gotowa bronić swego wyboru za wszelką cenę. Marc musiał zrozumieć, że nie podjęła tej decyzji pochopnie, a Jack jest miłością jej życia. Jeśli jej brat będzie miał z tym problem, trudno. Nie mieszkali już przecież w jednym mieście. Po prostu będą się rzadziej widywać. Jej dom był teraz tu, w Colorado, przynajmniej do czasu, gdy Jack nie odejdzie z wojska i nie powróci do Minnesoty. Wtedy pojedzie tam z nim. Poszłaby za nim na koniec świata, gdyby tylko poprosił.

\- Będę panią O'Neill, czy to mu się spodoba, czy nie!- przysięgła, a zawsze dotrzymywała słowa.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

XXV

W drugiej połowie sierpnia w mieście pojawili się państwo Hammond, wioząc ze sobą potężne wiano Sammie, plus to, co ciotka uznała jeszcze za konieczne, skoro jej pupilka wychodziła za mąż. Oprócz więc typowego posagu zawierającego stroje, biżuterię, wszelkiej maści obrusy i zastawy, Elizabeth zakupiła jeszcze dodatkowe peniuary, chusteczki i halki dla chrześniaczki, stworzone specjalnie na tę okazję w najmodniejszym atelier krawieckim Waszyngtonu. Oczywiście przywiozła również suknię ślubną Abigail, gdyż Samantha pragnęła założyć w tym dniu właśnie ją. Nie obyło się jednak bez poprawek, ponieważ Abbie i jej córka nieco różniły się sylwetką. Nie zmieniły one jednak zasadniczo kroju tej eleganckiej, klasycznej kreacji i Jake prawie się rozpłakał, gdy ujrzał w niej córkę po ostatecznych przeróbkach. Była tak podobna do matki…

Co by nie mówić, wiano panny Carter wypełniło cztery wielkie skrzynie, a nad transportem czuwał oddział nowych rekrutów, który generał Hammond prowadził w ramach uzupełnienia kontyngentu żołnierzy w Colorado. Tym sposobem można było to w miarę bezpiecznie przewieźć, nawet z tymi wszystkimi bandytami czającymi się po drodze. Tylko idiota napadłby na tak silnie uzbrojoną grupę.

Ciotka Lizzy popłakała się ze wzruszenia, gdy ujrzała promienną Sammie. Widać było, że pobyt w tej dziczy jej służy, a może to była zasługa jej narzeczonego? Pułkownik O'Neill okazał się bowiem czarującym „młodym człowiekiem", który bez większych problemów przekonał do siebie nie tylko Elizabeth, ale również George'a. Na korzyść Jacka przemawiała też niewątpliwa aprobata Jacoba, który z właściwym sobie humorem wtajemniczył szwagierkę i jej męża w kulisy „zalotów" przyszłych nowożeńców. Zabawy było co nie miara, a narzeczeni czerwienili się po uszy, słysząc, jak ich miłość wyglądała z perspektywy osoby trzeciej.

\- A jeśli to was nie przekonuje, że ci dwoje są dla siebie stworzeni, to dodam tylko, że dla Jacka Sammie zdecydowała się nauczyć gotować, a on bez mrugnięcia okiem zjada efekty jej … ummm… wysiłków.- mrugnął szelmowsko.

\- Papo!

\- Sir!- odezwali się jednocześnie zakochani.- Proszę przyznać, że Sam radzi sobie coraz lepiej w kuchni.- bronił jej ukochany.- Poza tym, jej ciasta, to istne pyszności!

\- Więcej dowodów mi nie trzeba.- roześmiał się George.- Widzisz, moja droga…- zwrócił się do żony.- Jednak znalazł się ktoś, komu nie przeszkadza to małe „niedociągnięcie" Sammie!- dorzucił wesoło.- A tak się bałaś, że jej brak kulinarnego talentu zniweczy jej szanse na zamążpójście.

\- Poślubiłbym Samanthę nawet gdyby zupełnie nie radziła sobie w kuchni, ponieważ posiada szereg innych zalet, które w niej cenię i podziwiałem, zanim dowiedziałem się o tym nieistotnym szczególe.- stwierdził miękko Jack.- Gdybym szukał kucharki, to bym ją zatrudnił, miast się z nią żenić. W żonie pragnąłem zawsze dobrego serca, odwagi i inteligencji, a Sam posiada nie tylko te walory. Jest idealna taka, jaka jest i nie widzę potrzeby, żeby się zmieniała.- stwierdził bez wahania, a jego ukochana się rozpromieniła.

\- Nauczę się jednak gotować Jack.- zapewniła.- Chcę być dobrą żoną. Chcę, byś był ze mnie dumny.- powiedziała.

\- Jestem, Sam.- odparł łagodnie.- Obym tylko kiedyś naprawdę zasłużył na to szczęście, które przy tobie odnalazłem i sprawił, byś ty była dumna ze mnie.- dodał.

\- Nie musisz, najdroższy. Nie mogłabym być bardziej dumna z ciebie, nawet, gdybym chciała.- szepnęła szczęśliwa i wzruszona.- Wychodzę za najwspanialszego mężczyznę na świecie i każdy, kto ciebie zna, z pewnością się ze mną zgodzi.

\- A ja myślałem, że to mnie uważasz za najwspanialszego na świecie, Sammie!- wtrącił szelmowsko jej ojciec i dziewczyna się zaróżowiła.

\- Jesteś najwspanialszym ojcem na świecie, papo, lecz Jack …- wymamrotała zawstydzona.

\- Rozumiem, rozumiem!- machnął ręką Jacob i uśmiechnął się szeroko.- A więc dożyłem szczęśliwie czasów, gdy dla mojej królewny nie jestem już najważniejszym mężczyzną świata. Teraz pozostaje mi czekać na wnuki!- dokończył psotnie, a para przybrała barwy dojrzałego pomidora.

Liz była zachwycona pułkownikiem. Bez cienia wątpliwości Jack był najlepszym, co mogło spotkać jej ulubienicę. Uwielbiał Sammie i to było widać. Patrzył na nią z taką adoracją, z taką czułością, a co ważniejsze, słuchał tego, co miała do powiedzenia. Oznaczało to, że ją szanował. Był od niej nieco starszy, to prawda, lecz Samumie zawsze była dojrzalsza niż inne dziewczęta w jej wieku, więc poza srebrem we włosach oficera, prawie nic nie wskazywało na różnicę w wieku, ponieważ Jack O'Neill był bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną. Kiedy na dodatek usłyszała, jakim szlachetnym, odważnym i dobrym człowiekiem się okazał, wiedziała, że to idealny mąż dla jej małej dziewczynki.

\- _Już nie takiej małej!-_ westchnęła w duchu i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem.

Co do Samanthy, jej chrześniaczka bez wątpienia odwzajemniała uczucie i bynajmniej się z tym nie kryła. Widać było, że jest bardzo zakochana w narzeczonym i nie może się doczekać chwili, gdy się pobiorą. Niegdyś niemal przeciwna małżeństwu i zakładaniu rodziny, dziś pragnęła tego równie mocno, co jej ukochany. Zaróżowiona, wyznała to ciotce, gdy rozmawiały sam na sam.

\- Chciałabym mieć dużo dzieci.- powiedziała nieśmiało.- Jack byłby cudownym ojcem. Okoliczne dzieci go kochają, a on kocha je. Nie dane mu było poślubić swej pierwszej miłości i założyć z nią rodzinę, więc chcę mu to wynagrodzić, chcę, by poczuł, jak to jest trzymać w ramionach własnego synka czy córeczkę.

\- To piękny gest, lecz czy pragniesz tego również ze względu na siebie, Sam?- spytała Elizabeth.- Przez wyjazdem ze stolicy wydawałaś się być niezbyt zainteresowana macierzyństwem.

\- To prawda, ciociu.- przyznała blondynka.- Nie myślałam o tym, może dlatego, że nie sądziłam, iż gdzieś, kiedyś spotkam swoją bratnią duszę. To się jednak stało i odkąd pierwszy raz ujrzałam Jacka czuję, że tylko z nim mogę uczynić ten krok. Czuję to tutaj.- dorzuciła, kładąc rękę na sercu.

\- Zatem cieszę się za ciebie, kochanie.- uśmiechnęła się pani Hammond.- Wierzę, że Bóg nie poskąpi wam błogosławieństw i w tym małżeństwie odnajdziecie wiele szczęścia. Obiecaj mi jednak, że wuj George i ja będziemy mieli okazję wziąć w ramiona wasze przyszłe pociechy. W końcu, będą mi praktycznie niczym własne wnuki!- poprosiła stanowczo.

\- Ma ciocia moje słowo. Odwiedzimy was w Waszyngtonie, a drzwi naszego domu tutaj albo w Minnesocie, będą zawsze stały otworem dla dwojga ludzi, którzy przez tyle lat dawali mi dom.- przysięgła.- Poza tym, maluszki będą szczęśliwsze mając troje dziadków, zamiast tylko jednego!- dodała, a Lizzy się roześmiała.

\- Zawsze byłaś przewidującą panienką, Sammie.- stwierdziła z humorem.

\- Mam to chyba po ojcu.- odparła równie rozbawiona dziewczyna.

\- Kto wie, kochanie. Kto wie…- przytaknęła jej ciotka.

\- Nie powiedziała mi jeszcze ciocia, co u Marca i Annie.- zmieniła temat panna Carter.

\- Istotnie.- odparła Liz.- Z tego wszystkiego zapomniałam dać ci prezent od nich. To fotografia całej rodziny, wraz z ich nowym dzieckiem. To córeczka, Jenny. Urodziła się dwa tygodnie temu, bez żadnych komplikacji. Ona i Annie czują się doskonale, a twój brat jest wniebowzięty, bo to pierwsza dziewczynka w rodzinie. Bardzo podobna do Annie, jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie.- stwierdziła, wyjmując z torebki rzeczony podarek.

\- Rzeczywiście, w przeciwieństwie do Josha i Jamie'ego, niewiele ma z Carterów.- zgodziła się Sam.- Może poza czołem…- zastanawiała się.- Tak czy inaczej, jest śliczna. Cieszę się ich szczęściem.- dorzuciła.- Pogratuluję Marcowi osobiście, gdy tu dotrze. Domyślam się jednak, że Annie zostanie w domu?

\- Owszem, taka podróż nazbyt by ją zmęczyła. Rodzice zaopiekują się nią i dziećmi pod nieobecność twego brata.- powiedziała Elizabeth.

\- To dobra myśl.- przytaknęła Sam.- Dojazd tutaj z Denver bywa niebezpieczny, skoro kolej jeszcze nie dotarła do miasta, więc lepiej nie ryzykować. Żołnierze papy robią, co mogą, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo podróżnym, lecz napady wciąż jeszcze się zdarzają. Niedawno nawet Jack padł ofiarą jednego, choć nazbyt nieudolnego, jak opisał.

\- Naprawdę?- zdumiała się Liz.- Opowiedz mi o tym!- poprosiła.

Sam zgodziła się i zaczęła historię:

\- Otóż, to było tak…

Carolyn i Cameron przybyli do Springs tydzień przed uroczystością, niemal na równi z bratem Samanthy. O ile oni z głębi serc cieszyli się na myśl o tym związku, to młodszy Carter, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Sam i Jake'a, był ostrożny w opiniach i bardziej powściągliwy w zachowaniu. Naprawdę starał się znaleźć w potencjalnym szwagrze coś, co eliminowałoby go jako dobrą partię dla Sammie, co zresztą bardzo irytowało tę ostatnią. Nie omieszkała więc wygarnąć bratu słówka lub dwa, w związku z jego poczynaniami. Zrobiła to naturalnie na osobności, by nie zasmucać ukochanego lekceważącym zachowaniem Marca. Nie była jednak dość dyskretna, bo mimowolnie pułkownik stał się świadkiem ich zażartej dysputy i w tej sytuacji nie mógł pozostać bezczynny.

\- Robisz błąd! Będzie tak samo jak z naszą matką!- stwierdził Marc.- On cię tylko unieszczęśliwi, bo tak naprawdę nie macie ze sobą nic wspólnego!

\- Marc!- zaprotestowała dziewczyna.

\- Z całym szacunkiem…- wtrącił O'Neill, przerywając zaskoczonemu rodzeństwu.- Zdaję sobie sprawę, panie Carter, że uważa mnie pan za niegodnego pańskiej niezwykłej siostry. Sam często się zastanawiam, co Samantha ujrzała w takim starym wiarusie jak ja. Bóg wie, że mogła wybrać lepiej.- dodał.- Nie pozwolę jednak, by okazywał jej pan taki brak szacunku, zwłaszcza że nie znam mądrzejszej i wspanialszej kobiety od niej. Pańska siostra posiada więcej zdrowego rozsądku w jednym palcu, niż większość moich rekrutów, a nawet oficerów. Jest inteligentna, silna, odważna i wie, czego chce od życia. To nie grzech, lecz zaleta!- wyliczał.- Jeśli dodać do tego czułe i dobre serce oraz wrażliwą duszę, to tylko głupiec nie doceni, jakim jest skarbem, jakim unikatem wśród pospolitości tego świata. Kocham Samanthę.- powiedział stanowczo.- Zapewne nie jestem jej wart, jak zresztą większość mężczyzn, skoro jest tak niepowtarzalna, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że oddam za nią życie i stanę naprzeciw każdego, kto ją rani lub okazuje brak respektu, nawet jeśli to jej własny brat!- dokończył z pasją.

\- Zaś ja mu w tym pomogę.- dorzucił Jake, który przysłuchiwał się tej mowie z głębi holu.- Synu…- zwrócił się do pierworodnego.- Wiem, że nie darzysz wojskowych sympatią, że masz mi za złe, iż nie poświęcałem rodzinie tyle czasu, co trzeba, ale nie oceniaj wszystkich z góry tylko dlatego, że noszą mundur.- poprosił.- Nie traktuj też siostry jak bezrozumnej istoty, bo obaj wiemy, że jest mądrzejsza od nas obu i wie, co dla niej dobre. Jack to szlachetny, honorowy i dobry człowiek, bez reszty oddany Sammie. Zaakceptuj to, proszę, zanim twe uprzedzenia do reszty rozbiją rodzinę. Ani Sammie, ani jej narzeczony na to nie zasługują, a i ja nie pozwolę, byś zakłócał ich radość z nadchodzącego ślubu. Jak więc będzie, Marc?- spytał na koniec i wszyscy spojrzeli na młodszego Cartera wyczekująco.

Cóż miał robić? Najwyraźniej klamka już zapadła. Poza tym, pomijając wtrącanie się w cudze rozmowy, mowa pułkownika nawet mu zaimponowała i, choć ciężko mu to przechodziło przez gardło, musiał przyznać, że w słowach ojca też było dużo prawdy. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie rozumiał Samanthy. Była inna niż większość dziewczynek, a potem kobiet. Była twarda i niezależna, uparta i piekielnie inteligentna. Miała własne zdanie, często różne od jego własnego. Chyba usilnie chciał w niej widzieć słabiutką, posłuszną panienkę, że nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, iż inność może wcale nie być taka zła, a Sammie rzeczywiście była rzadkim, niespotykanym kwiatem, który jednak w razie potrzeby potrafi się obronić. Tak bardzo chciał odciąć się od wszystkiego, co kojarzyło mu się z ojcem i jego profesją, że jedyna siostra stała mu się niemal obcą, choć mieszkali tak blisko siebie. W tej jednej chwili Marc Carter poczuł się bardzo zawstydzony i chociaż nie było mu łatwo się przełamać, ostatecznie przeprosił nie tylko Sam, ale też jej narzeczonego, a nawet zawarł pokój z jedynym rodzicem, jaki mu pozostał. Wyglądało na to, że Pete nie zostanie jego nowym bratem, ale może to i lepiej. Konserwatywnymi zapatrywaniami nazbyt przypominał przyjaciela i Sammie raczej nie znalazłaby przy nim szczęścia. Ona potrzebowała kogoś otwartego, wyrozumiałego i równie dojrzałego, co ona sama, i najwyraźniej takiego kogoś już znalazła.

\- Wiesz jednak, że jeśli ją skrzywdzisz, to cię zabiję, Jack?- dorzucił dla świętego spokoju, gdy już obaj przeszli na „ty".

\- Obawiam się, Marc, że musiałbyś stanąć w kolejce, choć Sam niewiele by ze mnie zostawiła w tej sytuacji.- mrugnął.- Nie obawiaj się jednak. Prędzej umrę, niż rozmyślnie sprawię jej przykrość. Kocham ją nad życie.- zapewnił, z uczuciem patrząc na ukochaną.

\- Zatem, witaj w rodzinie, szwagrze.- młody Carter wyciągnął rękę, którą oficer uścisnął.

\- Ty również, Marc. Ty również.- odparł Jack i topór wojenny zakopano.

Dalsza wizyta przebiegła już bez komplikacji, a nowi członkowie klanu Carter-O'Neill w ciągu kolejnych dni bardzo się ze sobą zżyli. Jedyne, co pozostało do zrobienia, to urządzić wesele!

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N:** Nikt się nie odzywa, ale co tam, i tak skończę to opko! ;p_

 _Dziś kolejne 5 rozdziałów. Enjoy! :)_

* * *

XXVI

Pogoda dopisała w dniu ślubu zakochanych, chociaż początkowo nic na to nie wskazywało, ponieważ padało trzy dni pod rząd. Czwartego dnia jednak zza chmur wyszło słońce, a na niebie pojawiła się przepiękna tęcza.

\- To na szczęście, panienko!- stwierdziła Molly, budząc Sam i podając jej śniadanie do łóżka.- W moich stronach mówią, że tęcza w dniu ślubu gwarantuje powodzenie w małżeństwie!

\- Och i bez niej wiem, że będę szczęśliwa, Molly.- odparła uśmiechnięta Samantha.

\- Wiem, panienko. Narzeczony panienki, to prawdziwy mężczyzna i świata poza panienką nie widzi.- zachwycała się pokojówka, zaś blondynka się zaróżowiła.- Obyśmy szybko usłyszeli kwilenie dzieciątka!- dorzuciła z entuzjazmem dziewczyna, a zawstydzona Sam zawołała:

\- Molly! Powstrzymaj się, proszę, od podobnych komentarzy. Są niestosowne.- pouczyła. Co innego rozmawiać o tym z przyszłym mężem, a co innego, gdy mówi o tym służba!

\- Tak, panienko. Przepraszam, panienko.- wymamrotała czerwona jak burak pokojówka.- Ale byłoby cudownie!- dorzuciła, nim zdołała się ugryźć w język.

Samantha skarciła ją wzrokiem, a gdy Molly pospiesznie zostawiła ją samą, uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła pobłażliwe głową.

\- Cóż za niemożliwa dziewczyna.- powiedziała do siebie, szczerze ubawiona entuzjazmem swej pomocnicy. Zresztą, w tym dniu nic nie mogło popsuć jej humoru, no chyba że Jack zostawiłby ją przed ołtarzem. Nie obawiała się jednak tego. Była pewna jego miłości, a zatem pewna i tego, że ukochany będzie w kościele o wyznaczonym czasie.

\- Jak się czuje nasza panna młoda?- zawołała podekscytowana generałowa Hammond, która pojawiła się u chrześniaczki niedługo potem. Liz nie spała pół nocy, myśląc o rychłym ślubie ulubienicy. W końcu nadzorowała przygotowania. Po Sammie jednak nie było widać kłopotów z zaśnięciem. Wyglądała na wypoczętą, a można wręcz rzec, że promieniała! W dodatku to opanowanie… Gdy Elizabeth wychodziła za George'a, była kłębkiem nerwów. Ze strachu, że coś pójdzie nie tak, omal nie dostała nerwicy. Przeżyła to jakoś tylko dzięki matce i siostrze, które dzielnie ją wspierały w owym dniu.- _Ma to po Abbie!-_ pomyślała z czułością, spoglądając na spokojnie kończącą posiłek blondynkę.

\- Czuję się doskonale, ciociu.- odpowiedziała Sam, ocierając serwetką kąciki ust.- Dziękuję. Czy Carolyn już wstała? A dzieci?- spytała rzeczowo. Przyszła bratowa miała pomóc jej w doborze fryzury. Gdyby Caro była panną, zapewne byłaby jej druhną, skoro jednak nie mogła (Vala zajęła to zaszczytne miejsce), postanowiła choć w ten sposób pomóc w przygotowaniach. Sammie nie miała w mieście prawdziwych, niezamężnych przyjaciółek, poza panną MalDoran, więc ograniczyła ilość druhen do jednej, tak jak Jack ograniczył ilość drużbów tylko do Daniela. Zresztą, to nie była koronacja! Owszem, uroczystość miała być elegancka, ale bynajmniej nie pełna przepychu, jak początkowo planował Jake. Para przekonała go jednak, że widowisko jest im niepotrzebne i Sam wraz z Jackiem najchętniej pobraliby się podczas skromnej, intymnej ceremonii tylko w gronie rodziny, i najbliższych przyjaciół. Z uwagi jednak na stopień Jacoba i status tejże rodziny, generał uprosił narzeczonych, by zgodzili się na coś pośredniego. Liz, Caro i Vala pomogły więc przygotować uroczystość, która zadowoliła obie strony, i w efekcie lista z trzystu gości, zmniejszyła się do połowy. Była na niej oczywiście rodzina, najbliżsi przyjaciele, miejscy notable (z burmistrzem na czele) oraz oficerowie, którzy mieli wykonać szpaler z szabli, gdy już nowożeńcy opuszczą kościół.

\- Carolyn wraz z mężem są na nogach już od siódmej, kochanie.- poinformowała ją pani Hammond.- Właśnie jedzą śniadanie z dziećmi, twoim ojcem, bratem i wujem. Twoja szwagierka dołączy do nas, jak tylko skończy i przygotuje dzieci. Lada chwila spodziewany się również panny MalDoran.- dodała.

Vala była wniebowzięta, że przypadł jej w udziale taki zaszczyt. Samantha Carter była jej pierwszą przyjaciółką, jedyną, której nie zrażał ekscentryczny charakter brunetki i dziewczęta szalenie się polubiły.

 _\- Naprawdę?! Uwielbiam śluby!- zapiszczała narzeczona Daniela, kiedy Sam poprosiła ją o tę „drobną" przysługę, jaką było świadkowanie na jej ślubie i od tamtej pory energicznie pomagała w organizacji, chociaż niektóre jej pomysły były, jakby to ująć… nowatorskie. To Danny przekonał ją, że Springs nie jest jeszcze gotowe na taki „postęp" i tymczasem należy przygotować coś nieco bardziej klasycznego._

 _\- Dziękuję!- z ulgą wyszeptała Samantha, gdy po wszystkim spotkała kapitana na osobności._

 _Jackson tylko się roześmiał._

 _\- Bardzo proszę.- mrugnął. Swoją drogą, miał nadzieję, że jego własny ślub również obejdzie się bez „eksperymentów" Vali. I na co dzień miał z nią interesujące życie. Niepotrzebne mu były jej skandaliczne, zdaniem niektórych, pomysły. Chciał ją po prostu poślubić jak Pan Bóg przykazał, a potem, niech się dzieje wola Nieba!_

\- Wspaniale.- skwitowała blondynka, mimowolnie spoglądając na świeżo wyprasowaną, wiszącą na drzwiach szafy suknię ślubną. Wkrótce miała włożyć na siebie tę cenną pamiątkę po matce. Dzięki niej Sam miała poczucie, że choć cząstka Abigail będzie z nią w tym ważnym dla niej momencie życia. Tęskniła za mamą, zwłaszcza dziś, ale wierzyła, że Abbie czuwa nad nią, nad całą rodziną z niebieskich wysokości.- Muszę się jeszcze wykąpać, zanim się ubiorę, a Caro ułoży mi włosy.- stwierdziła.

\- Tylko nie zmocz papilotów, bo loki przepadną!- przypomniała Liz.

\- Wiem, ciociu. Będę ostrożna. Chcę się tylko odświeżyć.- odpowiedziała Samantha, i chwyciła za dzwonek leżący na nocnym stoliczku.

\- Panienka wzywała?- spytała natychmiast Molly, która przybiegła do jej pokoju słysząc charakterystyczny dźwięk.

\- Owszem, Molly. Czy woda na kąpiel gotowa?- odparła blondynka.

\- Tak, jaśnie panienko.- przytaknęła pokojówka, biorąc jednocześnie pustą tacę.- Wanna już pełna, a ręczniki gotowe.- Trzeba tylko okryć włosy panienki, żeby para ich nie rozprostowała.

\- To już sama zrobię.- powiedziała panna Carter, wstając z łóżka i zakładając pantofelki, po czym skierowała się do wyjścia. Zwykle kapała się na dole, ale z racji dużej ilości gości, wannę przeniesiono do jednego z mniejszych, mało używanych pokoi na górze i tam właśnie się udała.

Zanim się zanurzyła w pachnącej kwiatami cieczy (Molly dorzuciła do wody płatki róż, które nadały jej subtelnego aromatu), ostrożnie zawinęła włosy w turban i dopiero potem przystąpiła do ablucji. Nie siedziała tam długo. Nie chciała przypominać suszonej śliwki. Obmyła się starannie i kiedy była już pewna, że jest idealnie czysta, wyszła z wody, żeby się osuszyć. Owinięta w wielki ręcznik, tylko chwilę czekała na Molly, która przyniosła jej świeżą bieliznę i pomogła się ubrać.

\- Pięknie panienka pachnie. Pan pułkownik będzie zachwycony.- stwierdziła służąca.

\- Dziękuję, Molly. Płatki były doskonałym pomysłem.- pochwaliła.

\- Do usług, panienko, ale to panna Vala wymyśliła.- odparła szczerze dziewczyna.- Ja tylko zebrałam trochę w ogrodzie. Co ładniejsze pąki Harry ściął na bukiet panienki. Będzie pięknie pasować do stroju!- zapewniła z przekonaniem.

Ulubionymi kwiatami Sam były irysy, lecz nie była to ich pora. Większość lilii już też przekwitła, za to róże były w pełnej krasie i to je wybrano jako główną ozdobę bukietu.

\- Jestem tego pewna.- uśmiechnęła się Samantha. Kto jak kto, ale ich ogrodnik znał się na rzeczy.- Czy Vala już jest?- spytała jeszcze.

\- Jeszcze nie, panienko. Za to pani Caro czeka w pokoju panienki, żeby panienkę ufryzować.- odpowiedziała Molly.

\- Zatem, nie zwlekajmy.- uśmiechnęła się panna młoda i obie opuściły pokój kąpielowy.

Carolyn z wprawą uczesała przyszłą szwagierkę i nawet Lizzy przyznała, że pani Mitchell ma do tego dryg.

\- Ćwiczyłam na lalkach!- zażartowała siostra Jacka i kobiety się roześmiały. Gdy doszły już do siebie, Caro, sięgnęła do torebki i wyjęła eleganckie puzderko.- Jack chciał, bym ci to przekazała w jego imieniu. To jego ślubny podarek.- dodała, przekazując blondynce prezent.

Sam uchyliła wieczko i aż westchnęła na widok naszyjnika i kolczyków.

\- Piękne.- skwitowała Elizabeth, zaglądając jej przez ramię.

\- Co jest piękne?!- spytała wesoło panna MalDoran, która właśnie dołączyła do towarzystwa.

\- Prezent ślubny od pułkownika.- odparła pani Hammond.- Spójrz, moja droga. Czyż nie piękne?

\- Proste, a jednak eleganckie i bez wątpienia doskonałego sortu.- oceniła ze znawstwem Vala. Zawsze miała dobre oko do kamieni szlachetnych. Jej rodzina zbudowała na nich swe imperium.- Załóż do ślubu, błękitne szafiry przyniosą ci szczęście.- zaproponowała.

\- Miałam włożyć perły, ale to lepszy pomysł.- zgodziła się Sammie.

\- Żadnych pereł!- zaprotestowała Carolyn.- Słyszałam, że przynoszą pecha pannom młodym.

\- Zatem dobrze, że pułkownik pomyślał o tych cudownych szafirach.- skwitowała Liz, pomagając siostrzenicy włożyć kolczyki w uszy i zapinając wisiorek.- A co ty ofiarowałaś narzeczonemu, skarbie?- zainteresowała się generałowa.

\- Kupiłam mu nowy zegarek do kamizelki i kazałam wygrawerować w środku kilka słów. Marc zapewne już dał go Jackowi.- powiedziała zarumieniona Sam.

\- Świetny wybór.- uśmiechnęła się Caro.- Znając mego brata, wciąż nosi ten stary, srebrny zegarek po swym ojcu, który ma zwyczaj późnić się w najmniej odpowiednich momentach.- zachichotała.- Podobno stryj John wiecznie gdzieś się spóźniał, no chyba, że ciocia Grace go dopilnowała.

Komentarz ów wywołał nową falę rozbawienia, po której nadszedł czas na najważniejszą część przygotowań. Vala szybko przypudrowała buzię przyjaciółki, z pomocą paru sztuczek uwydatniając pełnię urody Samanthy, a potem panie pomogły dziewczynie założyć suknię i welon.

\- Przepięknie!- stwierdziła wzruszona Liz, ocierając chusteczka kąciki wilgotnych od łez oczu.- Twoja mama byłaby dumna, Sammie. Wyrosłaś nam na śliczne dziewczę, a już wkrótce, piękną kobietę.

Sam się zaróżowiła.

\- Dziękuję, ciociu.- powiedziała miękko.- Mam nadzieję, że spodobam się Jackowi.

\- Droga przyjaciółko…- odezwała się Vala.- Pułkownik uznałby cię za ósmy cud świata nawet gdybyś pojawiła się w kościele w worku na kartofle, z głową posypaną popiołem. Ten człowiek cię uwielbia!

\- Zupełnie się z tym zgadzam.- tym razem wtrąciła się Caro.- Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałam go tak zakochanego.- potwierdziła.

\- Nawet w Sarze?- spytała nieśmiało Samantha.

\- Nawet w niej, a przecież gotów był ryzykować życiem, by wyciągnąć ją z więzienia.- potwierdziła Carolyn.- Zdobyłaś nie tylko jego serce, ale też duszę, Samantho. Nawet Sarze się to nie udało.

\- A on zdobył moje.- odparła cicho dziewczyna i z rozmarzeniem spojrzała na zaręczynowy pierścionek. Z wytęsknieniem czekała, aż dołączy do niego obrączka.

Zgodnie z tradycją, Sam miała już coś nowego, coś błękitnego, więc potrzebowała jeszcze czegoś starego i czegoś pożyczonego. W sukurs przyszły jej ciotka i Vala. Elizabeth podarowała jej chusteczkę, którą miały przy sobie w dniu ślubu wszystkie kobiety z rodu Harrisów. Była wciąż biała jak śnieg, uszyta z jedwabiu i ozdobiona najlepszą koronką. Panna MalDoran użyczyła zaś przyjaciółce swojej białej torebeczki z atłasu, by mogła tam ową chusteczkę schować.

\- Jeszcze tylko pens na szczęście.- powiedziała Liz, wrzucając do pantofelka oblubienicy malutką monetę. Był to stary zwyczaj.- Gotowe!- podsumowała, gdy Samantha stanęła przed nimi w pełnym „rynsztunku" panny młodej.

Panna Carter rzeczywiście prezentowała się wspaniale w sukni matki, której gorset podkreślał doskonale wszystkie atuty jej sylwetki, a tren nadawał szyku, i długim, katedralnym welonie zamocowanym do tiary. Jej ojciec, gdy już się pojawił, żeby eskortować córkę do kościoła, po raz kolejny dosłownie zaniemówił z zachwytu.

\- Jak matka.- szepnął wzruszony.- Jak matka…

Jadąc z nią odkrytym powozem przez miasto, był dumny niczym paw. Jego córeczka jaśniała urodą. To był jej dzień, najszczęśliwszy, najwspanialszy. Dziś zaczynała nowy rozdział życia i choć Jacob na swój sposób tracił swoją małą dziewczynkę, to zyskiwał więcej: kolejnego syna i (miał nadzieję) wkrótce kolejne wnuki.

Był spokojny o jej los, bo nikt lepiej od Jacka O'Neilla nie umiałby się nią zaopiekować.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N:** trochę poprzeciągam ^^_

* * *

XXVII

Jack był poirytowany. W środku nocy nagle wyciągnięto go z łóżka, gdy okazało się, że jeden z nowych rekrutów już zdążył zdezerterować. Pułkownik O'Neill, jako że był na służbie zamiast generała Cartera, chcąc nie chcąc szybko zorganizował pościg za szeregowcem i moknąc w deszczu, bawił się z nim w ciuciubabkę aż po blady świt. Wtedy pomysłowy uciekinier przypadkowo wpakował się w sidła, i zawisł na drzewie, gdzie wreszcie dopadła go pogoń.

Jack nie chciał być w skórze chłopaka, bo za dezercję groziła tylko jedna kara, ale nie mógł nic zrobić. Żołnierz nie miał nawet dobrego wytłumaczenia. Po prostu mu się odwidziała armia. Pewnych zasad nie wolno było jednak łamać, a to był najważniejsza z nich. Pułkownik odstawił więc więźnia do aresztu, gdzie ów będzie czekał na proces, a sam wrócił do swych kwater, żeby choć na chwilę zmrużyć oko. Był wykończony, a przecież to był dzień jego ślubu!

Obudził go Daniel, gdy przyjechał do koszar i dowiedział się, że przyjaciel jeszcze śpi.

\- Wstawaj, Jack!- zawołał, potrząsając śpiącym oficerem.

\- Idź sobie, Danny. Chcę spać!- jęknął pułkownik, obracając się sennie na drugi bok.

\- Jack! Za trzy godziny się żenisz, a jesteś zupełnie nieprzygotowany!- krzyknął Jackson, ponawiając próbę.

\- Huh?- mruknął pan młody.

\- Ślub! Żenisz się z panną Carter za trzy godziny. Zapomniałeś?- powtórzył i dopiero wtedy O'Neill zerwał się na równe nogi, mamrocząc:

\- Na miłość boską! Dlaczego nikt mnie nie obudził?!

\- Właśnie to robię.- stwierdził kapitan.- Swoją drogą, wyglądasz okropnie.- dodał.

\- Też byś tak wyglądał, jakbyś pół nocy, w ulewnym deszczu, ganiał po lesie dezertera, Danny.- mruknął pułkownik, myjąc twarz w misce zimnej wody, by się nieco obudzić.

\- Słucham?- zdziwił się Jackson.

\- Potem ci opowiem. Teraz muszę się wykąpać i ogarnąć.- odparł starszy oficer.- Walter, huncwocie!- zawołał swego adiutanta.

\- Tak, sir?!- natychmiast pojawił się podoficer.

\- Powinienem wytargać cię za uszy, że mnie nie obudziłeś. Już jestem spóźniony.- powiedział Jack.

\- Grzałem wodę dla pana pułkownika i prasowałem mundur. Trochę się pogniótł.- wyjaśnił sierżant.- Właśnie szedłem pana obudzić, sir, gdy usłyszałem wołanie.- dodał.

\- Już dobrze.- westchnął Jack.- Dawaj tę balię. Potem niech przyjdzie golibroda. Tylko niech dobrze naostrzy brzytwę, bo jak mnie zatnie, to pójdzie do paki.- zagroził.

\- Tak jest, sir!- zasalutował adiutant i niedługo potem, z pomocą dwóch innych żołnierzy, wniósł do kwatery metalową balię, którą napełnił ciepłą wodą. Na stole obok zostawił ręczniki i ulubione mydło pułkownika, po czym opuścił pokój, zostawiając obu oficerów sam na sam.

Daniel odwrócił się tylko na chwilę, gdy Jack zrzucił ubranie i wszedł do „wanny". Potem, gdy pułkownik się obmywał z trudów nocy, słuchał opowiadania o dezerterze.

\- Dobrze, że go złapaliście, zanim spóźniłeś się na ślub. Byłby skandal, gdyby nie było cię w kościele, kiedy przybędzie tam córka generała.- stwierdził.

\- Mnie to mówisz?- westchnął srebrnowłosy mężczyzna.- Wyobrażasz sobie, co poczułaby Samantha? A jej ojciec? Generał obdarłby mnie żywcem ze skóry, że szwagra nie wspomnę!

\- Generał pewnie by zrozumiał, gdybyś mu wyjaśnił sprawę, ale cała reszta… Twoja narzeczona byłaby niepocieszona.- powiedział kapitan.

\- Na szczęście mam jeszcze trochę czasu.- odetchnął pułkownik.- Jeśli znów nie wydarzy się coś nieoczekiwanego, powinienem być w kościele przed Sam.

\- Jeśli się wydarzy, niech się tym zajmie Lorne.- zaproponował Daniel.- Ty będziesz w tym kościele, choćby to była ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobię w życiu! Wywiążę się z obowiązków drużby, albo nie nazywam się Jackson.- przyrzekł.

\- Dzięki, Danielu. Dobry z ciebie przyjaciel.- uśmiechnął się Jack, kończąc kąpiel.- Teraz daj mi się wysuszyć i ubrać, i poproś, proszę, golibrodę. Dobrze przynajmniej, że nie muszę się strzyc. Zaoszczędzę na czasie.- dodał.

\- Ja jestem gotowy, więc poczekam na ciebie, a potem coś zjemy.- zaproponował kapitan.

\- Nie jadłeś w domu?- zdumiał się O'Neill.

\- Nie tym razem.- zaprzeczył Jackson.- Vala pojechała do Carterów, a nie chciałem jeść sam.

\- Więc powiedz Walterowi, żeby postarał się o coś na ząb.- powiedział pułkownik.

\- Tak zrobię.- odparł Daniel i wyszedł z kwatery pułkownika.

Ten szybko się osuszył i z grubsza ubrał, po czym spokojnie pozwolił się ogolić. Jak zwykle nie użył żadnych pachnideł. Czuć było tylko mydło, którego użył do mycia, ale skądinąd wiedział, że Sam to w nim lubiła. Mawiała, że pachniał niezwykle męsko.

Ogolony, mógł teraz szybko coś przegryźć, więc obaj z Dannym zjedli dość proste „śniadanie", choć tak właściwie południe było blisko. Potem Jack po raz ostatni skontrolował swój galowy mundur, starannie wyczyszczony i wyprasowany przez Waltera oraz oficerki, które świeciły się mocniej niż łysina generała Hammonda. W tym czasie dołączył do nich Marc, który dostarczył prezent ślubny od swej siostry.

Jack, na widok złotego zegarka, bardzo się wzruszył, tym bardziej, że w środku znalazł wygrawerowane pięknie słowa uczucia narzeczonej: _„Memu najdroższemu mężowi, kochająca Samantha."_. Szczęśliwy, natychmiast zamienił swój stary zegarek na nowy, pamiątkę po ojcu odkładając do szkatułki ze spinkami do koszul. Upewniwszy się, że wygląda jak na oficera przystało, czyli nienagannie, podążył z Danielem i Marciem do powozu. Dziś wyjątkowo nie dosiadał swego konia, by czyściutkie ubranie nie przeszło zapachem zwierzęcia. Poza tym, i tak będzie wracał do domu powozem, tyle że już w znacznie piękniejszym towarzystwie!

\- _Już się nie mogę doczekać!-_ pomyślał. Jeszcze klika miesięcy wcześniej był przekonany, że przeżyje resztę swych dni samotnie, nie zaznawszy już więcej prawdziwej miłości, a dziś? Dziś się żenił i to z najpiękniejszą, najmądrzejszą, najwrażliwszą i najlepszą dziewczyną świata!

No dobrze, może dużo było tego „naj", ale jak inaczej opisać Samanthę, skoro w jego oczach była ideałem? Och, był świadomy, że w oczach niektórych daleko jej było do perfekcji. Może nie gotowała najlepiej, może była „zbyt" mądra? Co jednak w ich opinii było wadą, w jego odczuciu stawało się częścią niej, którą kochał w Sam najbardziej. Może nie była doskonałością w rozumieniu świata, lecz w jego rozumieniu była nią z pewnością.

\- Denerwujesz się?- spytał Daniel, gdy jechali w stronę plebanii i kościoła.

\- Nie!- odparł z uśmiechem Jack.- I nie zamierzam, dopóki obrączka, którą dla mnie przechowujesz, jest tam, gdzie trzeba, a Samantha zjawi się o czasie.- dodał.- Dlaczego miałbym się denerwować, skoro to najlepszy dzień mego życia, Danny? Żenię się z kobietą, którą kocham nad życie, i która z jakiegoś dziwacznego powodu kocha mnie. Dosłownie za chwilę przysięgniemy sobie naszą miłość i wierność w oczach Boga, by zacząć nowe, wspólne życie. Mógłbym się martwić, gdybym czuł, że Samantha nie chce tego ślubu, czy mnie, ale tak się składa, że jestem jej równie pewien, co ona mnie, więc nic nie wyprowadzi mnie z równowagi w ten piękny, słoneczny dzień!- dokończył z przekonaniem.

Marc, który obserwował milcząco przyszłego szwagra, pokiwał głową. To prawda, że początek ich znajomości nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych i to głównie z jego winy. Pozwolił bowiem, by jego osobiste uprzedzenia wzięły górę nad faktami, a prawda była taka, że Sammie dobrze wybrała. Gdy młody Carter odsunął wreszcie na bok swoją antypatię do wojska, pod mundurem Jacka O'Neilla znalazł wartościowego, honorowego, dobrego człowieka, który za jego siostrą skoczyłby w ogień. Może pułkownik nie był tak bogaty jak klan Carterów, ale gołym okiem było widać, że to nie pieniądze Samanthy pokochał, lecz ją samą, i to taką, jaka była: twardą, niezależną, żądną przygód, wykształconą lepiej niż niejeden mężczyzna i zupełnie pozbawioną talentu kulinarnego (no, może za wyjątkiem pieczenia). W dodatku nie chciał, by się zmieniała, co już niejednokrotnie podkreślał. Marc nie miał więc innego wyjścia, jak uznać w nim brata.

\- Naprawdę się cieszę, że poślubisz moją siostrę, Jack.- powiedział, gdy na siebie spojrzeli.- Dziś już wiem, że tylko ty prawdziwie ją uszczęśliwisz.- dodał.

\- Uwierz mi, Marc…- odparł pułkownik.-… Samantha uszczęśliwia mnie po dwakroć więcej. To anioł wcielony, który uleczył me serce i duszę. Nigdy nie potraktuję jej lekko.- przysiągł.

\- Wiem, Jack. Już to wiem.- skinął głową Carter i uścisnęli sobie ręce akurat w czasie, gdy podjeżdżali pod kościół.

Jack był irlandzkim katolikiem, ale w sumie to nie miało większego znaczenia, skoro w mieście była tylko jedna świątynia Pana i to w dodatku protestancka. Drugą dopiero budowano, ale z uwagi na mniejszą liczebność katolików w Springs, prace szły dość wolno. Tym nie mniej, ksiądz O'Grady był już na miejscu i nawet wyspowiadał pułkownika dzień wcześniej. Miał też koncelebrować uroczystość, skoro od strony panny młodej prowadził ją pastor Harris. Obaj kapłani ciepło powitali oblubieńca i jego świtę, po czym zaprowadzili wszystkich na miejsca. Jack i Daniel stanęli przy ołtarzu, a Marc zajął ławkę w pierwszym rzędzie, tam, gdzie miała siedzieć reszta rodziny.

Tymczasem zaczęli schodzić się goście. Najbliżsi przyjaciele rodziny zajęli ławki tuż za tymi zarezerwowanymi. Dalej byli notable, z Henrym Hayes'em na czele, doktorostwo Fraiser, oficerowie zaproszeni na uroczystość i oczywiście gapie, którzy, choć nie zaproszeni, chcieli obejrzeć ów ślub jako najważniejsze wydarzenie mijającego sezonu. Na weselu nie mieli się bawić, lecz nikt nie zabronił im zjawiać się w kościele!

Chyba nie było tam osoby, która nie uroniłaby łzy wzruszenia, czy nie zachwyciła, gdy zabrzmiały wreszcie organy i dumny ojciec poprowadził swoją jedyną córkę do ołtarza.

Panna Carter oczarowała wszystkich swoją urodą i gracją, a jej narzeczony… Najprościej powiedzieć, że w ustach mu zaschło, w gardle pojawiła się gula, a nogi się pod nim ugięły. Był jak porażony i Marc zachichotał w duszy.

\- _Oto mężczyzna zakochany!-_ pomyślał z humorem i nagle zatęsknił za Annie. Czy kiedykolwiek spojrzał na nią tak, jak Jack patrzył teraz na Sammie? Nie był tego pewien, ale przyrzekł sobie, że od dziś będzie ją traktował z większym respektem i uczuciem. Gdy wróci do domu, wiele się tam zmieni, bo zrozumiał, że kobieta, to w istocie największa siła mężczyzny i trzeba ją za to kochać jeszcze mocniej.

Kiedy pastor Harris z namaszczeniem zacytował słowa św. Piotra o miłości, wszyscy siedzieli zasłuchani i zapatrzeni w narzeczonych. Potem ksiądz O'Grady przejął pałeczkę i dokonał zaślubin. Para złożyła sobie małżeńską przysięgę, obaj kapłani pobłogosławili obrączki i dokończyli ceremonię wspólnie, jak jeden, mówiąc:

\- Zatem mocą nadaną nam przez Boga i stan Colorado, ogłaszamy Jonathana i Samanthę mężem i żoną. Oto pułkownik i pułkownikowa O'Neill.- wyszczerzyli się szeroko.

\- Może pan pocałować pannę młodą!- mrugnął ojciec O'Grady i małżonkowie wymienili swój pierwszy, małżeński pocałunek, delikatny niczym muśnięcie motyla, skoro znajdowali się w domu Boga.

Nim para opuściła świątynię, oficerowie wymknęli się na zewnątrz i ustawili wzorowy szpaler, pod którym w atmosferze radosnych krzyków gratulacyjnych przeszli młodzi małżonkowie, obficie obsypywani płatkami kwiatów. Na końcu szpaleru Jack zatrzymał się i pocałował żonę tak, jak nie odważył się tego uczynić w środku, zatem dały się słyszeć jeszcze głośniejsze oklaski.

Sam, choć zarumieniona, nie schowała twarzy w poły jego munduru, jak to czyniły niektóre panny. Przyjęła pieszczotę jak na prawdziwą żonę oficera przystało- z podniesionym czołem i uśmiechem na twarzy. Z podobną dumą i humorem przyjęła tradycyjne klepnięcie szabli na swoim kuperku, które, wraz z wesołym okrzykiem: "Witamy w armii, ma'am!", ukoronowało ich przejście pod szpalerem.

Potem były życzenia, a następnie pułkownik rzucił w grupę zebranych garść monet na szczęście i zasiadłszy z ukochaną w powozie, pojechał wraz z orszakiem gości na przyjęcie w domu teścia. Wśród radosnego gwaru, muzyki i tańców, bawiono się tam do białego rana, szczególnie, że napitki i jadło były najlepszej jakości. Jake nie żałował na wesele córki, a i Hammondowie dołożyli swe trzy grosze, skoro była im tak bliska.

Z pomocą Daniela i Vali, nowożeńcy dyskretnie pożegnawszy najbliższą rodzinę, wymknęli się do swojego nowego domu, gdzie mieli spędzić pierwszą wspólną noc.

Nie byłoby w dobrym tonie opowiadać, co działo się za drzwiami ich alkowy. Wiadomo jednak, że zanim pułkownik wprowadził żonę do rezydencji, na rękach przeniósł ją przez próg, całując czule, czego świadkiem była największa plotkarka miasta, a przy okazji bliska sąsiadka państwa O'Neill, pani Ernestowa Littlefield.

Nie wiadomo, na ile podkolorowała ona swoją wersję wydarzeń, ale i tak wszyscy uwierzyli, że w życiu nie widziała szczęśliwszej pary. Zresztą, jej słowa potwierdziły się już następnego dnia, gdy Jack i Sam pojawili się na niedzielnym nabożeństwie. Oboje promienieli, zwłaszcza pułkownikowa, która z jawnym uwielbieniem (nie mniejszym zresztą od mężowskiego) patrzyła na małżonka, wtulona w jego ramię.

Jacob na widok obojga, uśmiechnął się szeroko i powitał ich ciepło. Tak samo uczynili wuj George, ciocia Elizabeth, Marc, Carolyn i Cameron wraz z dziećmi, po czym cała rodzina skupiła się na modlitwie. Jakby nie patrzeć, mieli za co dziękować Bogu!

TBC

* * *

 _ **A/N:** ... albo nie! ;p_


	28. Chapter 28

XXVIII

\- Szczęśliwa, najdroższa?- zapytał z czułością Jack, gdy korzystając z pięknego popołudnia para wybrała się „na ryby" i siedziała wtulona w siebie, opierając się o stary pień drzewa. Jako że byli tam zupełnie sami i jeszcze chwilę wcześniej robili rzeczy, o których mówić nie wypada, ich ubrania były nieco wygniecione, niezbyt prosto zapięte, i generalnie dalekie od perfekcji. Ani jednak pułkownik, ani jego żona nie śpieszyli się jeszcze z poprawkami. Mieli czas.

\- Bardziej niż przypuszczałam, kochany.- odpowiedziała miękko.- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to już drugi tydzień, odkąd jesteśmy małżeństwem!- uśmiechnęła się z rozmarzeniem.

\- Czas biegnie szybko, gdy dobrze się bawisz!- mrugnął szelmowsko O'Neill, a jego piękniejsza połowa zachichotała.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy, Jack.- powiedziała rozbawiona.

\- Niemożliwie w tobie zakochany, Samantho.- sprostował już poważniej i nachyliwszy się do kolejnego pocałunku, dodał cicho:- Moja żona…

\- Mój mąż.- szepnęła, nim ich usta znów znalazły ku sobie drogę. Po raz kolejny małżonkowie zatracili się w sobie, ale nie można się temu dziwić. To był ich miesiąc miodowy, nawet jeśli spędzali go w domu, a nie w podróży poślubnej. Tę planowali przed Bożym Narodzeniem. Chcieli jechać do Waszyngtonu, by odwiedzić rodzinę Marca. Dopiero na wiosnę Jack planował pojechać z Sam do Minnesoty, by pokazać ukochanej posiadłość i zaznajomić z interesami. W końcu, była żoną żołnierza. Gdyby coś mu się stało, dziedziczyła po nim nie tylko dom i ziemię, ale również tartak. Musiała wiedzieć, jak działa.

Tymczasem nowożeńcy cieszyli się tym najsłodszym okresem każdego małżeństwa, nie szczędząc sobie czułości. Jack nazbyt dobrze wiedział, że życie bywa ulotne. Dziś jesteś, jutro cię nie ma, dlatego postanowił sobie, że każdego dnia, najczęściej, jak się da, będzie zapewniał żonę o swoim uczuciu. Nie były to tylko słowa, choć od pewnego czasu łatwiej mu było rozmawiać o emocjach. Przy Sam się otworzył i było to bardzo ożywcze doświadczenie. Był wszakże człowiekiem czynu i to czynem głównie wielbił kobietę, która dała mu tyle szczęścia, a Samantha bynajmniej nie miała nic przeciwko!

Ich mały (w porównaniu do domu Jacoba) domek również miał się świetnie. Sam z entuzjazmem zabrała się do jego wyposażenia. Co prawda było tam kilka niezbędnych mebli, lecz Jack chciał, by urządziła całość podług swego gustu i zadowolenia. Miała do tego talent, a po drugie, dzięki temu mogła zabijać czas pod jego nieobecność. Och, Sammie nie narzekała na brak zajęć. Była z natury bardzo energiczna. Dużo czytała, uczyła się gotować, piekła, no i naturalnie wiła ich gniazdko. Dni jednak bywały wciąż długie, a Jack nie przestał być żołnierzem tylko dlatego, że się ożenił. Musiał nieco odpracować poprzednią nieobecność, żeby z czystym sumieniem wyjechać na święta do stolicy.

\- Zauważyłem nowe zasłony w salonie…- odezwał się dużo później, gdy znów odpoczywali.- Bardzo ładne. Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie próbowałaś sama ich drapować, Sam.- powiedział.- Jeszcze strach mnie przeszywa na wspomnienie twej poprzedniej próby.- przyznał. Dwa dni wcześniej przyłapał ją w sypialni na bardzo chwiejnej drabinie, z której omal nie spadła, zaplątana w materiał. Niechybnie skręciłaby wtedy kark, gdyby nie podbiegł i jej nie przytrzymał. W życiu tak się nie wystraszył!

\- Możesz być spokojny, Jack.- odparła.- Tym razem Molly upinała, a ja trzymałam drabinę, i muszę powiedzieć, że gdyby rzuciła pracę i uciekła do cyrku, zrobiłaby karierę jako artystka trapezowa. Ta dziewczyna ma niesłychane wyczucie równowagi.- pochwaliła pani O'Neill.

Pułkownik się roześmiał.

\- Jest na to zbyt konserwatywna, Sam.- powiedział ubawiony.- Wszędzie węszy klątwy, uwielbia przesądy i ma nieco purytańskie zasady. Nic w tym złego, oczywiście.- dodał.- Wątpię jednak, by zechciała porzucić stateczne stanowisko u nas na rzecz kontrowersyjnej w jej odczuciu rozrywki. Cieszę się jednak, że masz kogoś, kto może cię wyręczać w takich zajęciach. Nie chcę, byś myślała, że jestem nazbyt opiekuńczy względem ciebie, czy nie wierzę w twe możliwości, skarbie. Po prostu dopiero co się pobraliśmy i chyba bym umarł, gdyby coś ci się stało. Najlepiej unikać ryzyka, gdy jest taka możliwość.- wymamrotał niepewnie.

Jakkolwiek Sam ceniła swoją niezależność i pokładała ufność w swoje siły, nie mogła się gniewać o to, że jej mąż miał swoje obawy. Nie, kiedy sama miała podobne. Gdy jechał żołnierzami na patrol, podświadomie zawsze się denerwowała, póki nie wrócił do domu. Było tak już wcześniej, ale teraz, gdy byli małżeństwem, stała się wrażliwsza w dwójnasób.

\- Mam nadzieję, że o tym pamiętasz, gdy nie ma cię w mieście, najdroższy.- odparła.- Nie tylko ty się martwisz.- dorzuciła.

\- Wiem, Sam, i staram się unikać sytuacji, które mogłyby się źle skończyć. Nie zawsze to się jednak udaje, ale przysięgam ci, że w takich momentach robię wszystko, co w ludzkiej mocy, by wrócić do domu. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy wiem, że tam na mnie czekasz…- powiedział miękko.

\- Miło to słyszeć.- usłyszał w zamian.- Jeszcze milej witać cię w domu każdego dnia, gdy wracasz ze służby.- uśmiechnęła się pułkownikowa.

\- Uwierz mi, najdroższa, to uczucie jest w pełni odwzajemnione. Szkoda tylko, że na razie mamy dla siebie tak mało czasu.- westchnął.- Wynagrodzę ci to, gdy już pojedziemy do Waszyngtonu. Twój wuj zaproponował, byśmy na czas wizyty zatrzymali się w jego domu, skoro wraz z żoną przyjedzie na święta do Springs.

\- Ciocia mi o tym wspomniała przed wyjazdem.- przytaknęła blondynka.- Papa zaprosił ich do siebie, skoro musi w tym roku zostać na miejscu.

\- Przynajmniej nie będzie sam na Boże Narodzenie. Nikt nie powinien być wtedy sam.- powiedział cicho.

\- A zdarzyło ci się coś podobnego, Jack?- zainteresowała się jego żona.- Czy kiedykolwiek spędziłeś święta sam?

\- Tylko raz.- przyznał.- To było po śmierci Sary, zanim poznałem Daniela. Wtedy nie bardzo obchodziło mnie Boże Narodzenie, czy cokolwiek innego. Byłem w bardzo ciemnym, ponurym miejscu i nie w głowie mi było świętowanie. Nigdy nie czułem się bardziej samotny i opuszczony, a jednak nie przyjąłem ani jednego zaproszenia. Chciałem być sam, z dala od tych wszystkich współczujących spojrzeń. Nie chciałem litości, tylko świętego spokoju.- stwierdził szczerze.

\- Na szczęście, to już przeszłość, której nie ma sensu rozpamiętywać.- szepnęła jego żona, całując go w dłoń.- Teraz masz mnie, Jack. Nigdy więcej nie będziesz już samotny.

\- I nie chcę, by było inaczej.- odpowiedział, dotykając wargami jej ust.- Tamto życie jest już tylko wspomnieniem, a to, moją rzeczywistością. Ty jesteś moją rzeczywistością, Sam…- oznajmił.- Nie umiem już żyć bez ciebie.

\- Z bożą pomocą i odrobiną szczęścia, nie będziesz musiał. Tylko uważaj, proszę, na ten swój słodki kuperek. Przywiązałam się do niego i byłabym niepocieszona, gdyby doznał uszczerbku!- mrugnęła wesoło pułkownikowa.

\- Samantha O'Neill! A cóż to za rozwiązłe zachowanie?!- zawołał Jack z udawanym oburzeniem, w duchu śmiejąc się do rozpuku.

\- Jeśli stałam się nieco rozwiązła, to wyłącznie z twojej winy, mój panie!- odparła pewnym siebie głosem.- Do niewiniątka ci daleko, mężu, zwłaszcza w sprawach alkowy.- dodała.

\- Nie słyszałem, byś narzekała, duszko!- tym razem to on mrugnął i wyszczerzył się szeroko.

\- Duszko?- Sam uniosła brew.

\- Serduszko? Kwiatuszku? Pączusiu?- próbował, a gdy spiorunowała go wzrokiem, dorzucił ugodowo:- Miłości mego życia?

\- Twoje szczęście, że tak cię kocham, pułkowniku. Podobne zdrobnienia mnie irytują, ale uratowała cię ta „miłość twojego życia", inaczej spałbyś dziś na kanapie.- stwierdziła na pozór karcąco, lecz wiedział, że żartowała. Nie zrobiłaby mu tego. Uwielbiała zasypiać w ramionach męża, na równi z nim samym. To było jej miejsce. Tylko tam była w pełni sobą.

\- Skoro tak mówisz, najdroższa.- powiedział z uśmiechem.- Powinniśmy już wracać. Robi się chłodno, Sam.- dodał już poważniej.

Rzeczywiście, choć ten wrześniowy dzień był wyjątkowo ciepły, to już się kończył, a wieczorny chłód przypominał o powoli nadchodzącej zimie. Jeśli nie chcieli się rozchorować, powinni zakończyć swój „piknik" nad wodą i pojechać do domu. Zresztą, kucharka już z pewnością czekała z kolacją, a oboje solidnie zapracowali na swe apetyty.

Nie mieli dużo służby. Pani Heston przychodziła gotować, podobnie jak jej syn, stajenny James, który sprawował pieczę nad Aurorą i stajnią generalnie (Stargazera Jack oporządzał sam, bo ogier tylko jemu pozwalał to robić, choć zaczynał tolerować jego żonę). Na miejscu były tylko Molly, która nie chciała opuszczać swej pani, mimo zamążpójścia Samanthy oraz Betty, podkuchenna. Obie dziewczyny sprzątały po kolacji, grzały wodę na kąpiel, a Molly na dodatek pomagała Sam rozsznurowywać gorset. Potem zamykały dom na noc i szły spać, by nie przeszkadzać państwu. Wyjątkiem były chwile, gdy pułkownik wracał bardzo późno. Jego żona czuwała wtedy w salonie, a i one nie kładły się, póki pan nie powrócił.

\- Rzeczywiście, chyba zerwał się wiaterek i to dosyć przejmujący.- przyznała pani O'Neill, drżąc lekko.

Małżonek natychmiast zareagował i pomógł jej szybko doprowadzić się do porządku, a potem troskliwie okrył kocem, by samemu też się ogarnąć. Wywołaliby skandal wracając w tym stanie do miasta!

Pułkownik załadował wszystko, co zostało z wyprawy, w juki swego konia, po czym para dosiadła swych ulubieńców i spokojnym tempem wróciła do domu.

Przed wejściem Jack i Sam napotkali Jake'a, który nieoczekiwanie wpadł z wizytą. Ucieszyli się. Generał zawsze był mile widziany w ich domu. Córka go uwielbiała, a i zięć bardzo lubił, szczególnie odkąd odkrył, że teść ma podobne jemu poczucie humoru. Poza tym, z Jacobem (w przeciwieństwie do Daniela) naprawdę musiał się wysilić, by wygrać partię szachów. Danny był zbyt roztargniony, a przez to nie stanowił porządnego wyzwania dla pułkownika. Och, zanim Jack i Sam rozpoczęli formalne konkury, Jake pozwalał się ogrywać, by ich nieco zachęcić. Teraz jednak Samantha była mężatką i „fory" dla zięcia się skończyły.

Dziś grali „na poważnie", ku uciesze Sam oszukując się wzajemnie, kiedy tylko się da.

\- Gorsi niż dzieci!- skwitowała roześmiana.

\- Zmienisz zdanie, gdy już je będziesz miała, córeczko!- mrugnął Jacob i Samantha się zaróżowiła.- Jeśli choć w połowie będą przypominać twego męża, wyjdę przy nich na świętego!- dodał wesoło.

\- Wypraszam sobie, sir! Nie jestem taki zły!- zaprotestował Jack.

\- Powiedz to Dixonom. Syn Murray'a wybił dziś ząb tą twoją zabawką ich najstarszemu.- roześmiał się Carter.

\- I tak powinny mu już wypaść. Ryan tylko przyspieszył proces.- stwierdził nonszalancko mąż Sam, a ona zachichotała.

\- Najpierw Rosie, teraz Billy. Niebezpieczne to twoje jo-jo, najdroższy.- powiedziała z humorem.

\- Tylko dla niewprawnej ręki, moja miłości.- odpowiedział.- Jeśli sytuacja się powtórzy, zorganizuję dzieciakom lekcje, inaczej odbiorą dentystom chleb!- mrugnął.

\- Wyszłam za klowna.- Samantha przewróciła oczami.

\- I nie chciałabyś inaczej, moja droga.- powiedział jej ojciec.

Nie mogła zaprzeczyć.

Po kolacji generał Carter wrócił do siebie. Miał bowiem jeszcze kilka listów do napisania, a niektóre z nich nie cierpiały zwłoki i musiały zostać przesłane pierwszą pocztą. Poza tym, chciał im dać trochę czasu tylko dla siebie, wiedząc, iż Jack następnego dnia jedzie na manewry i nie będzie go tydzień.

Samantha była niepocieszona, lecz rozumiała, że służba nie drużba. Jej mąż był żołnierzem, wysokim oficerem. Miał swoje obowiązki, a jednym z nich było szkolenie żołnierzy. Wiedziała, że będzie bardzo za nim tęsknić, ale jak mówią niektórzy, im dłuższe rozstanie, tym słodsze powitanie, a to planowała zgotować mu niezwykle gorące.

Tymczasem jednak oboje siedzieli w salonie przed kominkiem, wsparci o wygodne poduszki, sącząc wino i rozmawiając cicho o swoich planach i marzeniach.

\- Może zaprosisz do siebie Valę, gdy nas nie będzie, Sam?- zaproponował pułkownik.- Daniel jedzie razem ze mną, więc pewnie będzie jej nudno siedzieć samej w domu. Póki co, panna MalDoran nie ma tu jeszcze aż tak wielu przyjaciół.

\- To doskonały pomysł, kochany.- przytaknęła blondynka.- Trochę się o nią ostatnio martwię. Minęło tyle czasu, a wieści od jej rodziców brak.

\- Tak, Daniel mi wspominał. I on jest zaniepokojony.- powiedziała Jack.- Może po prostu poczta zapodziała list?- zastanawiał się.

\- Oby tylko!- zgodziła się Samantha.- Vala może i bywa niepokorna oraz nieco rozkapryszona, lecz kocha rodziców. Gdyby coś im się stało, aż strach pomyśleć. Z morzem jednak nigdy nie wiadomo…- dodała.

\- Miejmy więc nadzieję, że to z zwykłe opóźnienie.- odparł jej mąż.- Mam wrażenie, że Danny zaczyna żałować, iż tak się uparł na ten cały tradycyjny ceremoniał z oficjalnymi zaręczynami. Śpieszno mu do ożenku, a psotna Vala nie ułatwia mu sprawy!- uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.- Przysiągł jednak, że wytrzyma do przyjazdu jej rodziców, choćby to trwało kolejny miesiąc albo i dwa!

\- Jest honorowy jak ty, najdroższy.- powiedziała Samantha.- Chyba dlatego tak bardzo pociąga Valę. Jest pierwszym mężczyzną, jaki opiera się jej wdziękom tak długo. Wyznała mi ostatnio, że jeszcze w domu rodzinnym miała tak wielu konkurentów u stóp, gotowych zrobić dla niej wszystko nawet bez pytania, że szalenie ją nudzili. Vala nie jest jak inne dziewczęta. Lubi wyzwania, a Daniel stanowi nie lada takie. Trzyma ją w ryzach i Vali to się bardzo podoba. To miła odmiana dla kogoś, kto na pstryknięcie palców miał wszystko i każdego.- dokończyła, a Jack się roześmiał.

\- Nieprzeciętna młoda dama, jak ty, najdroższa.- mrugnął, po czym wstał i podał jej rękę.- Dość o tym. Czas udać się na spoczynek, Sam.- powiedział z błyskiem w oku.

\- Zatem prowadź, mężu.- odpowiedziała z porozumiewawczym uśmiechem, podając mu swoją dłoń.

\- Co tylko zechcesz, moja ukochana żono. Co tylko zechcesz…

TBC

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Wiem , trochę dużo tu cukru, ale ja lubię słodycze! ^^_


	29. Chapter 29

XXIX

Ten tydzień bez niego był dla niej torturą. Tak bardzo przywykła do zasypiania w objęciach męża, że bardzo ciężko jej było spać nie czując wokół siebie tych opiekuńczych ramion, jego ciepła, jego uczucia. Bez Jacka była niekompletna i bardzo za nim tęskniła.

Gorzką pigułkę rozstania osładzała jej tylko Vala MalDoran, którą Samantha zaprosiła do siebie na czas wyjazdu męża. Ta, poniekąd ekscentryczna, brunetka była jej prawdziwą ostoją, szczególnie, że i ona za kimś tęskniła.

Może na pierwszy rzut oka nie było tego widać, bo Vala wyglądała na twardą, kapryśną i rozrywkową pannę, jednak pułkownikowa O'Neill szybko zrozumiała, że to tylko fasada. Jej przyjaciółka miała miękkie, wrażliwe serce, które starannie kryła przed światem za pomocą swojej maski. Bała się zranienia. Być może przyczyna leżała w tym, że jako dziecko więcej czasu spędziła z niańkami, niż własnymi rodzicami, którzy dużo podróżowali w interesach do Indii. Nie zabierali jej ze sobą, bo, po pierwsze, nie było to miejsce dla małej dziewczynki, a po drugie miała dotrzymywać towarzystwa swej babce, Adrianie, która była dość oschła w obyciu. Poza tym, najlepsze szkoły znajdowały się w Londynie i tam się miała kształcić, aby wyrosła na prawdziwą damę godną ich nazwiska. Rodzice starali się jej wynagradzać rozłąkę, ale zamorskie prezenty nie mogły wyrównać dziewczynce poczucia odrzucenia, które się w niej zakorzeniło i pozostało. Może dlatego tak kpiła z konwenansów. To była jej forma buntu, na której z biegiem czasu zbudowała fortecę do niedawna otaczającą jej serce. Dopiero Daniel zburzył mury, którymi odgrodziła się od emocji i ludzi. Jego uwaga, cierpliwość (a był doprawdy cierpliwy jak mało kto, jeśli chodzi o jej wybryki), czułość i łagodność przypomniały jej, że nie wszyscy są tacy sami, że jest ktoś, dla kogo jest ważniejsza niż wszystko inne, nawet pomimo swych wad. Pokochała go, bo w przeciwieństwie do niektórych, nie próbował jej kupić, ani okiełznać za pomocą prezentów, słodkich słówek, czy przymusu. Zdobył ją, bo on jeden zawsze był względem niej szczery, nawet jeśli nie zawsze podobało jej się, co do niej mówił. Dla niego chciała być pokorniejsza, chociaż wcale tego od niej nie wymagał!

Tak czy owak, Sam i Vala bardzo dobrze się rozumiały i wspierały, gdy „ich" mężczyźni uprawiali gry wojenne. Chodziły na zakupy, uprawiały konne przejażdżki, przesiadywały w ogrodzie i dużo rozmawiały. Naprawdę zaprzyjaźniły się przez te parę dni, dlatego Sam z prawdziwą radością powitała wieści, jakie w piątkowe popołudnie nadeszły w formie telegramu. Otóż rodzice panny MalDoran informowali, że przybyli do kraju, by spotkać się z córką. Ku jej zdumieniu nie otrzymali listu, który do nich wysłała. W tym czasie byli w Egipcie i w trakcie przygotowań do powrotu zdecydowali się zmienić trasę podróży i przekonać się, jak radzi sobie ich jedyna córka i dziedziczka.

\- Czyli papa i mama nie wiedzą o moich zaręczynach z Danielem!- stwierdziła zaskoczona dziewczyna.

\- Na to wygląda, Valu.- uśmiechnęła się Samantha.

\- Oj!- jęknęła brunetka.- Już widzę ich reakcję, gdy to się wyda. Liczyłam, że nieco oswoją się z wieściami, nim tu przyjadą, bo w końcu wysłali mnie do Daniela, by, cytuję: „przemówił mi do rozumu", nie zaś, bym go poślubiła!

\- Zmieniłaś zdanie? Wahasz się, co do waszych zaręczyn?- spytała łagodnie pułkownikowa.

\- W żadnym razie!- zaprotestowała gorąco dziewczyna.- Przyjazd tutaj i poznanie Daniela to najlepsze, co mnie dotąd w życiu spotkało. Chcę być jego żoną, Sam!- stwierdziła zdecydowanie.- Tylko on jeden nie chce mnie zmieniać, akceptuje mnie taką nieposkromioną i szaloną, jaka jestem.

\- Ponieważ kapitan cię kocha, Valu.- uśmiechnęła się pani O'Neill.- W naszych sferach nie jest łatwo o szczere uczucie. Z reguły poślubiają się fortuny. Jeśli ma się odrobinę szczęścia, można trafić na pieniądze i miłość w jednym, ale częściej jest tak, że małżeństwo jest tylko interesem, na którym kobieta wychodzi najgorzej. Czasami jednak spotykasz na swojej drodze kogoś, kogo nie obchodzą twoje pieniądze, lecz to, co masz w duszy. Ten ktoś rozumie cię jak nikt, akceptuje bez mrugnięcia okiem i kocha taką, jaka jesteś. Tak było ze mną i moim mężem, i wiem, że to samo tyczy się ciebie oraz Daniela. O takie uczucie warto walczyć i mówię ci to z doświadczenia. Odkąd bowiem wyszłam za Jacka, jestem szczęśliwsza niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, a co najważniejsze, nadal jestem sobą.- powiedziała miękko.

\- Och, wiem to doskonale!- mrugnęła panna MalDoran.- Jak myślisz, dzięki komu wtedy pułkownik wszedł na parkiet i zatańczył z tobą walca?- mrugnęła porozumiewawczo.- Już wtedy wiedziałam, że jesteście dla siebie stworzeni!

\- Vala MalDoran, ty przebiegła lisico!- roześmiała się blondynka.

\- Wolę określenie „błyskotliwa".- odparła z zadowoleniem jej przyjaciółka.- Byliście wtedy tacy uroczy próbując wzdychać do siebie tak, by to drugie się nie zorientowało, że po prostu musiałam wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce!

\- Dziękuję.- powiedziała miękko Sam.- Znając Jacka, nie odważyłby się mnie poprosić. W tamtym czasem uważał, że jest dla mnie za stary.

\- Chciałabym, żeby mój Daniel w jego wieku prezentował się równie okazale!- usłyszała od przyjaciółki.- Pułkownik trzyma się wspaniale i świetnie wygląda w siodle.- pochwaliła.- Trafił ci się wspaniały okaz mężczyzny, pani pułkownikowo, i mówię to szczerze jak na spowiedzi. A gdyby nie te włosy, wyglądałby jeszcze młodziej.- dodała bez żenady.

\- Ja sądzę, że czynią go bardzo dystyngowanym i przystojnym.- rozmarzonym głosem wyznała Sam.- Poza tym, w przeciwieństwie do swych rówieśników, nadal je posiada i są przy tym gęste, i mocne.

\- To prawda.- przytaknęła Vala.- Pułkownik miast tylko osiwieć, winien być już łysy, a jednak wygląda nader korzystnie. Szczególnie widać to teraz, po ślubie. Małżeństwo z tobą mu służy, Sam. Odmłodniał przy tobie.- mrugnęła i blondynka się zarumieniła.

\- Jest wspaniałym, czułym mężem.- westchnęła pani O'Neill.- Gdyby mógł, nosiłby mnie na rękach, ale szanuje moją niezależność. Zaś kiedy trzyma mnie w ramionach, przytula, nic chcę być nigdzie indziej.- wyszeptała.

\- Daniel jest bardziej w typie „Vala, najdroższa, coś ty znowu zmalowała?", ale właśnie to uwielbiam w nim najbardziej!- zachichotała panna MalDoran, a Samantha jej zawtórowała.

\- Jesteście oboje jak ogień i woda.- powiedziała Sam.- Ty jesteś nieokiełznana niczym pożar, pełna ognia i pasji, a kapitan jest wodą, spokojnym strumieniem, który jako jedyny może mieć wpływ na to, z jaką siłą płoniesz. Tak różni, a jednak doskonale zbalansowani.

\- Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym, ale chyba masz rację, Samantho.- przyznała.- Bardzo trafne porównanie. Wręcz poetyckie, a jednak jest w nim coś … mądrego.- dodała z uznaniem.

Sam się roześmiała.

\- Daleko mi do poetki, przyjaciółko.- odparła pułkownikowa.- Mam raczej ścisły umysł, bardziej skłonny do dedukcji niż tworzenia poezji. Może mi nie uwierzysz, lecz mój mąż jest jej bliższy niż ja. Kocha literaturę równe mocno, co ja naukę, choć myli się ten, który myśli, iż ta jest mu obca. Kiedy ja patrzę w gwiazdy, widzę fascynujące ciała niebieskie. Myślę o planetach i o tym, jak krążą wokół Słońca, i zastanawiam się, z czego to wszystko jest stworzone.- mówiła.- Kiedy Jack w nie spogląda, widzi ich piękno, blask, to jak rozświetlają niebo nocą, jak wskazują drogę podróżnym… Tak jak Daniel balansuje ciebie, Valu, tak Jack uzupełnia mnie. Przypomina mi, że życie to coś więcej, iż naukowe fakty.

\- A zatem obie dobrze wybrałyśmy.- przytaknęła brunetka.- Będę żoną Daniela, czy to się komuś spodoba, czy nie.

\- Och, nie sądzę, by twoi rodzice oponowali przeciw temu związkowi.- stwierdziła łagodnie pani O'Neill.- Daniel jest co prawda twym kuzynem, ale w dalekiej linii. Poza tym, jest równie zamożny, wykształcony i szanowany, no i bezsprzecznie ma na ciebie dobry wpływ. Czegóż chcieć więcej od idealnego zięcia?- spytała.

\- To raczej opinii mej babki się obawiam.- wyznała dziewczyna.- Wciąż rządzi żelazną ręką, a przy okazji nie należy do zbyt ciepłych osób. Adria MalDoran jest chłodniejsza niż góra lodowa.- westchnęła, wspominając dzieciństwo spędzone w jej towarzystwie.

\- Jeśli cię za to wydziedziczy, to i cóż z tego?- zapytała Sam.- Daniel zapewni ci godziwe życie, na dodatek takie, gdzie będziesz szczęśliwa jednocześnie będąc sobą.

\- Nie zależy mi na jej pieniądzach, Sam. Moi rodzice mają dość własnych.- odparła ciemnowłosa dziewczyna.- Babka Adriana zresztą nie posunęłaby się do tego. Unika skandali jak ognia. Ona po prostu wolałaby, abym poślubiła kogoś, kogo ona sama wybierze, kogoś, kto nade mną zapanuje. Zawsze uważała, że mam zbyt niepokorny charakter, lecz sama nie zdołała mnie okiełznać. Fakt, że Daniel kocha mnie właśnie taką, nie spotka się z jej uznaniem.

\- Będzie więc musiała przywyknąć!- mrugnęła jej przyjaciółka.- Skoro sama nie utemperowała twego charakteru, nikt nie zdoła tego uczynić przymusem. Siłą rzeczy jest więc, że kapitan Jackson jest dla ciebie jedyną nadzieją na poprawę!- zachichotała, a Vala, zupełnie zdumiona, wymamrotała:

\- Myliłam się! To nie ja jestem błyskotliwa, lecz ty, Samantho. Chylę czoła!

\- Bardzo proszę.- odparła pułkownikowa i dodała:- Skoro mamy już niejakie rozeznanie w sytuacji, należy przygotować się na przybycie twoich rodziców. Musisz podjąć ich tak, by donieśli twojej babce, jak spokorniałaś dzięki narzeczonemu.

\- Oj, to nie będzie łatwe.- jęknęła brunetka.- Sama wiesz, jak trudno jest mi odgrywać dobrze wychowaną panienkę. Staram się dla Daniela, ale zwykle i tak popełniam jakąś gafę.- narzekała.

\- Nie musisz być idealna, Valu.- poradziła Samantha.- Wystarczy, że powstrzymasz się przed nieco bardziej „ekscentrycznymi" zachowaniami. Gdybyś nagle stała się aniołkiem, byłoby to podejrzane. Pokaż jednak, że nad sobą pracujesz i podkreśl, jak wielka jest w tym zasługa Daniela. A jeśli to nie pomoże…- dodała pod koniec.- …po prostu idź za głosem serca i wyjdź za niego wbrew woli swej babki. Masz prawo być szczęśliwa u boku człowieka, którego kochasz, i który kocha ciebie.

\- Dziękuję, Sam. Trudno prosić o lepszą i mądrzejszą przyjaciółkę.- powiedziała Vala i uścisnęła lekko pułkownikową.- Nie wyrzeknę się mojego Daniela choćby nie wiem co!

Dalszą rozmowę przerwało nadejście Molly, która poinformowała swoją panią o liściku od żony burmistrza. Pani Hayes zapraszała pułkownikową i jej „młodą przyjaciółkę" na popołudniową herbatkę i nie wypadało odmówić. Poza tym, była jedna z tych osób w mieście, które Samantha O'Neill autentycznie lubiła, więc natychmiast skreśliła odpowiednie słowa na swym bileciku i posłała pozytywną odpowiedź przez James'a. Potem obie panie poszły się przebrać w coś bardziej eleganckiego, skoro ostatnią godzinę spędziły w ogrodzie na zbieraniu owoców dzikiej róży, z której kucharka miała nastawić wino. Nie mogły w domu burmistrza, ani tym bardziej na ulicy, pokazać się w fartuchach. To byłby dopiero skandal!

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N:** ostatni rozdział na dziś :)_

* * *

XXX

Jako że doszło do kolejnego napadu między Denver, a Colorado Springs, nieobecność Jacka wydłużyła się o kolejne kilka dni, co Samantha przyjęła z rozczarowaniem, ale i wyrozumiałością, jak na wzorową żonę żołnierza przystało.

Jacob pocieszał córkę, że znając możliwości jej męża, pułkownik O'Neill szybko uwinie się z bandytami i bezpiecznie powróci do domu.

\- Wiem, papo, ale…

\- Tęsknisz za nim.- dokończył za nią generał Carter, a Sam się zarumieniła.- To normalne, córeczko.- stwierdził.- Jesteście miesiąc po ślubie, z czego ponad tydzień twój mąż spędził nie z tobą, lecz służąc krajowi. Tęsknota w tym wypadku jest jak najbardziej zrozumiała, zwłaszcza, że łączy was głębokie uczucie.

\- Zapewne tak właśnie czuła się mama, gdy i ty wyruszałeś walczyć, papo.- przytaknęła blondynka.

\- Uwierz mi, skarbie, nie tylko ona.- odpowiedział miękko.- Za każdym razem, gdy zmuszony byłem zostawić Abbie za sobą, serce mi pękało. Robiłem to jednak dla jej bezpieczeństwa i wygody. Nie wybaczyłbym sobie, gdyby przeze mnie coś jej się stało, szczególnie, gdy oczekiwała ciebie i twego brata. Radość z ponownego spotkania zawsze jednak rekompensowała nam rozłąkę…- dodał z melancholią i pułkownikowa mogła się tylko domyślać, do czego zmierzał. Sama myślała o tym prawie bez przerwy. Chciała znów poczuć wokół siebie ramiona Jacka, znów poczuć, że żyje!

\- Wierzę, papo. Mama zawsze wtedy była taka szczęśliwa, że wprost promieniała.- powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się.- Gdy Jack wróci…- dorzuciła.-…osobiście przyrządzę dla niego kolację i upiekę ciasto, które tak lubi. Dużo ćwiczyłyśmy z Valą, a pani Heston powiedziała, że, cytuję: „nareszcie zaczyna pani łapać, o co tu chodzi, pani pułkownikowo".

Jake się roześmiał i to roześmiał gardłowo.

\- Cieszę się, że to cię bawi, papo.- naburmuszyła się lekko jego córka.

\- Wybacz, kochanie, ale naprawdę tajemnicą dla wszystkich jest to, jakim cudem tak słabo radzisz sobie z posiłkami, piekąc tak wyborne ciasta!- odparł.- Tym nie mniej cieszy mnie, że nareszcie ujrzałaś światło w tunelu i zaczynasz sobie radzić również z tą częścią kuchni. Wiem, jak bardzo starasz się być wzorową żoną dla Jacka, chociaż przypominam, że jemu wcale nie zależy na twojej perfekcji. Ten człowiek kochałby cię nawet wtedy, gdybyś zgotowała mu zatrucie pokarmowe, córciu.- mrugnął wesoło, a róż na policzkach Sam tylko się nasilił.

\- Wiem i właśnie dlatego tak mi zależy, ojcze.- westchnęła.- Jak mogłabym nie chcieć się dla niego doskonalić, kiedy on jest dla mnie tak wspaniały, wyrozumiały i kochający?- spytała miękko.- Obiecałam sobie kiedyś, że uczynię wszystko, by po tym, co przeszedł, Jack był szczęśliwy i zamierzam słowa dotrzymać. Nauczę się gotować, choćby mi to zajęło nie wiadomo ile czasu. Nie poddam się!

\- Mówisz jak prawdziwa córka i żona oficera, Sammie. Jestem z ciebie dumny.- pochwalił Jacob.

\- Dziękuję, papo.- odpowiedziała z uśmiechem i spytała jeszcze:- Czy raport wysłany przez mojego męża wspomina, kiedy mniej więcej wrócą do koszar?

\- Jeszcze trzy, cztery dni, o ile przewidywania Jacka okażą się słuszne. Nie tylko raport jednak nadesłał mój zięć, dodał psotnie generał, wyjmując z kieszeni coś jeszcze.

\- List? Dla mnie?!- zawołała podekscytowana Samantha, wyciągając ręce po kopertę.- Dlaczego nie wspomniałeś o tym wcześniej, papo?!- dodała z lekkim wyrzutem.

\- Byłaś tak przygnębiona wieściami o zwłoce, że musiałem najpierw nieco cię pocieszyć, córeczko.- odpowiedział, podając jej wytęsknioną przesyłkę.- Poza tym, twoja mina była tego warta!- mrugnął i wstał.- Zostawię cię teraz samą. Poczytaj, co ten twój luby ci tam napisał, powzruszaj się…- mówił żartobliwie.- Uprzedzę służbę, by ci teraz nie przeszkadzano.

\- Dziękuję, papo! Nawet nie wiesz, jaką mi sprawiłeś niespodziankę!- usłyszał i uścisnął blondynkę.

\- Bardzo proszę, córeczko.- powiedział i wyszedł z saloniku, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Samantha cieszyła się, że Vala tym razem sama wybrała się do miasta. Tym sposobem miała chwilę tylko dla siebie i mogła skupić się na liście ukochanego.

\- _Najdroższa moja Samantho…_ \- zaczęła powoli.- _… Żadne słowa nie opiszą tęsknoty, którą czuję z dala od Ciebie. Tak bardzo mi Ciebie brak, Sam! Myślę o Tobie w każdej minucie, w każdej sekundzie tej wyprawy i modlę się, byś pod moją nieobecność była zdrowa i bezpieczna. Pukiel włosów, który podarowałaś mi przed wyjazdem, noszę zawsze blisko serca, by mieć choć namiastkę Ciebie w tej dziczy, ukochana Żono. Nocą, kiedy patrzę w gwiazdy, widzę w nich odbicie Ciebie, Twojej urody, Twojego blasku i marzę tylko o tym, by znów wziąć Cię w ramiona, najdroższa…-_ czytała, a z jej oczu płynęły łzy wzruszenia. I on twierdził, że nie jest mówcą?! _\- Nie będę Ci pisać o tym, jak przebiegły ćwiczenia, bo to nudne, a wiesz, co myślę o nudzie…-_ przeczytała i zachichotała. Tak, nudy jej mąż nie znosił na równi z polityką _.- Nie omieszkam jednak wspomnieć, że nasz Danny chodzi tak rozkojarzony, iż już dwa razy spadł z konia dosiadając go, ponieważ zapomniał dociągnąć popręg. Chyba tęskni za Valą. Strach pomyśleć, co by się z nim stało, gdyby to była wojna!-_ donosił z humorem pułkownik i chociaż lubił żartować, to w tym przypadku była skłonna mu wierzyć. Kapitan Jackson bywał wcześniej „nieobecny duchem".- _Mam jednak na niego oko i zamierzam odstawić do domu względnie całego, nim zrobi sobie większą krzywdę, i unieszczęśliwi tym samym pewną młodą damę, którą oboje znamy i lubimy._

 _Ukochana moja, liczę dni i godziny do naszego powrotu, bo bez Ciebie czuję się pusty, niekompletny. Niby jem i śpię jak każdego innego dnia z Tobą, lecz nie czuję smaku potraw, nie zasypiam tak łatwo, jak wtedy, gdy mam Cię obok. Sny zaś są tylko marnym substytutem Ciebie i kiedy się budzę, czuję niedosyt, pustkę, którą tylko Ty potrafisz zapełnić swoim uśmiechem, dotykiem, pocałunkiem. Przysłoniłaś mi cały świat, najdroższa moja Żono. Bez Ciebie jest pozbawiony ciepła i barw. Ktoś kiedyś powiedział, że rozłąka sprawia, iż serce kocha bardziej. Będąc tutaj, bez Ciebie, Sam, muszę się z tym zgodzić. Kiedy się pobieraliśmy, myślałem, że moja miłość nie może być silniejsza, lecz to nieprawda. Z każdym mym tchnieniem rośnie i rozwija się mocniej. Żałuję tylko, że nie mogę Ci okazać, jak bardzo…_

 _Wynagrodzę Ci to jednak, najdroższa moja! Kiedy powrócę do domu, do Ciebie, oddam Ci każdą wolną minutę, sekundę mego życia, by przypomnieć Tobie, moja miłości, że jesteś jego słońcem, jego centrum, najważniejszą gwiazdą na moim nieboskłonie._

 _Kocham Cię, Samantho Leigh O'Neill, wszystkim, czym jestem. Kończąc ten list, w myślach całuję Twe dłonie i usta, prosząc Boga, by nasza rozłąka nie trwała już długo. Niecierpliwie wyczekuję naszego spotkania, by znów poczuć Twój zapach, delikatność skóry i smak warg._

 _Najdroższa moja… czekaj na mnie. Wkrótce do Ciebie powrócę._

 _Twój kochający mąż,_

 _Jack._

 _P.S. Przekaż, proszę, Vali gorące pozdrowienia od Daniela. Napisałby do niej sam, ale biedaczysko właśnie złamał palec u ręki, gdy potknął się o wystający konar drzewa. Doktorek już to nastawił, ale Danny przez kilka tygodni raczej nie utrzyma pióra.-_ czytała i pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Jak na tak zdolnego oficera, kapitan Jackson bywał czasem nader ślamazarny!-… _Tymczasem jeszcze raz ślę Ci moc pocałunków. Tęsknię. Kocham._

 _Jack_

Samantha westchnęła i przytuliła zapiski do piersi. Był to pierwszy list miłosny od jej męża i zamierzała przechować go niczym najcenniejszą relikwię. Vala zapewne nie uwierzyłaby, że pułkownik może być aż tak romantyczny, lecz ten list dowodził inaczej. Tym nie mniej, Sam nie zamierzała pokazywać go nikomu. Słowa w nim zawarte były zbyt osobiste, zbyt intymne, by dzielić je z kimkolwiek, poza Jackiem. Należały tylko do nich dwojga.

Jak prosił mąż, pozdrowiła Valę i poinformowała ją o „drobnym" incydencie jej ukochanego.

\- Mój biedny Daniel!- zawołała brunetka, słysząc o złamanym palcu. Potem jednak szybko się rozpromieniła.- To znaczy, że on naprawdę mnie kocha i za mną tęskni!

\- Wątpiłaś w to?- spytała zaskoczona jej reakcją pułkownikowa.

\- Właściwie to nie, ale miło mieć na to dowody!- odparła z rozbrajającą szarością panna MalDoran.

\- Jesteś niemożliwa, Valu.- stwierdziła blondynka

\- Wiem, ale mój Daniel i tak mnie kocha!- powtórzyła podekscytowana.

Samantha się roześmiała. Nie znała wcześniej tak szalonej dziewczyny, ale doszła do wniosku, że jej przyjaciółka jest idealną kobietą dla kapitana. Daniel był racjonalny i czasem zbyt skupiony na obowiązkach, lecz spontaniczność Vali pozwalała mu się od tego wszystkiego oderwać, nabrać dystansu, zmienić perspektywę i zyskać świeże spojrzenie. Odpoczywał przy niej, chociaż był to nieco bardziej aktywny wypoczynek. Vala nie była bowiem dziewczyną, która spokojnie usiedzi w jednym miejscu.

Resztę pozostałych do powrotu mężczyzn dni obie damy spędziły na przygotowaniach. O ile jednak Sam skupiła się na doskonaleniu swojej popisowej potrawy (może nauczyła się w końcu robić choć jedną, ale za to dobrze!), czyli pieczeń z cielęciny, Vala zdecydowała „udoskonalić" siebie.

\- Muszę być piękna, gdy Daniel wróci!- argumentowała, kupując kolejną suknię, czy kapelusik.

\- Przecież jesteś piękna.- przypominała rozbawiona pani O'Neill.

\- Kobieta nigdy nie jest wystarczająco piękna!- stwierdziła psotnie Vala.

\- Musiała to wymyślić kobieta…- usłyszały za plecami i odwróciły się, by przywitać generała Cartera.-… bo zapewniam was, moje drogie panie, że gdy mężczyzna kocha prawdziwie, obiekt jego uczucia, ubrany nawet w pątnicze szaty, będzie dlań tak samo piękny, jak dama w aksamitach i muślinach.- dokończył Jake.

\- Święte słowa, sir.- usłyszały kolejny głosy i znieruchomiały. Przecież…

\- Jack…- wyszeptała zdumiona Samantha, gdy jej mąż wyłonił się zza progu o dwa dni wcześniej, niż się spodziewała.

\- Witaj, najdroższa.- uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął ramiona.

Nie potrzebowała innej zachęty. Książka kucharska, którą studiowała, upadła na podłogę, a jej właścicielka biegiem rzuciła się w objęcia swego ukochanego pułkownika.

\- Jack!- krzyknęła uszczęśliwiona i nie bacząc na nic, z uczuciem pocałowała go w same usta. Gdy państwo O'Neill zajęci byli sobą, Vala spojrzała błagalnie na Jacoba.

\- A gdzie mój Daniel?- spytała niepewnie.

\- Właśnie tutaj.- powiedział kapitan, wchodząc w ślad za dowódcą i chwilę potem miał narzeczoną oplecioną wokół jego szyi, z wargami przyklejonymi do jego własnych.

\- Ach, ta młoda miłość!- zachichotał pod nosem generał. Miło było jednak patrzeć na to czułe powitanie, zwłaszcza na szczęście Samanthy. Tylko tego jednego pragnął dla niej ojciec i najwyraźniej jego marzenie się spełniło.

TBC

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Yup, przyznaję, zacukrzyłam. Nie podoba się? Pozwijcie mnie! ;p_


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N:** Czas na dobre wieści!_

* * *

XXXI

Był początek listopada, gdy pewnego dnia Sam zeszła na śniadanie tylko po to, by na widok jajecznicy zerwać się z krzesła, wybiec z domu i opróżnić żołądek pod najbliższym drzewem.

Jej mąż jeszcze nie wrócił z nocnego patrolu, więc postanowiła nic mu nie mówić, aby go nie zmartwić. W sprawach jej zdrowia bywał przesadnie opiekuńczy i ostrożny. Kiedy jednak sytuacja zaczęła powtarzać się przez kolejne kilka dni, nie mogła ukryć dolegliwości, choćby nawet chciała. Na dodatek, robiła się strasznie senna i to w najmniej odpowiednich momentach! Nie dziwota więc, że czujne oko pułkownika wnet odkryło subtelne zmiany w żonie i skłoniło ją do szczerej rozmowy.

\- Co ci jest, Sam?- zapytał otwarcie, gdy blada pani O'Neill walczyła przy stole z nową falą mdłości.- Zauważyłem, że ostatnio coś nie masz rankiem apatytu i w ogóle szybko się męczysz. Co się dzieje, najdroższa? Czy byłaś już z tym u lekarza?- dorzucił z troską.

\- Nie najlepiej się ostatnio czuję, Jack.- przyznała wreszcie. Nie lubiła okazywać słabości, lecz jego okłamywać nie chciała i nie mogła.- Mdli mnie bardzo i rankiem zupełnie nie mogę jeść. Dopiero po południu jestem nieco bardziej do życia, chociaż ostatnio zdarza mi się zasypiać w dziwnych miejscach.- powiedziała.

\- A lekarz? Czy już widziałaś się z doktorem Fraiserem?- dopytywał się zaniepokojony pułkownik.

\- Nie.- odparła zawstydzona.- Myślałam, że samo mi przejdzie, że być może to po prostu jakaś chwilowa niedyspozycja.

\- Samantha Leigh O'Neill! I co ja mam z tobą zrobić?- zawołał napominając.- A co, jeśli to coś poważniejszego, kochanie? Powinnaś była wezwać medyka zaraz, jak tylko poczułaś się źle!- dodał stanowczo, gestem przywołując usługującą im dziś Molly.- Znajdź, proszę, Jamesa. Niech biegnie do doktora Fraisera i natychmiast go tu przyprowadzi. W razie pytań, niech powie, że pani źle się czuje.- poinstruował i dziewczyna, dygnąwszy, pobiegła spełnić zadanie.- Jeśli nie masz apetytu, najdroższa, lepiej odprowadzę cię do sypialni. Musisz się przygotować na wizytę lekarza. Poza tym, jesteś bardzo blada, Sam. Lepiej, byś odpoczęła.- dodał z troską.

W normalnych okolicznościach zapewne by zaprotestowała na to zachowanie rodem od matki- kwoki, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, trochę zakręciło jej się w głowie i gdyby nie Jack, już leżałaby na podłodze. Spanikowany mąż jednak podtrzymał ją, gdy poczuła ogarniającą ją ciemność i chociaż ostatecznie nie straciła całkowicie przytomności, była bardzo słaba.

\- Sam! Sammie, skarbie!- powtarzał, niosąc ją na górę.- Wszystko będzie dobrze!

Serce mu biło jak szalone, ręce się pociły i drżały ze strachu o ukochaną, ale był zdecydowany pozostać przy niej, skoro go potrzebowała.

\- Boję się, Jack.- wyszeptała słabo, kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu.

\- Jestem przy tobie, Sam. Nigdzie się nie ruszę, najdroższa.- przyrzekł, siląc się na kojący ton i niedługo kładł ją w ich wielkim, małżeńskim łożu. Z wielką czułością pomógł jej zdjąć buty, pończochy i suknię, pozostawiając żonę tylko w halce, na którą narzucił lekki peniuar. Rozpuścił jej też włosy, by głowa miała wygodniejsze oparcie o poduszki, a one opadły złotą kaskadą aż do pasa pani pułkownikowej.- Jesteś taka piękna.- powiedział, siadając obok niej i czule gładząc blady policzek.

\- A ty zaślepiony, skoro tak uważasz.- uśmiechnęła się słabo i znów poczuła znajomą gulę w gardle.

Widać zrozumiał, co się święci, bo chwycił najbliższe puste naczynie, którym okazała się stojąca niedaleko miska do mycia i podstawił jej pod nos tuż przed tym, jak powtórnie zwymiotowała.

\- Co mi jest?- powiedziała cicho i z wdzięcznością przyjęła kieliszek wody, którą dał jej do przepłukania ust. Dzięki Bogu za Molly, która zawsze zostawiała świeżą karafkę w ich pokoju!

\- Nie wiem, skarbie, ale się dowiemy jak tylko James sprowadzi lekarza. Cokolwiek to jest, Sam, ja jestem przy tobie. Jeśli trzeba, sprowadzę najlepszych medyków w kraju, najlepsze lekarstwa. Wyzdrowiejesz, Sam. Nie stracę cię! Nie znowu!- powiedział z przejęciem.

\- Jack, kochany, uspokój się, proszę. Może to nic poważnego.- próbowała go uspokajać, widząc, jak bardzo się przejął. Wiedziała, że przerażała go myśl o utracie kolejnej kobiety. Ledwie się pozbierał po Sarze. Gdyby i ona odeszła, Samantha obawiała się, że Jack straciłby wolę do życia i tym razem nic, co powiedziałby mu Daniel, już nie wyciągnęłoby go z głębin rozpaczy. Aż strach pomyśleć o konsekwencjach!

Posłuchał, lecz tylko ze względu na ukochaną. Musiał być dla niej silny. Z trudem wytrzymał do przybycia doktora, który zjawił się z lekkim opóźnieniem.

\- Proszę o wybaczenie.- zaczął już od progu, gdy Molly wskazała mu sypialnię państwa domu i uprzedziła gospodarzy.- Miałem pacjenta po drugiej stronie miasta.- wyjaśnił.

\- Grunt, że pan już jest, doktorze!- z ulgą stwierdził Jack.- Moja żona zaniemogła!

\- Naprawdę?- Fraiser spojrzał na blondynkę.- Dowiedzmy się zatem, z jakiego powodu.- powiedział spokojnie.- Jakie ma pani objawy, pani pułkownikowo?- spytał uprzejmie, lecz zanim otworzyła usta, by odpowiedzieć, zrobił to za nią zdenerwowany małżonek.

\- Nie może jeść, ma mdłości i zawroty głowy, i prawie zemdlała!- poinformował zmartwionym tonem.- Och, i zasypia, gdzie popadnie!- dodał jeszcze, a lekarz pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Nie pierwszy raz spotykał się z czymś takim, ale zanim postawi ostateczną diagnozę, musi zbadać panią O'Neill. Przecież licho nie śpi!

Gdyby nie to, że bycie potrzebnym łagodziło zdenerwowanie męża, Samantha pewnie miałaby coś do powiedzenia w sprawie tego odpowiadania za nią. Chciała jednak, żeby się uspokoił. Poza tym, to na swój sposób było… słodkie!

\- No dobrze…- skinął głową lekarz.- … skoro już wiem, co się dzieje, zbadam panią, pani O'Neill, a pana, pułkowniku, proszę o opuszczenie pokoju.- powiedział.

\- W żadnym razie!- zaprotestował zaraz Jack.- Nie zostawię żony, gdy mnie potrzebuje!

\- Jack, najdroższy, proszę zrób, co mówi doktor Fraiser.- poprosiła Sam, gdy medyk spojrzał na nią znacząco.

\- Ale…- wymamrotał zdumiony jej słowami oficer.

\- Proszę.- powtórzyła, ściskając jego rękę.- W razie potrzeby cię zawołam, kochany.- obiecała i chociaż z oporami, to pułkownik uległ jej prośbie.

\- Ale na pewno zawołasz?- spytał jeszcze, przeszywając ją spojrzeniem.

Mimo, że jeszcze nieco osłabiona, Samantha nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć. Jej mąż był taki kochany!

\- Na pewno, Jack.- odparła i pogładziła jego policzek. W zamian on ucałował jej dłonie i zapewniwszy, że czeka za drzwiami, opuścił sypialnię, zostawiając żonę pod opieką lekarza.

Dla komfortu osobistego pani O'Neill, dr Fraiser poprosił, by asystowała mu Molly, więc pułkownik był spokojniejszy. Tym nie mniej chodził w tę i z powrotem przez kolejny kwadrans, nerwowo przeczesując ręką włosy, dopóki drzwi ponownie się nie otworzyły i nie pojawił się w nich medyk wraz z pokojówką.

\- Co z moją żoną, doktorze?- spytał natychmiast oficer.

\- Zapewniam, że to nic niebezpiecznego, pułkowniku.- uśmiechnął się mężczyzna.- Dolegliwości pańskiej małżonki znikną samoistnie w swoim czasie.- uspokoił.

\- Lecz, co je wywołało?!- dopytywał się nerwowo O'Neill.

\- Na to pytanie odpowie już pani pułkownikowa.- stwierdził lekarz.- Czeka na pana. Proszę nie zwlekać!- mrugnął.

Jack był zdumiony spokojem Fraiser'a, ale nie rozmyślał nad tym zbyt długo. Samantha na niego oczekiwała i miała odpowiedzi, których potrzebował. Zapłacił więc doktorowi zwyczajową kwotę i nie zwlekając dłużej, dołączył do ukochanej kobiety.

\- Najdroższa? Co się dzieje? Doktor był bardzo tajemniczy.- spytał natychmiast i znieruchomiał, gdy przyjrzał jej się bliżej. Zamiast obawy, w jej oczach zalśniło zgoła coś innego, a na ustach promieniał wspaniały uśmiech kobiety szczęśliwej.- Samantha?- spróbował znowu.

\- Usiądź przy mnie, Jack.- poprosiła, poklepując miejsce obok siebie, a gdy zrobił, o co prosiła, wtuliła się w niego z całej siły.

\- Kocham cię.- szepnęła mu na ucho.

\- A ja ciebie.- zapewnił zaraz.- Co ci dolega, skarbie. Powiedz, bo już sam nie wiem, co myśleć.- poprosił łagodnie.

Miast słów, użyła rąk, jego rąk, które wzięła w swoje i delikatnie ułożyła na swoim brzuchu. Początkowo nie zrozumiał, ale już po sekundzie przyszło olśnienie…

\- Naprawdę?- spytał natychmiast, jakby nie wierzył w to, co widzi.

\- Tak, kochany. Doktor Fraiser potwierdził, że oczekuję dziecka.- przytaknęła uszczęśliwiona nie tylko ze względu na siebie, ale przede wszystkim na tego czułego mężczyznę, który patrzył teraz na nią z taką miłością i uwielbieniem.

\- Nasze dziecko.- powiedział łamiącym się ze wzruszenia głosem i porzucając fasadę twardego oficera, pozwolił łzom popłynąć, a potem pocałował Sam jak nigdy przedtem.- Jesteś całym moim światem, Sam. Ty i to dziecko.- powiedział wreszcie, tuląc ją niczym najcenniejszy skarb.- Dziękuję, najdroższa, za to szczęście, które mi dałaś. Oby nasza córka była podobna do ciebie.- dodał, spoglądając na nią miękko.

\- Nasz syn.- poprawiła go żona.- I będzie podobny do ciebie. Będzie miał twoje ciepłe oczy i te niepokorne włosy, i twój uśmiech…- wyliczała z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Córka!- upierał się zabawnie Jack.- Będzie równie piękna, co jej matka. Będzie tak samo mądra. Będzie miała twoje śliczne dołeczki i te błękitne oczy, w których od ręki się zakochałem. Włosy też musi mieć po tobie, inaczej biedulka nigdy nad nimi nie zapanuje!- dodał stanowczo, a Sam się roześmiała.

\- Umówmy się tak, Jack…- zaproponowała.-… Będzie, co Bóg zdecyduje, a my będziemy się tylko modlić, by nasze pierworodne maleństwo przyszło na świat zdrowe.

\- Na to mogę się zgodzić.- powiedział „łaskawie", po czym dodał:- Obiecaj mi jednak, skarbie, że od dziś będziesz o siebie szczególnie dbać. Żadnego chodzenia po drabinach i obawiam się, że na razie musisz zaprzestać jazdy konnej. Lepiej korzystać z powozu.- zasugerował.

\- Przyrzekam, że zrobię wszystko, by nasze dzieciątko urodziło się zdrowe.- usłyszał w zamian.- Nie narażę go na żadną szkodę, kochany. I dla mnie jest skarbem, cudem, na który czekałam. Chciałam dać ci dziecko.- przyznała zarumieniona.- Wiem, że będzie najszczęśliwszym maluchem pod słońcem, mając takiego tatę.- dodała.

\- I taką mamę.- dorzucił czule jej ukochany.- Pomyśl tylko…- powiedział wniebowzięty.- Już za kilka miesięcy będziemy je trzymać w objęciach!

\- Czerwiec. Doktor mówi, że urodzi się w czerwcu.- powiedziała rozpromieniona pułkownikowa.

\- Więc może nazwiemy ją June?- rzucił wesoło pułkownik.

\- To będzie syn.- poprawiła znowu Samantha, chichocząc pod nosem.- A jeśli nawet będzie córeczka, na pewno nie nazwiemy jej June. Już prędzej Grace albo Margaret lub Abigail, po naszych matkach.- teoretyzowała.- Jeśli jednak wyjdzie na moje i urodzi się chłopiec, dostanie twoje imię, Jonathan Junior.- dorzuciła zdecydowanie.

\- Jonathan Jacob.- sprostował O'Neill, wzruszając żonę.- Ale będziemy na niego wołać JJ!- zaznaczył zaraz i pułkownikowa zachichotała.

\- Co tylko zechcesz, najdroższy- mrugnęła i go pocałowała.- Będziemy mieli dziecko.- powtórzyła urzeczona, a Jack się wyszczerzył:

\- Będziemy mieli dziecko.

Nietrudno się domyślić reakcji generała Cartera na wieść o przyszłym wnuczęciu. Jake powstrzymał się wszelako od prognozowania płci maleństwa, twierdząc, że bez względu na to, czy będzie to chłopczyk, czy też dziewuszka, będzie kochane i rozpieszczane przez niego w równym stopniu.

\- _Nareszcie!-_ pomyślał z zadowoleniem.- _Pierwszy wnuk od Sammie!_

Jacob wyczekiwał tego dziecka tym bardziej, że było pierwszym wnuczęciem, które będzie mieszkać blisko, pierwszym, którym będzie mógł się cieszyć przez cały rok. Synów Marca widział może ze dwa razy, właściwie tylko na chrzcinach, zwłaszcza, że do niedawna nie bardzo dogadywał się z ich ojcem. Od ślubu Sam i Jacka jednakże ich stosunki się zacznie poprawiły i Jake zamierzał odwiedzić pierworodnego oraz jego rodzinę, gdy wiosną będzie wizytował stolicę.

Tymczasem zamierzał zamówić dla dzieciątka pierwszy prezent. Wiedział już, że Jack zlecił stolarzowi wykonanie kołyski. Zdecydował się więc na skrzynię na ubranka i pieluszki. Podarowałby córce oraz zięciowi kołyskę i skrzynię po swoich dzieciach, ale korzystali z nich Marc i Annie. Postanowił więc zrobić dla nich równie piękny, jeśli nie piękniejszy substytut. W końcu, na wnuki się nie żałuje!

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

XXXII

Każdy, kto znał pułkownika O'Neilla, bez trudu mógł powiedzieć, że ostatnimi czasy widział człowieka szaleńczo szczęśliwego. Już dawno Jack nie uśmiechał się tak dużo, tak szeroko. Naturalnie ślub z panną Carter zapoczątkował jego przemianę, lecz teraz, w kilka miesięcy po ceremonii, ów oficer sięgnął nieba i wkrótce już całe miasto wiedziało, z jakiego powodu.

Trudno stwierdzić, kto się wygadał, skoro para na razie planowała nie dzielić się swoim szczęściem z nikim, poza najbliższą rodziną i przyjaciółmi, ale faktem było, że zanim pułkownikowa zaczęła „pokazywać", całe Springs spekulowało, co będzie pierwsze, chłopczyk, czy dziewczynka. Zdania były podzielone, lecz i tak czas miał pokazać, kto miał rację.

W każdym razie, gdy mieszkańcy zawzięcie plotkowali, Jack O'Neill skupił się na dwóch rzeczach: swojej służbie, której zaniedbać nie mógł, i noszeniu swej żony na rękach. Wiadomym było, że nie oszczędzał, jeśli chodzi o Samanthę, zasypując ją różnymi podarunkami i pilnując, żeby się nadto nie przemęczała. Jeśli nie kupił jej jakiegoś drobiazgu, który mógłby jej sprawić przyjemność, to dawał jej choćby kwiaty, czy jej ulubione czekoladki, które regularnie sprowadzał dla niej z Denver. Jego ukochanej nie mogło zbywać na niczym, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy nosiła w sobie nowe życie, istotkę zrodzoną z ich wielkiej miłości. Był dumny, że zostanie ojcem, dumny i bardzo szczęśliwy, co z kolei przenosiło się na jego podwładnych, bo kiedy Jack O'Neill był zadowolony, życie było łatwiejsze, kiedy zaś ktoś go zdenerwował… lepiej było schodzić mu z drogi!

Pani pułkownikowa z przymrużeniem oka patrzyła na działania męża. Wiedziała, że wszystko, co robił, czynił z miłości i troski o nią oraz ich dziecko. Gdy nie był na służbie, był praktycznie na każde jej skinienie. W przeciwieństwie do innych małżonków, jej wybranek nie odwracał się skrzywiony, gdy wymiotowała rankami, lecz przytrzymywał długie włosy, aby nie opadały jej na twarz. Nie zmienił też sypialni, jak to czynili niektórzy na czas ciąży. Wciąż sypiał w ich wspólnej, tuląc Sam troskliwie w ramionach, dając jej czułość, jakiej potrzebowała.

Posunął się nawet do tego, że kiedy Samantha zrobiła się „okrągła" i poczęła odczuwać bóle nóg, poszedł do swojego chińskiego masażysty, i poprosił, by ten nauczył go, jak ulżyć żonie. Pan Chen zwykle nie zdradzał sekretów swojej sztuki, ale dla pułkownika zrobił wyjątek, gdy ten błagał go i błagał…

No dobrze, Chińczyk poddał się, bo już nie mógł znieść ciągłego marudzenia swego „pacjenta". O'Neill, gdy się zawziął, potrafił doprowadzić do szaleństwa nawet świętego, a pan Chen dramatycznie chciał pozostać człowiekiem relatywnie spokojnym. Pokazał więc oficerowi, jak uciskać i masować stopy tak, by nie sprawiały ciężarnej Sam tyle dyskomfortu, za co przyszła mama była obu niezwykle wdzięczna.

Zanim jednak pojawił się jej pokaźny brzuszek, pułkownikowa wraz z mężem udała się w grudniu do stolicy, gdzie spędziła święta w towarzystwie brata i jego rodziny, zostawiając ojcu pod opieką swojego szarego pupila.

Blue nie bardzo podobało się, że jego właściciele zostawiają go i gdzieś sobie jadą, co zaprezentował dobitnie, wbijając pazury w wyjściowy mundur swego pana i miaucząc wniebogłosy.

\- Awww… Wrócimy, maleńki!- zapewniała z uśmiechem blondynka, drapiąc kocurka za uszami.- Tylko puść pana, bo zaraz coś pozaciągasz.

„Kocmołuch" ani myślał posłuchać, bo prawdę mówiąc, względnie posłuszny był tylko wobec pułkownika, choć ten traktował małego buntownika z lekceważeniem. Oczywiście były to tylko pozory, bo kociak ujął oficera swoim charakterem i dziwacznym przywiązaniem do jego osoby. Kochał swoją panią, ale to pana preferował ponad wszystkich innych.

\- Gdyby był psem, byłoby z nim mniej kłopotów.- odparł marudnie Jack, odrywając Blue od swojego ubrania.

\- Miau!- skwitował to niepocieszony kot i polizał go po policzku, gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja.

Sam zachichotała.

\- Czy byłby jednakże tak uroczy?- spytała rozbawiona.

\- Uroczy, najdroższa? Być może nie, lecz z pewnością lepiej wychowany.- odparł jej mąż.

\- Skoro tak mówisz, kochany!- mrugnęła wesoło.

Szczerze mówiąc, obojgu brakowało małego huncwota, gdy jechali do Waszyngtonu i potem, kiedy wizytowali Marca, lecz owa rozłąka bynajmniej nie popsuła im wizyty u Carterów.

\- Och, Samantha! Ty promieniejesz!- stwierdziła Annie, gdy ujrzała szwagierkę po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy.

\- Dziękuję, Annie, ty również.- uśmiechnęła się pani O'Neill.- Opowiedz mi, co u ciebie słychać? Jak dzieci? Jak traktuje cię Marc?- dopytywała się pułkownikowa.

\- Nie wiem, co zaszło w Colorado…- zaczęła powoli pani Carter.-…ale twój brat wrócił kompletnie odmieniony.- stwierdziła.- Nie narzekam! Zawsze był dobrym, kochającym mężem, ale moja opinia nie bardzo się dla niego liczyła i jestem tego świadoma. Wychowano mnie na posłuszną żonę, więc nigdy nic nie mówiłam i robiłam, co trzeba, ale po powrocie do domu Marc zupełnie się zmienił.- wyznała.- Patrzy na mnie inaczej, inaczej mnie traktuje…- wyliczała.

\- Inaczej? To znaczy jak? Gorzej?- usłyszała od Sam.

\- Bynajmniej!- zaprzeczyła gorąco jej bratowa.- To bardzo pozytywna zmiana! Marc nareszcie mnie zauważa jako coś więcej niż żonę i matkę jego dzieci.- dodała zarumieniona.- Teraz często ze mną rozmawia o różnych rzeczach, pyta o radę, czy opinię, a nawet zaczął spędzać więcej czasu z chłopcami. Nie mam pojęcia, czemu zawdzięczam tę zmianę, ale jestem wdzięczna. Na początku było mi trudno reagować. Nie byłam pewna, co się dzieje, jak się zachować, ale już przywykłam i odkryłam, jak wolna się czuję, jak swobodna! Nie myślałam, że może tak być!- zachwycała się.

\- Cieszę się, Annie.- uśmiechnęła się pułkownikowa.- Zawsze uważałam, że Marc traktuje cię zbyt przedmiotowo, że powinien pokładać w tobie więcej zaufania i wiary. Jeśli twoje życie choć trochę się poprawiło, to cudownie to słyszeć.- mówiła.- Nie mówię, że w Springs wszystko poszło gładko, gdy przyjechał na ślub. Znasz jego antypatię do wojska i powiem ci, że w pewnym momencie otwarcie chciał mnie zniechęcić do ślubu z Jackiem.

\- Słucham?!- zawołała zgorszona wieścią Annie.- Cóż on takiego zmalował?- spytała.

\- Najogólniej mówiąc, w swoich poczynaniach posunął się na tyle daleko, by interweniował mój ówczesny narzeczony, a potem i papa.- odparła blondynka.- Trzeba było szczerej rozmowy bez owijania w bawełnę, by wreszcie zrozumiał swój błąd i zaakceptował fakt, że wychodzę za najlepszego, najczulszego i najbardziej kochającego mężczyznę na świecie. Ostatecznie zawarł rozejm nawet z ojcem i od tego momentu wszystko poszło jak z płatka. Śmiem twierdzić, że mój braciszek obdarzył Jacka nie tylko respektem, ale wręcz czymś na kształt przyjaźni, choć znają się tak krótko.

\- Cały Marc!- westchnęła Annie.- Zawsze żałowałam, że tak słabo rozumie się z Jacobem. Wiem, że miał mu za złe odesłanie was do wujostwa, ale gdy próbowałam z nim o tym mówić, nie słuchał. Teraz jest inaczej i jestem bardzo rada, że nareszcie otworzył oczy. Nasza rodzina tylko na tym zyskała.- powiedziała z zadowoleniem.- Teraz opowiedz mi jednak o mężu!- mrugnęła porozumiewawczo, kątem oka wskazując rozmawiającego ze szwagrem, przystojnego pułkownika.

\- Jest najlepszym, co mnie w życiu spotkało.- odpowiedziała zarumieniona pułkownikowa.- I wiesz co?- dodała porozumiewawczym szeptem.

\- Co?- spytała natychmiast zaciekawiona pani Carter.

\- Jestem przy nadziei.- wyznała rumiana i promienna Samantha.- Jack i ja będziemy mieli dziecko.

\- Naprawdę?!- zapiszczała Annie Carter.- Tak się cieszę!

Marc spojrzał zdumiony na żonę, gdy usłyszał jej dziwaczny wybuch radości, a potem wrócił wzrokiem do szwagra.

\- Ciekawe, co powiedziała jej Sammie, że Annie zachowuje się jak podlotek?- wymamrotał skonfundowany.

\- Zapewne to, że za kilka miesięcy zostaniesz wujem, Marc.- O'Neill uśmiechnął się szeroko, a szczęka jego szwagra sięgnęła podłogi.

\- Sammie oczekuje?!- zdumiał się.

\- Oboje oczekujemy.- poprawił delikatnie Jack.- Ten cud, to nasze wspólne dzieło i już nie możemy się doczekać, aż pojawi się na świecie.- wyznał z dumą i radością w oczach.

\- Moje najszczersze gratulacje, szwagrze!- zreflektował się zaraz młody Carter.- Jeszcze niedawno nie sądziłem, że ujrzę ją zamężną i oczekującą narodzin dziecka, a tymczasem stało się niemożliwe.- stwierdził.- Mam nadzieję, że należycie nad nią czuwasz, Jack, szczególnie teraz, gdy jest przy nadziei?- spytał zaraz Marc, lustrując pułkownika wzrokiem.

\- Wiesz, że tak.- przytaknął oficer.- Sam i to dziecko są dla mnie wszystkim.- wyznał z czułością spoglądając na żonę.- Mówiłem ci już, że oddałbym za nią życie i to się nie zmieniło, Marc. Umarłbym za nich bez mrugnięcia okiem, gdyby od tego zależało ich zdrowie i życie. Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo kocham oboje…

\- Mimo, że Sammie wciąż nie najlepiej gotuje?- zachichotał młodszy z mężczyzn.

\- Robi postępy!- bronił jej mąż.- Poza tym, jej braki w tym względzie nigdy nie miały dla mnie znaczenia. Kocham ją za to, jaka jest, za jej urok, czar, nieprzeciętną inteligencję i ten upór. Kocham jej niezależność, pasję względem wszystkiego, co robi i cierpliwość w stosunku do tego nadopiekuńczego starego capa, którego wybrała na męża.- dodał z nutką humoru.

\- Nie jesteś stary, Jack!- zaprotestowała z głębi pokoju jego żona.

\- Ona ma uszy jak nietoperz!- słysząc to, roześmiał się Marc.

\- I jeszcze lepszy węch, odkąd jest w ciąży.- porozumiewawczo szepnął jego szwagier.- Od tygodni nie piłem w domu kawy, bo ją od niej mdli. Jajka również jem tylko w koszarach, bo ich zapach najoględniej nie służy mojej pani.- wyznał.- Czekoladki zaś wywącha na milę.

\- Zatem jesteś lepszym mężem ode mnie.- przyznał z podziwem syn Jake'a.- Ze wstydem przyznaję, że nie potrafiłem wykazać się podobną empatią względem mojej Annie, kiedy oczekiwała naszych dzieci. Nie wspierałem jej tak, jak ty wspierasz mą siostrę, Jack. Myślałem, że jestem dobrym mężem, bo traktuję ją dobrze i zapewniam jej życie na godziwym poziomie, ale wizyta w Colorado otworzyła mi oczy. W swoim uporze zapomniałem, że moja żona jest moją największą siłą, że to jej bezwarunkowe wsparcie i miłość są gwarancją moich sukcesów.- mówił.- Myślałam, że mając nad nią kontrolę, czynię nasze małżeństwo przykładnym, jak każe Bóg, ale się myliłem. Osłabiałem je tylko, bo nie widząc w Annie równej partnerki, byłem pozbawiony jej pełnego rozsądku punktu widzenia, perspektywy, dzięki której mogłem ukształtować swoje życie lepiej, pełniej, właściwiej. Obserwując was oboje na te parę dni przed ślubem, zacząłem zauważać, jak doskonale się porozumiewacie, dopełniacie, o ile łatwiej wam jest stawiać czoła codziennym problemom, gdy stanowicie wspólny front, i zrozumiałem, że tego właśnie brakowało w moim małżeństwie. Annie była przy mnie od początku, wiernie trwając u mego boku nawet, kiedy było to dla niej krzywdzące, a ja tego nie doceniałem. Wracając do domu, przysiągłem sobie, że to naprawię, Jack, i nareszcie szczerze mogę powiedzieć, że moje małżeństwo jest takie, jak być powinno od zarania. Dziękuję, szwagrze. Dałeś mi wraz z Sammie cenną lekcję pokory.- powiedział, wyciągając rękę do Jacka i ściskając go po bratersku.

\- Nie zrobiłem tego umyślnie, lecz jeśli rzeczywiście coś zyskałeś na tej wizycie, to bardzo się cieszę, Marc.- odpowiedział zaskoczony wyznaniem O'Neill.- Nie jest łatwo znaleźć taką kobietę jak Samantha, czy, jak w twoim przypadku, Annie. Jeśli jednak to się uda, trzeba po stokroć cenić ten niezwykły dar losu, bo nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy będzie ci odebrany. Ja miałem to szczęście dwa razy, jednak pierwsza kobieta, którą pokochałem, została mi odebrana zbyt wcześnie i myślałem, że już nigdy innej nie obdarzę innej uczuciem. Bóg jednak dał mi drugą szansę na szczęście i zesłał Sam. Przysiągłem wtedy Jemu, sobie i jej, że nie zmarnuję tego błogosławieństwa, że póki starczy mi tchu w piersi, będę kochał i szanował Samanthę taką, jaka jest, i że uczynię wszystko, żeby była szczęśliwa.- wyjawił zaskoczonemu szwagrowi.

Ten spojrzał na promienną siostrę i skinął głową z uznaniem. Z Sammie biła radość i to nie tylko z powodu ciąży, ale autentyczne zadowolenie kobiety szczęśliwie zakochanej, docenianej i uwielbianej. Dopiero od niedawna mógł obserwować podobne zachowanie u swojej pani, czego już chyba nigdy nie przestanie żałować. Ożenił się młodo i z niezbyt właściwych powodów, lecz kochał swoją żonę i zamierzał wynagrodzić jej wszystkie krzywdy, modląc się do Boga, by ten pomógł mu być mężem na jakiego zasługiwała i jakiego potrzebowała Annie.

\- I udało ci się, Jack.- powiedział łagodnie.- Udało.

Reszta wizyty oraz Boże Narodzenie w domu Carterów przebiegły w ciepłej, rodzinnej atmosferze. Bratankowie Sam szybko przywiązali się do wuja Jacka i dużo z nim dokazywali, nie raz rozbawiając rodziców i ciocię. Pułkownik ze swej strony uwielbiał się z nimi bawić i Annie pochwaliła go za cierpliwość stosunku do obu maluchów, którzy praktycznie wchodzili mu na głowę.

\- To urodzony ojciec, Sammie.- mówiła z podziwem.- Wasze dzieci będą bardzo szczęśliwe, mając go za rodzica.

\- Wiem i już nie mogę się doczekać.- uśmiechała się pani O'Neill.- Jack również jest bardzo podekscytowany. Bardzo pragnie być ojcem. Nosiłby mnie na rękach, gdybym mu na to pozwoliła.- zachichotała czule.

\- Ponieważ bardzo cię kocha i to widać, Sam.- powiedziała pani Carter.- Długo przebierałaś w konkurentach, droga szwagierko…- uśmiechnęła się jeszcze.-… lecz nie mogłaś wybrać trafniej!

\- Wiem.- potwierdziła blondynka. Co do tego nie miała wątpliwości.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

XXXIII

Pułkownik O'Neill i jego małżonka spędzili w stolicy dwa tygodnie, wizytując rodzinę, ale nie tylko. Szybko rozniosło się, że córka generała Cartera przybyła do miasta, na dodatek zamężna, więc państwo O'Neill mieli sporo zaproszeń, w tym jedno do Białego domu. Urzędujący prezydent dowiedział się, że mąż Sam jest zastępcą Jacoba i chciał osobiście wywiedzieć się, jak się sprawy mają w odległym Colorado. Dość powiedzieć, że był bardzo kontent z raportu, choć Pierwsza Dama nieco zbeształa go za „służbowe rozmowy przy stole". Ów usilnie przeprosił swoją panią i reszta wieczoru miała charakter bardziej prywatny, zwłaszcza, że jak się okazało, w młodości była ona przyjaciółką matki Samanthy, nim ich drogi się rozeszły wraz z dorastaniem. Miała więc o czym porozmawiać z blondynką.

Tak czy owak, gdy już wszystkie niezbędne spotkania zostały załatwione, Jack i Sam mogli skupić się na rodzinie oraz drobnych zakupach, które przy okazji zamierzała zrobić pułkownikowa. Potrzebowała przecież ślubnego prezentu dla Daniela i Vali, a chciała, żeby był unikatowy. Mogła, co prawda, kupić coś w Denver, lecz Jack niekoniecznie byłby zadowolony, gdyby wybrała się tam dyliżansem bez jego ochrony, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy nosiła jego dziecko. Nie mogła też powierzyć mężowi takich sprawunków, bo nie od dziś wiadomo, że mężczyźni nie bardzo znają się na tych rzeczach. W Waszyngtonie wybór był szeroki, a i mąż mógł za nią nosić zakupy!

Cały dzień ciągała za sobą biednego Jacka, który wręcz bohatersko znosił odwiedziny w kolejnych sklepach, by wreszcie późnym popołudniem znaleźć coś odpowiedniego.

Pożegnanie z Carterami było wzruszające i ciepłe. Marc i Annie obiecali przyjechać do Springs na wiosnę, by ich synowie mogli spędzić trochę czasu nie tylko z ciotką i wujem, ale też dziadkiem, którego prawie nie znali. Należało ostatecznie położyć kres wszelkim rodzinnym nieporozumieniom, by członkowie familii mogli zacząć od nowa, z czystą kartą i aby zapanował w niej nareszcie spokój. Jacob miał prawo widywać wnuki, a one zasługiwały na to, by mieć dziadka, co wreszcie zrozumiał i zaakceptował Marc. Poza tym, w głębi serca brakowało mu ojca, nawet jeśli dotąd był zbyt dumny, żeby to przyznać.

\- Piszcie!- poprosiła Annie, żegnając Samanthę i Jacka na dworcu, gdy wsiadali do pociągu zmierzającego do Denver.

\- Wy również!- pomachała do nich pani O'Neill i wkrótce po tym była wraz z mężem w drodze do domu.

Prawdę mówiąc, stęskniła się już za Colorado. Nie mieszkała tam długo, ale to miejsce stało się jej domem. Czuła się tam wspaniale nawet z dala od udogodnień, jakie posiadała już stolica, a które w Springs były dopiero w zalążku. Tam się żyło inaczej, spokojniej, przyjemniej, a i ludzie byli bardziej otwarci, cieplejsi i szczerzy, niż wszyscy ci politycy zamieszkujący Waszyngton.

\- Już nie mogę się doczekać, gdy wrócimy.- westchnęła, przytulając się do męża.

Na tę podróż Jack wystarał się o oddzielne przedziały z miejscem do spania, by jego ciężarna żona mogła podróżować komfortowo, za co zresztą była mu niewymownie wdzięczna.

\- I ja, Sam.- uśmiechnął się i ucałował czule jej czoło.- Przecież wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej.- dodał.

\- Czyż to nie frazes, najdroższy?- zachichotała, ziewając.- Podobno ich nie lubisz.

\- Nie przeczę.- wyszczerzył się pułkownik.- Może powinienem powiedzieć coś bardziej oryginalnego, ale akurat z tym powiedzeniem się zgadzam. Z drugiej jednak strony, dom jest tam, gdzie ty, więc w sumie gdziekolwiek będziesz, tam będę i ja, tam będzie mój dom.- powiedział miękko.

Samantha uśmiechnęła się ze wzruszeniem.

\- I ty jesteś moim domem, Jack.- szepnęła.- Pójdę za tobą na kraniec świata, jeśli mnie o to poprosisz.- wyznała.

\- Tak dalekie podróże to raczej domena Daniela i Vali.- odparł z humorem.- Szczytem moich ambicji jest dom nad jeziorem w Minnesocie, w którym, mam nadzieję, zamieszkamy, gdy już przejdę na emeryturę. Chciałbym tam wychowywać nasze dzieci, Sam, by napełnić to miejsce śmiechem, jakiego od lat tam brakowało.- mówił.- Z drugiej strony, przywykłem już do Colorado. Dobrze się tam czuję. Tam poznałem ciebie i zacząłem nowe życie. Lubię nasz dom i ludzi, którzy nas otaczają. Lubię góry i lasy wokół miasta. Sądzę, że i w Springs mógłbym szczęśliwie się zestarzeć, jak długo ty byłabyś u mojego boku. Jeśli więc zechcesz zostać na stałe w Colorado, nie będę mieć nic przeciwko. Zawsze moglibyśmy traktować majątek w Minnesocie jako letnią posiadłość. Caro i jej mąż z pewnością nadal będą mieć nad nim pieczę. Zaś tartak mógłbym sprzedać za godziwą cenę, jeśli nie Cameronowi, to komuś innemu. Caroline mogłaby rozbudować stajnie o nasze tereny…- zastanawiał się głośno, lecz gdy Sam w pewnym momencie przestała odpowiadać, spojrzał na nią i zauważył, że zasnęła z głową na jego piersi.- Śpij słodko, najdroższa.- szepnął, całując ją lekko i układając w wygodniejszej pozycji. Sam oparł się o poduszki i też zamknął oczy. Do kolejnej stacji był jeszcze spory kawałek drogi i chciał wypocząć przed postojem, w czasie którego planował zabrać ukochaną na ciepły posiłek. Jakby nie patrzeć, była zima…

Jazda była długa i męcząca, szczególnie dla pułkownikowej. Pogodna zrobiła się dość kiepska i gdy wreszcie państwo O'Neill przekroczyli próg swojego domu, odetchnęli z ulgą. Był ciepły, przytulny, a zapachy z kuchni wywołały u obojga ślinotok. Kucharka uraczyła swoich państwa ciepłą, lekką zupą dyniową, wyborną cielęciną, no i oczywiście ciastem, bo przecież pułkownik uwielbiał ciasto. Na to ostatnie załapali się również Hammondowie, którzy wraz z Jacobem przyszli powitać nowożeńców. Goście nie zostali jednak długo, widząc dyskretnie ziewającą panią domu.

\- Powinnaś wypocząć, kochanie.- poradziła z troską Liz.- W twoim stanie musisz dbać o siebie!- stwierdziła wstając, i żegnając Jacka oraz Sammie.

\- Powtarzam jej to samo, ale zwykle mnie nie słucha!- mrugnął szelmowsko mąż blondynki, która spojrzała na niego znacząco.

\- Mówiłeś coś, mój drogi?- spytała powoli.

\- Tylko, że jesteś piękna, najdroższa, a ciąża ci służy!- odparł pośpiesznie, a Jake się roześmiał.

\- Niezły refleks, drogi zięciu!- tym razem on mrugnął, klepiąc O'Neilla po plecach.

\- Dziękuję…ojcze.- usłyszał w zamian generał i uniósł brew.

\- Nie chcę nic mówić, ale jestem za młody, by być twoim ojcem, Jack.- stwierdził Jacob.

Sam zachichotała, widząc minę męża.

\- Nie przesadzaj, papo.- rzuciła.- Poza tym, czy nie nudzi cię to wieczne „sir" w koszarach i poza nimi? Jesteśmy przecież rodziną.- przypomniała.- Po służbie winniśmy rozmawiać jak rodzina, nie jak generał i jego podwładni.- dodała.

\- To dobra sugestia…- przytaknął.-… chociaż wciąż uważam, że jestem zbyt młody na jego ojca.- powtórzył uparcie Carter, a w jego oczach dały się ujrzeć wesołe błyski.- Proponuję więc… synu...- tu uśmiechnął się psotnie.-… byś po służbie mówił mi po imieniu, Jacob albo Jake. Jak słusznie zauważyła Sammie, jesteśmy rodziną, zwłaszcza po służbie. Zwrot „sir" rzeczywiście w tym wypadku nie uchodzi.

\- To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt… papo.- odpowiedział zaczepnie zięć generała.

\- Po prostu nie mogłeś się powstrzymać, co?- Jake spojrzał nań spod byka, a wszyscy zebrani się roześmieli.

\- Nie, sir.- odpowiedział poważnie pułkownik, lecz popsuł efekt, gdy usta mu drgnęły w powstrzymywanym dotąd starannie uśmiechu.

\- No i sam widzisz, George…- Jacob zwrócił się do szwagra.-… jaki nieposłuszny zięć mi się trafił!

\- Och, sądzę, że mógłbyś trafić gorzej!- powiedział rozbawiony generał Hammond.- Pokorny zięć szybko by cię znudził, a tak masz gwarancję, że to się nigdy nie stanie.- argumentował.

\- Przez niego osiwieję!- ciągnął Jake.

\- To już się stało, Jacob.- zauważyła wesoło Elizabeth.

\- Stracę włosy!- wyliczał jej szwagier.

\- Ależ ty już żadnych nie masz, papo!- zachichotała znów Samantha.

\- Hej! Jeszcze mi parę zostało!- zaprotestował Carter, choć się świetnie bawił.

\- Zatem przysięgam, że tę resztę zostawię w spokoju, Jacob…- powiedział nareszcie O'Neill.- … a przynajmniej się postaram!- dodał szybko i jego teść teatralnie westchnął.

\- Doceniam twe poświęcenie, Jack.- powiedział powoli.- Tylko pamiętaj, jak Kuba Bogu…- mrugnął.

Jack przełknął ślinę.

\- Tak, sir, tato, sir!- wymamrotał, a grupa się roześmiała.

\- Dobrze wybrałaś, Sammie.- cicho pochwalił siostrzenicę George, gdy się wreszcie żegnali.

\- Wiem, wujku, i nie zmieniłabym go za nic, za nikogo na świecie.- odparła.

\- Dobry z ciebie człowiek, Jack.- powiedziała Liz, gdy rozmawiała z nim na osobności.- Nigdy się nie zmieniaj, mój drogi. Wspaniale działasz na naszą Sammie.

\- Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, ma'am.- zapewnił natychmiast.- Jej szczęście i zadowolenie, to mój priorytet.

\- I tak być powinno.- przytaknęła.- Wstrzymaj się jednak z oficjalnymi zwrotami, Jack.- zaproponowała.- Wszakże przez małżeństwo stałeś się moim siostrzeńcem.- zauważyła Liz.- Mów mi, proszę, ciociu.

\- To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt i przyjemność… ciociu.- uśmiechnął się nieśmiało pułkownik.

\- A mnie nazywaj George...- wtrącił się jej małżonek.- Jestem zbyt młody na twego wuja!- zachichotał.

\- Nie jestem aż tak stary!- wykrzywił się zabawnie Jack.- Sam, najdroższa, powiedz! Sama to przecież powtarzasz!- zwrócił się błagalnie do żony.

\- Jack, kochany, ty jesteś niczym dobre wino. Im starszy, tym lepszy!- stwierdziła z szelmowskim błyskiem w oku i pułkownik jęknął.

\- Et tu, Brute?- wymamrotał, a ona zachichotała.- Czego się nie znosi z miłości?- westchnął, ponownie rozbawiając zebranych, po czym ucałował dłonie żony i Elizabeth.- Tuszę, ciociu, że będziemy jeszcze mieli przyjemność gościć ciocię i wuja u nas, zanim wrócicie do Waszyngtonu?- dodał.

\- Możesz być tego pewien, Jack.- potwierdziła z uśmiechem, odprowadzana przez gospodarzy do drzwi.

\- Zatem, do rychłego zobaczenia.- uśmiechnął się pułkownik O'Neill, żegnając ciepło wujostwo i teścia.

\- Pamiętaj, że jutro masz służbę od popołudnia.- przypomniał na odchodnym Jake.

\- Pamiętam.- skinął głową jego zięć.

\- A więc, dobrej nocy, dzieci.- pożegnał ich generał Carter.

\- Dobranoc, papo. Ciociu, wujku…- odparła Sam w imieniu obojga i wkrótce potem trójka odjechała saniami do domu Jacoba.

\- Chodźmy na górę, najdroższa. Jesteś zmęczona.- zaproponował pułkownik.

Sam ziewnęła lekko.

\- To był długi dzień.- przyznała i pozwoliła, by ją odeskortował do sypialni.- A tak w ogóle… Widziałeś gdzieś Blue?- zainteresowała się blondynka, nie zauważając dotąd pupila.

\- Skoro już o tym wspominasz, to rzeczywiście nie widziałem.- przyznał.- Ciekawe, gdzie znów się pęta ten huncwot?- zastanawiał się.

Zagadka rozwiązała się sama, gdy kocurek znalazł się smacznie śpiący w ich pokoju, na ich łóżku. Leżał na plecach z łapkami w górze i chrapał w najlepsze.

\- Leser.- mruknął Jack, choć był ubawiony.

\- Słodki leser.- skwitowała Samantha, zdejmując z pomocą męża suknię i przygotowując się do snu.- Taki już jego urok.

Jack wziął kota na ręce, by ostrożnie przełożyć go w inne miejsce, gdy poczuł od niego coś dziwnego…

\- No teraz to się nie dziwię, że nawet się nie przywitał.- stwierdził z niedowierzaniem.- Albo zjadł pijaną mysz, albo dobrał się do wina.

\- O czym ty mówisz, Jack?- spytała zdezorientowała pułkownikowa.

\- O tym, najdroższa, że nasz bohater jest kompletnie zalany!- odpowiedział jej mąż.

\- Niemożliwe! Przecież koty nie piją wina!- wymamrotała zdumiona Sam, podchodząc bliżej i wąchając pupila.

\- Najwyraźniej ten jest wyjątkiem.- podsumował Jack.- Ciekawe, czy jutro będzie miał kaca?- spytał żonę.

\- Okaże się.- stwierdziła rozbawiona pytaniem pani O'Neill.- Tymczasem odłóż go i chodźmy spać. Jestem zmęczona.- poprosiła.

\- Tak, najdroższa.- zgodził się natychmiast i poprowadził ukochaną do łoża.- Dobranoc, Sam.- dodał, całując ją czule.

\- Dobranoc, kochany.- ziewnęła i zasnęła.

\- Dobranoc, Blue.- szepnął do pieszczocha.

\- Miau.- wymruczał przez sen szary opój i spał dalej.

\- Koty…- wymamrotał więc tylko i poszedł w ich ślady.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

XXXIV

Zima była uparta tego roku, lecz i ona wreszcie musiała ustąpić pola nadchodzącej wiośnie. Będąca w piątym miesiącu ciąży pułkownikowa O'Neill, dosłownie promieniała urodą i zaczęto spekulować, że z pewnością urodzi syna. Wszak dziewczynki odbierały matkom krasę, gdy te nosiły je pod sercem. Skoro więc Samantha była piękniejsza niż kiedykolwiek, chłopiec był praktycznie pewnikiem.

Jacob tylko uśmiechał się tajemniczo, gdy znajomi pytali go o przyszłego wnuka. Jak dziś pamiętał Abigail, kiedy oczekiwała Sammie. Wtedy też wszyscy upierali się, że będzie chłopiec, a pojawiła się dziewczynka, córeczka, w dodatku równie piękna, co matka. Właśnie dlatego postanowił powstrzymać się od wyrażania opinii. Matka natura bywała przewrotna! Cieszył się jednak ze szczęścia córki i naprawdę podziwiał zięcia, że ten tak bardzo się poświęcał dla żony.

Jack nie był jak inni mężowie. Mimo nawału zajęć służbowych, zawsze miał czas dla Sam, zawsze o nią dbał. Przestał popalać fajkę, bo Samantha tego nie lubiła. Ograniczył alkohol, skoro ona nie mogła go pić, a nawet kawę, gdy Sammie poczuła od niej mdłości. Dogadzał jej, jak tylko mógł i naprawdę miał cierpliwość świętego, gdy miewała te swoje nastroje. W jednej minucie potrafiła chichotać, a już w drugiej płakała rzewnie zupełnie nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu. Znosił to jak prawdziwy bohater i zawsze miał przy sobie zapas chusteczek do nosa.

No i te masaże stóp… Jake był zupełnie zaskoczony ową inicjatywą. Była nowatorska i najwyraźniej skutkowała, bo Sam była naprawdę kontenta po każdej sesji. Prawdę mówiąc, w miarę jak postępowała jej ciąża, Sammie odczuwała bóle krzyża pod naciskiem sporego brzuszka, i gdy osiągnęły one apogeum, zdesperowany pułkownik wypróbował masaż na jej plecach. Była to nieco nieporadna wersja, w porównaniu z umiejętnościami pana Chen'a, lecz przyniosła Samanth'cie ulgę i jego żona podzieliła się tym odkryciem z innymi ciężarnymi paniami podczas spotkania Koła Kobiet, do którego została zaproszona. Część była sceptyczna, lecz kilka postanowiło wypróbować „nową metodę", o ile oczywiście ich mężowie raczą pomóc. Entuzjastycznie do pomysłu podeszła z pewnością jej najlepsza przyjaciółka, Vala Jackson. Ona i Daniel pobrali się pod koniec lutego, korzystając z faktu, że rodzice dziewczyny wizytowali jej nowy dom. Państwa MalDoran na pewno zaskoczył związek córki z dalekim kuzynem. Kiedy tu jechała, nie w głowie jej było małżeństwo, a konkurentów traktowała jak kolejne zabawki. Tym bardziej zdumiewającym było, że wybrała stosunkowo cichego, nieco ślamazarnego oficera o „naukowych" zainteresowaniach. Andrea, jej matka i Theodore (ojciec) sądzili, że niepokorną jedynaczkę zdoła utemperować i zdobyć tylko silny, dominujący mężczyzna, ale to łagodny Daniel dokonał niemożliwego. Nie mogli jednak odmówić młodym swego błogosławieństwa. Vala wyglądała na bardzo zakochaną i co ważniejsze, znacznie spokojniejszą niż zwykle. Wystarczyło miękkie spojrzenie jej wybranka, a wyciszała się i powstrzymywała przed kolejnym szaleństwem. Co jednak zabawniejsze, Daniel niczego na niej nie wymuszał. Miewał odmienne zdanie, lecz to jej pozostawiał decyzję, powtarzając zawsze, że cokolwiek uczyni, jego uczucia się nie zmienią. Do „wujostwa" również podchodził z wielkim respektem. Nie ukrywał, że początkowo uznał Valę za trochę irytującą, ale szybko przekonał się, że pod szaloną powłoką kryje się wrażliwa, ciepła dziewczyna, którą pokochał.

\- Jeśli nie poślubię Vali, nie poślubię żadnej innej kobiety, ponieważ nie istnieje taka, która dorównałaby jej urodą, rozumem, poczuciem humoru i sercem.- powiedział, oświadczając się Theodorowi o jej rękę.- Proszę o wasze błogosławieństwo, wujaszku.- dodał.

Naturalnie otrzymał je i poślubił ukochaną podczas skromnej, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, ceremonii. Młodzi nie zorganizowali wielkiego wesela, lecz wydali obiad dla najbliższej rodziny i przyjaciół, po czym udali się na krótką, zaledwie tygodniową podróż poślubną do Denver.

Rodzice Vali gościli w ich domu aż do wiosny, listownie zawiadamiając jej babkę, Adrię, o szczęściu córki. Opuścili Colorado dopiero w połowie kwietnia, zapewniając ich o swym poparciu w batalii z seniorką rodu, bez której, wszyscy byli tego pewni, się nie obejdzie.

xxx

Tymczasem kolejne dni spokojnie zmieniały się w miesiące. Zarówno życie w koszarach jak i domu państwa O'Neill płynęło w miarę harmonijnie, przerywane co jakiś czas służbowymi wyjazdami pana domu, czy psotami Blue, który wraz z wiekiem pakował się w coraz większe tarapaty.

Ten kot nie umiał usiedzieć w jednym miejscu, choćby nawet chciał. Był ruchliwy i dosłownie uwielbiał pętać się każdemu pod nogami, na co najbardziej narzekała kucharka, której regularnie podkradał mięso i ryby. Mało tego, wszedł na wojenną ścieżkę z kotem sąsiadów, z którym rywalizował o pewną rodowodową kocicę, skutkiem czego pewnego wieczora wrócił z odgryzionym końcem ucha, dumnie wręcz prezentując pierwsze bitewne rany.

Samantha naturalnie nieco spanikowała, widząc pupila w tym stanie i natychmiast próbowała go opatrzyć. Ten jednak szybko wyrwał się spod jej kurateli i wylizawszy się z grubsza, po prostu ułożył na swoim posłaniu, i zasnął w najlepsze, we śnie machając ogonem. Bóg jeden wiedział, o czym śnił…

Pod koniec maja w domu pojawił się jeszcze jeden lokator. Jack, w drodze powrotnej z kolejnych manewrów, znalazł w lesie worek, a w nim trzy, mniej więcej dwumiesięczne szczenięta, które ktoś w ów brutalny sposób pozostawił tam na pewną śmierć. Pechowo dwa z nich były już tak słabe, że nim kompania dotarła do koszar, zdechły biedaczki i zostały zakopane niedaleko miasta. Ocalał tylko jeden i Jack postanowił go zatrzymać. W sumie nie myślał, co na to ich szary „rezydent", bo zwyczajnie ten maluch, jak niegdyś Blue, chwycił go za serce.

\- Jaki śliczny!- zachwyciła się Sam, kiedy przyniósł go do domu.- I taki malutki! Skąd go masz, Jack?- spytała natychmiast.

\- Jakiś bydlak bez serca… wybacz mi, najdroższa…- przeprosił od razu, widząc jej spojrzenie.-… wrzucił jego i dwa inne do worka, i zostawił w lesie na śmierć.- odparł zniesmaczony, a ona krzyknęła zaszokowana.

\- Biedaczki!- szepnęła, całując malucha.- Gdzie reszta?- spytała natychmiast, widząc tylko jednego.

\- Obawiam się, że nie przeżyły, Sam. Były bardzo słabe i padły w drodze. Nie wiem, jakim cudem ten wytrzymał, ale wiedziałem, że muszę go zabrać do nas. Wymaga opieki.- dodał.

\- I otrzyma ją!- zapewniła gorąco jego żona.- Nie znam się zbytnio na psach. Myślisz, że to jakiś kundelek?- spytała niepewnie.

\- Nie sądzę, najdroższa.- zaprzeczył pułkownik.- Widziałem już kiedyś podobnego szczeniaka. Mój przyjaciel miał dużą farmę i hodował tam psy pasterskie. Podejrzewam, że to owczarek australijski. Sierść, oczy i ogólny kształt by się zgadzał.- powiedział, dokładnie oglądając znajdę.

Samantha musiała przyznać, że chociaż wychudzony, szczeniak rokował na pięknego pieska. Miał złote oczy, niebieską, marmurkową sierść z podpaleniami i białymi zaznaczeniami, ze śliczną grzywą piórkami i portkami na tylnych łapkach, uroczo pofalowaną.

Ktokolwiek na niego spojrzał, z miejsca go polubił.

\- Poza tym, to dziewczynka!- mrugnął po inspekcji i roześmiał się, widząc minę żony.

\- Naprawdę?- zdumiała się.

\- Yup!- skwitował Jack.- Brak mu odpowiedniego… ummm… oprzyrządowania, by być chłopcem.- dodał psotnie.

\- Oh!- zarumieniła się Sammie.- No tak, bez tego ani rusz!- dorzuciła z humorem.

\- W rzeczy samej, najdroższa!- potwierdził jej ubawiony małżonek, po czym postawił suczkę przy misce ciepłego mleka, które na polecenie pana przyniosła Molly. Zwierzątko początkowo miało niejakie problemy z jedzeniem. Widać do niedawna jeszcze ssało matkę i nie bardzo wiedziało, jak się wziąć do picia z miski, ale Jack był cierpliwy. Najpierw zamoczył palec w mleku i dał go małej do polizania. Potem powtarzał czynność, za każdym razem opuszczając go bliżej tafli mleka, dopóki pyszczek szczenięcia nie sięgnął płynu. Wtedy zadziałała natuła i suczka, wysunąwszy języczek, zaczęła pić. Pułkownik wiedział, że jest zbyt słaba i nienawykła do stałego pokarmu, więc na razie chciał w ten sposób ukoić jej głód. Gdy już dojdzie do siebie, zacznie się ją przyzwyczajać do treściwszego pożywienia.

Sam, obserwując zaangażowanie męża, uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Bóg naprawdę dał jej niezwykłego mężczyznę. Tak wielkie, współczujące i pełne miłości serce spotykało się bardzo rzadko!

\- Jack, kochany…- zwróciła się do niego .

\- Tak, najdroższa?

\- Pamiętasz, jak zawsze narzekałeś, że mamy tylko kota?- spytała.- Wygląda na to, że doczekałeś się i psa!- dorzuciła wesoło, a on się wyszczerzył.

\- Nie masz więc nic przeciw temu, by u nas została?- upewnił się jeszcze.

\- Skąd! Jest urocza!- zaprzeczyła zaraz Samantha.- Boję się tylko, jak Blue na nią zareaguje.- po chwili dodała z troską.- Koty mają bardzo terytorialne nastawienie, a on tym bardziej. Uważa dom za swoje królestwo.

\- Mam nadzieje, że nie będzie jej atakował.- przytaknął O'Neill.- Byłoby mi przykro się z nią rozstawać, gdyby miał ją krzywdzić, ale nie narażę jej na jego złośliwość i pazury, jeśli dojdzie do konfliktu. Prędzej znajdę jej inny, dobry dom, no bo przecież nie wyrzucimy tego naszego huncwota.- stwierdził z westchnieniem i nieoczekiwanie dostał siarczystego całusa w usta od uwielbianej żony.

\- Nie, żebym narzekał, ale za co?- zapytał z głupawym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Bo jesteś cudowny.- odparła szczerze blondynka.- No i dlatego, że cię kocham.

\- A ja ciebie, pani O'Neill. A ja ciebie!- usłyszała z jego ust, a zaraz potem poczuła je na swoich.

Uwielbiała, gdy ją całował. Czuła wtedy te słodkie dreszcze na ciele, a w zazwyczaj uporządkowanej głowie przyjemny wicherek, który mieszał jej myśli i zmysły.

Nim wyszła za mąż, nie miała doświadczenia w tym względzie, więc nie bardzo mogła porównywać. Była jednak przekonana, że żaden inny mężczyzna nie mógł mu dorównać umiejętnościami, bo zwyczajnie żaden nie był nim i żadnego nie chciała całować, póki nie pocałowała jego.

\- Mmmm…- wymruczała kontenta, kładąc mu głowę na piersiach i tuląc się do niego na ile się dało z jej brzuszkiem.- Tęskniłam za tobą, Jack.

\- Na pewno nie tak mocno jak ja za tobą.- odparł, czule obejmując ukochaną ramionami.

\- Mocniej.- powiedziała.

\- Nie.- zaprzeczył.

\- Tak.- naciskała.

\- Nie.

\- Tak.

\- Nie.

\- Tak…

\- A ci znowu swoje!- roześmiał się Jake, który właśnie wpadł z wizytą.- Czyżby poszło o to coś?- zapytał, palcem wskazując szczenię, które po posiłku zdecydowało się zrobić siusiu na podłogę, skoro nie wiedziało, że tak nie można.- Chyba nie Sammie będzie to sprzątać?- dodał z humorem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, papo. Poza tym, wcale nie chodziło o Goldie.- zaprzeczyła pułkownikowa.

\- Goldie?- uśmiechnął się miękko jej mąż.

\- Czemu nie?- rzuciła.- Skoro Blue jest Blue, bo ma niebieskie oczy, to niech ona będzie Goldie, skoro ma złote.- zaproponowała.

\- Geniusz, Jacob! Twoja córka to istny geniusz!- stwierdził zaraz jego zięć.

\- Nie musisz mi tego mówić.- machnął ręką generał.- Jak myślisz, czemu wydałem krocie na jej szkoły?- spytał wesoło.

\- To były dobrze zainwestowane pieniądze.- zapewnił pułkownik.

\- Owszem.- potwierdził Carter.- Nie żałuję ani centa.

\- Dziękuję, papo.- córka ucałowała go w policzek.- A tak właściwie, co ty tutaj robisz? Nie powinieneś być w koszarach?- zdziwiła się.

\- Zrobiłem sobie wolne nieco wcześniej, skoro wszystko i tak gotowe do jutrzejszej inspekcji. Szef sztabów i senator Faxon nie będą mieli się do czego przyczepić.- odpowiedział z zadowoleniem Jake.

\- Joe został senatorem?- zdziwiła się go córka.

\- Joe?- brwi Jacka uniosły się pytająco.

\- Jeden z byłych konkurentów Sam.- wyszczerzył się szelmowsko jego teść.- George pisał, że prawie zdobył Sammie, ale zrezygnował po tym, jak zafundowała mu trzydniową niestrawność przy pomocy zapiekanki pasterskiej!- roześmiał się.

\- Jak widać, nie kochał mnie wystarczająco, by znieść moją kuchnię, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, najdroższy.- bez żenady stwierdziła pani O'Neill.

\- W takim razie cieszę się, że fatalnie gotujesz, Sam. Inaczej nigdy nie zostalibyśmy małżeństwem i nie mieli tego maleństwa w drodze.- uśmiechnął się do niej mąż, czule dotykając brzuszka.

\- Ej, myślałam, że robię postępy!- skrzywiła się blondynka.

\- I to prawda, najdroższa!- zapewnił zaraz pułkownik.- Po prostu źle się wyraziłem.- sprostował, dzięki czemu pani jego serca znów się rozpromieniła.

Jack spojrzał na teścia, a ten mrugnął porozumiewawczo. Kryzys został zażegnany…

Po wszystkim O'Neill poprosił służącą, by posprzątała po suczce, a Molly, aby znalazła jakiś koszyk i poduszkę dla Goldie. Jak tylko szczenię znalazło w nim miejsce i zasnęło snem sprawiedliwego, Molly ustawiła je w rogu pokoju, by tam miało spokój, a sama poszła do kuchni, aby nakryć państwu do podwieczorku. Potem zamierzała pomóc przy kolacji, bo pracy było dużo. Obie z panią Heston, miały wspomagać kucharkę generała podczas kolacji dla gości, którą wydawał następnego dnia po inspekcji i musiała dopilnować, by wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik, przynajmniej z jej strony!

W tym czasie Jacob zwrócił się do zięcia.

\- Widzę, synu, że nareszcie masz psa!- uśmiechnął się.

\- Miejmy nadzieję. Wszystko zależy od tego, co na to kot. Wszak nie od dziś wiadomo, że te zwierzaki za sobą nie przepadają.- odpowiedział pułkownik.

\- Myślisz, że czeka was wojna domowa?- wyszczerzył się Jake.

\- Gdy w grę wchodzi Blue, już nic mnie nie zdziwi!- westchnął Jack.- Mówiłem ci już, że ten kocur pija wino?- dorzucił.

\- Co ty powiesz!- zachichotał rozbawiony ojciec Samanthy.

\- To prawda, papo!- potwierdziła jego córka.- Bóg jeden wie, jak się do niego dostaje, bo nigdy nie było bezpośrednich dowodów, ale już parę razy je wyczuliśmy i uwierz, że Blue z kociokwikiem jest jeszcze bardziej niepokorny, niż na trzeźwo.- jęknęła.

Generał się roześmiał.

\- Tylko wy mogliście przygarnąć kota- alkoholika! Teraz jeszcze ta malutka chudzina.- dodał, wzrokiem ogarniając śpiącą suczkę.- Jak widzę, też podrzutek?- spytał.

\- Znajda.- wyjaśnił Jack i Jake pokręcił głową.

Jedno było pewne. W domu O'Neill'ów nigdy nie było nudno!

TBC

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Jak się podoba to małe zoo?^^_


	35. Chapter 35

XXXV

Inspekcja w koszarach przebiegła wzorowo. Szef sztabów był pod wrażeniem dyscypliny i ładu panujących w koszarach, a co ważniejsze, szacunku, jakim żołnierze darzyli dowódców i oficerów. Ostatnia dezercja wyeliminowała jedyne zepsute jabłko, jakie tam się ostało i w efekcie podwładni Jacoba byli niczym dobrze naoliwiona maszyna.

Jako że generał Ryan i senator Faxon przybyli przed południem, lunch zjedli jeszcze na terenie koszarów, by „spróbować racji otrzymywanych przez żołnierzy". W raporcie do Waszyngtonu generał Carter wspominał, że zmienił dostawcę na innego z powodu machlojek i kiepskiej jakości prowiantu, chciał więc pokazać, że od tamtej pory jego podwładni jedzą dobrze, co zresztą spotkało się pozytywnym przyjęciem. Nie wszyscy bowiem dowódcy tak wysoce mieli na względzie dobro swoich żołnierzy, pakując pieniądze armii raczej do własnych kieszeni, niż w to, na co były przeznaczone. Jacob Carter był jednak przykładem na to, że są jeszcze uczciwi oficerowie.

Taką samą, wysoką opinię zyskał jego zastępca, pułkownik O'Neill, który poprowadził podczas wizytacji musztrę paradną, zaprezentowaną przez jego kompanię w imponująco zgrany sposób. Widać było, że żołnierze bardzo się starali wypaść dobrze, choć w oczach ich pułkownika nie było groźby w razie porażki. Spojrzenie Jacka było motywujące, zachęcające i miało dobry wpływ na jego ludzi.

\- Doskonały oficer!- chwalił Ryan.

\- Najlepszy zastępca, jakiego miałem i nie mówię tego, ponieważ jest moim zięciem.- dodał dyskretnie.

Senator Faxon nie miał pojęcia, że jego niedoszła narzeczona jest córką Jacoba (gdy się do niej zalecał, mieszkała u Hammondów i jakoś nigdy nie obiło mu się o uszy imię jej ojca, zakładał więc, że jest sierotą wychowaną przez wujostwo), że mieszka teraz w Colorado i na dokładkę jest żoną oraz oczekującą matką. Jake już nie mógł doczekać się miny tego … karierowicza, gdy ów odkryje ten „drobny" fakt.

Jack był nie lepszy. Odkąd dowiedział się, że senator smalił cholewki do Sam, pułkownik go znielubił, choć w życiu nie powiedziałby tego głośno. Mając w perspektywie taki dar losu, Faxon odrzucił go dla błahostki. Zatem w pojęciu O'Neilla był idiotą, a tych Jack po prostu nie trawił, zwłaszcza, gdy polowali na jego Samanthę…

Po lunchu Jacob oprowadził gości po mieście, po czym zabrał do swojego domu, gdzie mieli się zatrzymać na czas wizyty w Springs.

\- Jak idą przygotowania, Molly?- zapytał, gdy ochmistrzyni Sam powitała ich w jego progu. Tego ranka dziewczyna otrzymała zasłużony awans i była bardzo dumna z nowej pozycji. Postanowiła pokazać swej pani, że ta dobrze zrobiła, powierzając jej ową funkcję. Pan generał nie posiadał ochmistrzyni, obywając się kucharką, jedną służącą i stajennym, więc musiała godnie zaprezentować jego dom tym ważnym personom.

\- Pokoje gotowe, panie generale, a kuchnia pracuje pełną parą. Kolacja będzie na czas.- zapewniła.

\- Doskonale!- uśmiechnął się.- Pokaż naszym gościom ich sypialnie, a potem podajcie nam coś do picia w bibliotece.- poprosił.- Jedliśmy w koszarach, więc na razie nie jesteśmy głodni.

\- Tak, panie generale.- dygnęła.- Proszę za mną. Pokażę panom pokoje.- zwróciła się do towarzyszących Jacobowi mężczyzn, którzy podążyli za nią na górę.

Jak tylko ulokowała ich w przyporządkowanych sypialniach i upewniła się, że niczego im nie trzeba, wróciła do kuchni, zaś generał Ryan i senator dołączyli do gospodarza w bibliotece na dole.

\- Pozwoliłem sobie zaprosić kilku gości na dzisiejsza kolację.- poinformował ich Jake.- Będzie burmistrz, Henry Hayes, wraz z małżonką, kilku miejskich radnych, cywilny doktor, który czasem asystuje naszemu...- wyliczał.- On również przybędzie z żoną. No i oczywiście paru moich najlepszych oficerów wraz ze swoimi paniami.

\- Zakładam, że pułkownik O'Neill będzie wśród nich?- spytał John Ryan.- Chciałbym lepiej go poznać. Wydaje się bardzo interesującym człowiekiem.

\- Jack O'Neill uchodzi tu za ekscentryka, lecz to błyskotliwy oficer i strateg.- powiedział Carter.- Jest bardzo szanowany przez swoich ludzi, ponieważ nie boi się ubrudzić munduru, kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Jako pierwszy przystępuje do walki i jako ostatni schodzi z pola i bezwzględnie trzyma się jednej zasady…- dodał.

\- Czyli?- zainteresował się Faxon.

\- Nikt nie zostaje w tyle.- odpowiedział Jake.- Nasi żołnierze wiedzą, że w razie problemów nie zostaną sami. Jack udowodnił to nie raz, własnym życiem ryzykując, by uratować kilku z nich. Nie udało mu się tylko dwa razy w życiu i nigdy nie przestał sobie tego wyrzucać.

\- Godne pochwały.- stwierdził Szef Sztabów.

\- Skoro jednak tak dobrze sobie radzi, dlaczego jeszcze nie został generałem? Wszak już od dawna służy ojczyźnie, czyż nie?- zdziwił się senator.

\- W czasie wojny dowódca oskarżył go o niesubordynację, ponieważ pułkownik sprzeciwił się poniżaniu czarnoskórych żołnierzy. Zarzuty oddalono, ale winny miał wpływowych popleczników i plama w dossier O'Neill'a pozostała.- wyjaśnił Jacob.- Nie, żeby się tym przejmował.- dorzucił.- Zawsze powtarza, że tylko idiota mianowałby go generałem i że woli być sobie zwykłym pułkownikiem, bo ma mniej papierkowej roboty!- roześmiał się i Ryan poszedł w jego ślady.

\- Zatem jest leniwy!- stwierdził Faxon, a Jake spojrzał nań ostro.

\- Nic tych rzeczy, senatorze. To najciężej pracujący żołnierz, jakiego znam!- poprawił stanowczo.- On po prostu jest człowiekiem czynu. Woli coś robić, niż o tym pisać. Gdybyśmy mieli więcej takich oficerów, znacznie szybciej wygralibyśmy tę wojnę.- podsumował.

\- Proszę mi wybaczyć. Nie chciałem nikogo obrażać.- zaczerwienił się Joe.

\- Nie mnie powinien pan przepraszać, senatorze Faxon.- odparł Jake.- Znam jednak pułkownika na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że machnąłby ręką na to stwierdzenie. Nie bardzo interesuje go opinia innych na jego temat. Jest wierny własnemu sumieniu, nie zaś cudzemu osądowi, dlatego zapomnijmy o tej uwadze. Na przyszłość jednak byłbym jednak ostrożniejszy z podobnymi wnioskami. Niewłaściwe skierowane, bywają bardzo krzywdzące. Polityk zaś winien wykazać się finezją podczas ich wygłaszania, inaczej prędko narobi sobie wrogów w stolicy. Jest pan jeszcze stosunkowo młody, senatorze i od niedawna zasiada w swoim fotelu, lecz z czasem nauczy się pan rozróżniać ziarno od plew i dostrzeże tych, którzy naprawdę działają, miast przypisywać sobie cudze dokonania.- dokończył łagodnie Jacob, nie chcąc antagonizować Faxona.

\- Nie ująłbym tego lepiej.- wtrącił Ryan.- Zbyt wielu naszych oficerów to tylko pozerzy, którzy na dodatek próbują się wybić kosztem innych, nierzadko idąc po trupach. Ich stronnicze opinie zaczynają krążyć wśród wpływowych ludzi i szkodzić ofiarom tych poczynań, wynikiem czego dobrzy, skuteczni i odważni żołnierze pokroju pułkownika, nigdy nie mają szansy zakończyć karierę tak, jak na to rzeczywiście zasługują. Niech pan nie da się wciągnąć w takie działania, senatorze. Są niegodne gentelmana i przedstawiciela naszego narodu…

Dalszą rozmowę przerwało nadejście Molly, która przyniosła kieliszki i najlepsze wino Jacoba oraz poinformowała, że wkrótce zaczną przybywać pozostali goście.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że minęło już tyle czasu!- zdumiał się Ryan, zerkając na zegarek. Rzeczywiście, na rozmowie zeszła im większość popołudnia, o czym zaświadczyły ich burzące żołądki.

\- Kolacja będzie o siódmej, sir, ale możemy podać przekąski.- zaproponowała Molly, nalewając im po kieliszku doskonałego trunku.

\- Chętnie coś przegryzę.- przytaknął John.- Zgłodniałem nieco.

\- Ja również.- powiedział Joe, wdzięczny, że pogadanka się skończyła. Poczuł się bowiem jak chłopak karcony przez ojca za niewłaściwe zachowanie i choć obaj generałowie mieli rację, to nie zmieniało jego uczuć. W końcu nikt nie lubił, by go krytykować, szczególnie amerykański senator…

\- I ja.- uśmiechnął się Jake.- Podaj, proszę w salonie, Molly. W końcu i tak niedługo będę witać tam naszych gości.

\- Zgodnie z poleceniem, panie generale!- dygnęła i szybko opuściła bibliotekę.

Carter uśmiechnął się w duchu. Gdy Sam przywiozła tu swoją pokojówkę, ta była dość pospolitą dziewczyną, pracowitą, lecz niezbyt obytą i nieco roztrzepaną. Służba u pułkownikowej O'Neill miała jednak dobry wpływ na tę istotę. Molly nabrała pewności siebie, więcej manier i rozsądku, tak więc Jake widział w niej całkiem niezłą ochmistrzynię, gdy Moll jeszcze trochę się poduczy. Cieszył się, bo Sammie będzie teraz potrzebować więcej pomocy w domu. Jakby nie patrzeć, za miesiąc urodzi dziecko, a to wiązało się z nie lada obowiązkami!

\- Proponuję zatem przejść do salonu.- powiedział do kompanów i cała trójka, z kieliszkami w rękach, udała się do centralnej części domu.

Jak przewidziała ochmistrzyni, jakiś kwadrans później zaczęli schodzić się pierwsi uczestnicy kolacji spoza domu generała Cartera. Henry przybył na czele grupy radnych i został przedstawiony przybyszom ze stolicy. Był to dla niego zaszczyt, lecz w przeciwieństwie do swoich urzędników, nie zrobił z tej okazji wielkiego halo. Był człowiekiem dość skromnym jak na polityka i gdyby senator zechciał, mógłby się wiele nauczyć od burmistrza.

Potem przyjechał doktor Fraiser z żoną Janet. Ich również Jake przedstawił obu notablom. Po nich zaś przybył pułkownik dr Brightman z siostrą (był bezdzietnym wdowcem i Emma prowadziła jego dom), a w ślad za nim pułkownikostwo Reynolds i kapitan Jackson z Valą.

\- A gdzie moja przyjaciółka?- spytała zaraz kapitanowa, rozglądając się za Samanthą.

\- Miałam spytać o to samo.- dołączyła Janet, a zaraz po niej to samo pytanie padło z ust Ellen Hayes.

\- Ostatnio nie bywa na naszych spotkaniach.- dorzuciła burmistrzowa.

\- Łatwo się męczy. Przy tej upalnej pogodzie stara się mniej wychodzić.- wyjaśnił generał Carter.- Zjawi się jednak już wkrótce.- zapewnił.

\- Cudownie! Stęskniłam się za nią!- rozpromieniła się Vala.- Miałam tyle pracy ze swoim domem, że nie miałam czasu jej odwiedzić.

\- I ona się ucieszy.- odparł Jacob.- Sama pani wie, droga pani kapitanowo, jak moja córka nie lubi bezczynności. Najchętniej pojeździłaby konno, ale na to jeszcze trochę poczeka. Jej Aurora jest źrebna.

\- Piękna klacz!- stwierdził Henry.- Charakterna jak jej właścicielka, ale niewątpliwie godna twej jedynaczki Jacob.

\- Dziękuję. I ja tak myślę, inaczej bym jej nie kupił!- roześmiał się Carter.- Jack mówi, a ja się z nim zgadzam, że źrebię może być bardzo obiecujące, szczególnie, że pochodzi od jego Stargazera.

\- Tylko pułkownik O'Neill jest na tyle szalony, by dosiadać tego ogiera. Przysięgam, gdy patrzę na to zwierzę, aż mi się ręce trzęsą. To kolos i w dodatku dziki!- powiedziała pułkownikowa Reynolds.

\- Ma podejście do koni. To pewne.- potwierdził Brightman.- Nie znam też lepszego jeźdźca, choć łatam go częściej niż innych żołnierzy.- dorzucił z humorem.

\- Przyznaj jednak, drogi kolego, że ostatnio rzadko na nim zarabiamy!- roześmiał się Fraiser.

\- To wpływ wiadomej damy!- mrugnął lekarz wojskowy.

\- Na którą niecierpliwie oczekujemy!- dorzuciła Ellen.

Faxon niewiele zrozumiał z tej rozmowy. Wywnioskował jedynie, że generał Carter posiada córkę, która nie dołączyła jeszcze do towarzystwa (co było zdumiewającym samo w sobie, skoro mieli gości). Był ciekaw tej panny. Wyglądało na to, że była bardzo lubiana, choć chyba słabego zdrowia. Może to jednak czasowa niedyspozycja? Joe nadal był kawalerem i jeśli będzie na czym oko zawiesić, to może… Jakby nie patrzeć, była córką wpływowego oficera, którego prywatnie nawet generał Ryan nazywał po imieniu.

\- _I co, do licha, z tym kółkiem adoracji pułkownika O'Neilla?_ \- pomyślał zdezorientowany. Każdy wyrażał się o nim w takich superlatywach, że senator miał wrażenie, iż mowa o jakimś narodowym bohaterze! - _Wszyscy się nim tak zachwycają, a mnie wcale nie wydaje się aż tak niezwykłym. Na dodatek mówią o nim i „wiadomej damie"…_ _Czyżby mieli na myśli pannę Carter?_

Czy to możliwe, że ten… podstarzały oficer zalecał się do córki generała? Myśl ta wydała mu się nie tylko absurdalna, lecz i zabawna. Przecież ten człowiek już osiwiał! W jego wieku polować na młode dziewczęta było już dość niesmacznym. Fakt, posturę miał jeszcze dość krzepką, lecz ile lat jeszcze pożyje? No i cóż musiała czuć ta biedna dziewczyna, mając takiego… absztyfikanta?!

Rozmyślając nad tym wszystkim, nawet nie zauważył, że jest przedmiotem dogłębnego badania.

Daniel, który dotąd odzywał się niezmiernie rzadko (w czasie igraszek z żoną nieopatrznie spadł z łóżka i uderzył się w głowę, która jeszcze go pobolewała), od kilku minut intensywnie studiował młodego senatora i szczerze mówiąc, nie podobało mu się to, co widział. Może nie był najlepszym znawcą ludzkich charakterów i kilka razy wykazał się niejaką naiwnością w tym względzie, lecz nawet on zauważył nieco skwaszone spojrzenie członka narodowego zgromadzenia, gdy ów słuchał pochwał pod adresem Jacka. Och, nie była to jakaś zawiść per se, ale pewna doza niechęci, a może i lekceważenia z pewnością.

Jack O'Neill był tutaj szanowany nie bez powodu, wręcz kochany przez opinię publiczną, choć wcale o to nie zabiegał i prawdę mówiąc traktował ową popularność jako swoistą kulę u nogi. Był skromny i nie lubił rozgłosu. Faktem jednak było, że zapracował na ten respekt własną krwią i potem, płacąc olbrzymią cenę za swe dokonania. Jacksonowi nie podobało się przeto, że jakiś miastowy… karierowicz zjawia się w Springs i powątpiewa w kogoś, kogo naprawdę nie zna.

\- _Politycy!-_ westchnął w duchu Daniel.- _Jack ma rację: nie widzą nic, poza czubkiem własnego nosa i ten najwyraźniej nie jest wyjątkiem!_

Znów rozległo się pukanie i Molly podążyła do drzwi, lecz powstrzymał ją Jake.

\- Zajmij się gośćmi. To pewnie Sam, więc ja otworzę.- powiedział.

\- Tak, panie generale.- dygnęła dziewczyna i wróciła do podawania przekąsek oraz wina. Wolała dziś zrobić to sama, bo służąca generała była z jakiegoś powodu bardziej ślamazarna niż zwykle, już tłukąc dwa duże półmiski. Nie było więc sensu ryzykować kolejnymi, zwłaszcza pełnymi.

\- Wspaniale, że nareszcie jesteś!- usłyszeli goście od strony korytarza.- Wszyscy o ciebie pytają, moja droga. Jak się czujesz?

\- Doskonale, papo!- padło w odpowiedzi.- Tyle, że trochę głodna.

\- Kolacja już niedługo, a na razie mamy przekąski w salonie. Zechcesz mi towarzyszyć, córeczko?- spytał Jacob.

\- Za chwilę…- odparła panna Carter, lecz reszta jej wypowiedzi była tak cicha, że niezrozumiała dla innych.

\- Gdzie Sam?- ponowiła pytanie Vala. Miała tyle do opowiedzenia przyjaciółce!

\- Za sekundę do nas dołączy.- zapewnił Jake.- Zdaje się, że obluzowała jej się spinka we włosach. Jak tylko to poprawi, przyjdzie tu do nas.

Joe miał wrażenie, że kolejny raz usłyszał otwieranie drzwi, lecz uznał, że mu się przywidziało, ponieważ dźwięk był nadzwyczaj cichy. Zapomniał o tym zaraz, słysząc niewątpliwy szelest sukni i przywoławszy na twarz najbardziej szarmancki uśmiech, jaki miał w repertuarze, wyprężył pierś w oczekiwaniu na córkę gospodarza. Przecież pierwsze wrażenie było najważniejsze! Tym nie mniej, mina mu zrzedła, a szczęka opadła, gdy ujrzał wreszcie, kto staje w progu salonu…

TBC

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I to by było na tyle... ;_ p


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N:** I ostatnie sześć rozdziałów kończy tę opowieść. Mam nadzieję, że mimo braku komentarzy podobała się tym, którzy ją przeczytali._

 _Zacznijmy zatem..._

* * *

XXXVI

\- To niemożliwe!- wymamrotał pod nosem, widząc pannę, którą onegdaj znał całkiem dobrze, do której w swoim czasie się zalecał, i z której zrezygnował, ponieważ nie umiała gotować oraz nazbyt szafowała swoją inteligencją. Joe nie był tępy, ale przy niej takim się czuł i to w dużej mierze wpłynęło na jego decyzję zaprzestania konkurów względem tej panienki (to i gigantyczna niestrawność, jaką mu zafundowała, i jaka przekonała go, że pyszne ciasto, którego próbował, a które rzekomo upiekła sama, nie mogło wyjść spod jej ręki).- _Co tu robi?_ \- pomyślał zupełnie zaskoczony, studiując jej twarz _.- Przecież mieszkała w stolicy, u generała Hammonda!_

Zalecając się do niej miał wrażenie, że jest sierotą, wychowywaną przez wujostwo. Najwyraźniej jednak zbłądził w swoich założeniach i to kolosalnie! Nie miał pojęcia, czy w tych okolicznościach miałby u niej jakieś szanse, choć mógłby spróbować nieco się wybielić. Ruszył więc, aby się z nią przywitać, kiedy tłum ściskających ją kobiet nareszcie się rozluźnił, lecz stanął jak wryty, widząc ją w pełnej… krasie.

Suknia, którą tego wieczoru nosiła, była niezwykle elegancka, a jej wysoki stan nie mógł ukryć faktu, że krył się pod nią spory brzuch, który bynajmniej nie miał nic wspólnego z otyłością!

Promieniała urodą, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, była to jednak uroda kobiety ciężarnej, wyczekującej (najpewniej wkrótce) narodzin dziecka i Faxon zdębiał do reszty. Co gorsza, w ślad za córką generała, w salonie pojawił się człowiek, o którym Joe tak niedawno myślał z lekceważącym sarkazmem, przepraszając wszystkich za spóźnienie w imieniu swoim i … żony.

\- Nasza nowa podopieczna miała lekki kryzys zdrowotny i musieliśmy się upewnić, że da sobie radę nim wyjdziemy z domu.- wyjaśnił.

\- I jak się ma Goldie?- zainteresował się Jacob, po czym pokrótce wyjaśnił zebranym, że to malutka suczka, znaleziona przez jego zięcia w lesie, którą pułkownikostwo O'Neill zdecydowało się przygarnąć, jak niegdyś kota Blue.

\- Już lepiej.- odparła z uśmiechem Samantha.- Zaczęła jeść w miarę normalnie, papo i myślimy, że będzie dobrze.

\- A jak Blue ją traktuje?- spytał jeszcze.

\- O dziwo, dobrze.- odparł Jack.- Można wręcz rzec, że jest względem niej opiekuńczy.- dorzucił z błyskiem w oku.

\- Skąd to przypuszczenie?- spytał Jake.

\- Ponieważ przyniósł jej martwą mysz!- zachichotała Sam, a zebrani wraz z nią.

\- Jeśli chodzi o waszą rodzinę, nic już mnie nie zdziwi. Tylko ekscentryk przygarnie innego ekscentryka, a wy jesteście siebie warci.- stwierdził roześmiany generał Carter, po czym już poważniej dodał:- Pozwól jednak, córeczko, że przedstawię ci naszych gości z Waszyngtonu.- zaproponował, na co blondynka się uśmiechnęła.- Oto Szef Sztabów, generał John Ryan, który wizytował dziś nasze koszary. Generale, moja córka i największa duma, pułkownikowa Samantha O'Neill.

\- Niezwykle mi przyjemnie poznać panią, pani pułkownikowo.- powiedział oficer i ucałował jej dłoń.

\- Zaszczyt i przyjemność leżą po naszej stronie, sir.- odparła ciepło.- Nieczęsto mamy tu gości ze stolicy. Wyjątkiem jest mój wuj, generał Hammond, który czasem nas odwiedza.

\- Znam George'a Hammonda. Doskonały oficer, zupełnie jak pani ojciec i, jak widzę, również mąż.- pochwalił Ryan.

\- Dziękuję, panie generale. Mam szczęście, mając w swoim życiu tak wspaniałych mężczyzn.- stwierdziła bez skrępowania Sam.- Zwłaszcza tego ostatniego…- dodała miękko, a Jack natychmiast ucałował koniuszki jej palców.

\- To ja mam szczęście, że mam ciebie, najdroższa.- zapewnił gorąco i senator poczuł się jak idiota. Tego się nie spodziewał…

\- Sammie… Zapewne pamiętasz senatora Faxona?- wyszczerzył się psotnie jej ociec, wskazując drugiego z gości.

\- Gdy się poznaliśmy, jeszcze pan nim nie był. Gratuluję stanowiska, panie senatorze.- odpowiedziała uprzejmie, lecz raczej beznamiętnie.- Jak się pan miewa? Czy nareszcie znalazł pan swój ideał żony?- dorzuciła tym razem z wesołym błyskiem w oku.

\- Jeszcze nie, lecz jak widzę, pani miała więcej szczęścia w tym względzie, pani pułkownikowo.- odpowiedział, starając się brzmieć naturalnie. W życiu nie czuł się bardzie zakłopotany niż teraz.

\- Owszem.- uśmiechnęła się promiennie Samantha.- Mój drogi Jack jest wszystkim, czego poszukiwałam w mężczyźnie i jeszcze więcej!- zapewniła ciepło.- To człowiek czynu, honoru, dobrego serca i wielkiej wrażliwości, szalony na tyle, by chcieć mnie z moją kiepską kuchnią i zamiłowaniem do nauki. Dał mi szczęście, o jakim nie marzyłam, na czele z tym, które noszę pod sercem. Mam nadzieję, że nasz syn będzie do niego podobny od każdym względem.- powiedziała.

\- To będzie córka, najdroższa!- zaprotestował czule jej mąż.- I będzie podobna do ciebie! Poza tym, twoja kuchnia znacznie się poprawiła, a jagnięcina w twym wykonaniu, to istny delikates. Ciast nie wspomnę, bo kto raz spróbował, wie, co mówię!- dorzucił i znajomi pary przytaknęli skwapliwie.

\- Dziękuję, kochany. Tak sobie myślę, że kiedyś po prostu nie znalazłam nikogo, dla kogo chciałabym dobrze gotować. Brakło mi właściwej motywacji i nie wkładałam serca w potrawy. Dziś staram się je przygotowywać z uczuciem i rzeczywiście są lepsze.

\- Moja żona mawia, że miłość, to najlepszy nauczyciel, więc zapewne coś w tym jest, droga pani pułkownikowo.- uśmiechnął się John.

\- Proszę mi mówić Samantha. Tak zwracają się do mnie przyjaciele.- powiedziała do generała. Joe nie sądził, by w prośbie uwzględniła również jego…

\- _Do licha!-_ pomyślał.- _Ale mi się trafiło!_

Cóż jednak miał zrobić? Sam naważył sobie tego piwa, będąc młodym i głupim. Dziś za to płacił. Mógł mieć uczucie kobiety pokroju pułkownikowej O'Neill, ale zmarnował swoją szansę. Z pięknej dziewczyny wyrosła na niewiarygodnie piękną kobietę, obytą, czarującą i najwyraźniej utalentowaną nawet w kuchni, w co kiedyś powątpiewał. Mało tego, ta kobieta była całkowicie oddana swojemu mężowi, patrząc na pułkownika tak, jak jeszcze nigdy żadna panna nie spojrzała na Faxona.

Nim zdecydował się o nią ubiegać, słyszał, że była wybredna jeśli chodzi o konkurentów, ale jej pozycja i uroda stanowiły łakomy kąsek, dopóki nie doszukał się w niej dwóch wad, które wtedy w jego pojęciu eliminowały ją jako materiał na jego żonę. Jako przyszły polityk, musiał wybierać ostrożnie! Zarzucił więc zaloty w dość tchórzliwy sposób. Po prostu przestał bywać u Hammondów i zaczął szukać gdzie indziej, z marnym jak widać skutkiem, bo wciąż był sam, a wzgardzona przez niego panna Carter była szczęśliwą mężatką, oczekującą na dodatek dziecka. Życie było nie fair!

Tak swoją drogą, Joe ciekaw był, jakim cudem ktoś pokroju O'Neill'a zdobył tę ambitną, inteligentną i piękną młodą kobietę? Uczucie między nimi nie ulegało wątpliwości. Nawet on to musiał przyznać. Co więc było takiego w tym nie najmłodszym żołnierzu, co wzbudziło tak głęboki afekt w Samanth'cie? Och, wspominała o jego zaletach, ale czy tylko one wystarczyły do tego, by pułkownik w takim stopniu posiadł jej serce? Być może rzeczywiście reprezentował sobą więcej, niż ta maska, którą na co dzień pokazywał światu. Generał Carter wspominał, że oboje są ekscentrykami… Senator nie bardzo wiedział, co konkretnie miał na myśli Jacob, ale cokolwiek by to nie było, sprawiło, że byli szczęśliwsi niż Joe kiedykolwiek był, że mieli to, czego i on pragnął, i czego w pewnym stopniu im zazdrościł.

Kiedy patrzył na panią O'Neill, już wiedział, że z nią mógłby osiągnąć szczęście, lecz czy ona byłaby szczęśliwa z nim?

\- _Wątpliwe_.- pomyślał zgnębiony. Jak powiedziała, potrzebowała prawdziwego uczucia, by jej jedyna tak naprawdę wada zniknęła sama. To pułkownik sprawił, że przełamała swoje odwieczne fatum, nikt inny, i sądząc po miłości w oczach tych dwojga, nikt inny by tego nie dokonał. Każdy ma kogoś, kto jest mu pisany, a O'Neill'owie są tego jawnym dowodem.

Kolacja wypadła doskonale. Towarzystwo bawiło się bardzo dobrze, nawet Joe Faxon, pomimo wcześniejszego zakłopotania. Jacob był doskonałym gospodarzem. Znalazł czas dla każdego ze swoich gości. Pilnował, by wszyscy byli najedzeni i napojeni, a także zapewnił szereg rozrywek na resztę wieczoru.

Grano w karty, żona pułkownika Reynolds'a zagrała na fortepianie i zaśpiewała, zaś pani Jackson odegrała komediową scenkę z „Poskromienia złośnicy" przy wsparciu swego męża, który czytał dla niej kwestię męską. Była tak komiczna jako Katarzyna, że wszyscy zaśmiewali się do łez i podarowali jej owacje na stojąco.

Samantha nie udzielała się szczególnie. Jej zaawansowany stan wykluczał przemęczanie się, a poza tym nadal miała tendencje do przysypiania w dziwnych miejscach i o niezbyt odpowiednim czasie. Nikt jednak nie miał jej tego za złe, zwłaszcza panie. Większość z nich miała pojęcie o tym, co przechodziła piękna pułkownikowa i czuły względem niej wielką sympatię. W dodatku imponował im małżonek przyjaciółki, który czuwał nad nią troskliwie, ale dyskretnie. Kiedy zdrzemnęła się na sofie, zadbał o poduszkę pod jej głową i cienki pled, a potem siedział przy niej, dopóki się ponownie nie obudziła, przepraszając gości za swoje małe faux pas.

\- Jak się czujesz, Sam?- zapytał czule, podając jej filiżankę herbaty, którą z uśmiechem przyjęła.

\- Wyśmienicie, Jack, choć wolałabym nie zasypiać gdzie i kiedy popadnie. To nieuprzejme względem naszych przyjaciół.- odpowiedziała zarumieniona.

\- Nami się nie przejmuj, droga przyjaciółko!- stwierdziła Vala.- Najważniejsze, by twój dzidziuś był zadowolony!- mrugnęła.

\- Kapitanowa na rację.- przytaknęła siostra doktora Brightmana.- Dobro dziecka jest teraz priorytetem. Poza tym, droga Samantho, nie pani jednak ma ten zabawny problem. Moja córka, będąc przy nadziei, robiła to samo, tyle że ona chrapała!- zachichotała Emma.

\- Ale ja nie chrapię?- zaróżowiła się zaraz pułkownikowa.

\- Nie, najdroższa.- zapewnił jej mąż.- Nie chrapiesz.

\- Chwała Bogu!- wymruczała pod nosem. Wystarczająco wstydliwe były dla niej drzemki w towarzystwie. Dodatkowych atrakcji nie potrzebowała!

\- Może kawałek ciasta, Sammie?- zaproponował jej ojciec.- Molly przyniosła na chwilę przed twoim przebudzeniem.

\- Chętnie!- zgodziła się z entuzjazmem blondynka. Nim poczęła swego maluszka, ponad wszystkie desery uwielbiała swoją jagodową galaretkę, ale to maleństwo zdawało się kochać ciasta równie mocno, jak jego tata. Stąd jej przekonanie o chłopczyku. Tylko syn Jacka mógł tak faworyzować słodkie wypieki!

Pułkownik uśmiechał się szeroko widząc, z jakim apetytem zajadała kruchy placek z bitą śmietaną i truskawkami, nota bene jej własny przepis, tyle że tym razem przygotowany zręcznymi dłońmi pani Heston.

Normalnie było jeszcze dość wcześnie na truskawki, lecz Sammie posadziła kilka krzaczków w swojej małej cieplarni, tak w ramach naukowego eksperymentu (czytała o krzyżowaniu holenderskich tulipanów i spróbować szczęścia z owocami, a ściślej mówiąc z truskawką i dziką poziomką), dzięki czemu już pozyskała pierwsze, obiecujące zbiory. Jack zasugerował przy tym, by opisała swe obserwacje i efekty pracy.

 _\- Opublikujemy je, kiedy już wyhodujesz najlepsze truskawki w kraju!- mrugnął wtedy.- Niech ci wszyscy, pożal się Boże , profesorowie widzą, na co stać Samanthę Carter-O'Neill!_

Wątpiła, co prawda, w to, że ktoś dopuści tę publikację do druku, ale wiarę męża w swe możliwości wynagrodziła mu wówczas sowicie!

\- Jeszcze kawałek, najdroższa?- spytał Jack, widząc, jak szybko uporała się z poprzednim.

\- Dziękuję, kochany. Może potem.- odparła.- Póki co, twój syn jest zadowolony z przekąski.- mrugnęła.

\- Córka.- sprostował po raz nie wiadomo który. Lubił się z nią spierać na ten temat. To był ich prywatny żart. Poza tym, naprawdę miał nadzieję na dziewczynkę, która przypominałaby mu żonę, choć i chłopczyka uwielbiałby równie żarliwie. Już kochał to dziecko całym sobą i wyglądał dnia, gdy areszcie weźmie je w ramiona.- I jak sobie życzysz, moja miłości.- szepnął miękko, biorąc od niej talerzyk, odstawiając na stolik i całując dłonie.

\- Stanowią piękną parę!- westchnęła Ellen Hayes.- Nie uważa pan, generale?- zapytała Ryan'a.

\- W istocie, droga pani.- zgodził się oficer.- Są też niezwykle zgodni. Pułkownik zdaje się odgadywać każde życzenie żony.- zauważył.

\- Uwielbia ją. To pewne jak słońce.- powiedziała burmistrzowa.- Kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłam ich razem na balu, wiedziałam, że to się skończy ślubem. Tańcząc, nie widzieli nikogo, poza sobą nawzajem.- uśmiechnęła się na to wspomnienie.- Skądinąd wiem, że pułkownik osobiście uratował życie ówczesnej pannie Carter i podobno pokochał ją od pierwszego wejrzenia. Tyle tylko, że nie miał odwagi jej tego wyznać.

\- Uchodzi przecież za odważnego mężczyznę!- zdziwił się szef sztabów.

\- Och! Jest nim z pewnością, lecz w sprawach serca jest bardzo nieśmiały. Nie jest tajemnicą, że jego majątek nie dorównuje fortunie Carterów i dlatego nawet nie próbował zdobyć naszej drogiej Samanthy, choć blisko się przyjaźnili. Mówi się, że to jej poświęcenie i czuwanie, kiedy walczył o życie po spotkaniu z niedźwiedziem rozsupłało mu język.

\- Dlaczegóż, na Boga, zbliżył się do tak dzikiego zwierza?!- zdumiał się generał.

\- By ratować podwładnego, który miał pecha się na niego natknąć pierwszy. Grizzly rozszarpałby go na strzępy, gdyby nie pułkownik. Ostatecznie i tak zmarł od ciężkich ran i zakażenia, a nasz bohater przez pięć dni walczył ze śmiercią, nim wróciła mu przytomność. Siły zaś odzyskiwał przez ponad miesiąc pod czułą opieką swej ukochanej. Zaręczyli się krótko po jego wyzdrowieniu, a ślub był piękny!- wyjaśniła kobieta.

John spojrzał raz jeszcze na młodszego oficera i poczuł nową falę respektu. Tylko człowiek wielkiej odwagi i hartu ducha poważyłby się na taki czyn. Jack O'Neill stanowił nie tylko wzór oficera, ale i człowieka, i generał zamierzał dyskretnie śledzić jego karierę. Takich ludzi warto było mieć po swojej stronie! Kiedy późną nocą wreszcie kładł się spać, pomyślał:

\- _Może dać mu medal? Eeee, nie! Lepiej podwyżkę! W końcu rodzina mu się powiększy. Tak, wyższy żołd, to o wiele lepsza nagroda…_ \- doszedł do wniosku i ziewnąwszy, zasnął.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

XXXVII

Czerwiec nadszedł szybko, choć nie dość szybko dla zmęczonej Sam. Biedna pułkownikowa czuła się wielka niczym wieloryb i brzydka, choć kochający mąż zapewniał ją o urodzie i swojej niezmiennej miłości. Brakowało jej jednak tej bliskości, którą czuła tylko przy pełnym zjednoczeniu ze swoim ukochanym, sposobu w jaki ciałem, nie zaś tylko słowami, czy pocałunkiem, udowadniał jej, jak była przez niego uwielbiana. Poza tym, bolały ją kostki i krzyż, i chociaż nie zamieniłaby tego cudownego doświadczenia na nic innego, z całej duszy pragnęła już finiszu.

\- Obyś się szybko urodził, maleńki! Mamusia i tatuś już nie mogą się ciebie doczekać!- powtarzała do swego brzuszka, a dzieciątko, jakby w odpowiedzi, kopało radośnie, po raz kolejny zmuszając matkę do pójścia tam, gdzie nawet cesarz chodzi piechotą. Nigdy nie siusiała częściej!

Jacka znowu nie było w mieście. Teść posłał go do Denver po dodatkowe konie dla żołnierzy, wiedząc, że nikt nie wybierze ich lepiej od jego zięcia. Wyprawa trwała tydzień, lecz każdego dnia, przez cały ten czas, Samantha otrzymywała od ukochanego ogromne bukiety kwiatów i liściki miłosne, doczepiane do nich przez jej ojca. Jack powierzył tę czynność Carterowi, wiedząc, że Jacob również pragnie szczęścia i spokoju córki, a taki prezent bez wątpienia je gwarantował. Liściki nie były długie, ale pełne uczucia, i choć napisane prostymi słowami, napełniały adresatkę nieopisanym ciepłem na ten czas rozłąki.

Prawdę mówiąc, Samantha nieco się już denerwowała. Rozwiązanie mogło nastąpić w każdej chwili i pułkownikowa naprawdę wolałaby, aby jej mąż był przy niej w tym momencie. Co prawda nie dosłownie, bo nie słyszała, by któryś przyszły ojciec asystował żonie podczas narodzin ich dziecka, jednak jego bliskość zawsze działała na nią uspokajająco, nawet jeśli dzieliła ich ściana.

Tak bardzo cieszyła się na to dziecko, lecz myśl, że urodzi je bez niego, napełniała ją irracjonalnym strachem.

\- Oby twój papa zdążył wrócić na czas!- powtarzała, gładząc delikatnie swój imponujący brzuch.

Dużą pomocą w tym czasie okazała się Vala Jackson, która podczas jednej z wizyt przyprowadziła ze sobą doktorową Fraiser, by ta na spokojnie wytłumaczyła przyjaciółce, co ją czeka, gdy TA chwila już nadejdzie.

Początkowo pani O'Neill była zaszokowana i wystraszona, ale Janet szybko zapewniła, że choć wydanie dziecka na świat do przyjemnych nie należy, to radość w chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy weźmie się je w ramiona, bez reszty zrekompensuje ból rodzącej matki.

\- Zauważyłam też, że oddychanie bardzo pomaga.- dodała doktorowa.- Pomiędzy skurczami staraj się oddychać spokojnie i głęboko, wyciszyć się. W ten sposób nabierzesz sił, zanim znów zaczniesz przeć.

\- Nie wiem, czy dam radę.- wyznała niepewnie blondynka.- Tak się boję!

\- Droga Samantho… Kobiety od wieków wydają dzieci na świat. Taka jest kolej rzeczy.- uśmiechnęła się Janet.- Słyszałam od męża, że bywają nawet takie, które zrobiły to bez pomocy lekarza i akuszerki. Skoro więc one potrafią, to i ty również!- mrugnęła.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiała się o tym przekonywać na własnej skórze!- wymamrotała pułkownikowa.

Jakkolwiek Vala przyprowadziła Janet i zorganizowała ten dziwaczny „kurs przygotowawczy", słuchając porad pani Fraiser zrobiła się „nieco" zielona na buzi.

\- Która kobieta przy zdrowych zmysłach z własnej woli decyduje się na coś takiego?!- jęknęła, słysząc o tych wszystkich skurczach i bólu.

Janet zachichotała.

\- Ktoś musi, droga Valu!- stwierdziła rozbawiona.- Sama wiesz, jacy są mężczyźni, kiedy coś ich boli. Gorsi niż dzieci. Wyobrażasz więc sobie, co by było, gdyby oni mieli rodzić te maluchy? Obawiam się, że powierzając im to zadanie, bylibyśmy skazani na wymarcie!- dodała z humorem.

\- Muszę przyznać, że coś w tym jest.- niepewnie odparła żona kapitana.- Gdy mój Daniel choruje, jęczy jakby świat za chwilę miał się skończyć.- przyznała porozumiewawczym szeptem.

\- Sama widzisz!- uśmiechnęła się Janet.- Poza tym, nie ma nic piękniejszego, niż dać dziecko ukochanemu mężczyźnie, nosić je pod sercem, czuć jak rośnie, chronić je, a gdy już przyjdzie na świat, przyłożyć je do piersi i patrzeć jak ssie. Tej chwili nie zapomina się nigdy…- westchnęła z melancholią.- Moja Cassie ma już pięć lat i jest najlepszym, co mnie spotkało. Dopełniła me życie i małżeństwo. Żałuję, że nie dam jej rodzeństwa, bowiem jej przyjście na ten świat wiązało się z komplikacjami, przez które już nigdy nie będzie mi dane począć, ale gdybym miała wybór, niczego bym nie zmieniła. Gdybym zaś mogła, urodziłabym całą gromadkę!- powiedziała łagodnie, lecz zdecydowanie.

Pewność w głosie pani Fraiser była nawet lepszym lekarstwem na rozterki Sam, niż jej „naukowe" wywody. Uspokoiła również kapitanową, dotąd nieco niezdecydowaną w tej materii.

Och, wychodząc za mąż, Vala dopuszczała myśl o dzieciach, no bo w końcu każde typowe małżeństwo je posiada, ale póki co, były to raczej teoretyczne rozważania. Obserwacja ciąży pułkownikowej napełniała ją mieszanymi uczuciami. Z jednej strony była radość oczekiwania, ten uśmiech na twarzy Sam, gdy mówiła o swoim dziecku, rozpieszczanie przez męża i inne przyjemne aspekty bycia przy nadziei. Z drugiej, bolące kostki i krzyż, mdłości, rezygnacja z takich przyjemności jak jazda konna, czy tańce. No i ten ból!

Janet jednak miała rację. Część niej pragnęła przekonać się, jak to jest dać mężowi ten ostateczny dowód miłości, ofiarować mu część siebie i jego, która stanie się ich wspólną nadzieją i przyszłością.

Czy Daniel byłby równie szczęśliwy, co pułkownik, słysząc, że żona oczekuje ich maleństwa? Był taką dobrą i wrażliwą duszą, iż podejrzewała, że owszem. Może byłby trochę niepewny siebie na początku, podobnie jak i ona, ale który rodzic tak naprawdę jest przygotowany na rodzicielstwo? Chyba żaden. Trik więc musiał polegać na tym, by zwyczajnie robić, co w ludzkiej mocy, aby dziecko miało zdrowe, pełne miłości i bezpieczne życie.

Tak czy inaczej, rozmowa owa miała wiele pozytywnych skutków. Samantha otrzymała motywację, jakiej potrzebowała, zaś Vala, dogłębnie zbadawszy temat, zdecydowała, że jeszcze trochę poczeka z dzidziusiem, ale w przyszłości na pewno będzie takiego miała. Oczywiście historia lubi być przewrotna, o czym pani Jackson miała się przekonać już niebawem, lecz do tego czasu cicho, sza!

Jack wrócił do domu jak zwykle zwycięski. Udało mu się kupić doskonałe sztuki i względnie spokojnie dostarczyć je do garnizonu. Przez „względnie", należy rozumieć drobną przeprawę z paroma koniokradami, którzy byli na tyle głupi, by ukraść kilka wałachów podczas jednego z postojów. Zapewne nie sądzili, że ktoś sprawdza codziennie liczebność stada, a widząc śpiącego wartownika, po prostu wzięli sobie dwa, czy trzy konie.

Wprawne oko pułkownika O'Neill'a wnet wyłapało braki, może dlatego, że złodzieje wzięli akurat najbardziej rzucające się w oczy sztuki (wyjątkowej maści Apallosy, które szczególnie upodobał sobie na aukcji oficer). Skutek mógł być tylko jeden… Jack osobiście ruszył tropem owych idiotów i po krótkiej potyczce wracał bogatszy o czterech więźniów, osiem rewolwerów, pięć dodatkowych koni (chociaż nieco mizernych jak na jego gust) oraz jedną, młodą Indiankę, porwaną przez ten gang, którą odeskortował do rezerwatu najszybciej jak się dało. Dziewczyna była w niejakim szoku i poturbowana, ale wierzył, że wśród swoich dojdzie do siebie. Radość z jej powrotu była wielka, a wódz Szare Pióro bardzo wdzięczny za ratunek. Jego ludzie dwa dni wcześniej zgubili ślad porywaczy nad strumieniem, skutkiem czego ratunek znacznie się opóźnił. Cudem samym w sobie było, że blade twarze natknęły się na sprawców i odbiły Spokojną Rzekę zanim ci dokończyli, co właśnie zaczęli, kiedy odnalazł ich pułkownik.

\- Wasze leki uratowały mi życie, Szare Pióro.- odparł, słysząc podziękowania wodza.- Choć tyle mogłem uczynić w zamian za pomoc, którą mi okazaliście.- powiedział w miejscowym, indiańskim narzeczu.

\- Dan'yel mówił nam o twojej żonie.- uśmiechnął się lider wioski.- Oby wasz pierwszy potomek był silny i odważny jak ty, wielki wojowniku białych.- powiedział.

\- Dziękuję.- kiwnął głową oficer.- Będę jednak bardzo szczęśliwy, jeśli będzie przypominać matkę. Lepiej, by dziecko było mądre i piękne jak ona, a i odwagi mu nie zbraknie, bo nie znam odważniejszej kobiety.- stwierdził.

\- A więc jest godna swojego męża.- rzucił wódz, podając mu nieduże zawiniątko w prezencie i niedługo potem się pożegnali.

Jack pojechał jeszcze do koszar, by upewnić się, że złodziei oddano szeryfowi, a rekrut, który przysnął na warcie, siedzi w pace. Zdał szybki raport generałowi Carterowi i za jego pozwoleniem ruszył wprost do domu, bardzo już stęskniony za żoną.

Kiedy wszedł do domu, Samantha drzemała w salonie na sofie, starannie okryta lekkim pledem. Było co prawda lato, lecz dzień nie był nazbyt upalny, a nawet zaczęło nieco mżyć. Uśmiechnął się czule, widząc jak spokojnie spała. Nie chcąc jej jeszcze budzić (wolał się najpierw odświeżyć po podróży, żeby nie śmierdzieć jak przysłowiowy skunks), przywitał się cicho z Goldie i Blue, które wyczuły pana i wbiegły do saloniku, głodne pieszczot. Uciszył je szybko, by nie zbudziły swej pani, podrapał za uszami, po czym poszedł do kuchni, by mu nagrzano wody do mycia.

\- Tak, panie pułkowniku!- odparła Molly.- Już się tym zajmuję. Gdybyśmy wiedzieli, że dziś pan wróci, wszystko byłoby już gotowe, ale pan generał wspominał, że powrót się opóźni.- powiedziała cicho ochmistrzyni, gdy rozmawiali w korytarzu.

\- Nie przejmuj się, Moll. Zdarza się. Zawołaj mnie tylko, jak wanna będzie pełna. Ja tymczasem poszukam czegoś czystego do ubrania.- zwrócił się do wiernej służącej.

\- Garderoba pana pułkownika jest świeżo wyprana i wyprasowana, sir.- poinformowała go Molly.- Wszystko wisi w szafie. Mundur wyczyścimy, jak tylko pan pułkownik się wykąpie i przebierze. Do jutra powinien wyschnąć.- dodała.

\- Doskonale!- pochwalił.- A jak tam w ogóle moja żona?- spytał jeszcze z ciepłym zainteresowaniem.- Nic się nie wydarzyło pod moją nieobecność?

\- Wszystko w najlepszym porządku, panie pułkowniku. Pani O'Neill i maleństwo mają się dobrze.- zapewniła.- Chcę też dodać, że kwiaty od pana pułkownika, sprawiły naszej pani wielką radość.

\- I o to chodziło, Moll. I o to chodziło!- mrugnął porozumiewawczo i ruszył na górę.

Pół godziny później był czysty, pachnący mydłem i odziany w świeże ubranie. W takim stanie mógł się odpowiednio przywitać z ukochaną, choć wiedział, że nawet gdyby pachniał jak cap, Sam powiałaby go równie gorąco. W jego pojęciu zasługiwała jednak na więcej.

Kiedy ponownie zjawił się w salonie, właśnie zaczynała się budzić, więc uśmiechnął się, klęknął obok sofy, pochylił się i pocałował ją delikatnie w usta.

\- Witaj, moja miłości, piękna pani O'Neill.- powiedział miękko, całując ją w czubek nosa.

Samantha zachichotała jeszcze nie bardzo przytomna, lecz za chwilę otworzyła szeroko oczy i rozpromieniła na widok męża.

\- Jack! Nareszcie! Kiedy wróciłeś do domu?- spytała, siadając najszybciej jak się dało i wtulając w jego ramiona.

\- Niedawno, najdroższa. Spałaś tak smacznie, że nie chciałem cię budzić. Postanowiłem więc umyć się i przebrać, nim się przywitam.- wyjaśnił, nie przestając się uśmiechać.- Tęskniłaś?- mrugnął.

\- Szaleńczo!- odparła zaraz.

\- A więc pocałuj mnie i pokaż, jak bardzo, bo szczerze mówiąc i ja tęskniłem, Sam.- powiedział, pochylając ku niej głowę.

Nie potrzebowała zachęty. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyje i przycisnęła swe wargi do jego ciepłych ust. Och, jakże jej tego brakowało! Całowali się, aż zbrakło im tchu w piersiach, a potem siedzieli wtuleni w siebie. Dłonie Jacka spoczywały tam, gdzie rosło ich dziecko, a on sam śmiał się radośnie, czując kopnięcia maleństwa.

\- Jest dziś bardzo ruchliwe.- zauważyła szczęśliwa pułkownikowa.- Cieszy się z powrotu taty.

\- A tata tego aniołka cieszy się, że już wrócił do niego i jego ślicznej mamy.- powiedział jej mąż.- Byłbym już wcześniej, ale znalazło się paru takich, co postanowili okraść armię amerykańską.- przyznał.

\- Naprawdę?- rzuciła natychmiast, obrzucając go bacznym spojrzeniem, by upewnić się, że nic mu nie jest.

\- Jestem cały, Sam.- zapewnił prędko.- To złodzieje koni są trochę… ummm… niedysponowani. Nic zagrażającego życiu, kulki w ramię i takie tam. Jednego postrzeliłem w tyłek.- dorzucił i Sammie się roześmiała.- Mieli ze sobą Indiankę z rezerwatu. Porwali ją kilka dni temu.- powiedział jeszcze O'Neill.

\- Co z nią?- zaniepokoiła się jego żona.

\- Poturbowania i przestraszona, ale żywa. Odstawiłem ją do Szarego Pióra, zanim powróciłem do koszar.- poinformował łagodnie.

\- Chwała Bogu!- westchnęła, wtulając się w niego mocniej.- Najważniejsze jednak, że już jesteś ze mną. Bałam się, że dziecko urodzi się zanim wrócisz.- wyznała.

\- Cierpliwość ma po twoim ojcu. Zaczekało grzecznie na papę!- zażartował, a ona się roześmiała.

\- Może to i prawda, bo żadne z nas nią nie grzeszy.- przytaknęła.

\- Widać, taki już nasz urok!- mrugnął ponownie i pocałował ukochaną w czoło.

Resztę dnia spędzili ciesząc się sobą i swoją bliskością, w towarzystwie swoich dwóch pupili, śpiących łapa w łapę na poduszce przed kominkiem.

Mimo początkowych zgrzytów, Goldie i Blue się dogadali, więc w rodzinie panowała teraz względna harmonia.

I tak być powinno.

\- A propos...- powiedział wieczorem Jack, gdy kładli się spać i podał ukochanej tajemnicze zawiniątko.- To od wodza. Mały prezent dla ciebie i naszego dziecka, najdroższa.- dorzucił.

Gdy odwinęła materiał, oczom jej ukazały się śliczne, skórzane mokasyny dla dziecka, doskonale wygarbowane i ślicznie ozdobione koralikami.

\- Cudowne!- zachwyciła się.- Pierwsze buciki naszego dziecka.

\- Yup! Na Halloween jak znalazł!- zachichotał.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy, Jack!- zbeształa go łagodnie i dała kuksańca w ramię.

\- Po prostu niemożliwie w tobie zakochany.- skwitował, przyciągając ją do siebie i wtulając w jej plecy. Tylko tak mogli spać w miarę wygodnie i blisko.

\- To dobrze…- wymruczała sennie.-… bo ja jestem niemożliwie zakochana w sobie.

Potem już nic nie mówili…

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

XXXVIII

Nie czuła się za dobrze, gdy w niedzielny poranek wróciła z mężem z kościoła, chociaż starała się tego nie okazywać. Nowa, katolicka świątynia znajdowała się w sporej odległości od domu O'Neill'ów, lecz małżonkowie wybrali się tam, by zobaczyć, na co poszły ich hojne datki. Byli jednymi z największych fundatorów niewielkiego domu Boga i mieli nawet własną, rodzinną ławkę dość blisko ołtarza. Uważali to, co prawda, za zbyteczny honor, bo nie dla chwały i uznania dołożyli się do budowy, lecz ojciec O'Grady był nieustępliwy, tym bardziej, że już nie musiał wypożyczać miejsca na nabożeństwa od pastora.

To prawda, że Samantha była od urodzenia protestantką, lecz z uwagi na męża rozważała przejście na katolicyzm, by mogli bywać na tych samych mszach. Zresztą, przecież i tak wierzyli w jednego Boga, tego samego Stwórcę i Pana świata. Religia Sam wywodziła się z katolicyzmu (tak naprawdę usankcjonowana kaprysem jednego pazernego i niemoralnego człowieka), więc pani O'Neill niejako wracała do źródła.

Jacob słowem nie oprotestował decyzji córki. To był jej wybór. Nie była już jego małą dziewczynką, za którą musiał decydować (choć prawdę powiedziawszy, od małego miała własne, niezależne zdanie) , lecz dorosłą kobietą, mężatką, na dodatek piekielnie inteligentną. Jeśli chciała zostać katoliczką, nie zamierzał jej powstrzymywać, choć sam pozostał protestantem.

Tak czy owak, tamtej niedzieli Samantha wróciła z kościoła z silnym bólem krzyża. Jack, widząc jednak jej dyskomfort, natychmiast rozmasował jej plecy, ale była to krótka ulga. W dodatku jego żona jakoś nie miała apetytu i nie umiała sobie znaleźć miejsca w domu.

\- Jaśnie pani wybaczy, że się wtrącę…- odezwała się pani Heston, gdy jej pracodawczyni popołudniu zawędrowała do kuchni, by sprawdzić, co z posiłkiem dla męża.- … ale jak tak patrzę na jaśnie panią, to sobie myślę, że trzeba by posłać po akuszerkę. Jak nic, u jaśnie pani zaczęło się rozwiązanie.- dokończyła, uważnie obserwując opuszczony i pod dotknięciem twardy brzuch pułkownikowej. Znała się trochę na tym, bo jakby nie było, urodziła kilkoro dzieci nim została wdową.

\- Tak pani myśli, pani Heston?- zapytała zdumiona blondynka. Owszem, plecy bolały ją bardziej niż zwykle, no i czuła tę niepohamowaną chęć zrobienia…. czegoś, ale czy to możliwe, że jej dzieciątko nareszcie zdecydowało się pojawić na świecie?

\- Jaśnie pani ma brzuch twardy jak kamień, no i o ile jaśnie pani się czymś nie oblała, to myślę, że plama na sukni, to wynik pokarmu, który się właśnie pojawił.- odparła, wskazując mokre miejsce na poziomie biustu gospodyni.

\- O mój Boże, to chyba prawda!- zawołała Sam, która do tej chwili nie poczuła wilgoci, skupiona na obolałym krzyżu.- Co mam robić? Co robić?!- pytała nieco spanikowana.

\- Na początek się uspokoić, jaśnie pani.- uśmiechnęła się dobrotliwie stara Hattie.- To może trochę potrwać, więc nie ma co się denerwować. Jaśnie pani niech wróci do salonu, albo jeszcze lepiej do pokoju, a ja poślę Jamesa po akuszerkę.

\- Ała!- jęknęła pani O'Neill, gdy ból się zintensyfikował i pani Heston spojrzała niepewnie. Widać coś jej się nie spodobało, więc zmieniła zdanie

\- Lepiej niech jaśnie pani siądzie. Polecę po pułkownika.- zdecydowała żałując, że ochmistrzyni miała dziś wychodne, a służąca poszła na protestanckie nabożeństwo i miała wrócić za godzinę.

\- Jest w bibliotece.- Samantha poinformowała kucharkę.- Niech pani mu powie, co się dzieje, tylko delikatnie.- poprosiła.

\- Ma się rozumieć, jaśnie pani. Wiem, jak reagują mężczyźni, gdy ich kobiety rodzą. Mój Jim padł jak długi, kiedy usłyszał, jak krzyczałam. Przynajmniej tak mówił mój brat.- uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.- Niech jaśnie pani tu odpoczywa. Ja się wszystkim zajmę.- zapewniła i podreptała do biblioteki.

Słysząc nieco stłumione „Co?!", dobiegające z biblioteki, Sam nie mogła nie zachichotać. Oczywiście zaraz się skrzywiła, kiedy kolejna, dość silna fala bólu przeszyła jej ciało, ale mimo to reakcja męża niezmiernie ją ubawiła, podobnie jak jego mina, gdy wręcz zdyszany wpadł do kuchni.

\- Samantha, najdroższa! Czy to już?!- spytał zaskoczony i zdenerwowany.

\- Pani Heston zdaje się tak uważać, kochany.- przytaknęła blondynka.- No i najwyraźniej mam już mleko dla naszego aniołka.- dodała, wskazując dwie plamy na sukni.

\- Co mam robić, Sam? Jak pomóc?- dopytywał się z troską, upadając przed nią na kolana i biorąc ją za ręce, które wręcz nabożnie ucałował.

\- Na początek pomóż mi, proszę, wrócić do pokoju, Jack. Ból się nasila.- poprosiła miękko, po czym znów się skrzywiła.

\- Naturalnie, najdroższa!- powiedział, wstając szybko i pomagając jej się podnieść.

Powoli zaczął prowadzić ją w stronę schodów (nie chciała, aby ją niósł, wolała bowiem iść o własnych siłach), lecz nie dotarli jeszcze do połowy drogi, gdy pułkownikowa poczuła najsilniejszy jak dotąd skurcz i chwilę później stała w kałuży wody…

\- Jasny gwint!- krzyknął Jack, który podtrzymywał żonę.

\- O-o…- odezwała się pani Heston, która właśnie wróciła do domu, posławszy syna z wiadomym zadaniem.

\- Co znaczy „O-o"?!- spytała zaszokowana Sam.

\- To znaczy, jaśnie pani, że wody jaśnie pani odeszły i maluszek może się urodzić szybciej niż przypuszczaliśmy!- stwierdziła kucharka.

\- Jak to, szybciej?!- tym razem krzyknął Jack, wystraszając Blue, który wylegiwał się na poręczy.

\- Normalnie, panie pułkowniku. To rozwiązanie jest szybsze niż zazwyczaj.- odparła spokojnie.- Zwykle pierwsze dziecko rodzi się dłużej, ale to maleństwo widać spieszy się na ten świat i prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem, czy akuszerka zdąży.- dodała.- Niech pan zaniesie żonę na górę, sir. Ja nagrzeję wody i przyjdę pomóc.

Jack nie czekał na kolejne słowa. Ostrożnie wziął ukochaną na ręce i najszybciej jak się dało, podążył z nią do wspólnej sypialni, gdzie szybko pomógł jej rozebrać się do samej tylko halki i położyć.

Pani Heston miała rację. Nim Sam pozbyła się zbędnych ubrań i ułożyła na łóżku, ból stał się trudny do zniesienia, więc pomna rad Janet, próbowała oddychać tak jak tłumaczyła jej to przyjaciółka. Trochę pomagało, ale była przerażona na myśl, że nie ma przy niej nikogo, kto choć trochę się na tym zna. Byłaby spokojniejsza, gdyby była tu akuszerka, ale z każdą chwilą traciła nadzieję. W dodatku poczuła się dziwnie po kolejnym, bardzo silnym ataku bólu i już podejrzewała, co się dzieje. Instynktownie podkurczyła nogi i spojrzała na ukochanego.

\- Jack…- wydyszała w kierunku zmartwionego, ba, wręcz wystraszonego męża, który trzymał ją za rękę i ocierał chusteczką czoło.

\- Tak, najdroższa?- odparł od razu lekko drżącym głosem.

\- Dziecko chyba się przesuwa. Czuję je tam…- powiedziała nieco nieskładnie, wskazując dolne partie ciała.

\- To znaczy?- rzucił zdezorientowany. Serce waliło mu dziko i ręce się pociły, ale starał się być silny dla żony i wspierać ją na ile to tylko możliwe. Nie powinna widzieć jego przerażenia, inaczej sama będzie się denerwować, a miała tyle na głowie!

\- To znaczy, że musisz tam zajrzeć i powiedzieć, co widzisz.- usłyszał i zrobił wielkie oczy.

\- Sam... Nie mówisz poważnie!- jęknął. Mężczyźni nie robili takich rzeczy!

\- Mówię bardzo poważnie, pułkowniku!- zawołała poirytowana, lecz zaraz złagodniała.- Wybacz, proszę, kochany, ale nie mam tu nikogo innego.- przeprosiła.- Czuję, że dziecko nadchodzi. Proszę, spojrzyj tam i mów, co się dzieje, bo strasznie mi się chce przeć!- dorzuciła z wysiłkiem.

Czy miał jakieś wyjście? No chyba nie bardzo, bo był tu sam jeden. Póki co, Samantha miała tylko jego i musiał zrobić wszystko, by jej pomóc, nawet jeśli to oznaczało, że jako pierwszy „nie-doktor" w mieście będzie miał okazję z bliska ujrzeć odwieczny cud natury, cud narodzin…

\- Panie Boże, daj mi siłę! Czuwaj też nad Sam i naszym dzieckiem!- mamrotał pod nosem, klękając naprzeciw żony i unosząc obrzeże jej przepoconej, wręcz mokrej halki.- Na miłość boską!- krzyknął ujrzawszy, jak dalece posunął się poród.- Sam, najdroższa, widzę coś! To chyba główka!- rzucił w stronę oddychającej ciężko ukochanej.

\- Tak myślałam.- jęknęła z wysiłkiem.- Czułam jak się przesuwa, ale nie byłam pewna... Jack! Znowu idzie!- krzyknęła, odczuwając kolejny, bolesny, przedłużający się skurcz i jej mąż pośpiesznie zawołał:

\- Przyj, najdroższa! Przyj! Albo nie!- krzyknął znowu.- Nie mam pojęcia, co robić!- dodał z paniką.

\- Po prostu je złap, Jack!- stęknęła Samantha, chwytając wezgłowie łóżka i prąc z całych sił. Nie wiedziała, czy robi to dobrze, ale rozsądek podpowiadał, że w tym momencie nie ma na co czekać. Dziecko nie mogło zostać tam, gdzie akurat było, inaczej się udusi, a na to nie mogła pozwolić!

\- Huh?

\- Złap je, kochany.- powtórzyła już bardzo wyczerpana.- Kiedy główka wyjdzie, po prostu ją podtrzymaj. Potem całą resztę. Tylko ostrożnie!- jęknęła znowu i wzięła kolejny głęboko oddech. Potrzebowała go, jeśli miała wypchnąć dziecko ze swojego ciała. Może i była zmęczona, ale determinacji jej nie brakowało.

Poza Jackiem tylko pani Heston słyszała jej krzyki, pędząc co sił na górę, z miską ciepłej wody i czystymi ręcznikami przerzuconymi przez ramię oraz modląc się, by jej pani poradziła sobie w tej trudnej sytuacji.

\- Panie Boże, czuwaj na nią i tym dzieciątkiem!- prosiła Stwórcę.

Zaskoczyło ją tempo tego rozwiązania. Najwyraźniej pani Sam od dłuższego czasu była w trakcie porodu. Innego wyjaśnienia Hattie nie widziała. Teraz sprawy szły tak szybko, że wszystko leżało już w rękach jej państwa i niej samej. Oby to wystarczyło!

Gdy wreszcie dotarła do sypialni pracodawców, pani Samantha z głębokim jękiem opadła na pościel, a pan Jack miał w rękach małe, drące się w niebogłosy, zakrwawione coś, co nie wątpliwie było tak wyczekiwanym przez rodziców aniołkiem.

\- Córka, Sam. Mamy córeczkę!- oznajmił zapłakany ze szczęścia pułkownik, ostrożnie pokazując żonie maleństwo.

\- Grace Abigail…- wyszeptała utrudzona mama.

\- Niech chwała będzie niebiosom!- zawołała pani Heston, stawiając obok miskę z wodą.- Śliczna dziewuszka i głośna jak ojciec!- uśmiechnęła się szeroko, kładąc na łóżku ręczniki, a z kieszeni fartucha wyjmując ostre nożyczki.- Trzeba przeciąć pępowinę.- stwierdziła.

\- Co?!- zbladł jej pan.

\- Trzeba przeciąć, panie pułkowniku. Kruszyna nie może tak zostać, ale najpierw trzeba zawiązać.- dodała i z miski wyjęła białą, jedwabną nić, którą szybko zabezpieczyła pępuszek maluszka. Jeden ruch ostrzy i Jack myślał, że zemdleje, ale wciąż trzymał córkę, więc wziął się w garść.

Pani Heston wzięła ją od niego i owinęła w miękki ręcznik, ale zanim zdołała podać świeżo upieczonej matce jej dzieciątko, ta znów poczuła ból i raz jeszcze chwyciła wezgłowie.

\- Co się dzieje?!- krzyknęła przestraszona.

\- To pewnie resztki, pani pułkownikowo.- pocieszyła Hattie.- Trzeba, żeby wyszły, inaczej pani się pochoruje i umrze.- dodała szczerze.

\- Ojjjjj, nie sądzę!- wykrzywiła się pani O'Neill i krzyknęła z całej siły.

\- Co masz na myśli, ukochana?- spytał szybko jej mąż, siadając u jej boku i ocierając czoło.

\- Myślę, że to jeszcze nie koniec, Jack!- jęknęła z wysiłkiem Samantha.

\- Drugie?- zawołała zaskoczona kucharka, już szykując się do działania, na co przytaknęła jej młoda pani. Na szczęście miała gdzie odłożyć płaczącą panienkę Grace, bo kołyska stała w rogu pokoju, więc jak tylko upewniła się, że z dziewczynką wszystko jest w porządku (przynajmniej na ile umiała, bo przecież akuszerką nie była), zajęła miejsce za pierwszym razem okupowane przez pułkownika i chcąc nie chcąc, zajrzała pod halkę.

\- A niech mnie licho! Widzę jeszcze jedno!- potwierdziła.

\- Dwójka…- wymamrotał oniemiały pan domu.

\- Jack, najdroższy, może byś się tak skupił i mi pomógł?!- krzyknęła znowu jego bliska kresu sił żona. Nie otrzeźwiałby szybciej, gdyby ktoś go oblał kubłem zimnej wody. Będzie czas, by się cieszyć. Teraz Sam go potrzebowała!

Nie wiedział, co mu strzeliło do głowy, że wdrapał się za ukochaną i oparł jej plecy o swój tors, a potem pozwalał, by ściskała mu ręce ile sił, jednak najwyraźniej ta nowa pozycja znacznie ułatwiła Sammie zadanie, a słowa zachęty, jakie czule szeptał jej do ucha, dawały jej dodatkową siłę.

\- Jeszcze trochę, jaśnie pani! Już prawie!- mówiła Hattie, szykując się na przyjęcie dziecka.

\- Jezu! Tak bardzo boli!- stęknęła pułkownikowa, łapiąc oddech po kolejnym skurczu.

\- Wiem, najdroższa, ale wspaniale sobie radzisz!- pocieszał ją mąż.- Jeszcze chwila, a powitamy drugiego malucha, tylko się nie poddawaj!

I nie poddała się. Z heroicznym wręcz wysiłkiem zebrała pozostałe zapasy sił, by z donośnym krzykiem wydać na świat tę niespodziankę losu, zesłaną im przez Niebo.

\- Syn, jaśnie pani. Chłopaczek jak marzenie!- ogłosiła szeroko uśmiechnięta pani Heston, pokazując dumnym rodzicom rzeczonego chłopczyka.

\- JJ.- szepnęła rozpromieniona mama i spojrzała na Jacka. Znów płakał, a były to łzy czystej radości i szczęścia.

Gdy ich oczy się spotkały, nie mógł się powstrzymać i pocałował ją delikatnie w usta.

\- Dziękuję, Sam. Dziękuję, najdroższa. Jestem taki szczęśliwy.- wyznał.

\- Nie, kochany. To ja dziękuję. Byłeś przy mnie, kiedy cię potrzebowałam najbardziej. Odebrałeś naszą córeczkę i pomogłeś przyjść na świat naszemu synkowi. Nie poradziłabym sobie bez ciebie, Jack.- odparła miękko.

\- Poradziłabyś, najdroższa.- powiedział z przekonaniem.- Cieszę się jednak, że mogłem być świadkiem tego cudu. Nie żałuję ani chwili!- zapewnił gorąco.

\- Ani ja, mój ty niezwykły i odważny mężu.- uśmiechnęła się zmęczona.- Ani ja…

Akuszerka przyszła, gdy było już po wszystkim. Obejrzała więc tylko dzieci i „resztki", po czym stwierdziwszy, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku, pogratulowała rodzicom i kucharce trzeźwego podejścia do sprawy oraz poinstruowała pułkownikową, jak ma karmić maluchy. Z pomocą kucharki, pomogła też przebrać się pani domu i uporządkować sypialnię, po czym zeszła z Hattie na dół.

\- Tylko niech mi pani od dziś nie podbiera klientek!- zażartowała.

\- Bez obawy! Nie bardzo mi się spieszy, żeby to powtórzyć!- rzuciła pani Heston i odprowadziła kobietę do wyjścia.

Młodzi rodzice tymczasem z adoracją tulili najedzone już i śpiące smacznie bliźnięta.

\- To się papa zdziwi!- powiedziała zmęczona, ale uszczęśliwiona Sam.

\- Nie on jeden!- mrugnął Jack, a widząc, jak ziewnęła, dodał:- Odpocznij, najdroższa. Bardzo się napracowałaś. Będę tu z dziećmi, kiedy się obudzisz.- przyrzekł, ponownie ją całując.

\- Kocham cię, Jack...- usłyszał, nim zamknęła oczy.

\- A ja ciebie, Samantha Leigh O'Neill.- odpowiedział z uczuciem. Potem wziął ostrożnie dzieci i ułożył w kołysce (dobrze, że była spora, inaczej byłby kłopot, skoro nikt nie spodziewał się, że Bóg podwójnie ich pobłogosławi). Popatrzył na oba aniołki jeszcze chwilę, dziękując Stwórcy za ten cenny dar, i ucałowawszy czółka obojga, wrócił do żony. Przez kolejną godzinę trzymał ją za rękę i uśmiechał się ciepło. Nie wiedział, czym zasłużył na jej miłość, na tę radość, którą mu ofiarowała, ale wiedział, że tę kobietę, ten dar losu, będzie kochał i cenił po kres swoich dni. Dzięki niej stał się człowiekiem, który ma wszystko, co najważniejsze: mądrą, piękną i odważną żonę, dom i rodzinę, o której zawsze marzył. Do szczęścia nie trzeba mu już było niczego więcej…

TBC

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Tak wiem! Przesadziłam z tymi bliźniakami, ale co tam, jak szaleć, to szaleć!_ ;p


	39. Chapter 39

XXXIX

Kiedy Jacob Carter wybierał się na podwieczorek u córki i zięcia, spodziewał się miłego towarzystwa i smacznego jedzenia. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu i radości, otrzymał znacznie więcej, niż zakładał, gdy zapukał do ich drzwi.

Spędziwszy większość dnia na wizytach u przyjaciół i miejscowego establishmentu (bycie dowódcą garnizonu wiązało się również z obowiązkami towarzyskimi, za którymi nie bardzo przepadał, ale którym podołać musiał), generał nie mógł być świadomy, że kiedy odwiedzał kolejne domy, stajenny O'Neill'ów ganiał po całym mieście, aby go odnaleźć i poinformować o sytuacji w domu swoich państwa.

Jake minął się z nim nawet teraz, o włos, rezygnując z powrotu do swego domu i udając się wprost do rezydencji Sammie. Jakież więc było jego zaskoczenie, kiedy otworzyła mu służąca i ujrzawszy, kto stoi w progu, zawołała z ulgą:

\- Chwała Bogu! James wreszcie znalazł pana generała!

\- James?- zdziwił się Jacob.- A na cóż miałby mnie szukać?

Betsy zdębiała.

\- To pan generał nic nie wie?- wymamrotała ogłupiała.

\- O czym ty, na litość boską, mówisz, dziewczyno?- jęknął zdezorientowany.

\- No przecież o tym, że pan generał został dziadkiem! Pani Sam powiła…

\- Co?!- wykrzyknął Jacob, przerywając pokojówce wpół słowa i nie czekając na odpowiedź, biegiem ruszył na górę, gdzie spodziewał się ujrzeć zięcia, córkę i wnuczę, na które tak czekał.

Słysząc ciche głosy zza drzwi sypialni gospodarzy, zapukał lekko i rzucił:

\- Sammie, to ja. Czy mogę wejść?

\- Oczywiście, papo.- usłyszał w odpowiedzi i nacisnął klamkę.

Otworzywszy drzwi, zobaczył córkę, nadal nieco zmęczoną, lecz promieniującą szczęściem, która na jednej ręce trzymała zawinięte w kocyk dzieciątko, zaś drugą poprawiała ubranie, gdyż najwyraźniej dopiero co nakarmiła maleństwo.

Jack siedział twarzą do niej i plecami do teścia, na tyle blisko, że biodrem stykał się z żoną.

\- A oto i dumny dziadek!- stwierdził z wesołym błyskiem w oku, nie zmieniając pozycji, lecz tylko przekręcając głowę.

\- Nie miałem pojęcia! Nie było mnie w domu, kiedy wasz stajenny mnie szukał!- odparł przepraszająco Jake.

\- Nic się nie stało, papo.- powiedziała z uśmiechem jego córka.- Podejdź i poznaj wnuka.- dodała, rzucając mężowi kątem oka szelmowskie spojrzenie.

\- Wnuka?- wyszczerzył się generał, robiąc krok w ich stronę.

\- I wnuczkę.- sprostował psotnie Jack, po raz pierwszy obracając się tak, by zaprezentować teściowi jeszcze jedno zawiniątko, które sam dotąd trzymał.

\- Oto Jonathan Jacob, JJ…- poinformowała go Samantha.

-… oraz Grace Abigail.- dorzucił Jack.- Twoje wnuki!- mrugnął wesoło i Jake'owi opadła szczęka.

\- Święta Hanno!- wymamrotał i po chwili roześmiał się serdecznie, a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy szczęścia.- Bliźniaki!

\- Yup!- z dumą podsumował pułkownik O'Neill.- Nasza Gracie urodziła się jako pierwsza…

\- Jack ją odebrał.- wtrąciła Sam.

\- JJ przyszedł na świat niedługo po niej i był dla nas kompletnym zaskoczeniem.- dokończył szczęśliwy ojciec.

Jacob, który ostrożnie wziął na ręce oboje dzieci i ucałował ich główki, dopiero po chwili przyswoił słowa Samanthy.

\- Huh? Co znaczy, że Jack odebrał Grace?- spytał, rzucając obojgu zaskoczone spojrzenie.- To gdzie był doktor, akuszerka?!

\- Nie było nikogo prócz nas i pani Heston.- odpowiedziała spokojnie jego córka.- Posłaliśmy po akuszerkę jak tylko pani Heston zrozumiała, że dziecko nadchodzi, ale zanim ta się zjawiła, było po wszystkim. Dzieciom tak się spieszyło na ten świat, że koniec końców Jack odebrał Grace, a pani Heston JJ'a!- zachichotała młoda mama, czule spoglądając na swoją rodzinę, a Jacob z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową.

\- Od początku wiedziałem, że kiedy będziecie mieli dzieci, nie będą umiały usiedzieć spokojnie. Nie z takimi rodzicami.- powiedział żartobliwie i raz jeszcze spojrzał na wnuczęta, które miast spać smacznie po obfitym posiłku, po prostu patrzyły na dziadka, jakby zastanawiały się, kim jest ten dziwny człowiek, który ich trzyma.- Witajcie, aniołki. Jestem dziadzio Jake i bardzo się cieszę, że nareszcie mogę was poznać.- powiedział łagodnie i jeszcze raz wargami dotknął czółek dzieci.

Mała Grace wykorzystała ten moment, jakoś wydobyła rączkę z kocyka i chwyciła dziadka za nos.

Dorośli zachichotali na ten widok, a Jacob powiedział:

\- Tak, to bez wątpienia O'Neill. Ma twoje niepokorne poczucie humoru, Jack.

\- Za to po Sam całą resztę.- wyszczerzył się zadowolony tatuś.

\- Oprócz oczu.- sprostował Jake.- Są znacznie ciemniejsze. Podejrzewam, że z czasem zmienią kolor.- dodał.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie, ale jeśli nawet, to nic nie zmieni faktu, że papa kocha tę małą księżniczkę z całego serca, tak samo mocno, jak jej brata.- odpowiedział Jack.

\- I tak powinno być, synu.- przytaknął generał.- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!- westchnął raz jeszcze.- Tak czekałem na wnuka, a tu jest nawet dwoje! Trzeba zamieścić ogłoszenie w gazecie i poinformować resztę rodziny.- stwierdził..

\- Zatelegrafuję do Waszyngtonu i do Caro z samego rana.- oznajmił jego zięć.- Listy szły by zbyt długo. Najpierw jednak chcę się nacieszyć rodziną, nim zaczną napływać gratulacje i goście, by poznać bliźnięta.

\- Słuszna uwaga.- zgodził się Jacob.- Ja zajmę się obwieszczeniem w prasie.- zaoferował.- Pozwólcie mi też kupić drugą kołyskę. Ta na razie pomieści dzieci, ale z takim apetytem, jaki podejrzewam, że odziedziczyły po ojcu, podrosną szybko i wkrótce będą potrzebować więcej miejsca.

\- Myśleliśmy nad tym samym, papo.- uśmiechnęła się Sam.- Jeśli więc chcesz, możesz się tym zająć. Dziękuję w imieniu JJ'a.- dodała z wdzięcznością.

\- Dla ciebie i tych aniołków wszystko, Sammie!- zapewnił gorąco jej ojciec.- I to ja powinienem dziękować tobie, córeczko. Każdy ojciec pokłada wielkie nadzieje w swych dzieciach, a ty moje przerosłaś, skarbie. Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny. Zawsze byłem, ale dziś udowodniłaś, że nie ma dla ciebie rzeczy niemożliwych.

Samantha się wzruszyła.

\- Dziękuję, papo.- uśmiechnęła się przez łzy.- Jeśli rzeczywiście dobrze się spisałam, to dlatego, że z domu wyniosłam dobry przykład, że ludzie, którym zawdzięczam życie, którzy mnie wychowali, przygotowali mnie do życia na tyle dobrze, że sobie poradziłam. Poza tym, nie dokonałabym tego bez Jacka…- dodała, z uczuciem patrząc na męża.- Był mi podporą i nieocenioną pomocą, gdy go najbardziej potrzebowałam. Gdyby nie Jack, chyba nie dałabym rady.- wyznała.

\- Dałabyś, najdroższa. Jesteś najsilniejszą kobietą, jaką znam.- odparł skromnie, całując jej dłonie.

\- A ty najlepszym mężem, o jakim może marzyć kobieta.- powiedziała miękko.

Jacob, obserwując tych dwoje, nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Na pierwszy rzut oka byli niczym ogień i woda, ale w takich chwilach jak ta, widać było, jak doskonale do siebie pasują, jak się dopełniają, i stary generał był bardzo szczęśliwy, że jego (już nie mała) dziewczynka znalazła takiego towarzysza życia. Sam nie wybrałby lepszego zięcia!

Tego wieczora nie został długo. Samantha była w połogu i jeszcze osłabiona, więc nie chciał męczyć córki przedłużającą się wizytą, ani zmuszać Jacka, by posiedział z nim na dole wiedząc, iż zięć wolałby bardziej spędzić ten czas u boku żony i nowo narodzonych dzieci. To była chwila dla nich, ich małe święto. Jutro znów będzie cieszył się towarzystwem całej czwórki, a dziś zamierzał otworzyć najlepsze wino, jakie posiadał i wypić za zdrowie wnucząt oraz ich rodziców.

\- _Dwójeczka!-_ śmiał się w duszy.- _Kto by pomyślał?!_

Następnego dnia, już z samego rana w drodze do koszar, wstąpił do redakcji miejscowej gazety, która dopiero co rozpoczynała działalność w mieście, ale już była bardzo poczytna. Płacąc hojnie, zamieścił na pierwszej stronie ogłoszenie następującej treści:

„ Pułkownik Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill i jego piękna małżonka, Samantha, z domu Carter, mają zaszczyt obwieścić przybycie na ten świat dwojga swoich dzieci: Grace Abigail i Jonathana Jacoba, które szczęśliwa mama powiła minionej niedzieli. Bliźnięta mają się dobrze, podobnie jak sama pani pułkownikowa. Wkrótce będzie można je odwiedzać."

Jake dodał też coś od siebie…

„Generał Jacob Carter, Głównodowodzący Garnizonu w Colorado Springs, ma radość ogłosić narodziny swych wnucząt, Grace i Jonathana O'Neill.

Aby uczcić ich przyjście na świat, generał postanowił ufundować pierwszą w mieście ochronkę dla sierot i otoczyć ją swoim patronatem. Jeśli ktoś zechce dorzucić swą cegiełkę do przedsięwzięcia, prosimy o kontakt ze szczęśliwym dziadkiem obu maluchów.

Dumnym rodzicom zaś, generał Carter składa najszersze gratulacje i życzy powodzenia na nowym etapie życia. Oby aniołki rozwijały się zdrowo!"

Nie trzeba mówić, jaką sensacją w Springs stało się owo wydanie gazety. Wieści o narodzinach bliźniąt szybkim echem obiegły miasto i wielu ludzi kręciło niedowierzaniem głowami. Wyszło na to, że nikt nie wygrał pokaźnego banku zgromadzonego przez zakładających się mieszkańców, ponieważ nie przewidziano jednoczesnego przyjścia na świat i chłopca, i dziewczynki. W ogóle nie brano pod uwagę bliźniaków, więc zaskoczenie było ogromne. Tym nie mniej, jeszcze tego samego popołudnia do domu państwa O'Neill zaczęły napływać pierwsze liściki gratulacyjne. Nie zabrakło też kilku najbliższych przyjaciół, z Jacksonami na czele, którzy osobiście przyszli złożyć świeżo upieczonym rodzicom uszanowanie, no i oczywiście zobaczyć maleństwa.

Vala dosłownie oszalała na punkcie bliźniąt. Jak tylko odebrano jej jedno, zaraz brała na ręce drugie, uśmiechając się do nich szeroko, strojąc dziwne miny i mówiąc zabawnym głosem.

Daniel patrzył na żonę ciepłym wzrokiem. Może i była niepokorna, i uwielbiała być na bakier z zasadami narzucanymi im przez środowisko, w którym oboje żyli, lecz miała w sobie tyle ciepła, tyle łagodności i cierpliwości skrytej pod maską nadmiernego entuzjazmu, iż wiedział, że gdy nadejdzie pora, będzie wspaniałą mamą dla ich dziecka lub dzieci. Jej zachowanie względem tych maluchów było na to niezbitym dowodem. Och, początkowo nieco nieporadnie trzymała małego JJ'a, którego wzięła na ręce jako pierwszego, ale po krótkim instruktarzu ze strony Jacoba szybko się poprawiła i wkrótce pokazała, jak naturalna jest w roli opiekunki takiego aniołka. Poddała się dopiero, gdy z pieluszki Grace zaczął dobiegać „interesujący" zapach i przekazała dziewczynkę Molly, która miała ją umyć i przebrać.

Samantha chciała zrobić to sama, lecz mąż Janet zalecił, by na czas połogu przez przynajmniej trzy dni pozostała w łóżku i odpoczywała.

\- Nawet przy tak szybkim i dość łatwym rozwiązaniu, kobieta musi mieć czas, by odzyskać siły!- pouczył delikatnie dr Fraiser.

Molly miała pięciu braci, a wszyscy byli znacznie od niej młodsi, więc wiedziała, co robić z taką kruszyną. Wprawnie więc zajęła się „problemem" i niedługo oddała mamie czyściutkie i przewinięte dziecko, zaś brudną pieluszkę zabrała do prania.

Wkrótce potem nastał czas karmienia, zatem goście raz jeszcze życzyli gospodarzom powodzenia i wrócili do siebie, ciesząc się ich szczęściem.

Przez kolejne kilka dni przez dom pułkownikostwa przewinęła się spora liczba znajomych, ale Jack dbał, by nie nadużywali gościnności. Sam wypoczywała i zamierzał ją chronić, podobnie jak swoje dzieci.

Na szczęście większość ludzi rozumiała sytuację i ograniczała wizytę do kilku, względnie kilkunastu minut. Wyjątek stanowiły dwie, czy trzy panie, które „nieco" się zasiedziały, i których pułkownik „pozbył się", przypominając o zebraniu Koła Pań, do którego należały wespół z jego śliczną żoną. Fortel poskutkował, a małżonkowie odetchnęli z ulgą.

Nadeszły też wieści od Hammondów, Carterów i Mitchellów, którzy cieszyli się z tego cudu na równi z resztą rodziny i obiecali zjechać do Colorado już pod koniec lipca, by osobiście poznać nowych członków familii.

W świetle tych dogodnych informacji, Jack i Samantha ustalili, że dobrze byłoby wtedy zorganizować chrzest dzieci, skoro wszyscy będą w jednym miejscu. Można by było wydać z tej okazji duże przyjęcie pod gołym niebem, jeśli tylko pogoda dopisze, by świętować to ważne wydarzenie.

Jake poparł pomysł.

\- Lepsza okazja się nie trafi.- skwitował, więc Jack jeszcze tego samego dnia skreślił krótkie, acz treściwe listy do wszystkich zainteresowanych, informujące ich o zamiarach O'Neill'ów i wysłał przy najbliższej okazji.

Sam dość szybko doszła do siebie po urodzeniu bliźniaków, na co stara Hattie kiwała głową z niedowierzaniem. Nadal nie mieściło jej się w umyśle, jakim cudem ta młoda kobieta urodziła z taką łatwością, ale wiedziała, że nikt nie zasługiwał na to bardziej, niż pułkownikowa O'Neill.

Ci dwoje byli najlepszymi pracodawcami, jakich kiedykolwiek miała. Płacili uczciwie, na czas i przede wszystkim szanowali swoich pracowników. Byli dobrymi ludźmi. Teraz mieli dwójkę maluszków i pani Heston wiedziała, że te dzieciaczki będą miały dużo szczęścia w życiu. W końcu urodziły się w niedzielę!

Poza tym, kto by nie miał szczęścia, mając takich rodziców?

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

XL

Chrzest bliźniaków był wielkim świętem w rodzinie. Na rodziców chrzestnych wybrano Marca i jego żonę, którzy trzymali do chrztu małego JJ'a oraz Carolyn i jej męża, którym przypadło w udziale trzymanie Grace.

Początkowo Jack i Samantha rozważali poproszenie Jacksonów, lecz doszli do wniosku, że rodzina ma pierwszeństwo. Poza tym, zapewne jeszcze będą mieli dziecko, lub dwoje więcej, zatem kto mówi, że Danny i Vala nie będą mieć swojej szansy?

Chrzcinom towarzyszyło wielkie przyjęcie pod gołym niebem, ufundowane przez Jacoba i połączone z inauguracją jego projektu. Jake wiedział już bowiem, że materiały na budowę ochronki zostały skompletowane, a miejsce podarowane przez miasto tylko czekało na rozpoczęcie prac. Koło Pań również przyłączyło się do akcji, już zbierając pościel i inne przydatne rzeczy. Zaczęto również poszukiwania damy, która obejmie zarząd nad ochronką, a także dwóch pomocnic, które będą czuwać nad dziećmi, no i oczywiście kucharki. Zapału nie brakowało nikomu, a to było najważniejsze. Zbyt wiele dzieci nie miało tyle szczęścia, co wnuczęta generała, żyjąc samotnie i biednie na ulicach rozwijającego się Springs. Jeśli istniała szansa na poprawę ich losu, należało im ją dać.

Grace i JJ rozwijali się wspaniale. Oboje byli zdrowi, mieli przykładne apetyty i zupełny brak wyczucia czasu. Lubili dawać o sobie znać w najmniej odpowiednich momentach, ale taki był ich urok. Opieka nad nimi nie należała do najłatwiejszych, ale Samantha dzielnie znosiła brak snu i obolałe od noszenia dzieci ręce, zapewne dlatego, że jej mąż dzielił z nią każdą dostępną chwilę tej słodkiej tortury.

Jack nie należał do tych ojców, którzy kochają swe pociechy „z daleka", pieczę nad ich wychowaniem powierzając żonom i nianiom. Co to, to nie! Po tym, jak był aktywnym świadkiem narodzin swoich aniołków, bez wahania rzucił się w wir nowej przygody, jaką było rodzicielstwo, doświadczając każdego jej aspektu, łącznie ze zmienianiem pieluszek. Nie wstydził się przy tym przyznawać do tego w obecności innych mężczyzn, dumnie, wszem i wobec wychwalając radość, jaką dawały mu jego dzieci.

Żonę nosił na rękach. No, może nie dosłownie, lecz faktem było, iż spełniał każdą jej zachciankę. Był do szaleństwa zakochany w swojej Samanth'cie, nawet jeśli ta uważała, że roztyła się po rozwiązaniu. Pułkownik jednak zapewniał ukochaną, że jej uroda tylko zyskała dzięki owym „drobnym zaokrągleniom", a jak tylko dostrzegł subtelne oznaki pełnego ozdrowienia oraz przyzwolenia żony, skwapliwie począł udowadniać jej to czynem. Jak nietrudno się domyślić, pani O'Neill nie miała nic przeciwko temu!

Aurora oźrebiła się wiosną następnego roku, dając właścicielom śliczne i najwyraźniej ruchliwe źrebiątko, które od samego początku i zgodnie z przewidywaniami pułkownika, wykazywało się cechami przyszłego, wspaniałego wierzchowca. Maść odziedziczyło po matce, lecz charakter i posturę po Stargazerze.

\- Wiedziałem, że będzie obiecujące!- oznajmił dumnie Jack, oglądając malucha.

\- Powinieneś założyć hodowlę, Jack.- przytaknął jego teść.

\- Eh, to zajęcie dla Caro i Camerona…- machnął ręką.- …dla mnie zaś bardziej hobby. Jestem żołnierzem, Jake. Nie zmienię tego.- dodał.

\- I to bardzo dobrym.- stwierdził generał.- Twój nowy, wyższy żołd jest na to dowodem. Słyszałem także, że mówi się o awansie dla ciebie.- powiedział dyskretnie.

\- Wolałbym nie.- skrzywił się pułkownik.- Bóg wie, gdzie mnie wyślą! Tu jest mi dobrze. Samantha też jest szczęśliwa, a dzieci mają dziadka na wyciągnięcie ręki.- mówił.- Poza tym, nie jestem materiałem na generała. Jako zwykły pułkownik mogę sobie pozwolić na więcej swobody i na pewno mam mniej papierkowej roboty!- mrugnął, a Jacob się roześmiał.

\- Ty się nigdy nie zmienisz, synu.

\- Gdybym to uczynił, przestałbym być sobą, a wtedy żona mogłaby mnie rzucić!- zażartował.

\- Wątpię w to, Jack.- powiedział ubawiony Carter.- Z jakiegoś niepojętego dla mnie powodu, nie widzi świata poza tobą.

\- Dzięki, tato.- odburknął sarkastycznie młodszy oficer, ale obaj wiedzieli, że tylko udawał naburmuszonego. Szybko się jednak wyszczerzył i dorzucił:- To ten mój irlandzki magnetyzm!

\- Skoro tak mówisz.- zachichotał Jake.

Tak czy owak, źrebak był sukcesem i nadzieją, że kolejne potomstwo czarnego ogiera i szarej klaczy będzie równie udane. Szkoda byłoby zmarnować taki potencjał!

W drugiej połowie marca do Springs zawitała jeszcze jedna mała istotka. Otóż majorowa Jackson (Daniel dostał awans) powiła swoje pierwsze dzieciątko, uroczą, ciemnowłosą i niebieskooką dziewuszkę, którą ojciec chciał nazwać Cleopatra.

\- Po moim trupie, najdroższy!- zaprotestowała Vala, tuląc do piersi swoje maleństwo.- Nie nazwę córki po kochance Cezara. Wymyśl coś innego, Danielu, byle w granicach zdrowego rozsądku.- nakazała.

\- No to może Annabel Celeste?- zapytał niepewnie.- Moglibyśmy wołać na nią Bella…

\- Hmm… Podoba mi się!- uśmiechnęła się brunetka.- Skąd jednak imię Celeste?- zapytała zaintrygowana.

\- To imię mojej matki.- przyznał.- Zmarła, kiedy miałem sześć lat. Zabiła ją malaria, gdy pojechaliśmy zobaczyć Egipt.

\- Tak mi przykro, kochany!- szepnęła wzruszona pani Jackson.

Oczywiście wiedziała, że jej mąż od dawna nie miał matki, zaś ojciec zmarł kilka lat wcześniej, ale nie miała pojęcia, że Daniel stracił ją w tak młodym wieku.

\- To piękne imię. Nasza córka będzie je nosić z honorem.- dodała i spojrzała na dziecko.- Witaj, Belle Celeste. Witaj na tym świecie!

Kiedy Vala i Daniel dowiedzieli się o ciąży, byli nieco zaskoczeni. Nie, żeby jej unikali… Po prostu zostawili wszystko naturze. Miesiące jednak mijały, a do poczęcia nie doszło i oboje byli nieco zaniepokojeni. Na szczęście jednak pani Jackson poczęła niedługo po rozwiązaniu pułkownikowej O'Neill i bez większych problemów donosiła dzieciątko pod sercem aż do szczęśliwego finału.

Babka Adria nie była przesadnie zachwycona faktem, że jej wnuczka wyszła za mąż bez jej pozwolenia, ale zaakceptowała Daniela, bowiem „lepszy on, niż jakiś łowca posagów, który omotałby tę dziewczynę dla jej pieniędzy". Daniel był bogaty, rodzice Vali podkreślili, że inteligentny, obyty i mający błyskotliwą, wojskową karierę, więc uszedł tłoku. Jedynym minusem było to, że najwyraźniej nie potrafił dać Adrii prawnuka, kiedy ona sama uznała to za stosowne.

Major zrehabilitował się wreszcie, gdy wkrótce po odkryciu „stanu" żony oboje napisali do rodziny, aby podzielić się radosną wieścią.

Adriana mruknęła tylko:

\- No, w końcu!

Potem nakazała odpisać, że przybędzie do nowej ojczyzny wnuczki, by osobiście obejrzeć prawnuka, jak tylko dziecko będzie się miało pojawić. Z jej strony miało to być nie lada poświęcenie, bo miała już siedemdziesiąt dziewięć lat, ale skoro Vala nie raczyła się pofatygować do niej, jak tylko wyszła za mąż albo choć dowiedziała się o dziedzicu, ona pofatyguje się do wnuczki. To dziecko miało być spadkobiercą Adrii. Musiała sprawdzić, czy dobrze rokuje! Dość powiedzieć, że babka nieco się spóźniła, dając czas młodym rodzicom na nacieszenie się swoją pierworodną, zanim nastąpi „inspekcja".

Daniel był w siódmym niebie, gdy patrzył na żonę i córkę. Były najważniejszym skarbem, jaki posiadał i sprawiły, że znów miał dom, rodzinę, której szczerze mówiąc od dawna mu brakowało.

\- Wszystko dobrze, najdroższy?- spytała jego małżonka, karmiąc Belle.

Gdy po raz pierwszy był świadkiem tej chwili, czerwienił się jak burak. Pamiętał jednak, co mówił mu Jack…

 _\- To najlepsze, co może cię spotkać, no może poza rzeczywistym ujrzeniem cudu narodzin twojego dziecka. Poza tym, nie zobaczysz tam nic, czego nie widziałeś już wcześniej!- mrugnął dyskretnie, zawstydzając nieco przyjaciela._

Obserwując Valę i ssącą jej nabrzmiałą od mleka pierś Belle, Jackson nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić. W obrazku tym było coś …intymnego i niebywale rozgrzewającego serce oraz duszę. Oto był produkt wielkiej miłości, uczucia, jakie połączyło go z tą niezwykłą kobietą. Annabel Celeste była ich wspólną dumą, radością i przyszłością, i szczerze mówiąc, owinęła go sobie wokół tego maleńkiego paluszka już w chwili, gdy po raz pierwszy wziął ją na ręce.

\- W jak najlepszym, ukochana.- uśmiechnął się promiennie, siadając na tyle blisko, by móc pocałować żonę i dobrze widzieć dziecko.- Po prostu jestem bardzo szczęśliwy.- dodał.

\- Ja również.- odpowiedziała miękko, z czułością patrząc na dziecinkę.- I pomyśleć, że to dopiero początek! Jak tylko Belle podrośnie, postaramy się o brata dla niej. Chcę mieć dużą rodzinę. Wyobraź sobie, jak byłoby cudownie, gdybyś, jak pułkownik, odebrał choć jedno z dzieci!- mrugnęła psotnie Vala, a Danny zrobił wielkie oczy. Podobno diabeł nie był taki straszny, jak go malują! Skoro przeżyła pierwsze rozwiązanie, trzy, czy cztery kolejne nie powinny stanowić problemu, jak tłumaczyła.

\- _Chryste!-_ jęknął przerażony wizją major. Uwielbiał żonę, ale nie bardzo spieszyło mu się do takiego doświadczenia i naprawdę miał nadzieję, że kolejne dzieci również przyjdą na świat „zgodnie z tradycją". Był odważny, ale bez przesady!

\- Spokojnie, Danielu!- zachichotała rozbawiona jego reakcją.- Na razie odchowajmy naszą córeczkę, a potem może damy jej brata. Przecież muszę uważać na figurę!- dorzuciła wesoło, a on odetchnął z ulgą.

No, i to była jego Vala, ta psotna, leciutko próżna, ale bez dwóch zdań urocza kobieta, w której się zakochał.

Nie wątpił, że będzie cudowną matką, ale do Kybele, bogini- macierzy, było jej daleko!

Tak czy owak, państwo Jackson byli zakochani w córeczce i jedynym cieniem na ich obecnym szczęściu kładł się fakt, że w tydzień po narodzinach Belle w Colorado zjawiła się Adria, zamierzając spędzić w ich domu czas bliżej nieokreślony. Chwała Bogu, że przybyli również teściowie Daniela i co sił próbowali łagodzić napięcia wynikające z różnicy charakterów oraz poglądów między seniorką rodu, a jej wnukami, inaczej Vala wyszłaby z siebie i otwarcie powiedziała babce, co myśli o jej „zacofanych zapatrywaniach".

Oboje poczuli się znów wolni, kiedy Adriana spakowała manatki po majowych chrzcinach prawnuczki, oznajmiając, że czas wracać do starego kraju.

\- Wciąż mamy tam zobowiązania towarzyskie, że doglądania majątku nie wspomnę. Służba gotowa nas ograbić, gdy pozostawi ją się bez nadzoru zbyt długo!- stwierdziła przed odjazdem, sztywno żegnając młodych i dziecko.

W dzień po jej wyjeździe, Daniel i Vala wydali huczne przyjęcie dla przyjaciół, świętując zrzucone okowy.

Życie znów wracało do normy!

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

EPILOG

 _ **Dwadzieścia pięć lat później…**_

\- Ma moje oczy!- wyszczerzył się Jack, kiedy po raz pierwszy wziął na ręce swojego wnuka, Nathaniela George'a.

\- Są niebieskie….- zauważył Daniel, próbując odebrać mu małego.-… czyli ma je po mnie!- dorzucił, a Samantha i Vala przewróciły pobłażliwie oczami.

\- Ściemnieją, zobaczysz! Kształt zresztą i tak mają po dziadziu Jacku!- upierał się generał O'Neill, ku zawziętym protestom pułkownika Jacksona.

Spór na temat podobieństwa objawił się jak tylko ich dzieci, JJ oraz Belle, powiadomili ich, że oczekują pierwszego maleństwa i najwyraźniej nie miał zakończyć się wraz z narodzinami chłopczyka.

Młody O'Neill i panna Jackson od małego byli ze sobą blisko, ale nikt nie przypuszczał, że się pobiorą, zważywszy na to, że oboje flirtowali z innymi ludźmi.

Belle była śliczna, miała charakter i poczucie humoru, więc oblegały ją rzesze wielbicieli, których w większości (jak na córkę Vali przystało) traktowała bardzo lekko. Lubiła się bawić, a flirt był częścią jej rozrywek.

Podobnie rzecz miała się z Jonathanem Jacobem, który, choć fizycznie z grubsza podobny do matki, po ojcu odziedziczył charyzmę, urok, odwagę i generalnie wszystko to, co sprawiało, że w oczach płci przeciwnej uchodził za ulubieńca. Poza tym, był piekielnie inteligentny, doskonale wykształcony i jako taki, miał przed sobą świetlaną przyszłość. Z Bell od dziecka trzymał sztamę i para uchodziła bardziej za kuzynostwo niż potencjalne narzeczeństwo, prym wiodąc w doprowadzaniu wszystkich do szewskiej pasji swymi psotami. Oboje rośli więc w przyjaźni, dopóki nie nadszedł czas udać się na nauki w szeroki świat. Od tego czasu nie widywali się często, ale zawzięcie do siebie pisywali, dzieląc się swoimi przeżyciami, jak na bratnie dusze przystało. Każdy, kto ich znał, nie wróżył im małżeństwa. Niejakim szokiem więc było, że na wieść o możliwych zaręczynach swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki z synem gubernatora Colorado, JJ zrozumiał wreszcie, iż to, co dotąd nazywał przyjaźnią, było w istocie czymś więcej i postanowił zawalczyć o dziewczynę.

W tajemnicy przed wszystkimi, opuścił Harvard, gdzie pobierał nauki, i pojechał do Denver, gdzie uczyła się panna Jackson. Co się tam wydarzyło, tak naprawdę wiedziała tylko para oraz siostra JJ'a, Grace, która towarzyszyła przyjaciółce.

Grace była równie inteligentna, co jej brat, lecz w przeciwieństwie do niego, miała nieco mniej ambitne zainteresowania. Po swoim ukochanym papie odziedziczyła zamiłowanie do prostego, nieskomplikowanego życia. Upatrzyła więc sobie chłopca, który chwycił ją za serce i w wieku lat szesnastu, była już z nim „po słowie", choć rodzice nalegali, by najpierw ukończyła szkołę, a dopiero potem rozważyła małżeństwo z Davidem Dixonem Juniorem, synem ongiś podwładnego jej ojca i świętej pamięci dziadka. Zgodziła się, bo była rozsądna i posłuszna, ale zaznaczyła stanowczo, że wyjdzie za Dave'a, jak tylko zakończy edukację. Zamierzała być żoną, matką i nauczycielką w ochronce dla dzieci, ufundowanej przez Jacoba, która przez te wszystkie lata stała się instytucją, co się zowie.

Tak czy inaczej, Grace studiowała z Valą, dzieląc z nią również stancję u pewnej starszej pani i to ona powitała brata w drzwiach ich pokoju, gdy ten niespodziewanie zapukał do drzwi.

Wieść niesie, że jak tylko Belle wróciła z zakupów i ujrzała Jonathana, cała buzia się jej rozpromieniła, co wziął za dobrą monetę i pełen nadziei padł przed nią na kolana, wyznając swe gorące uczucie. Panna Jackson nie wydawała się zaskoczona jego przyjazdem. Prawdę powiedziawszy, po cichu liczyła na taki obrót spraw, bo w przeciwieństwie do niego, już dawno zrozumiała czego lub raczej kogo chce. Wiedziała jednak, że przy całym swym geniuszu JJ potrafi być nieco … tępy w sprawach serca, więc postawiła na fortel, który miał mu otworzyć te czekoladowe oczy na jedyną możliwą prawdę: że tylko razem odnajdą szczęście. W porozumieniu z Grace napisała mu, że poznała miłego chłopca i rozważa oddanie mu swej ręki. Dodała, że Cedric Roxton ją oczarował, i że wydaje się być dobrą partią, a że Belle nie wierzy w całą tę ideę romantycznej miłości, jest skłonna wyjść za kogoś, kto jest czarujący i przy kim dobrze się bawi. List wysłała z niewinnym dopiskiem: „Napisz, co o tym myślisz, mój kochany Jonathanie!".

Co o tym myślał, przekonała się tamtego dnia, gdy klęczał przed nią, przekonując, że do małżeństwa trzeba czegoś więcej, i że on, JJ O'Neill, jest gotów udowodnić, iż romantyczna miłość istnieje, a co za tym idzie, podarować jej bajkę, jeśli tylko Annabel go zechce.

Będąc córką swej matki, przekorna brunetka nie zgodziła się tak od razu, zwlekając z odpowiedzią dobry kwadrans (udawała, że się zastanawia, a Grace ledwie powstrzymywała chichot), nim zakończyła jego tortury. Dopiero dużo później biedak zrozumiał, że stał się ofiarą sprytnego wybiegu, lecz bynajmniej nie gniewał się na ukochaną i siostrę. Jak mógłby, skoro nareszcie znalazł kobietę swojego życia?

Tak, czy inaczej, para zaręczyła się ku kompletnemu zdumieniu rodziców obojga, którzy jednak nie mogli być szczęśliwsi. Przecież obie rodziny od dawna łączyła zażyła przyjaźń. Ich młodsze pociechy także były w bliskiej komitywie, choć nie w tym sensie, skoro zarówno O'Neill'owie jak i Jacksonowie, z wyjątkiem Grace i Belle, doczekali się samych synów. Jack i Samantha mieli jeszcze trzech: Charles'a (lat 22), idealnej kopii ojca oraz Michaela i Benjamina(20), bliźniaków o jasnych włosach i oczach O'Neill"ów. Wszyscy byli na wybranych przez siebie uczelniach. Vala i Danny z kolei dorobili się dwóch chłopców: Samuela (21) i Orina (15), który był dla nich niespodzianką, bo więcej dzieci nie planowali.

Ślub odbył się tego samego dnia, co ślub Grace i Davida, którzy rzeczywiście, mimo długich zaręczyn, dotarli do ołtarza tak samo zakochani, jak kiedy mieli po szesnaście lat. To ci dwoje dali generałowi O'Neill'owi i jego wciąż pięknej żonie pierwsze wnuczę (płci żeńskiej, należy dodać). Margaret Rose była zaledwie sześć miesięcy starsza od swego kuzyna i od początku było wiadome, że będzie charakterną młodą damą. Gdy coś jej się bowiem nie spodobało, pół miasta musiało o tym wiedzieć. Tak silne miała płuca! Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że pierwsza wnusia Jacka i Samanthy była słodka, i każdego mogła oczarować tymi niebieskimi jak niebo oczami. Dziadzio Jack za nią przepadał, a babcia Sammie rozpieszczała.

Nathaniel był spokojniejszy od kuzynki. Wszyscy uważali, że miał to po dziadku Danielu, choć jego wygląd zewnętrzny był subtelną mieszanką obu rodzin. Stąd zawzięta dyskusja Jacka i Danny'ego oraz neutralna postawa ich rozkochanych we wnusiu żon. Ktoś musiał w tej rodzinie zachować obiektywizm!

Co do żon… Samantha napisała bardzo rzetelny rękopis dotyczący tego, co interesowało ją najbardziej, czyli gwiazd (projekt na temat truskawek zarzuciła, gdy ostateczne efekty okazały się nie tak dobre jak zakładała). Mąż na rocznicę ślubu kupił dla niej najlepszy teleskop, jaki udało mu się znaleźć, dzięki temu Sam miała solidne narzędzie do swoich badań. Pechowo dla niej, w kraju nie znalazł się nikt, kto opublikowałby nawet tak doskonałe, lecz napisane przez kobietę dzieło. Dopiero europejski wydawca poważył się na ten odważny krok i wydał „Teorię rozbłysku słonecznego. Kompendium wiedzy w trzech częściach", pióra ówczesnej pułkownikowej, najpierw pod nazwiskiem S.O'Neill, a potem, gdy już o książce było głośno, a Sorbona chciała uhonorować autora, dokonał dodruku już pod pełnym imieniem i nazwiskiem. W świecie nauki zawrzało, ale nie było nikogo, kto mógłby podważyć wyniki badań Samanthy, skoro już raz uznano ich słuszność.

Jako że w tamtym czasie pułkownikowa oczekiwała drugiego dziecka, z odbiorem nagrody musiała się wstrzymać do czasu, aż urodzi i odchowa nieco maluszka. Charlie miał prawie roczek, gdy cała rodzina wybrała się na stary kontynent, by świętować wraz z Sammie odebranie honorowego doktoratu na francuskiej, sławnej na cały świat uczelni. Towarzyszył im również Jacob oraz Jacksonowie, którzy zamierzali odwiedzić rodzinę nadal mieszkającą w Europie.

Był to ostatni rok życia Adrii MalDoran, która z racji leciwego wieku wkrótce opuściła ten świat, jeszcze na łożu śmierci grożąc, że jeśli dzieci i wnuki zaprzepaszczą jej spuściznę, będzie ich straszyć zza grobu do końca ich dni.

W każdym razie, Samantha O'Neill wracała do kraju w blasku chwały. Nie przyjęła jednak żadnej propozycji współpracy od ludzi, którzy kiedyś odwrócili się od niej plecami z uwagi na jej płeć. Zamiast tego, gościnnie wykładała w Denver, czasem w Bostonie i na mniej jeszcze znanych uczelniach, inspirując wiele młodych kobiet do tego, by sięgały po więcej, by nie bały się wyzwań i realizowały swoje pasje. Nie skupiała się oczywiście tylko na dziewczętach, bo i chłopcy oblegali jej seminaria, ale większość z nich miała pstro w głowie i przychodziła na odczyty, ponieważ mówczyni była nieprzeciętnie piękną kobietą.

Jack wspierał żonę w całej rozciągłości. Nigdy nie protestował, gdy wybierała się na któryś z gościnnych występów, ale starał się wtedy przy niej być. Kiedy zaś obowiązki mu na to nie pozwalały, organizował dla niej towarzystwo i niewielką eskortę, tak dla świętego spokoju, choć dobrze wiedział, że z pomocą swego wysłużonego, ale niezawodnego S&W, była nie do pobicia.

Kiedy Michael i Benjamin mieli po cztery lata, opuścił ich George Hammond, który zmarł na serce, zaś niedługo po nim odeszła ciotka Elizabeth, nie umiejąc żyć bez niego. Na obu pogrzebach cała rodzina płakała gorzko.

Zaledwie dwa lata później odszedł Jacob. Z bliżej niewyjaśnionych wtedy przyczyn, dostał wylewu krwi do mózgu i zmarł, ledwie zdoławszy pożegnać się z dziećmi oraz wnukami. Nie mówił już wtedy ani prawie się nie ruszał, lecz jego oczy mówiły za niego. Sam była zrozpaczona, podobnie jak jej brat, lecz wsparcie Jacka i reszty rodziny pomogło jej przetrwać trudne chwile. Wkrótce z Waszyngtonu nadeszła wieść, że Jack został awansowany do stopnia generała i miał zająć miejsce teścia. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że byłoby trudno o lepszego sukcesora.

Do Minnesoty O'Neill'owie już nie wrócili, poza okazjonalnymi wyjazdami na święta i rodzinne okazje. Jack przekazał posiadłość przyrodniej siostrze, by rozbudowała swoje stajnie, sobie pozostawiając tylko udziały w tartaku, który prosperował znakomicie i przynosił spore zyski. Nie żałował. Jego dom był tam, gdzie Samantha i ich dzieci, a ona przywiązała się do Colorado, zwłaszcza, że tam leżał jej ojciec. Nie mogła porzucić jego grobu. Poza tym, tam byli ich najlepsi przyjaciele, więc…

Wnuki dopełniły miary szczęścia obojga. W sumie generałostwo O'Neill doczekało się dwunastu, a nawet trzech prawnuków, które były im prawdziwą radością na stare lata. Jacksonowie mieli siedmioro.

Jack pożegnał się z tym światem w wieku lat osiemdziesięciu trzech. Do końca trzymał się doskonale jak na swój wiek. Po prostu pewnego dnia zasnął w swoim ulubionym fotelu i już się nie obudził. Sam była zdruzgotana. Mąż był miłością jej życia, jej bratnią duszą i najlepszym przyjacielem. Bez niego czuła się niepełna i bardzo samotna, jednak trzymała się, wiedząc, że nie chciałby, aby poddała się bezdennej rozpaczy. Dzieci, wnuki i prawnuki były tym, co pchało ją do przodu. Do ukochanego dołączyła zaledwie w tydzień po swoich siedemdziesiątych pierwszych urodzinach. Po drugiej stronie czekał na nią nie tylko on, ale wszyscy, których kochała, a którzy już odeszli, włącznie z Marc'iem, Annie, Danielem i Valą. Państwo Jackson bowiem zmarli tragicznie zaledwie rok wcześniej (statek, którym płynęli z Europy, zatonął), przeżywszy razem wiele cudownych lat.

Ich potomkowie godnie kontynuowali rodzinne tradycje, szanując wartości wpojone im przez przodków, ale nie spoczywając na laurach. Byli solą tej ziemi i dumą tych, którzy dali im życie…

KONIEC

* * *

 _ **A/N:** To już jest koniec. Nie ma już nic... ;p I jak? Podobało się? Nie podobało? Ocenę zostawiam swoim kochanym Czytelnikom, bo któż, jak nie Wy, będzie lepszym krytykiem?!^^_

 _Tymczasem pozdrawiam gorąco, ściskam i dziękuję tym wszystkim, którzy przeczytali "Pannę Carter..."._

 _Do zobaczenia! :)_


End file.
